


The Wandering Knight

by Nutellacookie



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventually smutt, F/F, Fluff, Original Universe, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 92,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutellacookie/pseuds/Nutellacookie
Summary: In an era of monsters and kingdoms, all Korra ever wanted was to be a well respected knight. But there's only one problem- women aren't allowed to to be knights.Korra finds a way around it, imposing as a man and traveling around the world as a wandering knight named Ki. She succeeds in fooling everyone and gets hired to do various types of jobs, building up a reputation for herself.One day, Korra gets hired by the king of the Satora kingdom to rescue and bring back his daughter, who's been kidnapped by the kingdom's enemies: Cabekan dynasty.The princess's name- Asami Sato.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 542
Kudos: 1252





	1. The princess

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again.  
> If you read my previous fanfic, then welcome back. I wanted to put it out there that this fanfic is different then the last one.
> 
> In my What we once were, I got to build my own story, in this fanfic, I got to build my own world.
> 
> I also wanted to mention that there would be a lot of plants and maybe creatures that I invented, if I'd metion ones name, I'll post a drawing on my Instagram (korrartsami).
> 
> Also update on my series pasts and futures, I'm hoping to start posting the sequel on Tuesday, I'm not 100% sure yet but I'll try.
> 
> So without further ado, I hope you enjoy!

Korra looks beyond the bushes, squinting her eyes in concentration as she's watching her opponents, studying them carefully.

Three Cabken orks were standing before her, guarding the entrance to the tower where the princess should be. Two of the orks had swords, and the third had a bow and arrow. All three of them were wearing cheap leather armour. Korra never understood why to bother with this, any half decent sword would be able to slash through it easily.

_They didn't seem to notice me_ , The tan girl mused as she watched them talking to each other nonchalantly, _piece_ _of_ _cake_ _._

She took the sword out of it's sheath and waited for an opening. When she saw one of them leaving his pose, she decided this was the time to strike.

She launched herself out of the bush, sprinting towards the orks, catching them completely off guard. They started to draw out their blades, but they weren't fast enough. She already swang her sword aiming for the closer one's leg, cutting through his armour and injurying him, causing him to yell in agony and fall over. She then turned to the other one, clashing their swords together to block his attack. She raised her leg and kicked him, causing him to stumble backwards, she then took this opportunity to stab him in the chest, her sword going through him completely as the life leaves his body and he falls back.

The knight turned around to the first ork, watching him limping towards her, dragging his injured leg and raising his sword clumsily to attack. _This is too easy.._. She chuckled, while swinging her sword again, slashing his head off.

She looks at her sword, watching it glinting against the moonlight. She sees the ork blood smeared all over it and scrunches her nose in disgust, _I guess I'll have to clean it later..._ She sighs and heads to the tower's door, opening it slowly and catiously.

She looks into the insides tower and sees a hallway, lit up with torches. The walls of the hallway are decorated by all sorts of ugly portraits and red certains. She enters the tower, her hand still gripping tightly onto her sword, keeping her guards up as she's walking inside, scanning the environment with every step of the way.

She reaches a stairway and decides to go up, assuming that the princess would be at the highest floor. She suddenly noticed a few other orks just a couple of floors above her, walking down the stairs. She ducks, planning her next attack carefully.

When they get closer she jumps up, slicing through the nasty creatures with ease, they barely managed to fight back before she got them all laying on the stairs, lifeless.

Korra continued her journey upwards in a quicker pace, practically sprinting upstairs, eager to finish her quest as quickly as possible and collect her reward. She was so arrogant and cocky about her first two victories that she wasn't even worried about what might happen on a third encounter with orks.

And that's where she made a huge mistake.

When she reaches the top floor, she freezes, finding herself in a hallway with about a dozen orks, all equipt with swords.

She curses under her breath and draws her sword out, knowing that this is a battle she might lose. She might be way more skilled then any of them, but fighting so many at the same time can be proven to be quite... _D_ _ifficult_. But she doesn't give up nevertheless. After all, she is one of the best knights that are known to the world, if she goes out, it shall be in a blaze of _glory_.

The first two launch themselves towards her, swinging their swords in a clumsy motion, which Korra easily dodges by ducking. She kicks the first one in the legs causing him to fall, then she turns around to block the other one's attack. She disarms him and sends his sword flying away from his hands, she then smirks before slicing his chest and leaving a nasty wound. He collapses on the floor, and she turns around again to stab the other one before he gets up. She chuckles and gets back to a fighting position, waiting.

Another two surge towards her, and she can tell that they are far more skilled then the last two, but they're still no match, after a few moments, they find themselves on the ground as well.

The rest jump into battle, attacking her at the same time. She switches her movements between dodging and blocking attacks to swinging her sword, cutting through them. She got hit a couple of times, but thankfully her armor managed to block most of the hits, and the ones that it didn't weren't major.

She finally kills the last one and straighten her back, grinning like a winner. Suddenly she hears a pained scream from behind her and turn around, coming face to face with another ork she missed, watching him fall on the floor.

_By his_ _posture_ _, a few moments later and I_ _would've_ _been_ _dead_ , she realizes _but how..._?

"Who are _you_?" She hears a women's voice and raised her head to meet a pair of green, piercing eyes.

Korra holds her breath, taking in the women infront of her, she immediately recognised her from the family portrait king Hiroshi showed her, but the painting didn't do justice to her beauty. She had pale milky skin and dark soft looking hair, falling underneath her shoulders. She was wearing a night gown that was slightly ripped and her hair was a little messy, but she still looked incredible.

The daughter kept standing there, frowning, waiting for an answer from Korra.

Korra cleared her throat, gathering the deepest voice that she could manage, before speaking.

"Miss Sato, my name in Ki," she introduced herself, or rather _himself_ "I was hired by your father, king Hiroshi, to bring you back to the Satora kingdom, safe and sound."

The princess snorted dissmisevly " _Great_ , dad sends a knight to save his helpless little girl from the Cabekan's," she said sarcastically and rolls her eyes "well, in case you haven't noticed, I don't need you, so run along."

Korra clenched her jaw, _so the pretty little princess had an attitude problem, no surprises there_ "I'm not asking you," she stated rudely and withdrew her sword back "I was _hired_ to do a job, and I intend to complete it."

"And _I_ just told you," The princess folded her arms "that I have no need for your help, in fact, I just _saved_ your sorry ass." She said pointing at the ork on the floor.

"I just killed _11_ of them!" Korra exclaimed.

"I would've done it first, you just got here faster," The pale girl said matter-of-factly.

"How _did_ you even get here?" The knight questioned.

"I _fought_ them, and _won_ , yet another great example to why I _don't_ _need_ your _help_!" She half shouted, getting annoyed.

Korra grunt in frustration " _Look_ , I _really_ need that reward, alright?" she emphasized "So I will be bringing you home, whether you like it or not." She stated.

The raven haired lady looked at her with a displeasured look, before she sighed and her frown deepened, wrinkling her forehead " _Fine_ ," she said despite herself "tag along, just try not to slow me down."

Korra ignored her remark and nudged her head backwards "This way _princess_ ," she instructed calmly and started to walk down the stairs, when suddenly the girl passed her and blocked her path.

" _Don't_ call me that," The girl demanded angrily "either call me _Asami_ , or better yet, don't _call_ me _at_ _all_!" She shouted, venom leaking from her tone, she then turned around, walking away.

Korra sighed and followed her, _great, a journey of a week with this ray of sunshine,_ she thought to herself, wondering whether the money was worth the trouble, but she couldn't afford to abandon the mission, with this amount of money she'd receive after the princ- _Asami_ , would be home, she could even send some for her family to enjoy.

She smiled at the thought as they walked outside, then Asami turned to her.

"Lead the way oh _big, strong courageou_ s knight," she mocked Korra and motioned Korra to their path with her hand.

Korra smirked "I thought you didn't need me?" She asked Asami innocently.

"I _don't_ ," she said blantly "but it is _your_ job, you might as well _do_ something."

"Doesn't _clearing out the entire tower_ from orks count as doing _something_?" Korra protested.

" _Spirits_ you are the _whiniest_ knight ever." She rolled her eyes "Whatever, don't do it, I don't care." She said and started walking, with Korra begin quickly catching up.

"I'm not whining, I'm just _annoyed_ by the fact that you for _some reason_ I can't understand decided to hate me immediately without a second thought."

She puffed out angerly "My entire _life_ I've had _men_ like _you_ think that I'm a helpless girl that needs their help, but guess what? I can handle myself." She said bitterly "I'm just as capable as any man, more even, but they can't get that through their heads now can they?"

Korra sighed, relating to the girl's struggle. Men always told her that she was too weak, that she could never fight, that she could never be a knight like she wanted and she might as well just give up. Not because any of those statements were true, but because she was just born a girl, so they automatically assumed she wasn't as capable.

That's why she started pretending to be a man, so that she could fulfill her dream and wouldn't have to be just a housewife, like she was expected to be by everyone. And it worked- she was swift and strong, qualities that no one expected a girl to have. The armour and helmet she wore hid her feminine features well enough so that she was able to get away with it. And when she wasn't in combat mode, she The she used bandages to bind her chest and wore oversized undershirts, so no one ever suspected a thing.

But she couldn't tell The princess any of that, it would mean blowing her cover, and her cover was crucial for her job. If anyone knew... Let's just say that on the best case no one would hire her, and on the worst case... She would probably be chased down and killed.

So instead of replying, Korra just went quiet and kept walking.

"Nothing to say _pretty boy_?" Asami spat out "Yeah, I didn't think so, I know all about your _type_." She said with hatred leaking from her voice.

"You know _nothing_ about me," Korra said behind greet teeth.

"I _don't_?" Asami stopped in her tracks, and Korra turned around to look at her "Then tell me _Ki_ , or whatever _the fuck_ you call yourself, weren't you expecting to meet some _weak little girl_ that needs your saving desperately? And weren't you thinking that after that it'll probably be easy enough to get in her _bed_?" She asked angerly.

Korra's vision turned red, she walked threateningly into Asami's space and looked up to face her, _damn the girl was tall._

" _You. don't. know. me_." Korra emphasized each syllable "And tell me your _highness_ , why would I _ever_ want to get in bed with a _spoiled prissy princess_ who seems to think that everybody owe her everything? So much so that even a simple ' _thank you_ ' isn't in order in her opinion?"

The princess's eyes widened in rage, smoke was practically coming out her ears, Korra was probably the first to ever talk to her in that manner " _Good_!" Asami shouted angrly "Because no matter how _boring_ this journey will get, I will never _ever_ in my life, sleep with _you_." She said loudly and slowly.

Korra chuckled bitterly "I couldn't care _less_! I'm just here for your father's _money_ , now stop waisting my time and let's get going already!" She exclaimed and grabbed Asami's arm, dragging her along.

" _Hey! Let me go_ " Asami struggled out of her grip and started walking on her own, mumbling curse words at the knight, but Korra didn't mind. As long as the princess is walking and Korra doesn't have to deal with her nonsense, she can say whatever the fuck she wants.

_It's only for a few days, then I get rid of her forever_ , Korra thought to herself, trying to calm down.

_Only a few days_.


	2. The knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: This chapter is from Asami's POV, unlike the last one.  
> When it's told from Asami's POV, Korra is referred to as Ki, because Asami doesn't know she's actually a girl.  
> When it's told from Korra's POV, she's referred to as Korra, since Korra sees herself as a girl.

"We should set up a camp here before it gets too dark," Asami heard Ki saying from behind her.

"What? You're tired already?" She taunts him with a raised eyebrow, turning around to see him taking off his bag.

He groaned in frustration "Do you _mind_ casting off your attitude for _two_ _seconds_?" He grumbled, irritated.

"I actually _do_ mind," Asami answered sarcastically, and sat down next to a near criajo tree, shivering a little from the cold.

The knight took off his helmet for the first time since they met, and Asami got a good look at his face. He had dark brown hair that was tied in a neat bun with a few strands falling losely over his forhead. She could tell he wasn't from the area, judging by his carmel skin tone. She kept scanning his soft features, before her gaze fell on his sapphire blue eyes, and her breath hitched, as if she was drowning inside the ocean they held.

He took off his armour next, staying with his azure gambeson that matched his eyes, But somehing about the guy was... _off,_ she couldn't quite put her finger on it, but he had something weird about him. The pale girl narrowed her eyes in concentration while she continued scanning him, seeing his posture, realising he's squaring his jaw in effort to make it look more defined and constantly clenching his eyebrows for some reason. That's when she realized... He looks a bit too _young_ to be a knight.

"How old are you?" She asked curiously out of the blue, his eyes widened in suprise.

"Eighteen?" he answered slowly with a hint of confusion in his tone, perhaps wondering for what reason she was willingly speaking with him.

_That's odd..._ She ponders and looks at him in confusion, _I could've sworn_ –

"I know what you're thinking," he said, bringing her back from her thoughts "People always tell me I look so much younger," he chuckled and removes his gambeson. He was now wearing only a sleeveless undershirt that was a few sizes too big for him, but it exposed his arms, showcasing his perfect biceps which immediately caused Asami to stare...

_No, bad Asami_ , she scolded herself, you _shouldn't_ be thinking that, you _know_ you can't.

"You also don't have a beard," she pointed out "and by the looks of it, you have no need in shaving either."

He shrugged "That's my curse and blessing, looking much younger than I actually am."

They went silent, awkwardness lingering between them as moments went by.

At this rate, this is going to be a _long_ week.

"I'm nineteen," she informed, breaking the silence. Unsure of how the information benefited him. After all, he was just another knight, he did not care to get to know her, she was another delivery that would grant him a generous reward. Like a peice of meat.

A sudden cool breeze caused her to shiver, she hugged herself and rubbed her shoulders with her palms, trying to warm herself up.

"Are you cold?" Ki asked and took out a sleeping bag, throwing it to her "You can sleep in this tonight."

She frowned and threw it back to him "I don't need your favours," she spat out, turning her head away.

He rolled his eyes and got closer, handing her the bag once again "I don't want you freezing to death on my watch." He said sternly "Just grab the damn bag."

Asami looked at him, still not taking it "And where would you sleep?" She asked him hesitatantly.

He chuckled "I grew up in snow, I think I'll be alright." He said with a lopsided grin.

This got Asami's attention "Snow?" She asked quietly and curiously.

"Yeah, snow. Now are you going to take the bag or not?" He urged her.

She reached out slowly and carefully, taking the bag from him, not saying a word.

He frowned "You're Welcome," he said in a harsh breath, and joined her sitting under the tree.

"I've never seen snow before," Asami told him sheepishly, fiddling with the sleeping bag in her hands.

"That's a real shame," he sighed, his voice distant and longing "it's one of the things I miss the most about my home."

"That and?"

"My family," he smiled sadly "I guess you could relate to that, right?"

The princess raised an eyebrow and looked at him "How so?"

"You presumably miss your family, do you not?" He asked, turning to her.

She didn't reply, instead she traced the white patterns on the blue sleeping bag. These were tribal symbols, ones she have never seen before.

How could she explained to this simple knight the complicity of her relationship with her father? How she didn't miss home, nor did she want to return, but she knew she had to, for the sake of her people?

"What are these marks?" She spoke, switching the topic and keeping her gaze locked on the sleeping bag.

"Where I grew up, each boy goes ice dodging with his father at the age of 13," he explained as Asami listened carefully "it's a tradition where your goal is to sail while avoiding icebergs along the way, if you succeed, the elders determine your mark." He pointed at a crescent shaped mark "The brave," he said, moving his index finger to a concave arc "The trusted," and finally, his hand reached the last mark, which was another horizontal arc, similar to the mark before it, but in addition, it had a dot, centered beneath it "And the Wise."

Asami studied the marks carefuly "Which mark did you get?" She asked him, intrigued.

"I _uh_... Never went ice dodging," he admitted nervously, his eyes held something unreadble, making her think she might've hit a nerve, and she felt a little guilty about that.

"Oh," she said, dropping the subject without questioning the reason as to why he didn't participated in the tradition.

They remained silent again, the only sound is the chirping of the birds from their nests, and the only movment is the grass being blown away by the wind.

Suddenly, Asami's stomach growled.

Asami turned to him "Do you happen to carry any food?" She asked him, emberessed.

"Oh, right, of course," he said and got up, kneeling down next to his bag and pulling out a green bag.

"I have some pixie dust bread," he offered "It'll go well with the cirajo's fruits." He pointed towards the tree she was sitting under.

She scrunched her nose dissmisevly "You carry _pixie dust bread_ with you? Of all things?"

He frowned "It's my favourite food!" He defended.

"It's a lame excuse to a dessert," she Stated confidently.

"It's sweet and tasty," he argued, walking towards her again "it replenishes your energy and it's easy to carry," he kneeled down, offering her the piece "now, are you going to eat it or would you rather stay hungry?"

She pursed her lips together, taking the bread from his hands unwillingly and staring at the glittery bread for a few moments, before taking a bite out of it. Meanwhile Ki stood up, and started climbing the tree and picking out a few fruits.

The princess hated to admit it, but it was _delicious_ — unlike most of the pixie dust breads she tried, or maybe she was just starving.

The texture was soft and airy, and the taste wasn't too sweet but not too bland either, restoring her lost energy from the last week or so with each bite. The knight jumped off the tree and handed her a couple of the pink and yellow Cajiro fruits, which she practically swallowd in one bite, sweet juices spilling into her mouth.

She turned back to him, seeing him eating his fruits slowly, savoring every single bite with closed eyes.

It gave her a chance to examine him further. The name _pretty boy_ definitely suited him. He had some feminine charm to him, not in a bad way, but in a way that made Asami think that the girls where he's from were probably all over him. He was definitely strong looking, but he had something soft in him too, making him look approachable. Asami's favourite feature about him however had to be his eyes, everytime she glanced at them–

"You're staring," he suddenly remarked with a smirk, making Asami blush at the realization that she was, infact, staring, and she looked away quickly.

"Reconsidering your earlier statement about sleeping with me?" He asked smugly when she didn't reply.

She snorted dissmisevly in response "Definitely not, but _seriously_ reconsidering my offer to let you walk me home."

"Why? Aren't you enjoying the view?" He teased her with a cocky grin.

She grit her teeth " _I. hate. you_." She said slowly with venom leaking out of her tone.

"I hate you too," he replied nonchalantly.

The princess frowned and sucked in a breath, she never in her _life_ encountered such an _irritating_ person before, she was considering going back to the orks, even those nasty creatures were better then dealing with _this_ _arrogant_ _prick_ for an entire week, and definitely better then what was waiting for her back home.

She continued eating in silence, mentally throwing curse words at the asshole she was stuck with, meanwhile said asshole got up, and put some distance between them before starting to make a fire for the night.

"There," he pointed at the flames when he was done and turned to her "sit here, you won't be so cold." He offered

She examined the fire "Nah, I'll just stay over here." She called back, hugging herself.

"Well, it seems that I was wrong," he chuckled "you stayed as _cold_ as ever."

This comment made her blood boil, and she got up, stepping into his space threateningly "What are you insinuating here Ki?" She asked him with a warning tone.

"I'm not _insinuating_ anything," he answered bluntly "I'm saying it loud and clear– you're a cold hearted _bitch_."

She frowned, anger burning in her eyes "You're either really _brave_ or really _stupid_ to be speaking to royalty like this, _pretty boy_ " She threatend again.

He shrugged "What will you do? Have me decapitated? _Please_ ," he waved her off "I'll kill anyone you send my way."

She groaned in frustration, feeling like pulling her hair out from how utterly _annoying_ the guy was, it's like some took the qualities that irritated her the most and put it into one knight."Just fucking _kill me_ already..." She muttered under her breath.

"I'm seriously considering it," he assured "but it all will be worth it when I get my payment."

"Do you really need the money that much?" She rolled her eyes "If it's that terrible, just _walk away_!" She exclaimed and gestured to the opposite direction of their way.

He sighed and shook his head "Not everybody has the luxury of not worrying about money, _princess_ ," he spat the last word out, like an insult.

" _Don't call me that_!" She snapped "And what do you know about my life?!"

He laughed bitterly "I know that your family isn't _struggling financially_!"

"Well maybe not," she bit back "but on the other hand, I don't _have_ a family, so how would they?"

He flinched, taken aback, his expression softened for a moment before tensing back up " _Liar_ ," he seethed "I _met_ your father, I _saw_ the family portrait."

"My mother's dead," she replied, making his eyes widen in shock "and my father? He isn't really around, not that I care, he's an _atrocious person_ anyway."

"How so?" He asked, baffled, sounding a little less angry.

"Typical king and all, like you said before," she shrugged " _decapitates_ everyone that annoys him, taxing the _shit_ out of the poor, _making_ me–" she stopped herself "you get it."

He tilted his head "And you _don't_ do that?" He asked catiously, clearly suprised by the fact that she's even bothered by this kind of behaviour.

She folded her arms "You know, for a guy who claims I was too quick to judge him," she mused "you sure do assume a lot about me."

"You _were_ too quick to judge!" he exclaimed defensively.

"Maybe so, but you did the same thing." She argued.

"In what world?"

"Let's see, did you or did you not immediately assume that I'm a _spoiled ruthless ruler_ who enjoys _hanging_ people in their spare time?" She crossed her arms, knowing damn well she just won the argument.

He clenched this jaw, not answering her, dropping his gaze to the floor.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," she murmured and walked away.

"You might wanna catch up on some sleep," he suddenly said after a few moments of silence, changing the subject completely and grabbing his sword "I'll stay up and guard."

She scrunched her nose "I can guard too," she argued. She was _exhausted_ , but at this point her pride meant more to het then a little sleep.

He rolled his eyes "Calm down princess, I'll wake you up for the second shift, happy?"

Asami grit her teeth " _estatic_." She said sarcastically.

"Just go to sleep would ya?" He said with an irritated groan "I'm looking forward to hearing you less anyways."

"If you don't want to _hear me talk,_ don't _address_ me!" She snapped, grabbing the sleeping bag and spreading it a safe distance away from the fire.

"With pleasure!" He shot back, sitting down on a rock, about as far away from her as he possibly can, staring at her angerly and mumbling curse words under his breath.

She ignored the daggers he sent to her with his gaze, and got into the sleeping bag, hoping that when she wakes up she'll find out it was a dream and that she wasn't actually _stuck_ with the most _arrogant_ and _annoying_ knight she's ever met.

And with that positive thought in mind, she drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first, I hope you're curious about Korra's and Asami's past, cause you'll get to learn about it too.
> 
> Second, I'll post a drawing of Cajiro fruits on my Instagram later on today, I won't post a drawing of pixie dust bread though, cause it's basically sweet bread with white glitter. (And it's a very boring thing to draw.)
> 
> Third, I'd love to hear feedback, positive and criticism, I can take it.
> 
> <3


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the question is raised– What is home?

Korra was never housewife material.

For example, anytime her mother would try to teach her how to cook, she would almost burn the entire house down, which was impressive considering how cold it was in the south.

When she was young, her parents just figured that she was a late bloomer, or that she was just an energetic child. But she was almost 13 now, and things haven't gotten any better.

To be fair, she didn't give it too much effort. She hated cooking and cleaning and she wasn't even sure she'd want to marry a man, let alone have children with him. This life just wasn't for her.

You'd think that with all of that in mind, and considering how frustrated and annoyed she got while doing chores, her parents would surely understand when she decided to tell them that she wanted to be a warrior on the tribe's guard.

"Is this some kind of _joke_?" Her father, chief Tonaraq, roared angrily.

_You'd think that, wouldn't you?_

"It's no big deal," Korra tried "I'm terrible at doing the house chores, but I'm a _good fighter_ , I could help!"

"What makes you so sure you're a good fighter?" He asked her, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

She fell silent, dropping her gaze to the floor, averting his eyes. Her hands started fidgeting nervously as she mulled over what she should tell him. When she couldn't think of any good explanation, she decides to tell the truth.

"I've been practicing sword fighting on my free time," she admitted, causing her father's eyes to widen in rage "I'm _really good_ father," she added quickly "I promise you-"

"Girls don't _fight_! Girls don't join the _guard_!" He shouted, and Korra stumbled backwards with suprise and fear.

"I _know_ , but you're the chief and I thought that _maybe_ -" she argued, only to be cut off again.

" _Exactly_! I'm the _chief_! I can't have a _daughter_ pretending to be a _man_ on the guard!" He exclaimed "Did you not think about how it would make me look? How _emberessing_ it would be for me?"

" _Tonaraq_." Her mother warned him, but the damage has been done.

Korra's eyes were wide, and she felt the moisture forming in them. Her hands were fisted and her eyebrows were knitted together.

"I didn't know I was such an _emberessment_ to you," she said quietly but sternly, her voice trembling from all the different emotions flooding through her.

He sighed "Korra...-"

"Save it," she seethed, tears leaking from her eyes "you've said enough." She turned around and bolted away.

Korra didn't get it, it's not like they didn't have room in the guard, in fact, they needed people desperately. So why are they still so picky? So what if she was a girl? She could still fight just as well!

Korra at this moment decided 3 things:

One, She'll continue her training, to become the best fighter she could possibly become.

Two, She wasn't going to stay in the tribe, she had no business in a place that didn't accept her. Instead, she'll wander around the world, make money over helping people.

Three, her father will be proud of her. She'll show him.

**________**

The knight initially intended to wake the princess up a few hours prior so that she could get to sleep too.

  
But Korra found herself mesmorized by The daughter, so much so that she decided to just let her sleep until the morning.

When Asami slept, Korra could barely remember why they hated each other so much. Asami seemed so peaceful and sweet, her expression was relaxed for once and her lips were slightly parted, letting out soft snores every now and then. There was no doubt about it, the girl was _always_ beautiful, but when she wasn't so hostile, Korra found her to be absolutely _stunning_.

So, Korra's eyes may or may not have been glued to the princess's angelic face the entire night. Deep in thought. She also took advantage of this time to remove her binding and let her hair down, something she wouldn't do with the raven haired girl awake. Asami wasn't dumb, she'd realize that Korra was secretly a girl if she wasn't careful enough. Heck, it took her _5_ _minutes_ to realize _something_ about her appearance was off. Thankfully, Korra got away with it.

Korra contemplated whether or not to wake Asami up, they needed to keep going sure, but she didn't exactly _miss_ the girl's attitude, it was much more pleasant to admire her in her sleep.

The knight sighed, knowing she had no choice. She got up, rewrapped her binding and tied her hair into a bun, blowing air at the strands that fell out of it.

Korra kneeled down besides her, "Wake up princess," she spoke softly and nudged her shoulder, Causing the girl to clench her eyebrows and stir, nuzzling into the sleeping bag while letting out a soft groan.

Korra smiled at the reaction despite herself, Asami is undoubtly irritating, but when she was laying half asleep like that, she looked adorable in Korra's eyes.

"C'mon, _wake up_ ," She nudged Asami again, more forcefully.

" _Five more minutes_..." She mumbled with a sleepy voice and yawned.

Korra raised an amused eyebrow "You already overslept, we need to go."

Asami slowly opened her eyes and blinked, taking in her surroundings and pulling herself into a sitting position.

"You didn't wake me up to replace you," she pointed out, rubbing her eye.

Korra shrugged "You looked exhausted, figured the whole kidnapping thing has taken a toll on you."

The pale girl pressed her lips together " _Thank you_ ," she said quietly and looked away.

Korra's eyebrows shot up in suprise "What was that?" She asked, unsure if she heard the words correctly.

" _Please_ don't make me say that again," she groaned.

" _No no_ ," The tan girl said with a teasing grin "I need to make sure I heard you correctly,"

Asami sighed " _Thank you_ ," she said with obvious displeasure in her tone. She then got out of the sleeping bag completely, standing up.

"Was it _that_ hard?" Korra laughed.

"Oh believe me, it _was_ ," she stated, folding the sleeping bag.

Korra shook her head, grinning. _So the prissy princess has some manners, who would've guessed?_

She then glanced at her armour, considering her options. The armour was heavy, and wasn't really necessary with her kind of skills. She'll just buy a new one when all of this was over.

She kicked it away into one of the bushes, causing Asami to raise an eyebrow.

"Aren't you gonna wear that?" She asked.

The knight just shrugged "It'll only slow me down, I can buy a new one after all of this."

"Right," Asami rolled her eyes "when you turn me in."

Korra scrunched her nose "You're making it sound like you're my prisoner," she groaned "I'm just taking you home."

"You're taking me to _Satora_ ," the princess corrected and staffed her sleeping bag into Korra's bag "there's a difference," she stated, lifting it over her shoulder, and Korra knew better then to confront her about it. Then she starts walking, with Korra quickly catching up to her.

"What do you mean?" Korra asked her curiously.

"I already told you, I don't have a family, so it's not really home isn't it?" Asami answered, slightly annoyed "So the only real reason I have to return is the duty to my people."

"What about your duty to _yourself_?" She questioned.

The princess stopped dead in her tracks, giving Korra a funny look.

"My duty to _myself_?" She repeated, baffled.

Korra nodded "This is _your_ life," she emphasized "you have a duty to _take_ _care_ of yourself."

Asami looked at her confused beyond belief, as if Korra just dropped out of the sky "What happens to me isn't _important_ ," she said, as if the idea was completely new to her.

The knight sighed, knowing too well what the girl felt like "If I'll tell you something, do you promise not to be a bitch about it?"

She rolled her eyes "I'll try my best."

"When I was a young... _Boy_ ," Korra started, trying to figure out as she's speaking how to portrait the story without revealing to the princess that she was actually a girl "I really wanted to be a knight when I grow up, and people around me weren't pleased with it, because-"

"-Because you're short?" Asami suggested with a teasing smirk.

Korra clenched her eyebrows in a frown, _I can't believe for a moment I thought she could be genuine,_ she thought to herself angerly " _That's_ _it_ , I'm not telling you." She declared, starting to walk angrily.

The princess laughed " _Noooo_!" She put her hand on Korra's shoulder to stop her, turning her around "I'm sorry, _I'm sorry_!" She wheezed " _Please_ , continue."

Korra took a deep breath, calming down her nerves "Because I was a _weak child_ ," she completed, lying.

Asami's jaw dropped " _You_?" She asked in disbelief, causing Korra to gulp in fear she might've gave herself in " _No_ _way_! Look at those arms!" She exclaimed and reached to her biceps, before remembering herself and pulling back with flushed cheeks.

_Maybe this girl likes me more then she let's on_ , Korra muses, trying to ignore the sudden pang of disappointment in her chest that appeared when Asami drew back her hand.

" _Anyway_ ," Korra continued, hoping that Asami wouldn't question her story any further "everyone tried to talk me out of it, saying that I should just stay in the tribe, but I knew what was right for me, and look at me now," she smiled smugly "One of the best knights wandering around the world."

Asami chuckled in response "And one of the cockiest," she added.

" _Definitely_ ," Korra agreed "my point is, that you can't put other people's wishes before your own, at the end, it's your life to live."

"It doesn't matter," Asami replied, almost immediately "even if I would _want_ to run away, you'd take me right back to my father, so I don't really have a choice."

Korra sucked in a breath, as much as she hated the girl, she couldn't help but sympathize with her struggle.

Korra remembered the weird looks she got back at the tribe, how people laughed in her face when she spoke about what she wanted, how they told her she needs to focus on finding a husband instead of waisting time on her crazy dreams.

_If Asami's going through a similar thing, I can't send her home_ , she told herself, _no matter how much money king Hiroshi was willing to pay, this just got personal_.

"If you don't want to go home, I won't force you," Korra said, causing Asami's eyebrows to shoot up "If you had a free choice, to do whatever it is you _want_ , what _would_ you do?" Korra emphasized.

The princess took a moment to consider the tan girl's words, staring blankly at the air, deep in thought. She then turned her gaze to meet Korra, looking hesitent for a moment, before sighing.

"I'd go back to Satora," Asami said simply and dropped her gaze to the floor "because that's what _right_ , and I don't have the _privilege_ of doing _anything_ I want," she stated, but she didn't say it in a mean way, or even a condescending way, she just sounded... _Sad_.

She started walking again, and Korra followed her. She started seeing something in the princess that reminded her of herself, but unlike Korra, the princess was too selfless for her own good.

However, it wasn't her place to intervene, they weren't even friends, as much as it broke her heart to see someone, anyone, hurting the way she did, it was ultimately Asami's choice to make.

They walked in awkward silence for the next few hours, barely exchanging a word, with Korra kicking a rock out of boredom every now and then. When they started hearing water flowing, Asami turned to her with a wide grin.

" _No_ ," Korra warned.

" _Yes_ ," Asami countered encouragingly and ran towards the sound before Korra could protest. She groaned in frustration and ran after her.

Asami stopped at the bank of a river, almost causing Korra to crash onto her, and she stumbled while trying to stop herself.

The princess dropped the bag off "It's been _ages_ since I took a shower!" She exclaimed enthusiastically.

"I don't think we should-" Korra started, but the pale girl already peeled her nightgown off, staying only in her undergarments, and Korra's jaw dropped.

The knight always knew she was attracted to girls, in fact, she used it to her _advantage_ when pretending to be a man, but nothing in the world could ever prepare her for the princess, she looked like a _goddess_.

Korra's eyes were glued to her body as she entered the river. Asami was surprisingly fit, which was not very royalty like. She wasn't as fit as Korra, but had more of a feminine body build. Her pale breasts were spilling into her garmet, and her underwear hugged her curves and ass perfectly, making Korra's throat go dry.

_She's untouchable,_ the knight scolded herself, _Hiroshi was crystal clear about that part._

" _You're staring_ ," Asami grinned, making heat rush into Korra's cheeks and she tore her eyes away from the pale girl's body, averting her completely.

"Don't flatter yourself," Korra shot back, trying to appear confident but her voice was trembling a little.

"Oh?" Asami chuckled and climbed out of the river, walking in Korra's direction "So you wouldn't mind if I did _this_?" She said in a rough voice while wrapping her arms around Korra's neck, causing her to gulp.

"I _don't_ care," Korra tried, not even convincing herself.

"And you wouldn't mind if I asked to see this pair of _abs_ that match those _arms_?" She smirked, placing one of her hands on Korra's abdominal, and Korra tensed up in panic.

"Aren't you picturing my _warm_ , _naked_ _body_ , pressed against you?" She whispered, just a few inches from Korra's ear, and Korra shuddered at the feeling of Asami's hot breath on her, actively stopping herself from doing something she'd regret.

The princess started trailing her hand downwards "Aren't you picturing my fingers _wrapped_ around _your_ -" she started, but when Asami's hand reached the hem of Korra's pants, she snapped back to reality, freaking out and grabbing Asami's wrist, stoping her from moving any further, panting a little.

Asami started at their arms, caught by suprise. Her lips were slightly parted and she raised her head and her eyes met with Korra's.

"You really _are_ different, aren't you?" She asked, scanning Korra's face with her dazzling emerald eyes.

Korra laughed bitterly "More then you can imagine," she affirmed.

The princess lips twitched up, forming a genuine small smile " _That's_ _good_ ," she approved.

"I don't know if it is," Korra admitted and smiled sadly, her grip on Asami's wrist weakning.

"It is," Asami assured "every knight I ever met was a _horny jerk_ , you're not."

"I'm not?" She grinned.

"No, your'e just a jerk," Asami laughed, untangling their arms and walking back to the river, and Korra followed.

"Is it just me, or did we just have an incredibly odd bonding moment?" Korra mused.

"Nah, I still hate you," Asami answered with a playful smirk and pushed Korra into the water, getting a yelp out of her.

"Oh, you're _on_ Sato!" She wiped water away from her eyes, and splashed a bunch of water in Asami's way. Asami yelled and ran away.

Korra smiled to herself, thinking that maybe after all, the princess isn't _so_ _bad_ before climbing out of the river, chasing her down and pinning her to the ground, the both of them giggling like fools.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, we get to learn much more about Korra's past, as well as Asami's. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed so far!


	4. Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi gorgeous, missed me?
> 
> I just wanted to thank you guys again for sticking with me here, it's insane how many people read this honestly, I'm pretty amazed.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 💕

"You _can't_ do that!" Asami shouted, tears forming in her eyes.

"I _can_ , and I _will_!" Hiroshi stood up in anger "I'm your father, not to mention the bloody _king_! You _will_ _do_ as I say!"

" _Please_ ," she pleaded " _please_ don't make me do it! Please father..."

"I won't hear it," the king waved her off "I already made up my mind, you need to be less selfish about this and do what's right for your kingdom!"

" _But_ -"

"Asami, _stop_ _it_ _!_ " He shouted, making her wince "You're being rude to our guest," he scolded her.

She glanced over her shoulder to see the prince, who's been standing there silently and awkwardly the entire time, unsure of what to make of their exchange.

" _I need_ _some_ _air_ ," she mumbled, bolting out of the throne room, barely able to see anything behind the water in her eyes.

" _Asami_ ," She heard a vague voice behind her and she picked up her pace, trying to run away from the voice as it kept calling her name, trying to run away from everything, and everyone. But she couldn't, and no matter how fast or how far away she ran, the voice only became closer and louder.

" _Asami_."

" _Leave_ _me_ _alone_!" She screamed back.

" _Asami_."

The environment started to blur out around her, she watched in horror as everything faded to darkness, and she fell to her knees, burrying her face in her hands " _Please_..." She chocked out.

" _Asami_!"

Her eyes burst open and she surged forward, panting. It took her a moment to realize she wasn't at the palace nor was she in total darkness. She was leaning against a tree next to a river, and the voice calling her name was non other then Ki's, who kneeled before her, looking at her with a concerned expression.

"I fell asleep?" The princess breathed out, wiping away sweat from her forhead.

"You did," Ki affirmed "and then you started stirring and panting... Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she answered quickly, getting up and fisting her hands, trying to stop them from shaking.

He sighed " _Asami_..." He started.

" _I said I'm fine_!" She snapped, and he flinched, taken aback. She immediately regretted her outburst, just as their relationship started to improve...

"I'm sorry..." she apologized quietly, worrying her bottom lip.

" _It's_ _alright_ ," Ki replied, but the words didn't reach his eyes, he didn't look mad, he looked almost... _Disappointed_ , like he expected more of her "we should probably get going," he murmured and got up, grabbing his sword and bag and starts walking.

In all honesty, Asami had to admit she misjudged the guy. Sure, he was arrogant, cocky and utterly _annoying_. But he had a kind, _caring_ _side_ as well, as if he'd actually _feel bad_ if something would happen to her, and not only on a physical aspect- on an _emotional_ one too. The earlier conversation lingered in her mind, Ki was the first person to ever tell her she needs to take care of herself, to live her life, the first person to actually _care_ about _her_ well being. Everyone else in her life would tell her she had to return to Satora, that as a princess, she was obligated to take care of her kingdom, whether it costs her her happiness or not. But not him, he was... _Different_.

Perhaps his approach had to do with his backstory, though Asami wasn't sure how much she believed it. There was definitely something weird the way he told the story, as if he was hiding something.

In general, something about him was weird, the things he told her about himself didn't exactly line up, like how he claimed he didn't go ice dodging, or that he said people at his tribe didn't want him to be a warrior. Neither these things made any sense to her, why would he be excluded from such a tradition? And why wouldn't his tribe let him be a warrior? Even weak children are always encouraged by their environment to become fighters, it just didn't make any sense.

And the way he _rejected_ her earlier... Not that she _wanted_ _him_ , of course she didn't, but it was also strange, at least it almost never happens to her...

_Then_ _it_ _all clicked._

"Are you a homosexual?" She asked all of a sudden, and he choked on the words, stumbling and almost falling. Then he turned his head to her with wide eyes.

" _What_?!" He half shouted, his voice a pitch higher then she was used to hearing it.

" _Um_... Are you attracted to boys?" She explained a little further, thinking he might not know that word, being from a tribe and all.

" _Am I... Do_ _you_ _... What_?!" He stummered in disbelief " _Why_ _would_ _you_ _say_ _that_?!"

"I'm just asking!"

" _No_! I don't like boys! What the _fuck_?"

"Are you sure?"

He nodded eagerly "Pretty _damn_ sure." He emphasized "Do you seriously think that everybody that _doesn't_ want to sleep with you is a _homosexual_?"

_Well, when he says_ _it_ _like_ _that_ _..._

"I mean... _It adds_ _up_ _!_ Why you _didn't_ _do_ that _tradition_ you told me about, why they _didn't_ _want_ _you_ to become a _warrior_ , and _yes_ , it would _also_ explain your behaviour earlier!"

"Oh _for_ _spirits sake_..." He mumured and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration "You are a... _Very attractive women_ Asami, I'm well aware. But it _doesn't_ mean _everyone_ _in_ _the_ _world_ wants to _fuck_ _you_!"

"I didn't _mean_ it like that!" Asami exclaimed in protest "I'm _just_ _saying_ that it made more _sense_ to me then you being _too weak_ to be a _knight_!"

"It's more complicated then that, and _it's_ _none_ _of_ _your business_!" He spat out "Spirits, I can't believe for a _moment_ there I thought you were an _actual decent human being_." He said angrly and walked away.

The princess stood there for a few moments, watching him walk away, trying to ignore the sinking feeling of guilt inside her chest.

She knew it came out more arrogant and offensive then she intended, but she really _was_ just curious to know.

Asami was a princess, after all. No one ever taught her people skills, besides mannerism of course. Royalty never needed to concern themselves with other people's feelings, therefore no one felt the need to teach her how to be a ' _decent human being'_ , and as much as she tried not to be a _complete tactless idiot_ , sometimes it was just pouring out of her.

"Did I cross a line?" She called after him.

" _No_! You're _fine_! Just _get_ _yourself over_ _here_ _already_ _!"_ He called back, and Asami couldn't decide if he was being sarcastic or not, so she followed him anyway.

"I'm a little surprised you know what ' _homosexual_ ' means," she tried to break the silence, he glanced at her for a moment and then ignored her entirely, so she continued.

"It's not a very _talked_ _about_ subject in _tribes_ , now is it?" The princess mused.

"No, it's _not_ ," he grumbled out "I just _happen_ _to_ _know_ a girl that-"

"A _girl_?" She interjects in confusion "What do you mean a _girl_?"

"A _girl_ ," he repeats, irritated "that likes other girls."

Asami stopped dead in her tracks, gaping at him, and The knight stopped to and turned to her, confused by her reaction.

"A _girl_ , that likes _other_ _girls_?" She repeated.

"Yeah?"

"Like, _a girl_ who's attracted to... _Girls_?"

"Yeah?" He said again and scratched his head in confusion.

"That's a _thing_?" Asami asked in shock.

He blinked at her, and erupted in laughter.

"You _didn't_ know?!" He wheezed, cracking up.

" _Shut_ _up_ ," Asami's cheeks reddened "how was _I_ supposed to know?"

"And you... You expected _me_... _Not_ _to_ _know._.." He said, trying to catch his breath "Spirits _the_ _look_ _on_ _your face_!"

"In Satora it's _fairly common_ for women to live with one another while the husband is away in battle," the princess explained, her eyebrows knitted together in anger "So I didn't _consider_ –"

"So it's the kingdom of _lesbians_?" Ki interjected with a chuckle "I might have to move there..." He muttered.

"The _what_?" She asked confusingly in reaction to the funny word he used "Why move there?"

"No reason," The knight answered quickly "let's just keep moving, it will be dark soon, and the more we get to walk today, the closer we'll be to ending this... _Nightmare_ ," he gestured between the two of them, and for some reason, Asami felt a twinge of hurt from his statement, but she pushed it aside, walking behind him in silence.

_Like I'd ever care_ _about_ _him_ _... I can't wait_ _to_ _get_ _rid_ _of_ _him_ _..._

But for some reason, she felt unconvinced, even by her own thoughts.

**________**

"I'll take the first shift," Asami suggested "I'm wide awake anyways."

He frowned, making the bags under his eyes be more apperent "I can keep guard," he said sternly.

"How long has it been since you had a good night's sleep?"

He thought for a moment, then chuckled " _Got_ _me_ _there_."

"Don't worry, I'll wake you up if something happens," Asami assured him.

"I doubt you'll manage, I'm a heavy sleeper," he smiled tiredly " _thank_ _you_."

"Good night," she said tenderly and smiled back.

"Good night," he replied and yawned, then he stared into the air for a few moments rubbing his chest, a pondering expression on his face, before he sighed and took down his sword, putting it under the sleeping bag and slipping in, not even letting his hair down.

_That's odd... Is he always sleeping_ _with_ _his hair tied_ _up_ _like this_? Asami thought to herself, watching him getting comfortable and closing his eyes, falling asleep almost immediately.

Actually, when she thought about it, it made some weird sense, she _never_ saw him let his hair down, even at the river earlier...

She couldn't help but smile the moment the memory flooded her mind. The two of them at the river, swimming, sparring, it was actually quite fun. She remembered he kept pulling his shirt so that it wouldn't cling to him, though she wasn't sure why. From the quick glimpses she caught, he was leaner then expected, but still very strong looking, so she couldn't figure out what would make him emberessed about his body.

Not that she's been _looking_ , not a chance.

She was _definitely_ _not_ interested in the knight, not even in the _slightest_. It's not like he was even her _type_ or anything, or that he had what was the _ideal body_ in her opinion, or that his _blue eyes_ seemed to pierce through her soul with every glance. She didn't find his _croaked_ _smile_ charming in the slightest, and she definitely didn't _wonder_ what it would feel like to be _wrapped_ in his arms...

_Yep,_ _she_ _wasn't into_ _him_ _, obviously._

And even if she did find him a little _attractive_ , it wasn't like something could come out of this.

The hard truth was, she _couldn't_ be with him, even if she _wanted_ _to_.

So it's a good thing she doesn't want to, _right_?

_Why_ _am_ _I_ _even_ _thinking_ _about_ _it_ _?_ She groaned internally and pinched the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes, trying to clear her head.

_I'm_ _not_ _into_ _him_ , Asami told herself, _I did_ _not_ _feel any disappointment when he rejected_ _me_ _earlier, I definitely_ _didn't_ _like_ _the_ _physical contact_ _at_ _the_ _river, I don't care_ _that_ _as a member_ _of_ _a tribe, he's probably married–_

A noise from the bushes behind her caught her attention, she opened her eyes and glanced behind her shoulder, hearing a sound of rumbling coming from the bushes.

" _Ki_ ," she half whispered in a harsh breath, but he didn't even budge, maybe he really was a heavy sleeper, or maybe he was just tired. She didn't know whether or not to wake him up or not, it was probably just a frog rabbit, and he did need to sleep...

But the noise became louder and louder, she became curious and figured she'll go check it out. The princess grabbed a large rock and moved closer to the bushes, slowly and catiously, when suddenly, the creature jumped out, and she stopped dead in her track, dropping the rock.

Asami was a skilled fighter, no doubt. Even when she was unarmed, she still could've _easily_ take out _a few orks_. But even she couldn't defeat a _full grown_ _crocodile bear_ with only a rock in her hands.

She stopped breathing and her heart started racing like crazy, she stared at the beast with wide eyes, considering her options.

_Option number_ _one_ , she could bolt and try to grab Ki's sword, fight with a sword she wasn't familiar with and probably lose.

_Option number_ _two_ , she could be completely quiet, and maybe it wouldn't notice her, or leave her alone.

She decided on option two, since Ki was sleeping on his sword and she wasn't sure she could grab it with ease. The pale girl went completely silent, moveless, watching in horror as the bear sniffing around. She shot a concerned glance to The knight, who was still sleeping peacefully, and when she looked back, she went eye to eye with the beast.

Her eyes widened even more as she let out a shaky breath, the bear's eyes studying her. She slowly took a step backwards, then another, then another, suddenly she tripped on a rock, and the creature roared, taking out it's claws and swinging it's paw in her direction. Luckily she managed to dodge it.

" _Ki_!" She yelled this time, before it swang it's second paw, this time managing to hit her, sending her flying and crashing down on the ground. She crawled backwards in terror as she watched the beast as it made it's way towards her, and she could've sworn she saw it smirking. Her back hit a tree and she clang to it, closing her eyes shut and waiting for him to attack.

A sudden sound of metal clashing with stone reached her ears " _Hey_! _Ugly_! _Over here_!" She heard a call and opened one eye, seeing that the bear wasn't looking at her anymore, But instead looking at Ki, who was hitting his sword against a rock, looking at it with a murderous glare.

The beast surged forward, trying to tackle the knight, but Ki managed to dodge it. The crocodile bear got up on his bottom feet and started swinging it's claws, but Ki was faster and he easily avoided and blocked all of the attacks, quite gracefully too. He raised his sword and with a swift movement slashed the bear's legs, causing it to collapse, before he stabed it in the head, finishing the job.

Asami watched him in awe as he turned his gaze away from the bear, and she could see his concern for her written all over his face. He dropped his sword and rushed towards her, kneeling down and putting his hand on her shoulder.

" _Are you okay_?" He worried his bottom lip and scanned her with his azure eyes, looking for any injury "Did you get hurt?"

Asami didn't know _what_ came over her that moment. Perhaps it was the adrenaline rush, perhaps it was the feeling of relief, perhaps it was admiration towards the man who just saved her life. But all she could feel is her heart pounding in her chest as she looked at him in reverence, and at that moment every single rational part of her brain just shut down completely.

She got caught up in the moment, her eyes meeting his, green clashing with blue, and her entire surrounding just died out, as if nothing else existed in that moment in time.

And before she even knew it, her lips were on his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you probably want to kill me right now, but I urge you not to, cause if you do, you'll never know what happens next:)
> 
> Also fun fact: In the army they put their gun under the pillow, so that nobody would snatch it while they sleep, that's what Ki (Korra) was doing with the sword.
> 
> (Also I have a sketch of a crocodile bear on my ig (also also can someone tell me how to add pictures here??)


	5. Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make it so that you wouldn't wait for long.
> 
> Unfortunately I'm a little behind on my writing so I don't think I'll post the next chapter this week, I apologize in advance and promise to do my best.
> 
> Well without further ado...

The 14 year old narrowed her eyes, locking them on her target. She then jumped forward and swang her sword, slashing the scarecrow's head with one clean movment. She took a moment to inspect and appreciate the cut, smiling smugly.

"That was a nice hit," she heard a voice from behind her and jumped, hiding her sword behind her back. She spotted a young girl with two long braids, looking at her with a sheepish smile, and she breathed out in relief.

" _Suro_ ," Korra smiled "what are you doing here?"

"You've gotten reckless," Suro chuckled "training in _broad daylight_? You can get caught."

"Then their fate would be the same as this scarecrow," Korra declared with a cocky grin.

Suro rolled her eyes, but her smile widened "Like you could take on the _entire_ guard."

Korra hummed in response "Not yet, but one day, I will," she said confidentially "and when that day comes, I'll finally leave this _shithole_."

"I know," the other girl sighed "and I'll miss you," she spoke softly and genuinely.

"No you won't," Korra countered and shook her head "because you are coming with me."

" _Korra_..."

"We'll run away together," Korra persisted "we can go anywhere you want."

Suro smiled sadly "You _know_ I can't do that."

"No one is _allowed_ to run away," the future warrior mused "that's why it's called _running away,_ and I'm _still_ going."

"I get that, and I get why you plan to leave, but I..." The braided girl sighed "I just _can't_."

" _Why_ not?" Korra pressed on "You mean to tell me you really want to stay here? People like _us_ ," she gestured between the two of them "we have _no_ place here."

"My _family_ is here," she insisted "I can't turn my back on them, no matter how much I want to, and believe me, I _wish_ I could."

"So you'll stay? Get married to a _man_? Bring _countless children_ to the world? Serve your ' _purpose_ ' as a women? Do you really want to live your entire life just to please other people?" Korra asked in disbelief.

The other girl looked at her with a sorrowful smile and stepped forward, closing the distance between the two and bringing her hand to Korra's cheek, stroking it soothingly.

"I _wish_ I could be like you," she whispered and Korra turned her gaze to the side, averting her eyes and blinking away tears "but I'll _never_ be as _half_ as brave as you are."

" _I'm not brave_ ," Korra answered quietly "I'm just doing what I have to do."

"You're the bravest person I know," Suro stated sadly and leaned upwards, placing a kiss on the corner of Korra's mouth.

" _My_ _brave_ _little_ _warrior_."

**_______**

  
Korra did _not_ see it coming.

She was awakened by the princess's scream, and could immediately feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins as she jumped out as her sleeping bag and grabbed her sword.

As much as Asami annoyed her, Korra grew quite fond of the girl, and watching her be in a potential danger caused Korra a great deal of anxiety, she had to act, and act _fast_.

Taking out a crocodile bear wasn't by any means an _easy task_ , and Korra couldn't exactly reflect on how she pulled it off so quickly. It all went by in a blur, and before she knew it, she came out victorious.

But she didn't even feel smug about it, she was entirely _consumed_ with worry for the princess. She dropped her sword, rushed towards her kneeling down, searching with her blue eyes for any wounds on the pale girl's body and asking for her well being, but for some unknown reason, her questions went unanswered.

When the knight raised her ice blue eyes to meet Asami's green ones, she saw that they held something unreadble in them, displaying a certain emotion Korra has yet to encounter. And Korra parted her lips to ask if everything's alright once more, but before she managed to get a word out, the princess cupped her jaw and her lips captured Korra's.

To say that Korra didn't _expect_ _this_ would be the _understatement_ of the year.

Korra didn't know what she was more suprised about: The fact that Asami was _kissing_ her, how _tender_ the kiss was, or the fact that Korra found herself _kissing Asami back_.

_I shouldn't be doing this_ , Korra scolded herself, but was unable to pull away from Asami's soft lips and her eyes fluttered shut, their lips moving in rythem against one another.

Eventually the princess remembered herself and tore away from the kiss with wide eyes, slapping a hand on her mouth. She looked _at least_ as _shocked_ as Korra felt, more even.

The knight felt like the nature of their relationship demended she tease the shocked girl about it, but she couldn't. At this moment, she was completely _stunned_ , still digesting the fact that Asami just _kissed_ her.

And digesting the fact that she _quite_ _enjoyed_ _it_ too.

" _What_..." Korra was finally able to mutter, blinking in confusion.

" _I'm so sorry_!" The princess blurted and her cheeks turned pink " _Spirits_ , I... I _don't know_ why I did that..."

_Huh, flustered Asami, that's definitely new_ , Korra mused, trying to ignore the sinking feeling of disappointment in her chest.

"It's alright," Korra spoke softly, trying to catch Asami's eyes, but Asami avetred her gaze completely and shook her head furiously.

"You don't understand," her was trembling with emotion "I... I _can't_."

In all honesty, Korra _knew_ she _couldn't_ either. Asami didn't even know about her true nature, and she probably wasn't attracted to girls. On top of that, Korra didn't stay anywhere for two long, this could never work.

_Not to mention, if Hiroshi finds out..._

"Me neither," Korra addmited with a sigh and dropped her gaze to the grass.

"Can we just... Pretend it _never_ happened?"

"Sure," the tan girl forced on a smile.

_Why do I care about this so much?_ Korra pondered, _what is this with that girl? What's so special about her?_

The princess returned a weak smile and hugged herself "You can uh... Go back to sleep now..." She murmured awkwardly.

"No chance," Korra chuckled "I'm wide awake now, too _freaked out_ by the attack to go to sleep."

Asami let out a shaky breath "So what now?"

"Hmm..." Korra placed her hand under her chin and rubbed it with her thumb, deep in thought "I think there's a village nearby, we can go rent a room for the night."

" _Oh_ ," Asami blinked "why didn't we go there in the first place?" She questioned aloud.

The knight shrugged and got up, offering the other girl a hand "I was too tired to think rationally."

"I guess it makes sense," Asami muttered. She took the offered hand and as Korra pulled her up she noticed the princess's hand was a little shakey, so she squeezed it assuringely.

"Are you alright?" Korra worried her bottom lip.

" _Mmhm_!" Asami squicked out and nodded her head eagrly "Just a little tired," she explained.

" _Oh_ , that's... Good," Korra rubbed the back of her neck "um, this way," she pointed forward and started walking.

" _Ki_?" Asami called and Korra turned around to face her.

"Yeah?"

"Your sword," Asami pointed out awkwardly "and bag."

Korra's eyes widen, she _never_ forgot her stuff behind, what kind of _warrior_ _forgets his_ things behind? Asami _really_ did a number on her hasn't she? "O-of course!" She blushed and rushed back, grabbing the sword and bag and started walking again, with Asami walking by her side, silently. The tension between them was so thick they could cut it with a knife.

Korra knew it was _crazy_ , completely and utterly _crazy_ , but she found herself stealing glances of the girl next to her every few seconds, eyeing her lips every now and then, fighting the urge to turn around and kiss her again.

_Her lips were so soft..._ Korra sighed internally, missing their warmth.

She wasn't sure what hit her, the knight wasn't one to fall in love easily, so what were all of this _confusing_ _feelings_ all of a sudden? She hasn't felt like this since...

_Well, since she was a child._

Their shoulders accidentally brushed for a moment, and Korra found herself aching for that physical contact again. It's hard to believe that she felt this way towards a girl that she was willing to _murder_ only _two_ _days_ ago, and now she was craving her touch.

_Stop it,_ she scolded, _what's wrong with you? You need to focus on the mission, and on the fact that nothing will ever come out of this._

Even if she looked past the _countless_ _reasons_ as to why she _shouldn't_ do this, Asami didn't want to, she said it herself– She _can't_.

_But why? Why couldn't she?_

Was it because of her _status_? Did she see Korra as a _peasant_? Did she find it _repulsive_ to fall for such a man?

Or was it her _father_? Did he command her not to be with anyone? Just like he _threatened Korra_ about Asami?

_Or was it something else?_

She stole another glance at the other girl, scanning her with her eyes, trying to read what's going through her mind.

"Can we keep this between us?"

It took Korra a moment to realize the princess spoke, and she shook herself out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry?" Korra asked politely.

"Can we keep the..." Asami hesitated " _The kiss_ , between the two of us?"

"Oh, uh, sure," Korra agreed "It's better for me too, I wasn't supposed to..." She trailed off.

Asami chuckled "Yeah _yeah_ , the usual deal with knights, if you touch me you don't get paid."

"Well," the blue eyed girl smirked "I didn't exactly touch _you_ as much as you touched _me_."

" _Shut up_ ," she blushed "it was a _reflex_!"

"It's a _reflex_ of yours to _smooch me?"_ Korra teased and raised and amused eyebrow, bowing down a little "your highness, I'm _flattered_."

The princess punched Korra's arm playfully and laughed, such a sweet and genuine laugh that Korra was yet to hear, and she smiled at the sound, wanting to be the cause of it as much as she possibly can.

They continued walking, and it didn't take long before they reached a sign saying " _Welcome to Yu dao_!" And a couple of houses built from stone and wood, the space between the houses was decorated with flags and lanterns in all different shades and colours. The entire place was lit up even this late at night, and it was quite a sight to see.

Korra glanced at Asami, who watched the decoration in awe. Her eyes glistening from the lights displayed in the village, and the corners of her mouth were twitched up in a small smile.

"It's _beautiful_ ," she whispered.

"It sure is," Korra replied, not taking her eyes off of the princess.

Asami turned around to face the knight "Is it always like this?"

"No, they're celebrating the winter solstice," Korra replied.

"Oh," Asami turned her head back to the village "I didn't realize it was today."

Korra tilted her head, trying to catch Asami's eyes again "I heard Satora's winter solstice festival is _magnificent_."

The green eyed girl shrugged "I heard so too, but I was never allowed to join the celebration," she replied sadly "strict father and all."

"Then it's time to fix that, don't you think?" The knight grinned, offering the princess a hand, which she hesitatantly took and let herself be led into the village.

It was pretty late, so there weren't many people outside, but Korra could tell Asami still had a good time by the admiration Korra could recognize in her eyes.

And for a split second, she could've sworn this look of admiration was aimed at _her_.

They reached a larger building with a rasty sign hanging ovet a large wooden door that read " _The dancing ferret inn."_

She glanced over to the princess, wrinkling het nose slightly.

"What is it?" Korra asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't like ferrets..." Asami answered with a smirk "I can't _stand_ their _stench_."

"I don't think they'll have _actual_ _ferrets_ there, Asami," the tan girl rolled her eyes and opened the door, gesturing for the princess to enter the inn.

" _Ooooh_ , what a _gentleman_ ," the pale girl snickered and pressed a kiss to Korra's cheek before entering the building, causing a dopey lopsided grin to creep onto Korra's face.

_We need to stop this_ , The knight's voice of reason told her, _otherwise we'll get too caught up in this childhood fantasy._

But she ignored it.

Korra entered and closed the door behind her, following Asami to the counter, which a black haired man with a very firm build was wiping clean, quite energetically too, even at this late of an hour.

"Um, _hello_?" Asami addressed him sweetly, and he jumped from the suprise.

" _Hello_!" He greated, bursting into a wide grin, his green eyes glisteninh "I'm sorry, I didn't expect any costumers at this time of a day."

"No no," Asami waved it off dissmisevly "I'm to blame, I shouldn't have creeped up on you like I did."

He laughed loudly, a little too loudly, that was some _cheerful_ young man... "So, what's a _lovely lady_ as such as yourself doing here in the middle of the night?" He asked the princess with a philandering smirk.

"We got stuck here," she explained sheepishly, her hands fidgeting nervously "we wanted to see if you have a room we could use?"

"We?" He blinked, following Asami's eyes to, finally notice the knight, standing right besides her " _Oh_! My apologies, I might need to work on my vision," he joked, grinning.

"Uh, it's fine?" Korra rubbed her neck "Anyway, about this room...."

The guy slapped a hand on his forehead "Of course, _of course_!" He waved his hands "I have a perfect room for you two, I assume one queen sized bed would work?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows a little.

Korra felt the heat rushing to her cheeks, she opened her mouth to protest, but Before she managed to get a sound out, Asami placed her index finger on Korra's lips "That would be _great_ , thank you," she said in a polite manner, and the warrior's jaw _dropped_.

The black haired man nodded "Name's Bolin, if you need anything don't be afraid to ask," he grinned "head to the bar while I get the room ready, my wife will get you drinks while you're waiting." He turned around and left, climbing up the stairs.

"That would be _great_?" The knight repeated with a raised questioning brow as Asami drew back her hand and a rolled her eyes.

"It's impolite to _complain_ about the bedding situation," Asami said solemnly, folding her arms with a serious expression "I'm sure we could _make do_ with only one bed."

"Oh, I'm sure you'd like to ' _make_ _do_ ' all over that bed with me, princess _kissy kissy_ ," Korra said in a teasing manner, gazing directly at those emerald green eyes with a smirk, watching Asami flush bright red.

" _I-I'm_ _not..._ " She strutted, suddenly looking anywhere but Korra "Ugh, whatever! Let's just get those drinks..." Asami exasperated and started walking away angerly.

Korra couldn't help but laugh at her reaction "I'm kidding, _I'm kidding_!" She exclaimed, following the enraged girl to the bar "C'mon princess, can't you take a joke?"

"It _wasn't_ funny," the princess hissed as she sat down, folding her arms and looking away with her bottom lip stuck out in protest.

The Knights laughter gradually died out and she wiped a tear away from her eye "I'm sorry," she breathed out, still chuckling slightly, sitting down besides her.

" _Hi_!" A voice called, causing them both to jump in suprise and turn to it's source, seeing a tanned women with a black bob and olive green eyes standing behind the counter with a friendly smile.

"Uh, _hi_..." Korra greeted awkwardly "Are you Bolin's wife?"

"I am, my name's Opal" she affirmed "can I get you two drinks?"

"Sure, I'll have a..." Korra began, only for Opal to cut her off.

"It doesn't work this way," she chuckled at the knights confused expression"you ask for a drink, I make what I think you'll love, and then you _love it_ ," she elaborated.

" _Oh_ ," Korra wasn't sure what to reply.

"Two drinks, coming right up!" Opal exclaimed enthusiastically and went to the back room. A few moments later, she came back with an ice blue drink and a dark pink one. Korra took a zip out of the blue drink and her eyes widened.

Even 3 years or so after leaving the south, she could easily recognize the familiar taste of snow blueberries and glacierao fruits, mixed with ice vodka.

Just like home.

" _How_ did you learn to make this?" Korra asked the grinning Opal in awe after practically _chugging down_ the _entire_ drink.

"Me and Bolin traveled around the world, learned all about different cultures and traditions," she gloated "I can easily spot a _watertriber_ when I see one."

The knight grinned, handing her the glass "Care to get me another?" She asked politely and Opal nodded, going to the back room and coming back with a refill.

After a few too many drinks, Korra was pretty intoxicated. She felt a little dizzy, and there was with nice feeling of buzz in her head, it's been too long since she let loose like this.

She was fairly certain that Asami was more then a little drunk herself, if her flushed cheeks and high pitched tone were anything to go by. The knight started bragging a few drinks in, telling the princess some of her greatest accomplishments, clearly trying to impress her.

"... Then I _slayed_ him," Korra said with a smug grin.

The girl's green eyes widened and her jaw dropped "You _slayed_ a _dragon_?!" She exclaimed in shock and reverence.

"Well... It might've been a _baby_ _dragon_..." Korra addmited with a chuckle "But still a dragon!"

Asami gasped and slapped her shoulder "You killed a baby?!" She scolded, sounding completely horrified.

" _Ow_! He was an _evil_ baby!" Korra defended with a pout "He _terrorised_ the farmers!"

The princess's expression relaxed and she hummed in response, fiddling with her dark locks, and Korra could've sworn she saw her blush deepen, _but it's probably the booze._

"Ki..." She rolled the name around her mouth and grinned "Can I tell you a _secret_?" She tried to whisper, but it came out pretty loud.

"Yep! I'm _great_ at secrets!" Korra exclaimed, _you have no idea how much..._

"You're a good kisser..." Asami declared slowly and started giggling uncontrollably.

Korra felt a twinge of excitement and started unconsciously leaning closer to the green eyed _goddess_ sitting infront of her, grinning like a fool "Well, you aren't _too bad_ yourself princess..." She mumbled, meeting her eyes.

And with that statement, they crashed their lips together in a _searing, sloppy kiss_. It wasn't like the _last one_ by any means, it wasn't just a simple, _tender_ kiss on the lips, it was _deep_ , and _passionate_ , with Korra sliding her tounge deep into Asami's mouth almost immediately, tasting cherries and alcohol, causing Asami to let out a quiet moan.

_This is going to be much harder then we thought_ , Korra muses as she brings her hands to Asami's hair, fisting slightly.

_Much harder._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you were about to kill me at the first half.
> 
> But hey things are finally getting interesting😃


	6. Flawless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love seeing you guys speculating and such about how the story is gonna go, I usually don't answer bc spoilers but I read everything.
> 
> Btw, I would you guys read a fanfic that has like, actual plot that isn't strictly Korrasami? as well as Korrasami? I just had an idea for one lmao.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one!

This is _wrong_.

This is _so_ _wrong_.

This is _so fucking wrong_.

Then why does it feel so _right_?

The princess sighed against Ki's lips, cupping the sides of his jaw and deepening the kiss, swirling her tounge around his.

He put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer, into his lap, pressing their bodies together.

Asami could've sworn _something_ wasn't right about the embrace, but she was so drunk and so lost in the moment, that she didn't dwell on the thought. Instead, she decided to just let it happen, live in the moment.

For once, she didn't _care_ about what happens next, she didn't worry herself with her duties, or the kingdom, or anything.

The only thing she cared about was keeping her lips on this gorgeous human being. Everything else is sober Asami's problem, not hers.

_At this moment in time, I'm his._

" _Ki_..." The Satorian whimpered, threading her fingers into his hair, making strands fall out of his bun and onto the back of his neck. She held him close, making sure he can't get away from her, even though she could tell by his body language that he had no intention of doing so.

" _Hate_ to _interrupt_ you two love birds," Asami heard a female voice from besides her and pulled back, looking to see the women from before, smiling awkwardly "but I'm closing the bar, did you want to get another drink?"

" _No thanks_ ," Ki declined "I think we had enough... We should head to bed anyway."

The pale girl couldn't help but chuckle. By the _nonchalant_ way he said that, he probably didn't _realize_ the _implication_ of his statement. But Opal definitely caught it, nodding with a slight pink blush before heading quickly to the back room.

Asami turned her gaze back to the knight, and her heart fluttered at the sight. His hair was messy and _barely_ clutching onto his bun, his lips were swollen from kissing and slightly parted. He locked his eyes with her, his gorgeous ocean blue Irises gazing deep into her soul with a lustful, somewhat _desperate_ look. She started giggling uncontrollably and burried her face in the crook of his neck.

"What's so _funny_?" The tribal man groaned, sliding his hands to her back and rubbing it in circles.

" _You_ ," the princess snickered "you're _so_ cute..."

" _Cute_? I'm _not_ cute!" He complained "Did you _not hear_ how many _monsters_ I slayed?"

"To be honest, I wasn't listening..." She said in a low flirtatious tone, raising her head to his ear " _I was just eyeing you up and down the entire time_..." She whispered, smirking as she felt him shudder beneath her as a result of her hot breath against his ear.

" _Asami_..." Ki breathed out with a rough, raspy voice, fisting his hands into the fabric of her nightgown.

" _Yes_?" She wrapped her full lips around the word, brushing a strand of stray hair behind his ear and eyeing him up and down again, making sure he caught the notion.

His reaction was immediate. His cheeks flushed bright red and his teeth sanked into his bottom lip. His breath became husky and his eyes filled with desire. Asami had to pat herself mentally on the shoulder. The guy went from hating her _guts_ to looking at her like she's the only thing in the world.

_That was quite an achievement._

"We should head to the room..." The Knight mumured.

Her grin widened " _Carry me_?" She asked Ki with a sweet, innocent voice.

Asami didn't expect him to _actually_ carry her, but a look of determination shot through his face, and his hands slid down, gripping her thighs, causing her to realese a suprised yelp and wrap her arms around his neck. She was even more suprised when he got up with ease, not bothered by her weight in the slightest, _spirits those arms..._

She let out a sigh of approval, returning her head to the crook of his neck, nuzzling into him. The princess inhaled deeply, taking in his sweet yet salty scent, listening to his soft heartbeat. She couldn't help but _smile_ against his shoulder. She vaguely heard him talking to that Bolin guy, asking where the room is, and before she knew it, he was already leading her in, placing her on the bed.

"There you go," The knight said with a cocky grin, folding his arms smugly.

"So _strong_..." Asami said in awe as she started crawling backwards with a mischievous smirk, making room for him.

Ki's smile faded slightly and his expression turned hesitant for a moment. The pale girl realized her actions might've been too suggestive and a bit too soon.

"We're _just kissing_ ," the girl assured him tenderly "we're doing _nothing_ wrong."

_I'm doing nothing wrong_ , she completed in her mind, _it's just kissing, no one has to know._

At that reassurance, The warrior's grin returned full force and he joined her on the bed, hovering over her and lifting her chin gently with his thumb and index finger.

"You are _beautiful_..." He breathed out leaning in and placing his lips onto hers.

Her heart swelled at the sentiment, and she smiled against his lips. He had been nothing but _gentle_ with her the entire night, his touches were light and caring, and his lips were _unbelievably_ _soft_...

" _Can we stay here_?" The princess muttered in a dreamy voice, stroking his cheek.

"What?"

"Can we stay here? Just for a couple of days?" She repeated.

He pulled back to look at her, his sapphire eyes wide with suprise "You want us to _stay_ _here_?"

"I don't want to go home yet..." She pleaded, home had _stress_ surrounding it, and it _certainly_ didn't have Ki.

The knight went silent for a moment, gawking at her. Asami stared right back, waiting nervously and eagrly for a response.

_I don't want to go back... Please don't make me go back... I'm not ready yet..._

"I already said I won't _make you_ go home if you don't want to," He declared eventually "so if you want to stay here for a couple of days, it's fine with me."

Her face lit up and she practically _grabbed his face_ , pulling him into another long, searing kiss. She worked up some courage and licked his bottom lip, begging for him to grant access to his mouth, which he did without a second thought. Letting her slide in her tounge and wrap it around his, and he groaned in approval.

Ki suddenly pulled back, and she opened her mouth to protest, only to be cut off by a gasp leaving her throat as he latched onto her neck.

She couldn't be more _overwhelmed_ with the sensation, feeling his hot mouth kissing and sucking on her pulse point, his arms stroking her back. She almost considered just laying back and _letting it happen_ from how _incredible_ it felt. But she _couldn't_ , kissing was one thing, but if they went _any_ _further_...

" _Ki_ ," the princess said in a warning, yet tender voice. He tensed up, suddenly remembering himself and pulling away, looking bashful.

" _Sorry_..." he apologized with wide eyes, his cheeks turning into a dark bronze red shape, a look that turned her insides to jelly. She almost pulled him into another kiss, but she knew if she'd do that, she wouldn't have enough self control to stop it this time around. Instead, she just stroked his cheekbone with her thumb, a foolish smile breaking into her face.

"It's _alright_ ," she reassured "but we should probably get some sleep..."

"Oh, right," he chuckled, his eyes were drawn to just beneath her collar bone. He reached out and ran his fingers over the cloth of nightgown "we might have to buy you some new clothes tomorrow," he mused "your gown is getting a little _ripped_."

"Are you just looking for an excuse to _stare at my chest_?" She teased, grinning widely when his head snapped upwards with a blush creeping up to his cheeks.

" _Whaaaaat_?" He extended the syllable nervously, tearing his hand away from her and bringing it to the back of his neck "T-that's _not_ what I was doing, I was just _pointing out_ that we should get you some _proper_ clothing," he babbled, causing Asami to snicker in amusement "because we're already staying here so we might as well go shopping for some essentials..."

The princess pecked him on the cheek "Next time, you don't _need_ an excuse," she whispered in his ear, causing the biggest, dopiest lopsided grin to break onto his lips. She chuckled softly and scooted to the side, making room for him on the bed.

The watertriber complied, laying down on his back next to her and wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

Asami sighed "Good night _pretty boy_ ," she said in a sleepy voice, settling her head onto his shoulder.

The knight besides her laughed softly "Good night, _princess_." He spoke softly, fiddling with her dark locks.

She almost didn't want the morning to arrive. She wanted to stay like this, with him, not having a worry in the world.

But her exhaustion got the better of her, and she drifted the sleep almost immediately after closing her eyes.

  
**_________**

Asami opens her jade eyes slowly, only to _immediately_ regret it and close her eyes shut when she's met with the blinding morning light.

She let out a displeasured groan and pressed her fingers to her throbbing temple, trying to focus on the hazy memories of last night.

_Let's see_ , _I remember entering the inn..._ She recalled to herself, _then we went to get drinks, and then Ki..._

_Ki_.

The princess's eyes snap open and she rolled to her side, looking at the warrior sleeping peacefully besides her. Letting out a soft snore every now and then.

_Oh, this is bad, this is really really bad_ , she scolded herself and sat down, burrying her face in her hands, trying to remember if she did anything less then innocent with him.

She's quite certain they haven't gone past making out heavily, and she catches herself feeling a little _disappointed_ , but mostly _relieved_. If she would've done anything _more_... Well, it would've been _impossible_ to hide.

She pressed her lips together and clenched her eyebrows, trying to wish away the hangover that only got worse as she tried to recall her actions from the previous night. She definitely remembered kissing him, but why? Why would she do that? And why did she feel excitement only from the thought of doing that again?

" _Asami_?" A sleepy voice snaps her back to reality. She raises her head and looks over at Ki, staring right into his _dazzling_ _blue eyes_.

"Good morning," Asami replied nervously.

He groans in response and burries his head in the pillow "Mornings are my worst enemy," he muttered.

She couldn't help but smile and bite her lower lip from his reaction. The tan guy was too _adorable_. He certainly wasn't making it easy for her.

" _Mornings_ are your worst enemy, _oh_ _big mighty knight_?" She teased.

"Mornings are _evil_ ," he complained with a muffled voice.

_Don't focus on how adorable he's being at the moment,_ she scolded herself, _you can't, you know you can't. Just focus on his flaws or something._

He is _arrogant_ , _cocky_ , and has a _knack_ of getting on my nerves... Spirits, why are those traits just sound _charming_ at the moment? _Focus_! He's _short_ , that has to count for something, right? Ugh, _no_ , that's actually kind of _adorable_ too...

_What's going on with me?_

"Are you even listening to me?"

She blinked and switched her focus back to him. Apperently Ki stood up at some point when she was deep in thought, his arms were folded and his ocean eyes pierced right through her.

She smiled apologetically " _Sorry_ , can you repeat that?"

"I _asked_ if you want to go outside for the winter solstice festival," he repeated "where was your mind at?"

"I was just daydreaming," she simplified.

Ki smirked at her "Any good?"

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"Any good _daydreams_?" He chuckled "Was _I_ in any?"

Asami felt the heat rushing to her cheeks "N-not _that_ kind of _daydreams_..." She stuttered and looked away.

" _I'm not hearing no_."

She groaned in emberessment and covered her face with her palms "I _hate_ you."

The knight just laughed in response "Now, why do I not believe you one bit?"

"Let's just go," The princess mumbled and got up, fixing her hair in the process and leaving the room, still feeling her face _burning_ hot.

Not long after, the tribal man caught up to her, his hair back in his trade mark bun and a wide cocky grin was still spread around his face. She tried to focus on that sort of _annoying_ _behaviour_ in order to _eliminate_ her _odd_ feelings, but she still found those irritating traits of his _endearing_ , which made her feel even more frustrated then before.

They left the inn, and the breath caught in her throat. Even though there was daylight outside, the lanterns she saw last night were still lit up, and other then the flags and the glittery decoration she saw the previous day there were all sorts of kites and food stands spread around the village. Kids were running around and playing with one another, adults were watching and admiring the view, she never saw anything quite like this. The Satorian smiled and turned to see the look on Ki's face, but he wasn't there.

She scanned the environment with her eyes before finally spotting him next to a flower stand. Not long after he returns to her with a red fire lily, tucking it behind her ear.

"A flower for my flower," he explained with a seductive smoulder.

"Oh, so I'm _your_ _flower_ now?" She teased, feeling her heart beating faster with thrill and delight.

He rolled his azure eyes "You practically _begged_ for us to stay here with one another for the next few days, so for the time being, _yes_ , I believe _you_ _are_."

"As long as it means I get to kiss you, I could live with that" the princess couldn't help but flirt, starting to feel like it was impossible to try and deny her _obvious_ attraction to the warrior, even if she tried.

The knight grinned and leaned closer, tilting his head upwards and kissing her tenderly on the lips.

Asami hummed as he pulled away, smiling softly and nodding in approval as he suggested going to go shopping for some new clothing.

_Why fight it?_ She wondered while clutching onto his hand, allowing herself to be completely led by the most gentle, _gorgeous_ person she _ever_ _met_.

After all, he _wasn't_ about to move to Satora, so this wouldn't effect her life in the long term, so why _bother_ fighting it? She _tried_ picking at his worst traits, and she _tried_ to focus on his flaws, but it was no good.

The problem about it was, that she couldn't find _any_ flaws in him.

In her eyes, he was _flawless_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwww... They're just too sweet.


	7. Comparison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tale of Korra's first love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is almost strictly backstory. I do hope you'll find Korra's origin interesting. 
> 
> Other then that, we'll come back to our plot soon enough, so no worries.
> 
> Hope you like it.

Korra couldn't help but compare Asami to Suro.

They looked _nothing_ alike of course, Asami was a _tall_ , _slender_ women who's body looked like it was sculpted by _Raava_ _herself_ , she had _brilliant_ jade eyes and silky wavy hair that seemed to shine brighter then the stars and clashed with her milky skin in the most beautiful way possible. Her pink lips were full and she had the whitest most _blinding_ smile Korra has _ever_ _seen_ in her entire life. It was almost _alarming_ how perfect she was, she definitely projected _royalty elegance_ and _grace_ no matter the scenario, even when she was wearing her _ripped_ nightgown.

Suro in the other hand had a simpler charm. She was a rather short girl with water tribe like features, her skin was lighter then Korra's, her hair was a shade darker and was always tied into two long braids. Her blue eyes were somewhat more _vibrant_ and she had a cute button nose.

But personality wise– They were quite similar. Both the princess and Korra's childhood love were _selfless_ , willing to do anything for the people important to them, even at the cost of their own happiness. They were _bold_ and _direct_ , you would never catch them playing around, they weren't afraid to speak up, no matter how _direct_ it was. The both of them were kind and _caring_ , though Suro always acted on it, while Asami had more of a _front_ when you first got to know her, but once you did, you realised how compassionate she really was. The knight amused herself with the thought that she might've developed a _type_ over the years.

Well, there _was_ a key difference. Suro was well aware that Korra was a girl, while Asami had no idea. Korra felt a little _obligated_ to tell her, now that they were presuing something romantic, but she decided against it. It was just a temporary thing, both the princess and her knew it wouldn't work out in the long term, and agreed to keep it from her father, so if Korra wouldn't tell her, it's really no harm done, _right_?

Putting that aside, it was quite a _coincidence_ that both Asami and Suro had such similar traits, and what was even more coinsidental is the fact that their involvement with Korra was quite similar as well in the sense that they knew in advance that it won't work out.

Korra remembered clearly being a love struck child, even though she last saw Suro long ago.

She remembered that one time when she was 14, she sat on an iceberg late at night, staring at the waves, deep in thought.

"Hey," she heard Suro's voice from behind and she turned around, Her sapphire eyes meet her lover's blue Tanzanite ones. Suro had a sad smile on her lips as she stumbled towards the future warrior and sat down next to her.

"Is something the matter?" Korra asked in concern, tilting her head slightly to face her completely.

The braided girl sighed "I want to say that I had a rough day, but truth be told, I think I had a rough life."

Unfortunately, Korra could understand exactly what she meant. The both of them _had to_ _struggle_ , and _will have to struggle_ later in life because they weren't like the others, they were different.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

Suro shook her "I'd rather not, besides..." She pecked Korra on the lips "You make me feel better just by being around me," she said lovingly.

Korra grinned, leaning in to kiss her deeply and passionatly.

Every time their lips met, Korra could feel the entire world fade around her, like nothing else mattered. She cupped Suro's jaw, letting herself get lost in the moment. Korra could never explain this, but she always felt so alive when Suro was next to her, like she was the only person in the world that saw her, and nothing ever felt more right then kissing her.

" _I wish we could stay like this forever_ ," the future knight whispered against her lips.

"I wish that too," Suro replied softly.

Korra sighed, she always savoured moments like this, hoping thag she could hold on to them when Suro isn't around.

Because they both knew, they both always knew...

The cold truth of their relationship is that it was _never_ meant to be.

_But this wasn't today's problem_.

"What about you?" Suro asked as she pulled away "What are you doing here so late at night?"

"I couldn't sleep," Korra shrugged "so I figured I should use this time for some late night training."

"Is part of your _training_ consists of sitting here and doing absolutely _nothing_?" The short girl teased, elbowing Korra in the ribs.

" _Ow_ ," she winced "I was taking a _break_!"

"A warrior never takes a break!" She mimicked Korra's voice "The only thing they _break_ is other people's _bones_ _!_ "

Young Korra groaned and buried her face in her palms "Remind me again why I didn't break _your_ _bones_ yet?"

"Because then you'll be the only _freak_ in the tribe?" The braided girl laughed.

"Like anybody knows about us," Korra rolled her eyes in response.

"If they knew, we'd probably be _chased away_ with _forks_ and _touches_ ," Suro mused.

"Maybe we _should_ kiss in public then," Korra joked "doesn't sound so bad."

Suro hummed in response, resting her head on Korra's shoulder "Where would we go if we could leave right now?"

" _Everywhere_ ," the future warrior answered, her eyes holding a certain sparkle as she spoke "we'll travel the world, just the two of us, we'll go anywhere you want."

" _That sounds nice_..." Suro said in a dreamy voice "I'd like to see a place without any snow, I'm _freezing_."

"Do you want my coat?" Korra suggested.

" _Well_ ," the other girl smirked "how could I _ever_ refuse an offer that includes you with _less clothing_?"

"Maybe that's what I was aiming for," the future warrior smirked.

Suro gasped _"My my_ Korra, are you by any chance trying to _seduce_ me?" She said, faking a shocked expression and looking up to meet her gaze.

"Ha! You _wish_!" Korra grinned.

The short girl returned the smile and gazed deep into Korra's eyes, for a few moments, they just stayed in that position quietly, drinking the other in, untill Korra noticed that her lover's smile faded slightly and her eyes filled with an emotion resembling saddnes.

" _Hey_... What's wrong?" Korra asked in worry and cupped Suro's jaw, stroking her cheekbone with her thumb.

" _Nothing_ ," she replied "I should probably get back home..."

"Oh," Korra's face fell "do you want me to accompany you?"

"I do," she chuckled "but if we'll get caught, how will we explain what we were doing here late at night just the two of us?"

The future knight sighed "Alright, good night..."

"Good night," Suro hesitated "hey Korra?"

" _Hm_?"

"No matter what... Just remember that I love you, _okay_?" She said in all seriousness, causing Korra's heart to swell with admiration and love.

" _I love you too_ ," Korra answered softly, watching Suro's unreadable expression shift slightly to a more relaxed one, and she leaned in for a quick kiss on the lips.

"Goodbye _love_ ," the braided girl said, her voice trembling with emotion, her hand sliding on Korra's cheek before ahe stood up, walking away from the iceberg.

Korra couldn't quite understand what made the braided girl so emotional, but she shrugged it off, knowing Suro didn't want to talk about whatever it was that bothered her. So she continued sitting there, watching the water glistening with the light of the moon, until eventually, she decided to head back.

The morning after was the _worst_ day she remembered having.

It started off like every other morning. She got up before her father and headed to the kitchen to help her mother with breakfast, slicing vetgables and steaming fish.

When they were done, her father was already awake, sitting patiently at the table and drinking jasmine tea.

"You're getting good at this," her father praised as he sliced his fish and took another bite, swallowing it with a huge smile "I always knew you'll make me proud one day."

Korra grit her teeth, trying to repress the anger and frustration she felt at his statement. Instead, she cut her fish aggressively and swallowed it in one bite.

"We have a celebration dinner tonight," he announced, smiling widely.

"What are we celebrating?" Korra asked flatly, uninterested.

"A young girl got engaged to a man of a very important family in the northern water tribe," he declared proudly "have you met _Suro_? She's about your age."

Korra dropped her fork, her eyes widen with shock and her heart dropped. _Engaged? Suro? How did this happen? When did this happen?_

"Don't worry," the chief assured quickly when he saw his daughter reaction "I'm _not_ settings you up with anyone in the near future. I'm far from ready to give my baby girl up."

" _Engaged_?" She repeated, her breath quickned and she couldn't ignore the lamp in her throat " _Northern water tribe?"_

"Yeah, she'll be moving there in a week," he affirmed.

_A week._

" _Sweetie_ , are you alright?" Her mother asked in concern, rubbing her shoulder soothingly "You've gone pale."

"I'm fine," the young girl replied quickly and got up "I need to go... I have a... _Thing_..."

"You _barely_ touched your food!" Tonaraq exclaimed.

"I'm not hungry," Korra mumbled "bye father, bye mother!" She said quickly before they could protest further and bolted out of the house, running as fast as she can, her heart beating faster and faster, but it wasn't as a result of the run.

After some time that felt like eternity, she finally reached her destination. She knocked on the door impatiently, until an suprised older women answered the door. Korra was a little taken aback by how much she resembled Suro.

"Excuse me miss, my name's Korra, daughter of chief Tonaraq." She introduced herself politely "I was wondering if–"

" _My_ _apologies_!" The women blurted out and bowed down a little, causing Korra to smile awkwardly. She sometimes got this kind of reaction from people trying to show respect to the cheif's family, yet she never knew what to do in this scenario. "We weren't expecting anyone at this time, I didn't mean to be disrespectful."

"Uh, you _weren't_ , I just... Is Suro around?" The young girl asked in a hopeful tone.

"Oh, _Of course_! She's in the back room. Please, come on in." The women moved aside and gestured to one of the doors.

Korra thanked the women with a nervous smile and got in. Suro's mother gestured towards one of the doors in the house and Korra approached it, knocking on the door in question.

" _It's open_."

She entered, closing the door after her. Suro stood with her back to Korra, staring out a window and hugging herself.

" _Suro_..."

" _So_ , I take it you _heard_ the news," Suro said dryly, glancing over hee shoulder, her eyes were red, puffy and glistening with tears.

"Tell me it's _not true_ ," Korra said desperatly, her voice trembling "tell me you _aren't_..."

The other girl sighed and turned around, a single tear sliding on her cheek. " _I'm sorry_ ," she said quietly, reaching to her turtle neck and tugging it down, showcasing an azure, circular betrothal necklace with a single wave carved on it.

Korra could feel her heart drop. Her eyes widned as she stepped forward, extending her shaking arm and touching the carving lightly. The moment her fingers come in contact with the cold stone of the necklace she flinched, as if she didn't believe it was actually real.

Tears started dripping from her eyes as she took a step backwards "Why didn't you tell me?" She urged, her voice breaking in the end.

"I didn't wish to _disturb_ you, _love_ ," the braided girl sighed, stroking the other's cheek.

"The _northern_ water tribe?" Korra choked out, turning her gaze to the side to avert her eyes.

Suro nodded in affirmation "It seems that we have less time then we initially thought..."

Korra went quite as she felt a pang of hurt in her chest, trying to digest the situation. She was _forced_ to say goodbye to the _one_ _person_ she was the _most afraid_ of losing, and there was _nothing_ she could do about it. _Unless_...

" _Run away with me_ ," Korra suddenly said in all seriousness, locking eyes with Suro's wide ones.

" _What_?" She asked the future warrior in disbelief.

"Like I said yesterday," Korra replied sternly "we can go _anywhere_ you want, let's just _leave_."

" _Korra_..."

" _No_ ," she shook her head furiously "you _always_ said you don't _want_ to leave this place, but now you _have_ _to_ _leave_ anyway! So _let's_... Let's just _go_!"

"You're _not ready_ , you still have more training to do," Suro countered, still shocked from the offer.

"I _am_ ready," Korra said stubbornly " _please_..."

Silence fell upon the two girls, the chief's daughter looking at her lover with pleading eyes, silently begging for her to agree. She put her heart out on the line, and she never felt so frightened about anything as she did in that moment.

" _I can't_ ," Suro finally said dropping her eyes to the floor, looking away from Korra's pained expression "I _can't_ let my family down... I _have_ to do this... I'm _sorry_ Korra..."

But Korra wasn't listening to her apology, in fact, she couldn't hear _anything_ besides her own heart beat pulsing loudly in her ears. She took a few steps back and sprinted away, tears wetting her cheeks, her heart felt heavy in her chest and she could feel the entire world crumbling around her.

The future warrior skipped the formal dinner that night, she couldn't _bare_ the thought of saying _goodbye_ to the only person she truly _cared_ about, the only person in this tribe she _loved_.

She couldn't _bare_ the thought of watching her _only reason_ to stay here _leave_.

" _Ki_?" A concerned voice snapped her back to reality "Are you alright?"

Korra blinked, her blurry vision clearing, and she saw Asami standing before her, meeting her eyes with a worried expression on her face, her eyebrows were knitted and her lips were pressed together. Korra couldn't help but admire the view, the Satorian's hair was tied with a pink ribbon in a low bun, she was wearing her new clothes– a red, floaty sleeved dress with a black corset resting above it and a pink apron tied around her waist.

" _Yes_ , I am," the knight assured, smiling at Asami.

"You're crying," the princess pointed out, worrying her bottom lip.

" _Oh_ ," Korra laughed in emberessment " _apologies_ , princess, I was just... _Reflecting_ on my past."

The other girl smiled soothingly and stepped closer, cupping the watertriber's jaw and wiping away a single tear with her thumb "You _shouldn't_ dwell on the past. Instead, focus on the present," she spoke softly, bringing their foreheads together "and in this present, you have _me_ , so how sad can you really be?"

The tan girl smiled lovingly, closing her eyes and melting into Asami as she planted a tender kiss on Korra's lips. The princess was _right_ , Korra found that it was quite _hard_ to be upset when she was around her, something about her presence was just... _Comforting_.

"By the way," Asami said with a flirtatious smirk after they parted "I like your new outfit."

Earlier that day, the princess _insisted_ that the knight couldn't keep running around with her armour's underthings, so Korra bought to herself a beige shirt with puffy long sleeves, she topped it off with a long brown vest and a black belt. She had dark brown loose pants and black knee high boots to match. It was perfect for her to hide the more feminine parts of her body, and if Asami liked it... Well, it was a _pleasant_ bonus.

"Why _thank you_ your _highness_ ," the warrior beamed "I guess you _almost_ don't look _terrible_ , princess." She teased, trying for another kiss.

" _Nope_!" Asami giggled and covered her mouth to block her lips, stepping away " _Jerks_ don't get _kisses_ ," she said with a muffled voice and winked.

" _Hey_!" Korra stuck her bottom lip in a fake pout "This kiss is _mine_ to claim!"

" _Then come and get it_!" The pale girl taunted and ran away.

Korra grinned and chased her down. The princess was fast, but not as much as Korra, and the knight soon caught up to her, grabbing her by her waist and turning her around with a mischievous smirk.

Asami snickered and wrapped her arms around around the knight's neck , her eyes glistening in the moonlight " _You got me_."

"I did," the watertriber affirmed.

"Now, are you going to _claim_ that kiss of yours or...?" She trailed off and grinned.

And Korra complied. Grinning back and leaning upwards for a deep, _passionate_ kiss.

The similarities between Suro and Asami might've been outstanding, but there was a huge difference– Korra herself.

When Korra fell for Suro, she was just a _kid_ , and so was Suro. It was _nice_ , _sweet,_ and _cute_. But that was it, just a cute relationship between two young girls who were still trying to get to know themselves. They were just young, in love and caught up in the thrill and excitement of hiding themselves from the entire tribe.

_Now_ , Korra was an _adult_ , not to mention a fully realised knight. And _Asami_... Asami was no child either, she was a _women_ in every sense of the word. She knew what she wanted and acted upon it, leaving no room for hesitation.

And though she didn't want to admit it, Korra knew in her heart of hearts that she was falling for Asami.

And _fast_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww... They're so sweet together...


	8. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which discoveries on one another are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update for those of you who read my other fanfic, the next chapter is mostly written down so I'll try and post it later this week. Can't promise, but I'll make an effort since I don't wanna leave you guys hanging.
> 
> Other then that, I'm pretty proud of this chapter, so I really do hope you like it.

Milky white skin clashing against carmel brown. _Dazzling_ blue eyes stared right into hers, eyelids half closed in a lazy, yet _desirefull_ look. Her jaw hurts at this point, but she still tilts her head upwards to capture those delicious brown lips again.

" _Ki_..." She whispered against them, her hands roaming through his damp from sweat chestnut hair.

He doesn't respond, instead, his hands find her naked back, and she's amazed just by how _incredible_ his warm touch feels against her _uncovered skin_. She arches into his touch as his hands are sliding all over her body, softly stroking her sides, then the bare flesh of her torso, then her tights. She could feel his _hot_ _breath_ against her lips, she could feel his _warm_ _body_ pressed tightly against hers, she could feel _him_ and he's _all_ that she could feel.

The chemistry is between them is _overwhelming_ to her, she never felt anything quite like this before. Ki pulls away from the kiss, and she immediately tilts her chin upwards in search for his mouth, letting out a wail of protest, only for the sound to be caught in her throat as his teeth sink into the flesh of her neck, making waves of pleasure to flood through her as well as creating a familiar throb appear just beneath her belly.

Her body was _aching_ for his touch, _begging_ for attention, _craving_ release. She didn't have a care in the world, all she wanted was _him_ , him to _touch_ _her_ , him to-

" _Asami_ ," suddenly a hand waved in front of her face and she blinked, turning her gaze to the source of the voice and blushing when she saw the man who just caught her fantasizing about non other then himself.

" _Oh_ , I was just..." She started, searching for an excuse for her actions and failing.

"Was it your turn to reflect about your past?" The knight questioned with a soft smile.

_Past? No,_ Asami mused to herself, _near future? Hopefully._

She allowed herself to be entertained with the thought of being intimate with Ki, though it could never be more then just an idea. She decided she could still _wish_ for it to be true, as long as she knew her boundaries.

"Something of the sorts yes," she lied with a mischievous smirk.

He caught her expression and his smile widened, turning into the most _endearing_ croaked grin she's ever seen, and she immediately just wants to capture it with her own lips. But instead, she took another bite out of the food on her plate.

The princess was pretty sure she was becoming somewhat _addicted_ to kissing him. She spent every waking moment either _kissing_ the handsome ocean eyed man or _thinking_ _about_ kissing him. It was quite unusual, she had never experienced anything like this. _Raw attraction_ on top of an _emotional connection_ , something that was so _wrong_ yet so _right_ at the same time, something _wild_ and _incredible_.

She never knew what to expect from him, but what she did know is that she wanted _more_. She _craved_ him, she craved being _around him_ , he has been haunting her mind for what felt like an eternity. The Satorian felt that saying she _fancied_ him wouldn't do justice to all those _pure_ _feeling_ that flooded her with every single look of his.

Yet she constantly had to remind herself- This was only _temporary_.

"Sometime I wish I could just be a villager," The princess sighed "a life of _simplicity_ doesn't sound half bad at the moment."

"I wouldn't know," Ki shrugged "I've never been just a simple villager passing through. I've always held a certain title to my name. Ki the knight and what not."

"Weren't you raised in a simple tribe?" She questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

"I was," he affirms "but even then I was known as the chief's... _Son_."

Asami's eyes widened "Doesn't that make you the future chief?" She asked enthusiastically.

A pained expression passed through the watertriber's face and he looked away " _No_ ," he answered with a piercing, yet quiet tone "not that it mattered, that tribe wasn't the place for me."

"Oh," the princess blinked in confusion "I thought you said you missed home?"

"Somewhat," Ki mused "I don't miss the _tribe itself_ , but I _do_ miss my family. We might've had our differences in the past, but at the end we burried the hatchet." He explained with a soft smile "What about you? You never told me anything about your life in Satora."

Asami snorted dissmisevly "A _life_? Barely. I feel way more _alive_ when I'm around _you_..." She purred.

" _Flirting_ , as welcome as it is, will not get you _anywhere_ princess," he tried to laugh it off, but she still could spot a slight blush spreading through his cheeks "I'm still curious to know about your past."

"That's not fair," the pale women pointed out, pouting like a child "you _never_ tell me anything about yourself! You always claim it's ' _complicated_ '."

"It _is_ complicated!" Ki protested "And putting it aside, telling you about my past would shatter the _mysterious_ _persona_ I spent _years_ into creating."

"How about this," Asami leaned forward on her elbows "We'll take _turns_ asking one another questions, and when a question is asked, the other _must_ answer it _trufully_."

The knight seemed to consider her words, a hesitant expression on his face. All the while Asami stared, waiting patiently for him to reply.

"Alright," he finally agreed "but I'm going first, what was growing up as royalty like?"

The princess sighed "In one word- _Lonely_ ," she informed, watching Ki as his expression softened in curiosity "My father isolated me from the world for most of my childhood, I barely had any contact with another human being other then the servents as a little girl."

"It shows," he teased.

Asami rolled her eyes "You shouldn't insult your ' _flower_ ' pretty boy."

" _Apologies_ ," he chuckled "your turn."

"How is being raised in a tribe like?" Asami asked vigorously, gazing deep into his stunning eyes.

" _Atrocious_ ," the knight sighed "it's a small tribe in which _everybody_ knows _evrybody_ , so there are _no_ _secrets, no_ room for _abnormalities_ and so on." He elaborated with an aloof expression.

She kept quiet for a few moments, giving him space to contemplate. Every time he talked about his past, his eyes held something _distant_ , which made her wonder- what was so _painful_ about his past that he had to disconnect himself every time he did as much as mentioning it in order to not shed tears?

"I have a question," he declared after a few seconds of silence, interlocking his fingers together "where did you learn to defend yourself?"

"Oh?" The princess blinked in confusion "How do you know about that?"

"When we first met, you took out an Ork with your _bare hands_ ," he explained "it's _impossible_ to do without any proper training, so where did you learn to fight?"

Asami hummed in response "My father decided I should learn to defend myself after my mother..." She trailed off, keeping her face from displaying any emotions "I enrolled in training with the kingdom's top knights."

His eyebrows shot up "Did you now?"

"Indeed," she affirmed "which is also the reason as to why I resent– _Used_ to resent knights so much," she admitted shyly, a little emberessed about her behaviour when she first got to meet him.

"Oh, I remember it well," he said with a presumptuous smile "Oh _Ki_ ," he said, his pitch a few octaves higher than usual, and Asami found herself a little taken aback by how _on point_ his women impression was "I already _know_ you're an _atrocious_ person who only wants to _fuck me_ , and I will _never ever sleep with you_!"

She felt a deep flush creeping onto her cheeks, she tried to fight it off but she could tell by the way Ki's haughty smile widened that it was poorly disguised.

"I think I held my end of the bargain," Asami said confidentially the moment she could gather her words.

" _For now_ ," the knight winked "your turn princess."

" _Hmmm_..." The princess rested her chin on her thumb and index finger. She then decided it was her turn to emberess him and a mischievous smirk formed on her face "Have you ever been with a women before?"

Asami definitely caught him by suprise if the way he choked on her words was anything to go by " _Next_ _question_ ," he dissmised with a small wave of his hand, coughing a little.

"Not how the game works," she Reprimanded.

Ki scowled, staring at Asami in a weak attempt to get her to back off, but she stares right back, her expression stubborn and determined, and soon enough, he breaks.

"I'm a wandering knight, it's not very _entertaining_ out there," he murmured "it could get _lonely_."

The green eyed girl laughed loudly from the way he squirmed in emberessment, amused by just how easily she could make him flush bright red.

"It's _not funny_ ," Ki flustered "what about you then?"

" _No_ , I've never been with a _women_ ," she joked, making his eyes blow wide by the statement and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Did you just imagine me with another women?" She questioned with an amused smile when his reaction registered in her brain.

" _N-no_!" He stuttered "Not _exactly_..." He added and looked away, his cheeks turning redder and redder by the minute.

" _Elaborate_ ," Asami instructed, a wide smirk forming on her lips.

" _Not how the game works_ ," he recited her words and she stuck her tongue out "were you fantasizing about me earlier?"

Asami's face shifter to a contempt expression " _Yes_ ," she addmited truthfully with displeasure reeking from her tone "why? Would you like to hear what I was thinking about?"

The knight laughed "Not in _public_!" He exclaimed "Also, that was a question, which means it's my turn." He said with an arrogant smile.

"Ask away," the princess said with a wave of her hand as she leant backwards against her chair.

"Is the game's purpose to _emberess_ _us_ _both_ ," the watertriber asked "or were you _actually_ curious about my past?"

Asami snickered "Can't a game do both things?" She questioned aloud "Fine, I'll give you a _normal_ question... Where did you learn to fight?" The princess asked, recalling that he said people of his tribe were against him becoming a warrior.

"I'm self taught," he gloated, pride leaking from his tone "I used to stay up all night and train, it was proven to be quite effective."

The pale girl nodded and waited patiently as Ki was deep in thought, looking for a feat question.

"I'm going to ask you something," the warrior said hesitatantly "but you don't _have_ to answer it, even if these are the rules of the game. Is that alright?"

"Sure, go for it," Asami smiled gestured for him to continue.

"What happened to your mother?"

Her face fell as she felt a mixture of emotions flooding through her, sadness, remorse, grief. The tragedy that befallen over the royal family was hardly ever talked about in the kingdom of Satora out of pain and pity. Her father seemed to hardly remember his late wife these days, but how could she ever forget?

"She was _murdered_ ," the princess said dryly "group of rebels captured her a few years back and they..." Her voice broke and she fought the tears threatening to fall from her eyes, dropping her gaze to the floor "...I was just a _child_."

The Satorian wasn't looking forward to the watertriber's reaction. Ever since the funeral, people felt obligated to say they're _sorry_ for her loss, that they _share her pain_ , but they didn't. The loss and pain was _hers_ to feel, not anyone else's. She didn't _want_ to share this grief with people who haven't even _met_ her mother, because how could _they_ understand? Who are _they_ to grieve with her?

Suddenly, she felt a warm palm squeezing her hand, and she raised her gaze, her jade eyes meeting sapphire blue.

"You are an _incredible_ person," the knight kneeling beside her spoke tenderly "you are _kind_ , _compassionate_ , _caring_ and the most _selfless_ person I have ever met. Your tragedy is awful, and I wouldn't wish it upon my _worst enemies_. But if there is anyone in the world who deserves to go through such a thing, it's definitely not _you_." He assured "your mother would be _proud_ of the women you've became, I'm sure of it."

Her heart soars from the sincerety of his words and her bottom lip quivered as her entire body filled with affection. How can someone be this _perfect_? What did she do right to deserve such a _kind_ , _gorgeous_ human being? How will she ever be able to _walk away_ from him?

The princess pulled him upwards. It wasn't a conscious action, it was made out of the pure feeling of awe. Her grief was forgotten as soon she pressed their lips together in a sensual kiss, making her feel giddy and affectionate. Something about it was... _Different_. More _emotional_ , more _special_.

" _Thank you_ ," she breathed out when they parted.

"No need to thank me, princess, all I've done is speak the truth." He smiled tenderly and stood up, offering her a hand "C'mon, it's getting late, we should head back to the inn."

**________**

Ki was proven to be a heavy sleeper.

Asami's mind on the other hand, was too busy to fall asleep. She was reflecting, thinking back to their earlier conversation, digesting the new information about Ki.

There's no doubt that something about the watertriber's past was painful, he was like her in many ways, but he was _braver_. He didn't feel at home growing up either, but unlike her, he had the strength to leave. He struggled and fought the entire world to get to where he is today, and she found that about him _admirable_.

Other then that, Asami didn't get to learn much about him, he wasn't one to share easily. And even when he did, everything he told her about himself was _vague_. He might've joked about building himself a mysterious persona, but it was true that the guy was quite the _riddle_.

However, he got to know her better. She told him about how she was isolated, how she learned to fight, how her mother passed away, and she thought that he might be _intimidated_ , _weirded out_ or that he'd be _uncomfortable_ with this amount of sharing, but he wasn't. He didn't let any new information change the way he saw her and nor did he try to act like someone that was unlike him. He was still his teasing sarcastic self, but on top of that he was gentle, Caring, honest and sincere while handling her. Just reflecting back on it made the princess's heart to swell and she started to _miss_ him, which was _insane_ considering he was sleeping _right_ _across_ from her.

"Ki?" She said aloud, trying to wake him up.

" _Mm_?" The knight answered, half asleep.

The pale women was immediately filled with affection, and she smiled. She knew it was _evil_ to wake him up, but she was feeling a little _selfish_ at the moment, and she wanted a _reminder_ that he's there. A _physical_ _reminder_.

"I'm cold," Asami lied with an _up-to-no-good_ grin, fiddling with the hem of the blanket " _cuddle me_?"

" _M'kay_ ," Ki answered in his sleepy voice, and she almost felt a little guilty for taking advantage of his _fuzzy_ state, but that guilt is soon replaced with bliss as she felt warm strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer. She couldn't help but chuckle softly as her _evil ploy_ comes into play.

That until she suddenly felt something _soft_ and _firm_ pressed against her back, and she tensed up.

_Oh_.

Asami mentally face palmed herself, how could she _miss_ something like this? The signs were _all there_ , it was practically _fed_ to her with a _spoon_. How the knight was always _hiding_ something, how _hesitant_ he always was about sharing his past.

He _never_ wore his hair down, he _never_ took off his shirt infront of her.

The reason his tribe was _against_ him wanting to be a warrior? Why he had to be _self_ _taught_? Why it was so _hard_ for him to grow up in the tribe? The list goes on and on. 

" _Ki_?" She asked.

" _Yeah_?" He murmured, still not awake.

She paused, her heart beating faster then ever, _should she ask_? Should she give him a chance to _explain_? Was she even _100% sure_? Perhaps she was just _tired_ , _imagining things_. Maybe it was just a _dream_ , maybe he just had _weird_ _anatomy_.

_But she had to know._

"Are you a girl?" 

At that the question, the knight seemed to finally remember himself, and he jumped back, leaving their embrace. The motion gave the princess enough room to shift in place.

Asami sat down, turning her gaze to see Ki, as pale as she's ever seen him, his eyes wide with shock and fear and his lips were slightly parted " _Asami_ _I_..."

And that was enough for her. She dragged herself to the edge of the bed, letting her hands fall on her lap as she stared into nothingness. The _horrified_ look on his face was enough to confirm any _suspicion_ she may have had about his nature. 

Or rather, the horrified look on _her_ face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh I've been waiting for this one...
> 
> Also quick note about Asami referring to Korra as 'him' even after she realized, idk if you've ever had to change pronounces for someone you knew for a while, but it takes some getting used to.


	9. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami found out, so what now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you haven't been waiting for long, I wanted to post yesterday but it didn't work out. Anyway, things are getting interesting in this fanfic (as well as my other!) 
> 
> So, without further ado...

_Korra was ready_.

It's been a year since she last saw Suro, yet Korra didn't stop thinking about her for a moment. She couldn't stop thinking about their relationship, their last goodbye, how much she missed her smile, her voice...

Suro was right to tell Korra she wasn't ready to be a knight yet. A year ago, Korra had been an immature fighter in training, but now, she would consider herself to be a swordswoman to be feared.

_So it was time._

If she stayed any longer, she would _lose her mind_.

Korra stared at the waves sparkling at the star light. Her reflection staring right back at her. She wore her hair down instead of her usual wolf tail and she held a sharp dagger in her hand. She was already wearing chest binding and men clothing, which she managed to _flirt_ out of a random boy, poor guy. At that point, Korra was almost ready, there was just one more thing that needed to be done.

She grabbed her entire hair in her available hand, and with one swift and clean movement, she cut it off using the dagger.

Korra looked at her reflection again, noticing that even now with her new chin length choppy bob, she still didn't appear masculine enough to pass as a young man, but she didn't want to go any shorter to not give up on the small hint of femininity she had left. Instead, she pulled her hair into a high bun to showcase her jawline, and decided that it works.

_This is real, this is happening._

" _Korra_."

She turned around, a little worried that she might get in trouble, but when she saw a familiar old lady with a friendly smile, any worry she had was immediately replaced with bliss.

"Katara," Korra beams, going up to the elderly women and hugs her tightly, tears starting to form in her eyes " _I_ _have to go_ ," she whispered, burrying her face into the women's shoulder.

"I know sweetheart," Katara answered, rubbing soothing circles under her shoulder blades "I always knew this day would come, since you were a child I could tell your destiny is elsewhere."

"I want to write my _own_ story, like your husband did." The young girl explained sheepishly.

" _Ah_ yes, that is quite an ambition you have there young lady," she smiled as Korra pulled back, placing her hand to cup Korra's jaw "I wish you have gotten to meet Aang, I see so much of him in you."

Korra was touched by the sentiment, it really meant a lot, especially coming from her, and she smiled softly at the old lady "Thank you Katara, I really am going to miss you," she spoke genuinely.

"Just do me a favour," Katara sighed "don't leave without saying goodbye to your family."

At that, the cheif's daughter's smile wiped out, and was replaced with a slight frown and a stiff posture "They'll only try to _stop_ _me_ ," she said sternly "they won't understand, they _never_ did."

"You don't give your parents enough credit," the older women scoffed "they _love_ you. Give them an opportunity to prove it to you."

Korra considered her words for a moment, but she wasn't convinced. She always wanted her parent's approval, it meant the world to her. But it never seemed like they wanted to give it to her. Maybe she _was_ a disappointment to them, but they were a disappointment to her as well.

She opened her mouth to protest, but Katara was faster then she was.

" _Please_ , for me."

That did it for her, the old women was close to Korra's heart, hearing her pleading like that made Korra feel guilty about not listening to her as well as not telling her parent, so she nodded in agreement, swallowing thickly and saying her last goodbyes to Katara, who just smiled lovingly and hugged her again before heading back to her house.

She grabbed her bag and the new sword she stole from the armoury and started heading to her house for the last time. The scene was surreal, Korra couldn't grasp the fact that she will never have to stand infront of this door again. That she might never see her parents again.

With a deep breath, she opened the door "Mother?" She called out "Father? Are you here?"

When they didn't answer, the young girl started to think they were already fast asleep, she still wandred around the house in search from them, when to her suprise she found them sitting at the dining room, waiting patiently. As she walked in hesitantly, her mother got up.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" She asked with a soft tone and a sad smile.

In response, Korra nodded, looking away "This is not the place for me," she explained quietly "it _never_ was."

She mentally prepared herself for the yelling, for the rage and the disappointment, only to be suprised once more by a tight, loving embrace.

"We _know_ , Korra," her mother whispered, threading her fingers in Korra's hair "we always knew."

Korra was caught off guard, but she sinked into the embrace after a few moments "And you're alright with this?" Her voice shook.

"We'll _always_ love you Korra, no matter what." Senna answered assuringely, pulling back and smiling softly, her eyes glistening with tears.

The young warrior returned the smile, feeling tears of her own forming in her eyes. She then turned her gaze to meet her father's "Dad?" She asked, worrying her bottom lip.

The chief sighed and stepped closer to the two, kneeling before Korra " _Korra_... I don't even know where to begin. We both know I haven't been the best father in a long, _long_ time." He said sadly, grabbing Korra's hand and stroking her knuckles with his thumb "I always thought I was doing what's best for you, I thought staying in this tribe would be good for you, but I was wrong."

He paused, and the daughter waited silently and patiently, her cheeks wetting from the water pouring out of her eyes. She waited her entire life to get to this point, to leave. But now that it was happening, she was beginning to understand what a difficult desicion that is, and how much she will miss those she loves.

"The tribe isn't doing great these days, both socially and financially," he sighed once more "and even beforehand, I knew somewhere deep within that you don't feel at home here, I just _refused_ to admit it." Her father smiled weakly "I'm _sorry_ , darling, I _should've_ been better. But just know this, everytime I look at you, I'm filled with _pride_ , I always have."

Korra choked out a sob, and jumped into her father's arms, gripping onto him for dear life, her nails digging into his broad shoulders " _Thank you_ ," she murmured, her voice trembling " _thank you so much_."

"Don't forget about us," he whispered back "Come to visit from time to time, you'll always be welcomed here."

"I _will_ ," her voice shook "I _promise_."

**_________**

_Shit, shit shit shit!_

How could she be this _stupid_? Why didn't she think this through?

"Asami I..." She started, unsure of how to fix her mistake.

Something in Asami's expression turned unreadble, and she didn't answer. Instead the knight watched as she dragged herself the the edge of the bed, staring blankly to the air.

" _I can explain_ ," Korra said, her voice trembling with fear and anxiety.

" _Please_ ," Asami said with a mixture of anger and desperation, glancing over her shoulder " _explain_."

Korra opened her mouth to say something, but she realized she had nothing to say, her mind was empty from excuses, empty from any reasonable explanations.

"It's... A _dream_?" She stammered, asking rather then stating "It's a dream." She said decisively "You're _dreaming_."

Asami glared, obviously not buying it, then she just laughed bitterly " _Wow_ , even now you can't be _honest_ with me now _can you_?" She spat out.

" _It's_... It's _not_ like that," the knight countered with a weak voice, fisting her hands in order to stop them from shaking "it's not like I _wanted_ to lie to you."

"No one _forced_ you to!" The princess let out with a harsh breath "Spirits _I_... _You_... _We_... _Holy shit_." She mumbled and burried her face in her palms.

In all honesty, Korra's fear wasn't _entirely_ based on the fact that her cover was blown, she was actually _terrified_ about Asami's reaction more then she'd care to admit. The thought of the princess just _rejecting_ her after everything that happened between them... It was almost _too_ _hard to bare._

_Why did she let her guard down? How could she let it slip?_

  
"It's not about you," she tried to explain, crunching forward to place her hand on Asami's shoulder "I _wanted_ to tell you... I just _couldn't_."

" _Why not_?" Asami shot back "I can't think of _one good reason_ as to why you didn't tell me!"

" _Seriously_?" Korra quirked an eyebrow "I'm a _women warrior_ princess, you _really_ don't see anything _problematic_ with that?"

She flinched, taken aback from her words "But I _wouldn't_..." The Satorian began "I wouldn't mind _that_... Why would I care if you're a girl who's a knight?"

" _You_ are _not_ the problem," the watertriber explained "other people are."

"I wouldn't _expose_ you!" She exclaimed angerly.

"How should _I_ know that? What if you _accidentally_ let it slip? I don't secretly wish to be _murdered violently_!"

"You said you'd _kill_ _anyone_ we'd send your way!" Asami exasperated, glaring at the knight and shrugging the hand off of her shoulder.

"I'm a _fighter_ ," Korra said sternly, gritting her teeth "in fact, I'm a _great_ _fighter_ , but even I can't take out many people at once."

Asami growled in response, clearly displeased with the situation "I just can't believe you _lied_ to me, this whole time." She let out with a shaky voice and a contempt expression, bringing her arms up to hug herself "How _could you_? After _everything_?"

Something in the watertriber's heart just _shattered_ at Asami's broken voice. She didn't know what to say, how to make it better. She didn't even know whether was possible to make it better. Korra never had to face this sort of situation before, her excusion of a male character was flawless, she had never been caught beforase by anyone, and ever since Suro she only had a few minor drunk fucks occasionally, all of them had known she was a women and none of had shared something so deep and meaningful as what she shared with the princess.

"I'm _sorry_ ," Korra breathed out in a defeated, raspy tone "please, Asami..–"

"And all the while," The pale girl mused, cutting the knight off "I thought we had something _genuine_ between us, it seems I was mistaken."

" _No_ ," she shook her head furiously, her heart feeling as if it's about to burst out of her chest "it _was_ genuine, at least..." She hesitated "At least for _me_."

This time, Asami turned around fully, and as the pale girl faced her, she could see her eyes glistening with tears " _How can you say that_?" She whispered, bitterly "After you _lied_ to me like that? After you led me to believe you're something that you're not?"

"I'm still _me_ ," Korra tried "I'm the _same_ person."

"I _can't_ I..." The words seemed to be caught in her throat "I don't even _like_ _girls_ ," she finally said, but something in her expression shifted.

" _But_..." The knight hesitated, trying not to sound too hopeful "Do you like _me_? Just _me_ _,_ specifically?"

The Satorian's eyes blew wide in shock, and Korra stopped breathing as she watched a mixture of emotions displaying on Asami's face. She could recognize hurt, confusion, betrayal, then suddenly, a flicker of pure _rage_.

" _Like_ you?" Asami hissed disbelievngly "I don't even _know_ you! Let alone know how I _feel_ about you in general at the moment." Korra winced from her words as she scrunched her nose in anger " _Spirits_ Ki! If that even _is_ your real name!" She exclaimed "What _were_ you thinking?"

The warrior closed her eyes sucked in the breath she'd been holding " _Korra_."

" _What_?"

She opened her eyes at once, meeting Asami's green irises "My _name_ is _Korra_." She elaborated.

Silence fell upon them as the newly exposed Korra stared blankly into Asami's eyes, watching her blink and absorb the new information.

" _Korra_?" The princess rolled around her mouth in disbelief.

"That's me," she answered dryly with a hint of resent in her voice. she knew on an intellectual level that she _shouldn't_ be this bitter, that she had _no right_ to be upset. But Asami's words broke something in her heart, so much so that she didn't feel like putting an effort into being nice, she didn't want to be apologetic, in fact, the only thing she wanted at the moment was Asami to understand, Asami to forgive.

_But you can't always get what you want, now can you?_

"Is there anything _else_ you lied about?" The raven haired women said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't a _weak_ child," the watertriber shrugged "I was quite _strong_ for a young girl actually."

Asami seemed to cringe at the word ' _girl_ ' and she stayed silent for a few moments, looking deep in thought.

" _How_ is this even possible?" She murmured finally "How did you pull this off?"

"Everything I told you about me was true, _modified_ , but true," Korra explained "I ran away."

" _Why_? Why did you leave?" The princess raised her gaze to meet Korra's eyes.

"Do you really think I'm housewife material?" She chuckled "Can you see me as some man's wife and kid carrier?"

Asami winced for some reason Korra didn't quite understand "I-I mean _no_... But how..." She gulped "How did they _let_ you leave? How did you just... Go away?"

Korra tilted her head "I just _left_ ," she simplified "I didn't _ask_ for _permission_."

Again, the Satorian seemed to be contemplating something, unwilling to share what's going on in her brain.

"You _can_ leave too," the knight spoke less harshly then before, thinking she might know what Asami had in mind "I meant it when I said I won't force you to come back home."

She shook her head in response "I'm not you," she bit back "we'll leave first thing in the morning." She said flatly.

Korra's heart sank "You said you wanted to _stay_ here for a few days." She pointed out.

"That was before I knew I was _messing around_ with a _women_ ," Asami bit back.

Korra frowned a little " _Fine_ ," she groaned in displeasure, trying to disguise her disappointment "but you can't tell _anyone_ in Satora about me." She declared.

"You have _some nerve_ ," the princess growled, fire burning in her eyes "you had the _audacity_ to lie to me this _entire_ time we've been _involved_ , and now you think you have _any right_ to tell _me_ what to do?!"

" _No_ ," she answered sternly "but as much as I can tell you hate me at the moment, I doubt you want me _dead_." Korra finished harshly.

_Silence._

"I won't tell anyone," she finally answered "but don't think it's because I _care_ about you, I'm just being a _decent human being_."

The tan girl breathed out in relief, completely ignoring the end of the statement "Thank you," she spoke genuinely.

"Yeah, _whatever_ ," the Satorian rolled her eyes "let's just get this over with." She murmured while laying back on the mattress as far away from Korra as it was physically possible and with her back turned to her.

Korra sighed, this could have gone much, _much_ _worse_ , but it doesn't mean Korra didn't _hope_ it would've gone better. She knew by now she had feelings for Asami, so she hoped Asami would be more... _Accepting_.

Perhaps she just needed time, Asami wasn't the biggest fan of Korra when they first met either, and she eventually warmed up to her.

_Just give it time_ , Korra thought to herself with a sigh as she laid down besides Asami, _she'll come around._

But if she was honest with herself, she _hated_ being in square one all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw... Poor Korra.
> 
> I really am secretly evil.


	10. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into Asami's mind.

Asami was looking _desperatly_ for a _reason_.

The entire time she was involved with Ki, she was looking for a _reason_ to stop having all of those new and confusing feelings, knowing it could never last. She tried fixating on his flaws, she looked for anything that would give her the power to watch him leave when they got back to Satora, yet the quest always seemed to come up short.

And she finally found a reason. In fact, you could say she found the _ultimate_ reason.

_So why did she still feel this way_?

The princess was upset, she was mad about Ki– _Korra_ , lying to her, she was upset about being so naive, she was upset about not seeing it sooner, she was upset about her being with a woman.

_So why did she not hate the idea?_

She tried to tell herself it was only because her mind was yet to register Korra as a girl, but she couldn't say she entirely believed this excuse herself. Her feelings were stronger then ever, and every time she thought about kissing the knight again, her heart skipped a bit.

" _Stop it."_ She grumbled unhappily to herself under her breath.

"You said something princess?" Korra turned around with a questioning gaze.

"I have _nothing_ to say to you," Asami spat out.

A pained expression temporarily appeared on the watertriber's face, and Asami almost felt bad if it wasn't for how enraged she was about the dishonesty.

"Is this really how it's going to be now?" She asked sadly "Do we _have_ _to_ _do this_?"

"Oh, I don't know, did you _have to_ _lie_?" The princess countered sarcastically.

The warrior gaped at her in disbelief " _Yes_!" She then exclaimed "I _did_ have to lie!"

Asami didn't answer, she just huffed in displeasure and continued walking with her arms crossed together and a slight frown on her face.

She definitely wasn't prepared for how much things about Ki would change– First thing's first, _the name_. She just couldn't get used to the knight's _new_ , or rather _actual_ name instead of Ki, it seemed impossible. Other then that, Korra started talking in a higher pitched tone. Again, it was probably just her _actual voice_ , but it caught Asami off guard everytime she spoke. And the third thing is that Korra started wearing her hair down, she had a chin lengthed straight bob that framed her face perfectly, which annoyed the princess even further because _it was_ _gorgeous_. _She_ _was_ _gorgeous_.

Luckily, Asami _wasn't_ into girls.

It's _always_ been _boys, right_? Her entire life, she always noticed handsome men, she had fantasized about them, she felt attracted to them. _Heck_ , she was attracted to _Ki_ _thinking_ he was a man! Sure, she only learned recently that some girls are into girls, but that _can't be_ the case for _her_ , _right_?

However, Korra's words lingered in her mind.

' _But... Do you like me? Just me specifically_?'

_No, that was impossible_ , she decides sternly, _she was just confused, that's it, there's nothing more to it._

" _Watch out_!" She suddenly heard a call and felt two warm hands on her shoulders holding her down. She blinks, noticing she almost went face first into a tree.

It took Asami a moment to return to reality, and she shrugged off Korra's hands, trying to ignore how _electrifying_ the touch felt, and how much she _missed_ it.

"You seem tired," the knight pointed out, worrying her bottom lip "how did you sleep?"

The answer to that should've been obvious– _Terribly_ , she spent an entire night _fantasizing_ about a boy, finding out said boy was actually a _girl_ , fighting with the _girl_ , and then being too angry and prelaxed to fall asleep.

"I slept _fine_ ," Asami grumbled.

"Maybe we should take a break?" Korra suggested "I think there's a small spring up ahead..."

"I'm not a _child_ ," she scoffed "I can walk more then _five minutes_ without having to take a break."

"I'm just trying to _help_ , _princess_ ," Korra frowned "you don't have to put on that act, I know you."

"You don't know _shit_ about me." Asami bit back angrily.

"If you say so," the watertriber shrugged and continued walking, glancing over her shoulder "but _I'm_ tired, and _I_ need a break, so we _will_ be stoping at the spring."

Deep down, the princess was _greatful_. She was _tired_ , _exhausted_ even, she could use a small break to conserve energy. However, Asami was blinded by the anger and frustration she felt towards the knight, and she couldn't have her know how much she needed that break.

"You're slowing me down." She stated, resentment spilling from her tone "I just want to go home."

At that, Korra smiled sadly "Now you're just lying to yourself, _flower_."

The princess scowled at the familiar pet name, even though she couldn't deny the pang of _excitement_ she felt at the sentiment. And suddenly she felt even more enraged then before. Not because of Korra, she was _angry_ about how _hard_ it was to _stay angry_ with all of those remnants of feelings she had from before she learned the truth.

_That was all it was, remnants_. _That was what she felt_.

Not long after, they reached a circular blue green–ish body of water surrounded with large gray rocks and a green Vegetation. There were two small streams of water nearby. The one spilling right into the small pool constantly filling it with water, and the other extending from the opposite end, leading water out of it. On top of that, Asami could see hot steams rising from the spring to the sky.

"It's a _hot_ spring?" Asami asked curiously, approaching it slowly.

"Indeed," the knight affirmed, taking her brown vest off and resting it next to her bag "but it's safe to go in if you'd like."

"Are you going in?" She questioned.

"I am," Korra said with a nod of her head "I'm a watertriber by blood, there's no way you'll keep me out of the water," she gloated proudly "you coming?"

The princess wrinkled her forhead and shook her head, not wanting to spend any sort of quality time with Korra. She felt as if it would only complicate everything even further.

"Suit yourself," the warrior chuckled peeling off her beige shirt with ease and folding it.

And Asami's eyes went _wide_.

For some reason, she started feeling very _hot_ from the inside out as her throat turned _completely dry_ , her heart started _racing_ and the breath caught in her throat. It was the first good look she got of Korra's body since she never actually saw her without proper clothing. And because of the baggy clothing she wore, the pale girl didn't even get as much as a small glimpse at Korra's general form. But there she was, the watertriber in her full glory, shirtless. And Asami had to admit that Korra had _easily_ one of the _best_ _bodies_ she's _ever_ seen.

Her bragging about being strong was backed up by her _sculpted from stone_ abdominal that wouldn't put any man to shame, yet somehow, it didn't take away from her femininity in the slightest. Her _gorgeous_ carmal skin was streching over taut muscle and beautiful curves as one. And once again, Asami found herself wondering how would it feel to be _pressed against it_.

_But it was always boys!_ She scowled internally while trying to tear her eyes off of the woman before her. But even if it _was_ always boys, she couldn't deny that her body had _never_ reacted so strongly about anyone she saw before.

Korra caught Asami looking, and she raised an eyebrow with a huge grin "See anything you _like_?" She asked in a teasing manner.

The princess blushed, furiously, finally finding the will power to look away from Korra " _N-no_! I just..." She flustered "I was uh... Looking at um... This _thing_ you're wearing." Asami excused and gestured to her body, pointing at the two pieces of fubric stiched together with laces, it was a corset-like undergarment, except it was resting on her chest rather then her stomach.

"Oh, this?" The knight pointed at her chest "it's my chest binding, it's how you can't see my... Well, _breasts_." She explained while wiggling out of her pants, remaining only in her underthings.

Asami couldn't stop herself from peeking a little at the half naked warrior in front of her, drinking her in. Her body seemed to be _annoyingly_ _perfect_ – the _muscle_ definition on her legs and arms, the curves of her hips, the slightly compressed swell of her chest, the two line streching from her tense abs creating a perfect V shape that was leading straight to her–

_Stop it._

"It doesn't look very _comfortable_ ," she pointed out, trying to disguise her Sudden physical change from the other girl.

"It's not that bad, just a little _tight_ ," Korra admited with a shrug, rubbing at the piece of clothing a little.

"Take it off then," the princess said nonchalantly. And at the suggestion, Korra's jaw _dropped_ to the ground, her cheeks flooded with colour. Asami was _baffled_ by the reaction, trying to understand what was it about her words that caused the other woman to react so strongly. Then, something in her mind just _clicked_ and the other meaning of her suggestion fell upon her.

"That's _not_ what I meant!" She squicked and flushed bright red as the knight seemed to recover from the initial shock and her face broke into the biggest teasing smirk Asami has _ever_ seen.

"Oh, _no no no_ princess!" She chuckled, waving her hands dissmisevly and stepping closer, still with that playful lopsided grin spread wide on her face that made a weird sensation spread in Asami's insides "A _pretty lady_ asked me to _strip_ _for her_..." She whispered in a rough tone against Asami's ear, and she shuddered at the feeling of Korra's hot breath. The princess could sense the other's hands shooting upwards and unraveling the laces of her binding, and her pupils were blown wide with anticipation "... Now who _am I_ to _deny her_ such _need_?" She finished off in a husky breath, letting her chest binding fall off completely and pulling away from Asami's ear, azure eyes gazing deep into her own.

The princess clenched her jaw, trying as hard as she could to stop herself from stealing glances, but once again, she was _helpless_ to stop her eyes from falling down to Korra's dark, _soft_ looking breasts that she was certain she could fit in her palms. That mere thought made a _hot_ throb _burn_ between her legs and it took every bit of will power she had not to raise her hands and turn that thought into _reality_.

"Well, if by any chance you _change_ _your mind_...about the spring of course," the knight said in a manner that suggested she wasn't talking about the spring at all "I'll be inside." She finished and brushed past Asami, leaving the pale girl standing there, stunned beyond belief.

Well, the bad news are that Asami was most _definitely_ into Korra.

If she was completely honest with herself, even last night when Korra admited to being a girl, Asami wasn't as frustrated about the lie as much as she was frustrated from how _hot_ her body was _still_ burning for the knight. She was _angry_ of course, but perhaps she wasn't as furious as one would expect her to be.

Maybe she did only like Korra _specifically_ , but somehow the more she thought about it, the more it all fitted together.

Being isolated for the most of her life, the new people Asami got to meet were usually knights durling training and servents, but every now and then she'd get to see a new girl around the castle, and she'd always look twice. She just assumed it was either for comparison's sake, or from curiousty since she didn't get to meet many girls, but now, ... Now she started to think that it wasn't the case.

_Not that it mattered, it didn't._

"Are you _actually_ planning on standing there the entire time we're here?" Korra called from behind her.

It did feel _foolish_ , and the princess gave in, starting to undo her clothing piece after piece, deciding that maybe a _relaxing_ hot spring was exactly what she needed to calm her nerves and stop that twinge of lust she felt under her gut every time she did as much as look at Korra.

Whatever she felt towards Korra _didn't matter_ , because in a few days the two will part ways and her actual life would continue right from where she left off.

When she was done undressing. She rested her clothes right next to the knight's, staying only in her underthings. She walked to the body of water Korra was in, and she dipped in her toes to check the water before entering completely with a sigh, closing her eyes and letting the warmth around her to relax her body.

"Now isn't _this_ a sight to behold?" She heard Korra's voice and she opened her eyes, catching Korra's eyes lifting up to meet hers with a mischievous smirk streching from ear to ear.

Asami's cheeks flushed bright red, and she hoped the knight would assume that it was just from the heat of the water. Surprisingly, the watertriber's eyes didn't make her feel _uncomfortable_ , she was _flattered_ , _excited_ even, her heart pounded in her chest and her hands fidgeted nervously on her lap.

"You're acting as if what we had was _genuine_ ," she murmured, shrinking into herself a little "you don't have to keep _pretending_."

"I already told you it was real for me," Korra said with a sigh, leaning backwards on the bank of the spring, her arms spread to the sides in a comfortable position "What makes you think it wasn't?"

The princess had a hard time getting her mind to tick, maybe it was the hot water she was in, or perhaps it was the fact that Korra's _breasts_ were still _out in the open_. But either way, Asami's insides turned to jelly and her brain melted, malfunctioning.

"Well I uh..." She stammered "I-I mean, we're both _females_ so..." She trailed off, looking away in emberessment.

At that, the tan girl in front of her erupted in rolling laughter " _Wow_!" She wheezed, pinching the bridge of her nose "You really are _clueless_ , aren't you princess?"

" _What_?" She shot out whilst even more heat crept to her cheeks and she clutched onti her knees, burrying her chin in them.

"You think I was _pretending_ this entire time?" Korra's uncontrollable laughter continued " _Why_ for the _love_ _of_ _Raava_ would I do that?"

"So that I wouldn't get suspicious?" Asami suggested, a hint of sadness in her tone.

" _Fuck no,_ " Korra chuckled with a dissmisive shake of ger head "do I have to feed it to you with a spoon? _I_. _Am_. _Into. You."_ She said slowly whilst emphasizing each syllable and.

At that, the princess's back straightned and a warm _tizzy_ feeling spread inside her chest "You _are_?" She asked with astonishment.

"I am," Korra affirmed "what about you?"

Asami didn't answer, mostly because she didn't know _what_ to answer. She was supposed to be _mad_ at the warrior for being dishonest, she was supposed to be _attracted to males_ , and she was so _confused_ that it hurt her head the more she thought about it.

"I get it," the knight said with a soft smile "I know you're new to the women on women business, so if you need time, I understand."

"I'm _not_ in that business," she shot out with a slight frown, grasping to her own words for dear life.

"Right, so you _weren't_ checking me out just then, huh _flower_?" She asked with a knowing smirk.

" _No_ ," Asami lied quickly "I just... It didn't accure to me that you might have bigger..." She excused nervously, gesturing to Korra's chest.

The watertriber raised an amused eyebrow "I'm not so sure... How about you _strip_ and we'll _compare_?" She said in a sultry voice, her piercing blue eyes flickering down for a moment before she raised them back up, and the princess once again, found herself being _flooded_ with this confusing feeling of flurry warmth and dizziness.

"I'm good," Asami looked away, fighting the _strong urge_ that suddenly filled her to _comply_ "so uh... How _did_ you know? That you were into girls I mean." She changed the subject quickly.

" _Suro_ ," Korra answered in a sudden distant voice "she was my _first_... Well, first _everything_ I guess."

"What do you mean?" The Satorian asked curiously, turning her gaze back only for Korra's eyes to avert hers.

She sighed "My first _love_ , my first _partner_ , my first _heartbreak_ ," the watertriber elaborated, a small smile forming on her lips "she was my _entire_ world, everytime I was around her _nothing else_ mattered, and when I wasn't, all that mattered to me was to _be with her again_ , you know?"

The knight's words _frightened_ Asami, because she _did_ know, she knew that feeling all too well. She felt it ever since she met Ki, and to her dismay, she still felt it even after finding out that Ki was actually Korra.

"So what happened?" She asked, pushing the scary thought aside.

Korra's face fell "It didn't work out," she said flatly "what about you? Have you ever been in love?"

" _No_ ," Asami said quickly, maybe a little too quickly. But it was fine because she wasn't trying to convince the other woman, she was trying to convince _herself_.

"Well, that's too bad," Korra mused, a hint of disappointment in her tone.

_Was she in love with Korra?_

She knew Korra and her held a deep emotional connection when they were involved, but she didn't think it went to _this_ extent. Was she _falling_ for the tan girl this entire time? It was a first for her, she certainly never fell for those _assholes_ in Satora, nor did she fell for the visiting royalty from other kingdoms, one might say that she barely _tolerated_ them. So how would she know what _love_ feels like?

What she did know however, that she _couldn't_ have Korra. She _found_ her _reason_ , and now she had to hold on to it. It was a terrible timing for her to start developing feelings for someone, to start questioning her sexuality, especially considering her current situation in Satora.

_But..._

"Hey, Korra?" She said sheepishly, breaking the silence and fiddling with a strand of stray hair.

" _Hm_?"

"This is _not_ because I like you," she cleared out, failing to persuade herself more then anything "but can you... _Hold_ _me_?"

She expected Korra to laugh, or tease her, or both, but no reply came from the other side of the spring. And before Asami knew it, she once again felt the knight's strong arms wrap around her.

And once again, she felt Korra's firm breasts press against her.

But this time around, it wasn't _unpleasant_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentlemen, may I proudly welcome into the lgbt community :  
> Asami, our bisexual queen.
> 
> (Even though she's just a princess lol)


	11. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I forgot to mention, we're done with Korra's backstory ✨

At that point, it was pretty obvious how Asami felt towards Korra.

She could see it in her eyes every time the princess looked at her, she could see it in the colour of her cheeks every time she did as much as tease her slightly, she could hear it in the words the two exchanged, and she could feel it with every small touch they shared.

The inner conflict was written all over Asami's face, a conflict Korra knew all too well. Growing up, no one informed her that she could love the same gender, the subject was hardly talked about in traditional tribes in general, and if it was, the only thing that was mentioned that some _sick_ males sometimes had _preverted_ _relations_ with one another. _Males_ _only_.

She learned that she was attracted to women through everything that went down with Suro, as a matter of fact, only after a few months on her own did she realize that Suro and her weren't the only ones.

Asami was heaving a similar identify crisis, she was certain of that.

And if she only had some mild suspicions about the princess's feelings in the beginning, when the girl asked for Korra to hold her the other day, it confirmed all of them.

After that, they walked in a rather quick pace, maybe Asami was purposefully trying to avoid the knight in order to stay in her comfortable denial, maybe she was doing that subconsciously. But the warrior wasn't one to give up so easily, especially when she knew she had a chance.

So she flirted, _teased_ , made it her _mission_ to turn the Satorian's cheeks completely red on _every_ _occasion_ she could, and she was quite good at it too. It wasn't _hard_ by any means, a playful smile was all it took to turn Asami into a blushing, _blubbering_ _mess_.

On top of that, she also found it fun to be a little _handsier_ then she should be. Whether it was brushing their shoulders together or placing her hands on the other's waist in a false claim that she was just _helping her_ with _balance_... Korra wasn't going _easy_ on Asami by any means.

And just when she thought she might've over done it, the green eyed goddess asked if she could keep her warm during the cold night.

So that's how Korra found herself wrapped around Asami once again, unwilling to move. She did her best to stay awake and on guard, but she might've dozed off a couple of times. The princess was just so _warm_ and _comfortable_ , and their bodies fitted so well together, she could stay in this position forever.

Before she knew it, the first ray of the morning sun hit her face, and Korra realized that neither of them moved the _entire_ night, staying put in their comfortable cocoon. She smiled at the thought, Brushing a few dark locks behind the princess's ear and pressing a soft kiss to her temple. Then she started getting up, making Asami whimper at the loss of warmth around her nuzzle into herself, all in her sleep.

Korra almost put on her binding, before remembering she didn't have to anymore. Even though she was upset about how their relationship fell apart when the truth came out, it was weight off her chest, _literally_. And she was still hopeful about the future with the pale girl considering her observations, she was only hoping that Asami will come around soon, since there was only a few days left for their travel.

" _Asami_ ," she said, ducking and placing each knee on both of the princess's sides, softly stroking her cheekbone with her thumb "wake up darling."

With stir and a small flutter of her eyelashes, the pale women opened her eyes slowly, half asleep jade eyes meeting hers.

" _Good morning Ki_..." she mumbles with a yawn, a satisfied smile forming on her lips.

Korra quirks an eyebrow, in a mixture of confusion and amusement "Who's _Ki_?" She joked.

Asami blinked, looking as confused as ever, before realization dawns upon her and she scrunched her nose.

"You _know_ what I meant," she grumbled in displeasure, trying to get up, only for Korra to place a palm over her chest, stoping her from proceeding.

" _Ah ah ah_..." She smirked in response to Asami's questioning gaze "I'm quite _enjoying_ the sight of _you beneath_ _me_..." She purred, making Asami's eyes widen.

"Will you _ever_ stop?" She groaned, a vivid blush appearing on her cheeks.

"I will," the knight said, crossing her fingers behind her back "but only if you give me _one more kiss_ ," she gave a mischievous smirk and winked.

The raven haired women seemed to consider her options " _One_ kiss," she as asked hesitantly and catiously "then you'll leave me alone?"

Korra's eyes lit up and she nodded enthusiastically in affirmation.

" _Fine_ ," Asami rolled her eyes and leaned upwards, pressing a soft kiss to Korra's cheek.

"Hey, that's cheating!" The tan girl protested with a pout "You _know_ what I meant."

" _Fine_!" She exasperated and leaned in again, this time placing her lips on Korra's. Korra expected the kiss to last no longer then a few seconds, but was _pleasantly_ surprised when the kiss lingered. She smile in satisfaction when she felt full, pink lips moving in rythem against hers. The princess completely forgot herself in the moment, letting herself cup Korra's jaw and slowly push her backwards, so that the two of them were in a sitting position. Korra grew a little comfortable too, and she allowed herself to let out a soft moan. A choice that was proven to be a mistake because the moment the sound left her throat Asami tensed, pulling away with a _much_ more defined blush on her cheeks.

"I went _extra_ ," her voice trembled " _only_ to make _sure_ that you'll keep your promise." She said with a piercing gaze.

To that, the watertriber could only smirk "Well, now I feel like an _asshole_ ," she chuckled and revealed her crossed fingers, making Asami's eyes widen in disbelief.

"What are you, _five_?" She exclaimed dryly, frowning at her "And how is _that_ not ' _cheating_ '?"

"If I knew that _this_ ," Korra ignored the remark entirely, gesturing between the two of them "is what I'd get after asking for _one simple kiss_ , I'd ask you to do something much more rewarding, like _going_ _down_ _on me_ ," she teased, waiting for her magic to do it's work.

But Asami just blinked in confusion and tilted her head to the side "Do _what now_?" She asked in genuine bafflement.

That, that was _it_ for Korra. She started laughing uncontrollably, tears forming in her eyes. Meanwhile Asami sat and _radiated_ emberessment and confusion, unsure of what to make out of Korra's odd outburst.

"You sweet _innconent_ thing," the warrior said affectionately with a dissmisive shake of her head "if you're _lucky_ , you'll find out." She stated with a cocky grin, standing up "if you're even _luckier_ , _I'll_ be the one to teach you." She added, offering a hand to the other girl.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're talking about something _incredibly inappropriate_?" Asami groaned in displeasure, taking her hand and standing up.

"Because you can't stop thinking about _inappropriate_ _things_ while you're around me?" Korra suggested flirtatiously.

The princess snorted and rolled her eyes, tearing her hand away " _You_ _wish_." She spat out, but Korra could still notice a small smile playing on her lips.

The knight didn't say anything, just returned the smile and kneeled _down_ to fold her sleeping bag, making sure Asami gets a _nice_ view of her ass while she did it, and when she got up and saw that Asami hasn't moved an inch and was now both _staring_ and _blushing_ , she mentally swinged her fist in victory.

" _We should get going_ ," The princess said when she snapped out of her little haze "only a couple of days left." She muttered to herself, starting to walk.

"A _lot_ can happen in a couple of days!" Korra called after her.

" _Don't hold your breath waiting_!" She replied.

In response, Korra only chuckled and shook her head. _This princess will be the death of m_ e, she thought while grabbing her things. " _Asami! Wait up_!" She called and jogged to catch up with the Satorian.

**_________**

It was a rather uneventful day. quite _boring_ actually.

No small villages, no creatures, no rivers or springs or _anything_ interesting on the way, just _nothingness_ all throughout the day.

When the light of the first star came out, Asami offered to camp for the night. Which might've seemed like a normal thing in it of itself, except for the fact that Asami hasn't initiated a break since the village of Yu dao. So naturally, Korra teased her about it.

"Not so _eager_ to get home anymore are we?" She said in a rough tone. Flirting almost became a knee jerk reaction for her, a reflex, like she completely forgot how to behave normally.

"I'm just tired," the princess scoffed, folding her arms in protest "not _everything_ is about you."

"None of this is about _me_ ," Korra shrugged and stepped closer "it's about _you_ , flower."

" _I_..." Asami hesitated "I don't follow."

"You think I'd keep _flirting_ if I thought you didn't feel the same way about me?" Korra asked in all seriousness, making Asami's eyes widen "Put everything aside, don't worry about anything but your own needs. What is it _you_ want, Asami?"

She went silent, staring at Korra with eyes filled with fear and confusion on top of something that was unreadable. And at the sight, Korra's heart started pounding harder in her chest, afraid she might've been pushing it a little too much this time.

" _I-I_..." The pale girl started, stammering nervously "I _want_..–"

"Well _well_ , _what_ do we have here?"

At the sharp sound of a deep voice, Korra snapped her head to the side, her hand immediately shooting to the sword's handle, pulling it out of it's sheath.

Before her stood two lizard men, bounty hunters from the way they were dressed. The one who appeared older smirked, while the other stood behind him, crossing his arms in an attempt at being threatening.

"What are two _lovely_ ladies doing at the forest all by yourselves?" He questioned, a certain hint of tauntness to his tone.

Korra stepped infront of the princess, her grip on the sword tightening "I'd recommend you _wouldn't_ _try and find_ _out_." She warned.

"A _feisty_ one!" He called with a maniac grin " _I like it_!" He said, running his obnoxiously long tounge over his sharp teeth "Say, who's the _pretty one_ behind you?"

" _None of your business_." she snarls, giving him a murderous glare.

"You know what _is_ my business?" He emphasized with a frown " _Money_."

"We don't have any," the knight growled, swinging her sword a little and pointing it in his direction threateningly, "so I _suggest_ you go look elsewhere else, if you wish to keep your _head_ that is."

The two reptiles glance at one another, and starts laughing. A sickeningly filthy sound, causing adrenaline to surge through every inch of her body.

" _Korra_..." Asami whispers in fear, now fully pressed against Korra's back and clutching onto her shoulders for dear life.

" _Stay behind me,"_ she instructed under her breath "if they attack, _run_ , and _don't look back_."

"Have you gone _insane_?" She hissed in disbelief.

" _I'll catch up to you_."

"I _wonder_..." The reptile spoke again, his cold voice piercing through Korra's ears and putting an end to their conversation "How _much_ would the Cabken dynasty pay for the _princess_ _of Satora_?" He roared with an alarming smirk, drawing his blade and looking at it, watching it glinting in the moonlight.

_Shit, they recognise her._

The knight and the princess kept quiet, Korra taking a fighting stance as Asami took a few steps back.

"Get the _princess_." He commanded the other "I'll get the _belligerent_ one."

  
The moment the words left his mouth, he surged forward, swinging his sword towards Korra, who used her own blade to block it, steel clashing against steel. From the corner of her eye she saw the younger lizard man bolting towards Asami, who _thankfully_ started to run away. The warrior wanted to help, but she was elsewhere _occupied_ with her own foe, who made quick swinging and jabbing motions, which she dodged by swaying in place.

_I'll have to catch the other motherfucker once I'm_ _finished with this one_ , she thought to herself, heartbeat ringing in her ears. Unfortunately, it was easier said then done. He was _skilled_ , and fast, not to mention, Korra was a little _distracted_ worrying about the princess.

That's when she heard a _high_ pitched _scream_ coming from deep into the woods.

" _Asami_!" She let out a terrified call and turned around thoughtlessly, which was enough of a distraction for him to _slash_ her right shoulder, and she winced and let out a choked cry of pain, stumbling back.

She tried to swing her sword, but it was proven to be quite _difficult_ with the injury. And next thing she knew, the reptile managed to send her sword flying from her hand and kicked her to the ground.

She cursed under her breath and crawled backwards, trying to format a plan in her head.

"What a _shame_ ," he spoke with fake disappointment "I thought it'll be more of a _match_."

_He has a slight limp on his left leg_ , she noted to herself. _A quick kick should make him collapse, then I could slide to the right and grab her sword and–_

A piercing call of agony snapped her from her thoughts, she saw the bounty hunter with a sword stuck in his chest, his eyes wide and fearful. 

"Your Friend _screams_ like a _girl_." She then heard a familiar voice spits out, and a look of awe formed on her face. 

_Oh_ , _I'm most definitely falling in love,_ she mused to herself, relived.

He chokes, blood dripping from his mouth. Then he falls on his knees and collapses to the ground, and behind him stood Asami, with a busted lip and a few scratches, but ultimately– _just_ _fine_. Korra couldn't help but smile as she watches her kicking him to the side and kneels before her.

" _Shit_ , he got you." She knitted her eyebrows together in concern and tore the sleeve of her dress with one swift movement, pressing the fabric against the wound and applying pressure, causing the watertriber to grimace.

"I'ts _fine_ ," she breathes out once the pain subsides, grinning assuringely "it's just a scratch."

" _How_ did you let him _get you_?" She scolded with a worried expression "You know _damn well_ you're a _better_ warrior then he was."

"Well a certain _scream_ distracted me," Korra mused "I was _worried_ about you, princess." She admitted with a soft smile.

"You were?" The pale girl asked with a hint of reverence.

" _Of course_ I was," she smiled lovingly "I _care_ about you flower, not just–"

She was cut off by the familiar warm lips she knew all too well.

It was _different_ then the morning, special. Her eyes fluttered close as she submits to the kiss, her heart thumping like crazy. She raised both of her hands to rest on the princess's waist. Their lips moved together in a slow, soft and effortless manner, then suddenly, she felt Asami's tounge sliding into her mouth, exploring every inch of it, every corner. She tasted of cherry's and honey, a mixture that was from now on most definitely Korra's _favourite flavour_. The kiss held such an _emotional_ _weight_ , unlike any other kiss they shared, leaving Korra feeling _dizzy_ and amazed, like _sparks_ were shooting off through her body.

Then, the lips were torn away, and she groans in protest, before she hears a loud _slap_ sound and feels a sharp pain on her cheek, her face fourcfully turning to the side.

"What the _fuck_ did you _do_ to me?" Asami hissed, her voice trembling with emotion and rage.

Korra turned her head back " _Ow_!" She exclaimed, putting her palm on the sore cheek "What was _that_ for?!"

"I was _fine_ before I met you!" She shouted, frustration seeping from her tone as her eyebrows clutched together angerly "I had my _miserable_ _normal_ life in Satora and that was _it_!"

Korra winced "It doesn't _sound fine_ –"

"But _then_!" She interjected "All of a sudden _you_ show up with all of your big, _strong_ knight _facade_ in the _worst_ _possible timing ever_!" She exasperated using her free hand to pull on her hair out of frustration "A-and _then_ you turn out to be a _girl_ and I still _can't. Get. You. Out. Of. My. Head_." She emphasized each syllable "So _what_ did you do?!"

Hearing Asami's confession, the knight's expression softened, and she reached out to grab Asami's hand, stroking the knuckles "I didn't _do_ _anything_ , flower," she said tenderly, placing a finger on Asami's quivering lips "but we _do_ have something here and-" 

" _No_ ," Asami countered with a shake of her head "We can't, _I_ can't."

"We _can_." Korra pressed on " _You_ can, Asami."

" _No_ , I really _really_ can't _I_..." Her voice broke and she turned her gaze away.

" _Why_?" Korra demanded, feeling tears of frustration starting to burn in her eyes " _Why not_?"

Asami grimaced "I _just_..." Her voice shook.

"Is it because I'm a girl?" She asked, clenching her jaw, feeling a pierce stab of pain far worse then the one on her shoulder "Who gives a _shit_?" She seethed.

" _No_ ," the princess said quickly "I- I couldn't before either b-but then we started getting closer and _closer_ and I-I... _I_ _can't_!" She choked out with a sob.

"W _hy not_?" Korra urged, her voice getting a bit louder then she intended "You keep _saying_ you can't, but _why_? What is it? What the _fuck_ is stopping you? _What aren't you telling me?"_

" _Korra_..."

" _What?!"_

" _I'm engaged_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you were wondering why I told you about Suro...
> 
> I hope it's clearer now.


	12. Satora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an early gift for you, bc the last cliff hanger was probably my worst one so far and I felt sorry 4u

It was a rather sunny day in the kingdom, the birds were chirping, the wether was nice, golden rays of sunshine shone from sky, the warm wind hit her skin, and Asami was doing her by far, her _favourite_ morning activity.

_Kicking. Tahno's. Ass._

It was pretty humiliating really, he was considered to be a _big deal_ in Satora, a very well known knight with a great reputation, yet he _never_ managed to land a single hit on the princess, not even _one_ , and boy oh _boy_ did she enjoy it. Knowing she will get to wipe his _stupid grin_ off his face was enough to get her through all of the intense training she wad forced to go through. It was so worth it.

Miss, miss, block, dodge.

She saw an opening and took it, using her wooden sword to hit hard against his, making his grip on the handle lossen and he lost focus. Then, she used his distracted state and jabbed her sword lightly in his stomach, and at that, the match was over.

She clicked her tounge, shaking her head with an arrogant grin playing on her lips "My _my Tahno_..." She taunted him, drawing her sword back "Losing to a _girl_ once again, you must be _devastated_."

"Pfft, _right_ ," Tahno rolled his eyes and smirked "the only reason you keep winning is that I have a different sort of _sword_ I'd rather _stick in you_..." He said in a suggestive manner and topped it off with a wink, making all of his _obnoxious_ friends watching laugh. A _filthy_ sound that always managed to get on Asami's nerves.

The girl frowned, stepping closer threateningly and giving his _crotch_ a _firm_ , anything but _gentle_ grab, and lifting, making hin yelp in pain.

"A _sword_?" She spat out angerly, tightening her grip and making him grimace "Perhaps a _mild_ _dagger_ , that if I'm being _generous_. And with that mouth, it's no wonder you've never gotten to _stick_ your ' _sword_ ' in _any_ _girl_."

She let go, allowing him to fall down. His knees go weak and he almost collapses whilst his friends ' _Ooohh_ 'ed him. Satisfied, the princess turned around to leave, a winning smile playing on her lips.

"You're _lucky_ to be royalty _Sato_!" He called after her angerly "Otherwise I would've _ripped_ your head off and _fucked_ your _rotting corpse_ a long time ago!"

At that she stopped, turning around with a _murderous_ glare, making her way towards him slowly "Is that a _threat_ , Tahno?" She said with an alarming tone and narrowed eyes "Because if it is, I'll be more then _happy_ to accompany you to the chambers myself for threatening the princess of Satora."

"Lock me in a chamber huh? Why not dual me?" The knight smirked "Are you _scared_?"

"I fear _nothing_ ," she spat the last part with a frown "and certainly not a _rocky knight_ who never even manager land a _single hit_ on me durling training."

One of Tahno's friends threw him a metalic sword, and he caught the weapon without doing as much as looking "You want to go, _sugar_ _queen_?" He hissed.

Asami smirked, grabbing an actual sword from the stand next to her "Bring it on, _pretty boy_." She taunted.

Blades were drawn, fighting stances were taken, and Asami was _ready_. She had _enough_ of the knight's cocky attitude, she was so ready to finish this, once and for all...

"Your highness?"

... _Fuck_.

" _Must you interrupt_?" She shot at the poor servent, vaguely aware that it's none of his fault, but she had so much rage built up that she didn't even care.

" _Apologies_ , princess," he said with a somewhat scared expression and bowed down "I'm just here to deliver a message."

"And what would it be?"

"King Hiroshi requested your _immediate_ presence."

She quirked and eyebrow, knowing damn well that this so called ' _request_ ' is actually a menditory demand "Can't my father wait?" She scoffed.

"I'm afraid not your highness," he said apologetically "it's quite _urgent_."

Asami sighed and put the sword back on it's stand, pinching the bridge of her nose and inhaling deeply in an attempt to calm her nerves down "I'm sorry for my _outburst_ , Kannan," she said with an apologetic smile, making his face light up at the mention of his name. She always tried to call them by their names, she felt as if being a servent was... _unhumanitarian_. "I presume he's at the main hall?" She added.

The servent nodded "Would you like me to accompany you?"

She shook her head dissmisevly "I know my way, thank you." The princess said, turning back to the now snickering Tahno "We'll finish _this later_." She said threateningly.

"Can't wait to finish you off, _princess_ " he winked.

The pale girl stuck her tongue out and turned back around, making her way down to the main hall, while wondering what was so important that her father decided to interrupt her morning training. He usually was very strict about her training, not letting her ditch or cut it short.

When Asami walked inside, she was suprised to see that her father wasn't alone. In the hall stood two men with fancy red armour, and behind them stood another three, wearing expensive looking robes. The old looking one with a red scar painting the left side of his face had a crown, definitely a king of some sort. Next to him there was a slightly younger woman with gray hair, perhaps his daughter, and a young, tall man with a firm build and black hair. After suspiciously examining the family, she approached her father. His fingers were interlocked and he was seated on his throne. Hiroshi had a serious expression on his face, one that was quickly switched into satisfied smile when the princess came into sight.

"You wanted to see me, father?" She asked with fake sweetness to her tone, holding her hands behind her back.

"Asami, this is _lord Zuko_ of the Fuiryn empire," He introduced, gesturing to the old man who smiled to her "he is accompanied by his daughter, princess Izumi, and his grandson, prince Iroh the second."

"Its an honour to meet you," she said politely while turning around to face the family, bowing down, still unsure of what any of this is, and what does it have to do with her.

When the pale girl straightned her back, she was met with the warm amber eyes of the smiling prince, who then grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles, a gesture that to some girls, may seem appealing and perhaps even charming, but for Asami it was nothing short of annoying. She hated being touched without her consent, not to mention, she hated royalty, so much so that she had to actively stop herself from grimcing.

"My princess," Iroh said and she almost rolled her eyes from annoyance, _his_ princess? _Really_? "the portrait I've seen doesn't do _justice_ to your _magnificent_ _beauty_." He complimented, a look of awe on his face.

_Ah_ _, and here he goes, trying to flatter her, how original_.

"Thank you, your _highness_ ," the princess forced on a smile and retrieved her hand from his grip, turning back to Hiroshi for further explanation.

"I have decided to make an alliance with the Fuirynians," he said in all seriousness "this alliance will benefit our kingdom and citizen greatly since the two of our kingdoms will be sharing our riches. Not to mention, they have an _incredible_ amount of men power, whilst we have the most _advanced weapons_ in the entire world," he gloated, swelling with pride as he looks over to smile at the scarred man.

"It sounds like a _spectacular_ idea, father." Asami praised, faking her interest in the matter in order to satisfy him "but it doesn't explain why you called me here."

"You, will be playing a _main role_ in this alliance," the king smiled "we've come to an agreement that the alliance will be based on marriage, the ceremony will take place in a couple of days..."

She stopped listening, trying to digest the information. _Marriage_? She gawked internally and glanced over to princess Izumi. She seemed to be about her father's age, and was beautiful nevertheless, yet Asami could _hardly_ believe it. She never thought her father would marry _again_ , granted, she didn't really _care_ about what he does in his life, but it was still quite surprising.

Maybe a little _too_ surprising, to the point where the more she thought about it, the more she started doubting wether or not that was _actually_ the case.

" _Apologies_ , father, I think I'm missing something," the pale girl interjected awkwardly " _Marriage_? Who's wedding are you planning?"

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention," Hiroshi chuckled "you, will be marrying prince Iroh."

Her awkward smile became a nervous one, and she knitted her eyebrows together in confusion "Are... Are you _serious_?" She asked in disbelief, stunned.

"I am," he affirmed, his light smile turning slowly into a frown "it was _my_ decision, and I stand behind it."

"The two of you would make such a _beautiful_ couple," lord Zuko added.

Asami blinked, turning her gaze to prince Iroh, then lord Zuko, then back to het father.

"You're _joking_ , aren't you?" Her voice shook.

"I'm not _joking_ , Asami." He hissed "We've given this a _lot_ of thought, and this desicion is _final_ , end of conversation."

Anger started bubbling within her and her hands clenched into fists so hard that her nails dug into her palm almost _painfully_ "Don't _I_ get a say in any of this?" She almost yelled, but held herself back.

The entire hall went quite, and her father's eyes widened with shock and rage as a disbelieving look spread across his face, like he thought that her reaction was _completely_ uncalled for and came out of _nowhere_.

"No, you _don't_." He stated finally " _Everyone_ will benefit from this Asami, including _you_." He said sternly, raising his voice in response to her protesting face "As the princess, you have a _duty_ to your people–"

"You _can't_ do that!" Asami shouted, tears forming in her eyes.

"I _can_ , and I _will_!" Hiroshi stood up in anger "I'm your father, not to mention the bloody _king_! You _will_ _do_ as I say!"

" _Please_ ," she pleaded " _please_ don't make me do it! Please father..."

"I won't hear it," the king waved her off "I already made up my mind, you need to be less selfish about this and do what's right for your kingdom!"

" _But_ -"

"Asami, _stop_ _it_ _!_ " He shouted, making her wince "You're being rude to our guests," he scolded her.

She glanced over her shoulder to see the prince, who's been standing there silently and awkwardly the entire time, unsure of what to make of their exchange.

" _I need_ _some_ _air_ ," she mumbled, bolting out of the throne room, barely able to see anything behind the water in her eyes.

And she ran, completely ignoring her father enraged calls. She ran and ran until she reached the front gate, which unfortunately for her, was locked and guarded, as usual.

She approached one of the guards " _Open the gate_." Asami commanded him.

" _No can do princess_ ," he answered with a shrug "king Hiroshi's _orders_."

She grunted in displeasure, wiping away the tears wetting her cheeks and turning around, walking back to the castle angerly with her hands clenched into fists. But she didn't go to the main hall this time around, she just headed to her room. When she reached it, she took off her training clothes, slipping into her nightgown instead and then crashed down on her bed. Hoping it was all just a _dream_ , or more accurately, a _nightmare_.

She stayed in her room the entire day, when servents tried getting her out to speak to her father, she just ignored them and locked the room. The princess wasn't by any means interested in hearing what he had to say, or seeing his face, _ever._

Of course, Asami knew she had to give in eventually, like he said, she had her kingdom to worry about, and this will do _good_ for their people. But she still couldn't help but feel sorry for herself.

_Arranged marriage_... She was familiar with the concept, but never thought that it will happen to her. As a young girl, her mother _promised_ her she will marry for love, like she and her father did. And when she asked him about it soon before her mother passed away, he smiled lovingly and garenteed that she _will_.

But then again, it's not like he _has love_ for her mother anymore, if he _ever_ _did_.

Before she knew it, it was night time, and she decided to sneak out. Most of the guards were probably asleep by now, and as a child she used to sneak around the castle all the time, so she knew her way.

She exited the room quietly, fast-pacing into a near corridor, where she knew had a secret passageway behind an oil painting.

After grabbing a torch from the wall and entering the passageway, she was pretty much safe to go on. So she just followed the way with ease, soon finding herself at the main garden, there she located the blind spot she knew that with the current limited of guards, no one will be able see her, then she approached it and climbed over the wall.

When the princess reached the other side, she started spirnting away as fast as she could. She wasn't _leaving_ the kingdom of course, she knew she couldn't, but she needed to _digest_ the whole thing, and she needed fresh air and silence to do that, so she ran away. Asami kept running until her legs were sore and her heart was beating faster then ever. She wasn't heading to anywhere in particular, at least she didn't think she was, but as it seems her _legs_ had a mind of their own, and they carried her to a quiet corner at the woods. A place she used to sneak into all the time whilst being isolated in the castle as a kid. She sat on the ground and wiped away tears and sweat as one, hugging her knees and sobbing into then lighty.

She wasn't sure _how_ to feel, of course she had obligations as the princess but... You can't _marry_ a man you _just_ _met_! _How_ was her father _alright_ with this? _Surely_ he loved her _enough_ to want her around and happy, _right_?

Maybe she reminded him of Yasoku, so he _had_ to get rid of her?

Or... Maybe he just _didn't care_.

After a while, the tears in her eyes stopped forming, and the sadness within her was replaced with a hollow feeling of _numbness_. She didn't feel _angry_ , or _sorry_ , anything _negative_ or _positive_ in particular, she just didn't really _feel_.

After she managed to wrap her head around this situation she was in, the princess tried to portrait what her life would look like from now on.

She wouldn't have to be _here_ anymore... That's a _plus_. But she'll have to be with this _Iroh_ character, and she wasn't a fan of him. Even from their limited dialogue she could tell he was like every othrr man she's ever met– Thinking she was _his_ to _claim_ , Trying to _charm_ her pants off...

_What would life with him look like_?

Well, he was _handsome_ in a way... Not really her _type_ , but still classically beautiful, so on that level, it wasn't _that bad_. She probably wouldn't be able to train anymore, it was quite unusual for a girl to know how to fight. Not that she liked training all that much, but it was a great stress reliever, so that was annoying.

How _long_ until she becomes a _mother_? Not long presumably. She'll probably be expected to make good on their wedding at the night of the ceremony... That mere thought was _nauseating_ to her.

She'll be someone's _wife_.

And there's _nothing_ she could do about it.

Suddenly, a crack Sounds pierced through her thoughts, and she stiffned. It's like _someone_ stepped on a branch... But it's _impossible_ , what would anyone be doing this _far off_?

She hesitantly turned around, and adrenaline starts _pumping_ through her veins as she comes face to face with four smirking, _stinky_ _orks_ , dressed in a leather armour that carried the symbol of Cabken dynasty, and she curses under her breath.

_Unarmed_ and _out numbered_... What can go wrong?

There's a moment where nothing happens, the only sound between them is the sound of her heavy breathing, and the only movment is her chest rising and falling.

Then, one of them _surges_ forward, swinging his sword around.

She dodges his attack by rolling to the side and getting up, taking a fighting stance and fisting her hands.

Another one attacked, and once again she managed to dodge it by ducking, but unfortunately that action had kept her distracted long enough to not notice another one approaching, and when she got up, she felt a haft _slamming_ against her lower back, causing her to flinch and fall down.

One of them gripped her head and pushed it hard against the ground forcefully, bruising her cheek a little. The princess tried struggling out of his grip, but he held her so tightly that all it did was rip her nightgown a little.

And next thing she knew it, she felt something hit her in the back of her head really hard, and everything went _black_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you read the title first and was like "Shit are they already at the kingdom??"
> 
> Also I hope it clears out some things lmao.


	13. Questions

When Asami finished talking, everything fell into place.

No wonder she was trying to keep her distance, no wonder that at the very beginning she said _specifically_ that she _couldn't_ persue this, no wonder she _resented_ her father so much, no wonder she _didn't_ want to go home, it all made so much sense.

When the tan girl thought about it, she could distinctively recall from when she was assigned for the mission some black haired man _moping_ around the castle saying he could save the princess himself. But Hiroshi waved him off saying that a _future_ _king_ shouldn't bother himself with such _low level_ missions. Apperanatly he considered _saving his daughter_ an _undignifying_ task.

At the time, Korra assumed he was a cousin of some sort. Now she knew better.

Everything made so much _sense_ , yet about a _million_ questions flooded Korra's mind, questions that ate her from the inside out, questions that _begged_ to be answered.

_How_? _How_ did this happen? _How_ come I didn't know? _How_ could your father do that to you? _How_ could _you_ do that to _me_?

_What_? _What_ next? _What_ were we to begin with? _What_ will become of us now?

_Why_? _Why_ did you agree to this? _Why_ didn't you fight harder for your freedom? _Why_ are you telling me now? _Why_ not sooner? _Why_ are _you_ the one _tearing up_ , shouldn't _I_ be the one _crying_?

And all these questions branched out to more and _more and more_ , yet _none_ of them managed to reach her mouth. Instead, she only managed to choke out a single question, a single word. " _Engaged_?" She repeated in shock and confusion.

" _I'm sorry, Korra_ ," Asami said with a trembling voice "I'm so, _so sorry_..."

Korra could hardly hear her past the the heartbeat thumping in her ears, she could hardly see her behind the water in her eyes, she could hardly comprehend the situation from how much her mind was racing. She stared at the sobbing princess with wide eyes, filled with hurt and disbelief.

_This can't be happening again._

"You're _engaged_ ," she said again, disbelief filling her voice "this _whole_ _time_ , you've been engaged?"

Asami averted her eyes, pursing her lips together and nodding, a pained and guilty expression on her face.

"How can you expect me to believe that?" Urged Korra, reluctantly extending her arm in order to reach out to her, to touch Asami's _soothing_ _warmth_ and to be assured that it was just a _lie_ , a _joke_ , a _nightmare_.

But Asami's assurance never came. The princess took a step backwards and the only thing the watertriber's hand met was the cold, piercing air. The simple gesture she was greeted upon was enough to let it all sink in. It was true, it wasn't a joke, Asami was really taken, and the tan girl's heart shattered to approximately a _million_ pieces just at the thought.

"This _whole time_ , you've been _furious_ with me for lying." Korra hissed "And the entire time, you hid _this_ from me?"

"It _wasn't_ like that..." the pale girl choked out "I _couldn't_ talk about it... It would make it _real_..."

"It _is_ real Asami!" She snapped "You _devised_ me! You _lied_ to me, and over what? Not wanting to believe the harsh truth?"

"You _don't_ understand..." The other girl said miserably "It _wasn't_ like that."

"So what were we?" The knight exasperated "A _fling_? A _distraction_? Was I just the first _dunce_ you found in order to forget your troubles?"

" _No_!" Asami called shaking her head furiously "It's the most _genuine_ thing I've ever had... At first we _both knew_ it was just a _temporary_ _thing_ but then..."

"But then _what_ , Asami?" Korra demended sternly, using her good arm to stand up.

"Then I didn't _want_ it to be _temporary_..." She whispered, walking backwards until her back hits a tree and she slides down into a sitting position, clutching onto her knees "I've _never_ cared this deeply about anyone... I don't _want_ this to end..."

Suddenly, the knight felt uncertain. She closed her eyes shut and took in a deep breath through her nose "You do _not_ get to do _that_." She said with a shaking voice "You can't tell me you're _engaged to someone else_ and then say that you _want to be with me_ on the next breath, like the prince waiting for you back at Satora _doesn't_ _change a thing_."

"It doesn't _change_ how I _feel_ about you." She stated and locked gazes with Korra, her jade eyes filled with hurt and guilt, and for a moment, Korra felt bad for the princess. But soon the feeling faded away and was replaced with _agonizing_ sorrow and _dread_.

"This changes _everything_!" The knight seethed, ignoring the way Asami flinched in response, ignoring her wounded gaze. At the moment, she _resented_ the future bride, but not as much as she resented herself for _once_ _again_ , allowing herself to fall for a person knowing that nothing can come out of it.

She most _certainly_ , had a _type_.

"Were you _ever_ going to tell me?" The watertriber pressed on, fisting her shaking hands "Or were you going to let me find out when you _marry_?"

Asami raised her head, glaring at Korra with eyes gleaming with tears, tears that were leaking and straining her cheeks "You are the _last_ person who can _judge_ me on keeping _secrets_." She hissed, her nails digging into her knees "You know better then _anyone_ that some things are better left _hidden_."

With an eye roll, Korra let out a choked astringent laughter, her vision becoming more and more blurry with tears that burned in her eyes like acid. "So I don't have a _shaft_ to stick inside you, _get over it_!" She screeched, making Asami's jaw drop to the ground, a fire starting to rage in her eyes "You made an _obligation_! An obligation to _live_ , _love_ and _fuck_ another man!"

"I did _no such thing_!" The princess called back "Did you not listen? I was _forced_ into accepting a marriage proposal that was _beyond_ my region of control!"

"Do me a favour princess, don't _lie_." The knight told her, a sharp edge cutting her voice. "You could've _insisted_ , you could've _ran away_ , there are so many options!"

"Not _viable_ ones!" Asami snapped, getting up and stepping threateningly to the warrior's space, who just frowned in response "Not everyone is like _you_. I do not have the _privilege_ of doing _whatever_ I want _whenever_ I want!"

"I am _not_ privileged!" Korra screamed, running a hand through her hair and fisting so hard that it hurt. "You think _you_ had it bad, princess? I would be in the _exact_ situation if I _didn't_ run away! The main difference is that it would've happened _years_ ago!"

"But I _can't_ run away!" She exasperated.

"No one gets _permission_ to run away, that's why it's called running away!"

"You _don't_ _understand_."

"Then _educate_ me!"

" _Everyone_ on my kingdom will _benefit_ from this alliance." Asami said sternly behind gritted teeth "Not to mention the _bloody citizens_ of the _Fuiryn_ _empire_! I already told you, what happens to me _isn't important_."

"What happens to you is the _only_ _important_ _thing_!" The warrior exclaimed in anger and frustration "You can't live the _entirety_ of your life just to _please_ other people!"

"I _have_ to." The princess said sadly, turning away from Korra, her back now facing the knight "That's my _obligation_ , the duty I have for my people."

"You've been given a _golden_ _opportunity_ to escape it," Korra insisted, ignoring how her forehead started hurting from frowning "You don't _have to return_ , you can just walk away, it's not hard! I already told you, I won't _force_ you to come back!"

"But I _have to!"_ She called in a desperate tone, clutching her face in her palms "What happens to me _isn't_ important." She reapeted "I _don't_ _matter_."

"You _matter_ to _me_." The tan girl insisted, her voice breaking at the end. She reached out to place her hand on the princess's shoulder without thinking, but she winced as soon as she felt a sharp pain rediating from her shoulder and she let out a whimper of pain.

At that, Asami immediately snapped backwards, placing one hand on her good shoulder and one right above her chest, urging Korra downwards into a sitting position. After that she got up to grab her torn sleeve from the ground and press ot against the wound, and the warrior grimaced.

"You have any bandages?" Her care taker asked, concern lingering in her tone.

" _I'm fine_ ," Korra waved her off, though now with the fight bring forgotten, she realized she was starting to feel a little _dizzy_ , and very much _exhausted_.

"You've gone _pale_." The princess argued.

"Not as pale as _you_." She joked, trying to ease the tension.

Asami rolled her eyes, but a small smile still broke into her lips " _Bandages_." She persisted.

"In my bag." Korra informed, and immediately regretted it as Asami left to find them, making her already miss the girl's warmth.

" _Asamiiiii_ ," She whined, falling backwards on the soft grass "I _miss_ you..." She murmured.

"I'm _right_ _here_." She heard a soothing voice as her eyes closed lazily "Hang in there."

" _Don't go_." She whispered, feeling slender gentle fingers undoing her vest. And she placed a hand on top of them and squeezed with the rest of her force, feeling her senses turn fuzzy.

" _I'm not going anywhere_." Was the last thing she heard before drifting into unconsciousness.

  
**_________**

" _Suro_..." Korra mumbled, finding herself at a lost for words.

" _So_ , I take it you heard the news." She replied dryly, but the voice wasn't hers, it was different. _Softer_ , more _mature_...

"Tell me this _isn't_ _true_." Korra clutched onto her words for dear life, waiting for any sort of assurance that it wasn't really happening. "Tell me you _aren't_..."

The girl before her sighed and turned around, her green eyes glistening with tears.

_Wait... Green_?

The watertriber took a better look at the girl before her, _shiny_ black hair... _Pale_ skin... Tall and slender figure... 

" _Asami_?" She asked in astonishment.

"Korra," she smiled sadly, stepping closer and wiping a stray tear from the watertriber's cheek, not retrieving her hand.

"Asami..." She breathed out, burrying her hands in those beautiful dark locks " _Please_ don't leave me too... I _can't handle it_ again..." She pleaded, bringing their foreheads together.

"I'm sorry, _pretty boy_." She answered quietly "So, so _sorry_..."

Korra's gut boiled and her heart sank, leaving an unbearable feeling of _hollowness_ in her chest. Hollowness that slowly swallowed every other emotion in her body, until all that remained was complete and utter _numbness_.

" _No_..." Her voice shook " _I'm_ sorry." She emphasized.

She lossened her grip at Asami's hair, pulling away and turning to leave, tears burning like fire in her eyes. Fire that _used_ to burn in her soul, but now there was _no memory of it._

As she walked away, her feet turned heavy, and her vision faded. She tried to blink away tears but soon realized that it wasn't tears that caused this haze. She started feeling lightheaded and she clutched her head in her hand, the world around her crumbling into nothingness.

But then, a ray of sunshine broke through the darkness, and Korra blinked, realizing she must've fallen asleep and was now awake. She stirred to the side, coming face to face with an exhausted Asami, who's face seemed to light up the moment her emerald eyes clashed with Korra's cerulean.

"You're _awake_ ," she smiled, a look of relief passing through her face.

"I feel like _shit_." The wounded warrior groaned and placed a hand on her own chest, realizing she _wasn't_ wearing... Well, _anything_.

"I _had_ to remove your shirt," the princess explained, her cheeks flushing bright red "in order to fix you up."

"Why didn't you put it back on then?" Korra smirked, pulling herself into a sitting position and rubbing her throbbing temples " _Enjoying_ the view?"

" _No_!" Asami flustered, obviously lying "Y-you _fight-sleep_." She stammered.

At that, Korra raised an eyebrow "I do _what_?" She asked, amused.

The other woman rolled her eyes and turned her head to the right slightly, lifting her index to point at her now _busted_ lip.

"Oh _shit_." Korra's eyes widen " _I'm_ _sorry_."

"It's fine," Asami chuckled "you can't help your _warrior reflexes_ now can you?"

The watertriber hummed in response and brought her hand to her face, rubbing sleep out of her eyes "How long have I been out?" She questioned aloud.

"The entire night," informed Asami, throwing the beige shirt her way "it's not a _serious_ injury, we just forgot to treat it in the... _Heat of the moment_."

At the small reminder of yesterday's fight, Korra felt as if a grey cloud passed above her head. Her face fell, and the pain and hurt from last night slowly started bubbling within her.

"So, where do we go from here?" The knight dared to ask, fiddling with her shirt in her hands, fingers roaming through the smooth fabric.

The future bride shrugged, leaning on her knee in order to get up "The _new_ plan is the _old_ plan," she sighed, sadness lingering on her face "get back to Satora, continue with our lives."

A grimace went through Korra's face at the words, she was hoping Asami would come to her senses after reflecting for the entire night, but it seemed like she didn't change her mind. "Is this what you want?"

"Doesn't matter," Asami answered dryly as Korra tried to wear her shirt back on, which was proven to be a struggle with her injury, so Asami leaned down to to help her. "I've already told you, _my needs_ aren't important."

"But if you _didn't_ have an obligation to the kingdom, would you still go back?" The knight persisted, grabbing Asami's wrist.

"Of course I'd _stay_ with you," she smiled sadly and stroked Korra's cheek "I'm already so _tempted_..." The Satorian bit her lips, her fingers stopped stroking, yet they stayed in place, on Korra's cheek.

"Then _what's stopping you_?" The knight pleaded, not even bothering to hide the desperation from her tone.

Asami sighed, her hand dropping to the side, and Korra once again immediately missed it's warmth. Then she noticed the woman before her leaning in, placing a tender kiss onto the corner of her mouth, and a warm feeling spread inside her chest.

"I _have_ to _do this_ , Korra." Her voice shook "I _wish_ I could leave like you did, but I can't turn my back on the entire kingdom... I _wish_ I was as brave as you are."

Asami's words felt all too familiar, too painful. And she turned her head to the side, unsure of how to face her.

"I'm not _brave_ ," she replied quietly, blinking away tears "I did what I _had_ _to do_."

"That alone makes you the _bravest_ _person_ I've _ever_ met," the princess laughed, but it wasn't a happy sound, but rather a broken one, broken and sorrowful "My _brave_ little warrior..." She murmured, leaning their foreheads together.

_You can't go_ , Korra thought to herself, screamed to herself, but the words didn't reach her mouth. The only thing that did was a choked sob.

She was _foolish_ to let herself fall so hard for someone so out of reach, so _unavailable_. She was _foolish_ to allow herself to fall for Asami, she had set her flying, and now she hit the ground. People like her don't _get_ a _happy ending_ , it's just the way it is, there's _nothing_ she could do about this. 

She could already feel the loss, she already felt it's weight after She raced through the stages of grief, all in the span of a _night_.

_Shock_ , it was so _sudden_ , she didn't even see it coming _at all_. Asami... _Lied_. How could she just lie like that? And with so much _conviction_ too?

_Denial_ , it's a _joke_ , _right_? It's not _really_ happening, in every moment now, she would hear those words: ' _I made a mistake, I'm sorry,'_. Even _she_ can't have such _bad luck_ to find herself in the same fucked up situation _twice_. It seems so _unlikely_.

_bargaining_ , _pleading_ _her to st_ _ay, begging even. Korra for once was_ _alright_ with being in that _undignifying_ position, as long as it meant that Asami _stays_... As long as it meant she's _here_...

_Anger_ , how could she _do that_ to her? How could the universe be so _cruel_? What did she do bad to deserve it? Had she not _helped people_ wherever she went?

_Depression_ , oh she was _definitely_ feeling that one. Was there any need to elaborate? The _tears_ , the _numbness_ , the _hollowness_ and _anguish_...

  
And finally, _acceptance_ , but that stage _never came_. She was running through the other 5 in _cycles,_ hoping to cheat the process, to start healing right away.

But maybe there was _no healing._ Maybe losing the person you love _twice_ was just too much for _anyone_ to bear.

Maybe, it was too much for _Korra_ to bear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that didn't seem to go well... I wonder what will happen in the next chapter, I know I'm excited.  
> What do you think?


	14. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was done early cuz I'm awesome. You're welcome.

_Silence hurts more then harsh words._

Some may say that if you don't have anything positive to say, don't speak at all. But silent Korra was _killing her_. Asami rathered she'd _scream_ , _yell_ , say _terrible_ things to her then keep quiet the way she did.

But truth be told, a part of her was glad Korra wasn't communicating as much, the two still had about two days worth of travel, and Asami wasn't sure she could stop herself from running away with Korra if the tan girl suggested that again.

So she settled on quiet, unwillingly keeping her distance from the knight, though all she wanted was to taste those delicious brown lips again, to feel that warm body pressed against her, just one more time...

Well, _one time_ isn't such a _bad idea_ , isn't it?

She stopped herself before she managed to get a word out. It would be _cruel_ playing with the knight's feelings like so. She made her decision, and now she had to live with it. Sending Korra mixed messages like that would only plant _false hope_ in the girl's heart.

Asami sighed, watching Korra continuing to walk in a fast pace. _Just_ _as well,_ she thought to herself. It would do more harm then good for Asami too, it would give her a small _taste_ of what _could've been_ , which will only make what _will_ _happen_ much _much_ harder.

She knew Korra was hurt, she knew that _she_ was the source of that pain, but it didn't mean Asami wasn't _hurting_ too. She was sad, _heartbroken_ , frustrated and _scared_. She was as scared of the thought of never seeing Korra again just as much as she was scared her to leave Satora.

_Unfortunately_ , Asami was a _coward_.

She was _fearful_ of what will happen to her if they were to run away, what will happen to her people, what will happen to her father, what will happen to _her_...

And worst of all, she was afraid of what will happen to the two of them.

_Sure_ , knew Korra cared about her dearly, she expressed those feelings times and times again. But they only knew one another for a limited amount of time, and Asami wasn't sure that after the _thrill_ of the _forbbiden love_ would pass, the watertriber would still see something in her at all, and _selfishly_ , Asami preferred ending things on those terms then to feel the painfull stab of _rejection_.

Truth be told, Asami wasn't _that_ great, was she?

_Not Korra great anyways._

Korra was... _Incredible_. Asami found the tale of how she managed to leave her _entire life_ and become such a great warrior _admirable_. She knew better then anyone how _hard_ this world was on young girls, what kind of expection were probably laid on her for the moment she was old enough to _form thoughts_. Yet that never stopped her, she was determined, strong and brave enough to leave her entire life behind and march into the unknown, and though she was stubborn, _cocky_ and headstrong, she was a _sensetive_ and _sweet_ girl on the inside. 

She was simply _gorgeous_ , inside and out. Just _perfect_.

And seeing her so _defeated_... It broke Asami's heart. The princess was used to seeing the _playful_ , _confident_ and _joyful_ side of her, and suddenly, this girl was gone and replaced with this newer, _misrable_ version of her.

That alone almost made Asami change her mind. _Almost_.

Though she acted very confident in her decision while confronting Korra, at heart she was very _hesitant_ and _confused_. She kept going back and forth, questioning herself, feeling _timid_ and _uncertain_ about her desicion, about everything.

But that _had_ to be the right decision... Staying here with Korra seemed so _selfish_ , she shouldn't... She _couldn't_ _allow_ herself such indulgences.

"We should camp here for the night," Korra said quietly.

Or maybe, there just _wasn't_ any _right_ _decision_.

"Alright," Asami agreed, scanning the knight with her eyes, but her expression was blank, unreadable.

"We'll be at Satora tomorrow," Korra announced, meeting Asami's eyes for the first time since the morning, and they reflected something _sorrowful_ , something _broken_.

The princess didn't _want_ to get to Satora, but she nodded despite herself " _Will you stay_?" She asked, trying not to sound too hopeful, but she was just... She wasn't ready to say goodbye yet.

"Stay and do _what_?" Korra smiled sadly "Be your _mistress_? Surely you _know_ that's _not_ the life I had planned for myself, don't you?"

" _I know_ ," Asami sighed "I'm just going to _miss_ you. It seems as if we only just _met_ and we already have to part ways."

" _So much_ for our _happy ending_ , right?" The watertriber mused, and though Asami picked up on the cynicism in her tone, the weight of the words still crashed on her.

" _I'm sorry_ ," she whispered, choking a little.

"It's fine," the tan girl answered, and perhaps she even meant it. The statement sounded sincere, like she understood Asami's point of view, yet beneath it, she could recognize the pain that strained her tone.

"No, it's not," Asami shook her head, feeling the tears that she had been holding the entire day starting to form in her eyes "I led you on, I deceived you, I _lied_. It's _unexcusable_ , and even though it _wouldn't_ make it better, I am sorry."

"I already told you princess, it's alright," Korra sighed "by some cruel coinsidence, I've been in this position before."

"You have?" The princess's head snapped in her direction, confusion and suprise filling her.

"I have," she affirmed with a distant look on her face "my first love just so happened to get engaged too when I was a child."

The princess didn't know what to say, maybe Korra meant it as a comforting fact, meaning that she was going to be okay, but all it did was make the Satorian feel more guilty, _scared_. Knowing she must've triggered an old _represeed_ memory, even if she did so on accident... It wasn't a pleasant feeling by any means.

After Asami kept quiet for a while, staring with shock at the knight, she finally parted her carmel lips to speak again.

" _Guess that's just what I deserve_."

" _Don't_ say that," Asami scoffed, walking closer to the knight, or rather her legs carried her, because she didn't recall ordering them to do anything of this sorts. "You are the most _incredible_ person I've ever met, you didn't deserve what happened, and you _don't_ deserve _this_ either." She said, extending her hand to stroke Korra's cheek, but she stopped herself midway, letting her arm fall to the side.

"As I said, it's not _me_ I'm worried about." she said, pursing her lips together "It's you."

" _Me_?" The princess pointed at herself in a mixture of shock and confusion "You're worried about _me_?"

"Of course I am," Korra said with a sad, tender smile forming on her lips "don't get me wrong, I'm hurting like crazy, how could I not hurt over someone like _you_?" She joked, making Asami choke out a laughter "But after the initial anger had passed, I realized I'm not the only victim in this story, and I care about you more then I care about myself."

"You don't have to worry about me... I'll be just fine..." The princess tried to assure her, but it was proven to be quite difficult when she didn't even believe that herself.

"I _know_ _you_ , princess." Korra argued "I know you'll sacrifice yourself for the greater good any day of the week. And I don't _want_ you to have to live that way."

"What do you mean?" Asami asked curiously.

"You _deserve_ happiness too," she said sternly, grabbing both of Asami's hands and sliding her thumbs on the future bride's knuckles "you _deserve_ someone who could make you wake up with a smile every morning of every day, and it _hurts_ me a great deal that you'll _never_ have something of this sorts."

How could she be so _selfless_? Even when Asami was in the wrong, even when Korra herself was hurting, she didn't just think of herself. She still just wanted what was _best_ for Asami. And as waves of affection flooded through the pale girl's body, Asami felt like the most _garbage_ , _self_ _centered_ human being in the entire world for _hurting her_.

"Let's _stay_ ," the princess whispered, seeing Korra's back straighten and her lips part in suprise "like we did at the village, just _stay_ for _a_ _while_..."

The watertriber's face dropped as Asami finished her statement, and she shook her head slowly "Don't... _Don't_ _do that to me_ ," she sighed "if you're _still_ going to _leave_ don't... I _can't_..."

That was a request Asami _had_ to respect. As much as she wasn't ready to say goodbye, the last thing she wanted was to play with the poor girl's emotions even further. She just couldn't do that to her.

"You gave me _more happiness_ then _anyone_ ever had," Asami said with a sincere, trembling voice " _thank you_ , Korra, and I'm sorry."

"The pleasure is all mine," Korra said with a tender smile.

After that the two stayed quiet, yet the silence that fell upon them was more loaded then anything the two could've said. They gazed deep into each other eyes, and Asami saw the exact moment the anguish in her cearulian eyes _banished_ and something different filled them, something _challenging_ , something Asami recognized from _before_ things went south.

Then, Korra broke the eye contact, and the Satorian followed her gaze.  
And for a slight moment, she could've _sworn_ that the knight's eyes dropped to her lips, and that the distance between them was slowly closing.

When Korra lifted her eyes again, Asami's breath caught in her throat. The usually soft tone of her sapphire eyes was replaced with a much _darker_ shade, hungry, _lustful_. Asami almost lost herself completely from the sight. That mixed with the sensation of Korra's _hot_ breath on her face, it was enough to drive her _insane_.

The pale girl had no idea who closed the distance first, but a single moment later, she found herself in a _bruising_ kiss. A powerful shudder went through her body when she felt Korra nibbling on her bottom lip, and when she felt the warm flesh of her tounge slipping inside her own mouth, the entire world around her started spinning.

The intensity of the situation was _everything_ _, it was so emotional. The two kissed one another with everything they felt, passion, lust and hunger, that on top of_ _grief, fear and anguish. The emotions ran so_ _high_ between the two that she wasn't able to content her tears, tears of happiness or tears of sadness? She wasn't sure, the tears just simply were.

All she could feel was the girl against her lips. She was so lost in her want, in her need, that she barely noticed when her back hit a nearby tree, but gasped as soon as it did. Then, she felt the warrior's strong hands grip her thighs, and with ease, she lifted Asami, causing her to subconsciously wrap her legs around Korra's waist. Suddenly, without meaning to, her hands met the leather of Korra's vest, roaming above it, and surprisingly, Asami finds out that there's only _one_ _thing_ she would ideally change about the current situation.

_The existence of their clothing._

Her lover's hands started trailing up her thighs, pushing the hem of her dress backwards, revealing more and more skin. When her palms were rested just beneath the swell of her rump, she stepped closer, pressing their groins together, an action that caused Asami to whimper and arch into her.

Then Korra pulled back slightly to hold Asami's gaze, her eyes both impassioned and searching, desirefull and wanting. Asami couldn't get over how _pretty_ she was like that, her hair a mess, her lips reddened and swollen from kissing, their bodies pressed against each other so closely that with every single rise of her chest, she could feel Korra's. She was _gorgeous_.

" _We should stop_ ," said the only sensible part of Asami's brain, but her body made a liar out of her as her legs tightened around the other's waist and hands started blindly undoing her vest.

"Yeah, we _should_ ," Korra panted, but she didn't pull away either. Instead her head dipped forward, her lips finding home at the crook of the pale girl's neck, sucking and licking, pulling a loud moan from the girl's mouth.

" _Korra_..." She whimpered, her voice practically _dripping_ with bliss. Suddenly, as Korra's fingers playing with the fabric of her undergarment, the last logical thought she had flew out of her brain, and she couldn't remember why doing _this_ , being _intimate_ with Korra, was such a _bad_ _idea_. The princess pushed Korra's vest off, and when it hit the ground, her hands shot to her shirt and started lifting it impatiently.

Korra left her neck while she pushed her dress upwards, in response Asami complied, tearing her hands away from the fabric of Korra's shirt and lifting them up, allowing Korra to remove her clothing completely, staying only in her underthings. After she threw the dress away, Korra started stroking Asami's sides, staring at her body with a look of awe on her face.

" _You're so beautiful_..." She breathed out, starting to spray kisses all over Asami's neckline and cleavage.

The princess in response, let out a soft sigh. " _You're the gorgeous one_..." She murmured with a dreamy voice, her hands sliding beneath Korra's top and she almost gasps as they meet the firm muscle of Korra's abdominal, her fingers tracing the defined lines of her taut torso "I want to _see_ _you_..." She whispered.

Korra nodded, pressing one last affectionate kiss just above her breasts, and with a sudden movement, Asami found herself laying on the soft grass, with Korra kneeling above her, shedding her own clothes with zero struggle. Asami leaned on her elbows, feeling her throat turning dry as she watches Korra easily slipping out of her clothing and remaining in _nothing_ at all. She knew she was staring, and she didn't mind that in the slightest. Korra's form was so magnificent, so _arousing_ , that she couldn't help but bite her lips as she watched the beautiful girl before her inch closer and closer.

Their lips crashed together in another searing, sloppy kiss. The knight waisted no time and tore away Asami's brassiere with a swift jerk of her hand, and Asami was _lost_. Lost in _lust_ , lost in _need_ , lost in _desire_.

That, until she felt her underwear being pulled on slightly, and that sensation brought her back to the reality of the situation.

"Korra, _stop_." She said sternly, panic rising in her tone a little.

Thankfully, the watertriber didn't press on. In fact, she jumped back the moment the words left Asami's mouth, her eyes wide with confusion and panic.

"I'm sorry!" She blurted out "I didn't _mean_ to... Oh spirits I'm _so sorry_!"

Asami sat up, putting a soothing hand on Korra's shoulder "I-I _want_ to..." she assured, panting a little "It's just that... I-if we _do_... They'll be able to _tell_." She stammered nervously, her cheeks flushing tomato red.

For a moment, Korra seemed to be even more baffled, but then, realization dawned on her and her confusion was replaced with complete shock.

"You've _never_...?" She trailed off, looking the most suprised Asami had ever seen her.

"Before getting married?" Asami joked, trying to hide her emberessment behind a nervous smile "It's not very _princess_ like, is it?"

Korra hummed in response, her shock gradually fades away and her expression softens. Asami's breath hitch as she sees the girl before her closing the distance between them, until there were only a few inches separating their faces. "I can _still_ make you _feel good_ ," she said in a soft alluring tone, her hands stroking Asami's thighs softly "if that's something that you'd _like_." She raised her half lidded hungry eyes to meet Asami's.

The suggestion was so very _tempting_ , and Asami had to fight every fiber of her being in order to not submit to it, though she was loosing the battle very _quickly_ " _B-but_..."

" _No one_ will be able to know," Korra assured, urging her downwards until her back hit the grass once again "do you trust me?"

Asami could no longer resist, because she _did_ trust Korra, she trusted Korra more then anyone else in the world, and on top of that, the _throb_ she felt between her legs was too _aching_ to resist. So she nodded, closing her eyes and completely submitting herself to Korra's will.

She felt a soft kiss pressed against her lips, before her lover started trailing her kisses downwards, taking one of Asami's erect nipples in her mouth, pulling a loud gasp out of the princess's mouth as she started rolling her tounge over it's stiff peak and biting a little, and Asami arched into her mouth.

" _Spirits Korra_..." She moaned in pleasure, threading her fingers into the knight's short chestnut hair as she moved to the second nipple, giving it a similar treatment, making another throb of _desperate_ _need_ shoot between her legs

Then, Asami feels Korra's hot mouth pulling away, and she whimpered at the lose, wanting to feel Korra against her again, craving her _lips_... Her _warmth_...

But that feeling soon _obliterates_ as she feels the last piece of her clothing being completely removed, and the smooth flesh of Korra's tounge presses against her clitoris, making her helpless to stop a loud throaty gasp and wordless cries of _pure_ _pleasure_. She could feel her lover smirking against her sex, before pulling her Asami's clit into her mouth, her tongue dancing around it's tip in circles.

She never knew _pleasure_ of this sorts. She never once _dared_ to touch herself, and even if she did, she doubted it could make her feel as good as Korra was making her feel. With every expret swirl, every circles, the princess felt another _electric pulse_ shoot through her body, and she subconsciously fists her hands harder into Korra's hair, trying to keep her head in place as her hips relentlessly buck against her flattened tounge. Korra grips the back of her thighs and pulls her closer, allowing herself more access to apply even more pressure, and Asami almost loses it completely, feeling as if _nothing_ else exists around them. Not the trees, the grass, or the kingdom they'll be approaching tomorrow. _Nothing_ exists but _Korra_ , but the warm tan skin pressed against her, but the _pleasure_ the warrior is giving her.

She tilts her head back until her forehead meets the grass and she parts her lips, making pleading sounds, _begging_ for Korra to never stop. The blissful pleasure building up between her legs became almost _too_ _much_ to bear, especially when Korra was only speeding up, painting random shapes around her straining clit and adding more and more pressure with each swirl.

The first pulse hits Asami full force, and she cries out Korra's name, letting the new incredible sensation wash over her. Her toes curl, her eyes roll backwards, wetness is gushing out of her entrance and she rocks violently against her lover's mouth, feeling the delightful waves of _pleasure_ flooding her completely, until that overwhelming feeling is all that there's left.

Her release hits in such force, that even after it fades into Aftershock, her mind had already completely turned to _mash_ , and it feels impossible for her to recover. She lets go of Korra's hair, breathing heavily. She's vaguely aware that Korra just said _something_ to her, but she wasn't _coherent_ enough to be able to tell _what_ it was.

"S-sorry..." Asami panted, opening her eyes To see her lover's head hovering above her own, glistening with sweat and a serious expression on her face. "Would you mind repeating that?" She asked with a sheepish smile.

"I _love you_ , Asami. _Run away with_ _me_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna change my answer from Asami our bisexual queen to Asami the pillow princess 🙃


	15. Escape

Korra tied her hair into her trade mark top knot with a sigh, straightning her clothes. She already got used to life without her chest bindings, now she needed to readjust. It wasn't an uncomfortable piece of clothing by any means, but it wasn't exceptionally _comfortable_ as well, and she preferred being without it.

_Unfortunately_ , she had no choice.

She was tired, _exhausted_ even. But of course she was, she hadn't slept all night. Because how could she _rest_? She was too busy contemplating their earlier conversation, otherwise occupied with her own _anguish_ and _gloom_.

At the time, Korra remembered thinking how _gorgeous_ Asami was like this, her eyes darkened with lust, her hair damp and her skin _glistening_ with sweat against the moon light, wetness streaming down from her silky folds and to her milky thighs, her slender fingers threaded in Korra's hair, fisting almost painfully from the pleasure filling her, pleasure Korra had given. And the sounds she made... the sounds the watertriber pulled out of her were so _arousing_ , so _perfect_. _She,_ was _perfect_.

And then suddenly it hit her– she wants to see this vulnerable side of Asami _every day_ , to wake up next to the princess _every morning_ , to make her feel this good _every night_ for the _rest of time_. She wasn't willing to let go, not when they only just scratched the surface of their connection.

The words tasted _familiar_ when they left her mouth, even though it was the first time she told Asami she loved her, first time she was able to admit aloud what she knew deep down from the _moment_ she landed eyes on the pale girl. It felt true, _right_ , and _terrifying_. It was the second time in her life she put her heart out in the open like so, and all she could do was _hope_ that this time, it wouldn't escalate in a similar way.

" _I_..." The princess stuttered "I don't know what to say."

"Say _yes_ ," Korra urged, stroking her soft silky hair and brushing it away from her face "we'll go _anywhere_ you _want_ , I'll follow you to the _end of the_ world Asami, let's... Let's just _go_."

Asami seemed to consider her words, her expression hesitant and uncertain and the warrior's heart pounded, harder then ever in her life. At the moment, there was only one thing on Korra mind.

_Don't let me down._

_Please don't let me down_.

"Korra... _I'm sorry_..."

_Fuck_.

With a sigh, the knight buried herself in the crook of Asami's neck "It's _alright_ ," she said softly, pressing a tender kiss to her shoulder and fighting the water forming in her eyes "it's alright, I _understand_."

"Do you..." The girl beneath her started nervously "do you _regret_ what happened?"

Korra shook her head "Not _one bit_ ," she assured "do you?"

"I'll _never_ regret being with you" Asami said softly " _never_."

_That'll have to do_ , Korra thought as the memory faded away, they didn't have much time together, but it'll have to be enough. Because unfortunately, their love had to be left in the _past_ , while the pair was approaching the _future_.

"Are you ready?" Present Asami asked her, resting a hand on her shoulder and smiling sadly.

" _Not really_ ," The warrior let out a sigh "but can I ever be?"

"Come visit?" Asami questioned her fingers playing with Korra's soft chestnut hair.

Korra was doubtful, but nevertheless she answered " _Of course_ ," with a tender smile. How _could she_ come visit? Visiting meant being reminded of the fact that she _failed_ in making Asami _stay_ , failed making her _happy_. The thought alone was too agonizing to bear.

The princess seemed to be content with the assurance and she leaned downwards, pressing her soft pink lips against Korra's.

The watertriber tried to make the best out of it, knowing full well that's as they were standing in a hidden place just outside the gates to Satora, that would be their _last kiss_ for _good_.

" _Ki_..." Asami rolled the name around her mouth when the two parted, then scrunched her mouth in disgust "It feels so _foreign_ now, _odd_."

"You'll have to get used to it," Korra chuckled, her thumb swiping across Asami's pale cheekbone "can't have you blowing my cover, can we?"

"I'll _never_ do that to you," the Satorian whispered "I hope you know that."

"I do," Korra promised, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply. "Alright," she opened them "let's go."

_Let's get this over with_.

Asami nodded while Korra approached the gates with fake confidence, fighting the urge to grab Asami and run away.

"Let us in." She commanded the guards.

"By _who's_ authority?" He mocked.

"By _my_ authority." Asami said sternly from behind her, stepping forward with a serious expression.

The guard's back straightened and his eyes blew wide in a mixture of shock and fear _"P-princess Asami_!" He stammered, bowing down a little "We didn't know you were _back_!"

"You do _now_." She answered dryly.

The guard gulped audibly, approached a second guard and commanded him to inform the king at once. The other nodded, mounting his horse and getting on his way as soon as the gates opened completely.

Korra was quite suprised by the princess's immediate change in manner. Two seconds had past at best, yet she already talked and acted in a completely different way. It was obvious Asami wasn't exaggerating when she said how much she hated this place.

_So why not run away?_ The thought shot through her brain before she was able to block it, but she quickly dismissed it completely. Asami _chose_ her people over her own needs, her own happiness, there was nothing she could do about it. _Raava_ knows she _tried_.

They waited a little, though the watertriber wasn't sure what for, until Asami explained that the guards were finding them a horse. In the meantime, Korra had time to _examine_ the huge familiar city that revealed itself. She remembered that the castle was located in the middle of the town, surrounded by impressively built houses made out of stone and wood. The place was filled with _beautiful_ gardens and _huge_ yields, it was very well known for it's beauty, as well as it's _extremely_ fruitful crops. Another thing Satora was very well known for, was the huge Shuiyuan river that crossed the entire kingdom, stretching from one end to another, flowing right next to the castle itself. The stream was always full, providing a _stable_ and _constant_ source of water to all it's citizens and passersby. Satora was a _beautiful_ place, _gorgeous_ , _almost_ as much as it's _princess_.

_No. Don't go there._ Korra scolded herself. _If you start, you'll never be able to stop._

Korra remembered what a long walk it was to the castle from her former visit, so when one of the guards handed them a horse, Korra was more then greatful.

And the fact that Asami had to hold onto her waist for the entire way? Just an added _bonus_.

The entire ride, Korra started preparing herself for the goodbye. Of course she knew coming here that she'd have to say goodbye to the princess eventually, but she still didn't digest that entirely, the thought just didn't sit well in her heart. It was almost like she still held onto the hope that Asami would change her mind last minute.

But they were already there, _last_ _minute_ had already passed.

After a ride that felt like it took ages, but at the same time, was all too short, they reached the castle. The wooden gate lowering and allowing access to the main entrance to the castle.

As they entered, she could easily recognize King Hiroshi wearing his fancy robes and crown. His black and grey hair slicked to side, his mustach cut clean and a blank expression spread across his face, like he didn't _care_ that his daughter had returned. The king's appearance was clean and tidy, same as a the last time she saw him. Except this time around, his presence filled her with immediate _rage_ , almost as much as when she noticed the _thrilled_ black haired tall man wearing red and golden robes, with a small crown resting on his head. _Probably the fiancé_ , she mentally gritted her teeth, dismounting the horse and offering Asami a hand to help her down.

" _What_ are you wearing?" Was the first thing Hiroshi told the princess. No _hello's_ , no _pleasntries_ , no words of _worry_ to his _own daughter_ who's been _missing_ for a _weeks_ now. No _wonder_ Asami hated him.

" _Ki_ bought it to me," his daughter answered flatly "couldn't walk around only in my _nightgown_ , now could I?"

"Go change," he ordered, or rather spat out angerly "you look like a _peasant_."

Asami gritted her teeth, but nodded nevertheless, stepping forward and allowing prince Iroh to take her hand and kiss it. A sentiment that flooded Korra with anger and jealousy, but again, she had to push the feeling _away_. She had no _claim_ over Asami, at least... At least not _anymore_.

" _Ki the knight_ ," Hiroshi roared, making her tense, but she didn't _bow_ , nor did she _kneel_. Korra answered to _no king_ , she wasn't one to bow down. All that Hiroshi was to her, is a _huge_ _setback_ on the way to her _happiness_.

"You seem to have _completed_ the task." He continued, his tone holding _zero_ emotions.

"I _always_ do," Korra answered nonchalantly, feeling an urge to leave as soon as possible when she sees Iroh wrapping his arm around Asami's waist. _Fucker_.

Hiroshi didn't show any appriciation, he simply nodded, snapping his fingers at a servant who quickly handed Korra a bag of gold.

"The deal is _complete_ ," the king announced "Satora sends the _greatest_ of thanks to you for rescuing the princess. Now, you can be on your way, the kingdom has no additional _need_ for your assistance."

Korra frowned, but nodded despite herself. Giving her love one last look, trying to ignore the grief and fear reflected in her green irisis. And with one last shuddering breath, she turned around to leave. Ignoring the _pit_ growing in her chest, ignoring the tears threatening to form. At least she was done with this, she didn't have to watch this anymore, it was behind her.

" _Wait_."

She stopped dead in her tracks, glancing over her shoulder in suprise. She hadn't expected to ever hear Asami's gentle voice ever again, yet only a few moments later, she heard her plea.

"Father, Ki had done _so much_ for me," she said with sweetness that Korra could easily recognize as fake "Thus, helped the entire kingdom, not to mention the alliance. I'd like to thank him personally, as long as you see _fit_."

" _Elaborate_ ," Hiroshi demanded whilst Korra turned around, suprise written all over her face.

"I'd like to throw a _feast_ in his honor," she smiled at Korra "it would leave a bad _impression_ to not celebrate the return of the princess, would it not?"

Korra's heart pounded in her chest. What was Asami _doing_? _Stalling_? Being there, watching the princess like this... It was _tormen_ _t_ to her, and the princess had to know that. So _why_ was she doing that? _What_ was she trying to _achieve_?

The king seemed to consider her words, but the knight already knew what he was thinking. _Appearance_ was what mattered to him, and his daughter knew _exactly_ what to say to bend him at her will. She already had him at ' _bad_ _impression_ '.

" _Fine_ ," he growled, much to Korra's dismay "we'll have a feast in his and your honor, _tonight_. After that, he's gone."

"Your _highness_ ," Korra said with a fake smile "I'd have to _politely_ _decline_. You see, I have _nowhere_ to stay in the kingdom, thus, I have to leave before sundown."

Hiroshi seemed pleased after the words left her mouth, and he opened his mouth to speak again, but the princess was faster. " _Nonsense_!" She called, waving Korra off "You can stay _here_ , there is plenty of room at the castle, and we'd _love_ to have you stay as our guest." She said, shooting a blinding smile in Korra's way. Once again, Asami's words and actions were carefully calculated and planned, she knew _damn well_ Korra would _melt_ at the sight of her smile, and that she wouldn't be able to persist against Asami's plea. So left with no choice, the warrior reluctantly agreed, immediately being led by one of the servants to what she presumed to be the guest room. And on the way there, she couldn't help but wonder...

_What was Asami doing?_

**_________**

The feast was nothing short of _torture_.

The food, which under every _other_ circumstances would've been delicious, was _bland_ , _flavourless_. Of course it was, how could she eat anything when Asami was right there, but out of reach. How could she find the food delicious, when and her former lover's _sweet_ taste _still_ lingered on her mind?

And the princess wasn't even besides her, she was at the other side of the huge dining hall, greeting people who came to congratulate her and prince Iroh about their upcoming marriage.

"Don't they make such a _beautiful_ _couple_?" One of the strangers asked Korra dreamingly, and Korra had to actively stop herself from _snorting_ _loudly_ at the comment. If they only knew how _fake_ Asami's _smile_ was... If only they _cared_.

But the watertriber couldn't even blame them, Korra would've believed her too, if it wasn't for all the _glances_ Asami stole of her, all the heavy weighted _looks_. She knew how to fake a smile, and the entire kingdom was fooled.

The _only person_ in Satora that _wasn't_ buying it, was the princess _herself_.

The pair hadn't spoken since the morning, and as much as Korra wanted to be around Asami, she had been contant with it. Seeing her former lover was _painful_ , talking to her was hurting her a great deal. At that point, all she wanted was to _leave_ , she couldn't watch it, it was all _too much_.

" _Everyone_! May I have your attention please?" Asami called, causing every eye in the hall turned to her, and so did Korra. She looked so _beautiful_ tonight... She wore her raven hair down, and it shone with the light of every candle in the room. Her _full_ lips were painted red, and her emerald eyes were glistening. The dress she wore was _begging_ to be torn away from her, a red, _sleeves_ dress that was showcasing one _Appetising_ long leg through a cleft that extended from a golden belt all the way to the floor, and to top it all off, she had a polished tiara with red sparkling gems resting on her head, fit for a princess. Korra had to fight every fiber of her being in order to not come up there and crash their lips together, a task that seemed to be _impossible_.

"A few weeks ago, I was _kidnapped_ by the Cabekan dynasty," she said, making everyone in the hall go completely quiet. "I wasn't sure if _anyone_ was coming to my rescue, but soon enough, my knight in _shiny_ _armour_ showed up," she smiled and gestured at Korra, making a few laughs run across the room and the so called rescuer couldn't help but blush a little. "Sh- _He_ did a _great deed_ , for me, for the royal family, and for the alliance of Satora and Fuiryn itself. Every one of us should all be extremely _greatful_ for his sacrafise. Thank you, Ki, for _everything_."

The sounds of Applause flooded the room, but Korra didn't pay them much attention. All she did was wear a _polite_ smile and wave at a few people, but her eyes were still locked on the princess, who asked prince Iroh something along the lines of ' _may I_?', to which he nodded. And before the tan girl realized what was happening, Asami came up to her and wrapped her arms around Korra's neck, hugging her tightly.

" _What are you doing_?" Korra hissed, but nevertheless, sank into the embrace, letting the familiar feeling of warmth fill her.

"I forgot how _miserable_ I was here," came the whispered response "how _terribly_ I was treated."

"You _have_ to _let me go_ ," the words felt foreign, tasted wrong in her mouth, but Korra knew they were right, knew they had to be said.

"I _can't_ ," Asami choked on the words, resting her forehead on Korra's shoulder "I _can't_ watch you _leave_."

Korra wasn't sure what Asami meant.

The rest of the feast went in a blur, mixed emotions filling her with every quick glance at the princess, every soft chuckle, every shared smile.

Some people showed their gratitude towards Korra, including prince Iroh himself. Korra wasn't sure how she managed to not _break_ _his hand_ as he shook hers, but it wasn't by any means, for a lack of _wanting_.

When the feast ended, Korra was escorted back to her room, left alone with her own thoughts and feelings.

She almost felt like _crying_ , like _punching_ a wall, like finding Asami's chamber and _kidnapping_ the princess herself, but she couldn't. Asami made her choice, Korra had to respect it.

No matter _how_ much it hurt, no matter how _painful_ it was, the two of them had to live with it. They were ultimately, just _too late_.

So _why_ did Asami make her stay the night? Why did she say she can't watch Korra leave? She _knew_ she had to, Korra _couldn't stay_... She couldn't be a mistress, watch her one true love build a life, a family with another man, it was _unbearable_.

Then, a sudden knock _pierced_ it's way through her thoughts, and she shook herself back to reality, opening it with some caution and confusion, confusion that only _intensified_ when she saw Asami standing before her, still wearing her clothes from the celebration.

" _What_ are you doing here?" The shocked girl asked as Asami entered the room, closing the door behind her and... _Locking it?_

She didn't answer, instead she cupped both sides of Korra's jaw, _yanking_ her head forward to be caught in a _searing_ kiss, a kiss she thought they'll _never_ share again, a kiss she craved _all night_.

Then the Satorian pulled away, opening her jade eyes to meet Korra's suprised ones. She didn't offer any explanation to her actions, all she did was offer was a single, _simple_ sentence. A sentence that had more _meaning_ to it then _anything_ _else_ anyone had _ever_ told Korra, a sentence Korra _never_ thought she'd hear, a sentence that was _everything_.

" _I love you too_ , let's get the _fuck_ out of here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay my babiesssss 😇


	16. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, work has been super busy and I literally have 3 others fanfics in progress.
> 
> Updates will come soon.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Asami had forgotten what it's like to be someone's _property_.

This had to be the _worst day_ in her _life_. From the moment she arrived, her mood just became _ten times_ worst then before, her father barely acknowledge her return, in fact, she had haven't spoken to him the entire day, except the morning.

"I do _not_ _appreciate_ you making _promises_ on my part," the king shot out harshly the moment the servants led Korra away.

" _Apologies_ , father," Asami answered politely, not at all intimidated by his stern tone "I just couldn't help but worry myself... What sort of _image_ would it project if Satora does not formally _thank_ the knight who saved it's princess?" She lied. When she watched Korra walking away her heart was almost ripped out of her chest, and that's the only reason she invited her former lover to stay.

She was only delaying the inevitable, and deep down, the pale girl knew that. But as long as it wasn't happening _right now_... She could keep denying, pretending like the goodbye will never arrive.

Hiroshi frowned, wrinkling his forhead and stepping closer, interlocking his fingers behind his back.

"We'll _continue_ on from where we left off," he announced "now that this slight _setback_ is gone, good riddance, we can finally start all of the wedding's preparations ." His eyes met Asami's, a challenging look in them, as if he _dares_ her to protest, dares her to speak against his plans.

But she didn't, it would change a thing anyway, so why suffer for no reason?

" _When_?" Was all that she asked, making her father's eyebrows shoot up in confusion. But only seconds later a victorious, satisfied smile sneaked to his mouth when he realised her fighting spirit was now _defeated_.

What a father, huh?

"In four days," he said firmly, placing a hand on Iroh's shoulder, who just grinned widely at the king's way "after that, you'll be moving to the Furyin empire, so you should be packing your stuff."

She couldn't help but curse under her breath. How did she _forget_ about this part? _Of course_ she'd be moving away, Iroh was soon to be _king_ , or _lord_ , whatever it's called in his home.

She'd have to inform Korra... If Korra was _actually_ planning to come visit that is. The tan girl didn't sound convinced while assuring that she will, but still, Asami had to cling onto the thought that she'll do it. Thinking she might never see her again...

It was _too much._

But the conflict didn't show on the princess's face, instead she just nodded. Her father seemed to be content with the affirmation, and commanded the remaining servants to accompany her to the princess chamber.

Iroh was also _insisted_ that he needs to accompany her throughout the day, both to keep her safe and to get to know each other. He thought that since their wedding was so rushed, they should've at least spend the limited time they have before it with each other. Technically, he was _right_ , they should get to know each other better before they marry, how was he supposed to know that his _mere_ _presence_ was enough to _annoy_ her? It wasn't his fault that he wasn't the one she wanted to be with, it wasn't his fault that he reminded her of the fact that she will never get to be with Korra, he _couldn't_ have known.

But Asami was _determined_ , determined to not let her annoyance and resent show. So whenever they talked, whenever her future husband _complimented_ her or _bragged_ , she just imagined she was talking to Korra, hearing about _her_ travels, staring into _her_ warm cerulean eyes instead of _his_ ember irisis.

She was certain that te only thing keeping her sane was thinking about her knight. Every time Korra crossed her mind, Asami was immediately filled with _warmth_ from head to toe, and the mere thought of her former lover just made her smile ever so brightly.

Unfortunately, another thing the thought of her warrior did was make her remember the _night_ they shared together just the day before, a memory that immediately made all the heat in her body to rush into two particular places. Her _arousal_ was easy to mask, her _blush_ on the other hand... The redness to her cheeks was defined enough even for a _blockhead_ such as _Iroh_ to notice it. Thankfully, he was too _full of himself_ to realize that he wasn't the _source_ of her flushing cheeks.

In fact, now that she spent her _entire_ _day_ with her fiancé and got to know him a little better... Well, he was an _asshole_.

He wasn't an asshole in the same sense that Tahno was, or that her father was. For royalty, he wasn't _that_ _bad_. Iroh was _polite_ and _consideret_ towards the servants and his future wife, the problem was that he seemed to truly believe that his wants and needs here all that mattered, like he owned everyone and everything, including Asami.

"Is _that_ what you're planning to wear to the feast?" He asked her after she finished getting ready to the celebration, quirking an eyebrow.

"It's my favourite dress," Asami protested "what's the matter with it?"

"It's _beautiful_ ," Iroh assured with a hint of hesitation in his tone "but wouldn't you say it's a little too... _Revealing_?"

"Revealing?" The princess asked in confusion, glancing at her reflection and starting to feel a little uncertain in her look all of a sudden.

" _This_ ," he gestured to Asami's body, stepping closer and placing a hand at the small of her back "this is for _my_ _eyes_ _only_ , we wouldn't want anyone to get the wrong idea... _Right?"_

Asami felt a peng of _dread_ surge through her body. Her first instinct was to tell Iroh that if _anyone_ had the wrong idea, it was certainly _him_. But she pushed this knee jerk reaction down, instead forcing on a fake smile.

"I'm _yours_ ," she assured with a forged sweet tone, turning to face him and cupping the side of his jaw despite herself "whoever gets the wrong idea...Well, it's _his_ problem, not _ours_."

She gazed deep into his eyes, trying to look and sound as sincere as she could, and her fiancé seemed to buy it. Considering the way his ember eyes suddenly _darkned_ and a smirk started to form on his lips.

"Well, I _presume_ wearing a _revealing_ _dress_ isn't a _terrible_ idea..." He said huskily, his hand brushing a strand of hair behind her ear and sliding down a grab her chin "That, as long as _I'm_ the one _removing_ this dress at the end of the night."

Asami's eyes widen, her heart starting racing in her chest and the breath caught in her throat " _W-we aren't_ _married yet..._ " She stammered.

" _So_?" He chuckled "No one will know, and even if they did..." He leaned closer, their lips brushing together for a slight second, making every inch of Asami's body tense "Soon _I'll_ be king, _my will_ and _my will only_ is what counts." He finished off, stepping backwards and heading to the door "After you, _m'lady_ ," he grinned, opening the door.

Asami's eyes were still enlarged, and her heart still pounded in her chest, but she headed to the door slowly, glancing at prince Iroh as she walked past the door.

_His will. And his will only._

At that exact moment, Asami realized one very important thing:

She _couldn't_ do _this_.

And that's how she found herself at the guest's chamber, her lips _pressed_ _firmly_ against Korra's. It was a simple kiss, it's intended purpose was only to remind herself that Korra was here, she _wasn't_ leaving, not without Asami herself at least.

" _I love you too_ ," she breathed out, her hands dropping from her lover's face and finding home on Korra's chest "Let's get the _fuck_ out of here."

The knight blinked, her bafflement slowly fading away and getting replaced with awe and _determination_ , and she nodded. Placing her palms over Asami's hand and squeezing softly.

" _Right_ ," she said, clenching her eyebrows together "let's go, _quickly_ _before_ –"

" _What_?" Asami cut her off in shock "Not _right now_! Are you _insane_?"

" _Oh_ ,"

"Have you _seen_ how many new _guards_ my father placed? I was _barely_ able to sneak here without being caught!" Thank the _spirits_ for how _intoxicated_ Iroh was...

" _Oh_ ,"

"This have to be _perfectly_ planned," she explained carefully, biting back a smile when she sees Korra nodding slowly, her expression clueless.

" _Planned_..." The watertriber repeated, starting to catch on "So when will the escape take place? In a _week_? In a _month_?"

Asami sighed, her hands sliding downwards and settling on Korra's waist "We have merely a _few days_ before..." She swallowed thickly "Before the _wedding_ is supposed to take place..."

Korra's eyes widen "Carefully planned in so little time? That's _impossible_!" She exclaimed "Why not escape after you uh... _You know_..." She said, gesturing to Asami, some sort of pain reflecting in her reaction.

Asami sighed "Partially because if I spend a _week_ with this Iroh, I might _strangle him to death_ ," she huffed, making Korra choke out a laughter "but mostly because after the wedding I'm _supposedly_ _moving_ to the Furyin empire, and I don't have any experience escaping from there. Besides, it's _very_ far from here."

Korra's face suddenly fell, and she pursed her lips together "I just _remembered_... your father wants me gone first thing in the morning," she said bitterly "I can't _stay_ , at least not in the castle."

"I _know_ ," the princess whispered "we'll have to spend some time apart..."

At that, the tan girl's expression shifted, to something more uncertain, _scared_ even. But Asami only had a minute to examine her face before Korra droped her gaze to the floor, averting Asami's eyes completely.

" _Right_ ," she said, something unreadble in her tone.

Asami tilted her head in confusion, trying to catch the girl's eyes unsecsesfuly "What's the matter?" She asked in concern, hesitating for a moment "Do you... Do you not _want_ to be with me anymore..?"

" _No_!" Korra quickly said, waving her hands around and raising her hands "I do, it's just that..." She sighed "you changed your mind once, how do I know you won't change your mind _again_?"

"I won't," Asami assured "you have my word, and I _never_ break my word."

"I know I'm just..." She started, biting her lip a little "I can't help but feel _uncertain_..."

The princess pursed her lips together, she understood where Korra was coming from considering how _indecisive_ Asami had been for the last few days. She started thinking how she could make Korra more confident, more comfortable.

Then, an _idea_ sparked her mind.

" _Take me_ ," she breathed out, gripping the fabric of Korra's shirt and fisting, her eyebrows knitted together in determination.

Korra blinked, looking confused "I'm sorry, _what_?"

" _Take me_ ," Asami repeated, suddenly feeling a little emberessed all of a sudden "like... _All the way_ this time."

Finally the watertriber realized the meaning of her words, and her lips parted in suprise " _B-but_ you said..." She stammered nervously, though Asami didn't miss the way her lover's pupils diaolated.

"It _doesn't_ matter anymore," she dismissed, her hands sliding under Korra's top, biting her bottom lip as her palms meet the familiar tense muscles of Korra's abdominal, and a burning throb settled between her legs. "This way, I wouldn't be able stay, because if I did, they'll know I didn't save myself for marriage. "

"But I don't want you to get hurt..." She gulped, concern lingering in her tone.

"I won't," Asami dissmised, she _knew_ what she wanted, what her _body_ wanted, and she could tell Korra wanted the same exact thing ."I'm _yours_ , let this be my _physical_ promise to you."

Finally, Korra seemed to be convinced. Her breath came out in a shudder, and she nodded, closing the distance between them and capturing Asami's lips in another kiss. Asami sighed in response, deepening the kiss and urging Korra backwards until her back hit the bed, and she smiled at the sight. Korra _beneath_ her, panting, her eyes hungry and lustful.

"I _want you_ like this," Asami half whispered, feeling Korra's hands traveling upwards and lifting her dress in the process.

"I _want you_ like this too," Korra let out with a husky breath, pulling Asami's dress completely off and throwing it to the side, then, she quickly and impatiently undid all of the Satorian's undergarments until she was left with nothing at all. Asami sighed, her hands were pulling on the fabric of her lover's shirt and the only lucid thought in her mind was ' _off, now_.'

So, with a quick jerk of her hand, the shirt was torn away, making Korra release a surprised yelp.

"I _liked_ that shirt," Korra pouted, undoing the laces of her own chest binding.

"I'll buy you a new one," Asami panted, leaning down to kiss her pouting lips "I don't even _care_ I... I just want to _touch you_." She declared, tugging her pants down, feeling her throat turn _completely_ dry.

Suddenly, the knight hesitated "Asami you _don't have to_ –"

"I know," she interjected "I _want_ to... Just... _Guide me_?"

Korra gulped, then nodded. The princess lifted her hips up, allowing Korra to pull the last piece of clothing between them.

Asami let out a shaky breath, giving her lover a good look for the first time. Her folds were _glistening_ with wetness, the hard bundle of her clit completely exposed, it's tip blushing bright red. The princess _couldn't_ _resist_ , it was as if Korra was _calling_ to her, and only a second later, she placed two fingers around her straining clit, rolling her fingers in slow and _precise_ circles without stimulating it directly.

Her lover's reaction was immediate. She let out a throaty _gasp_ as her head got thrown backwards. Asami smirked, swirling in a faster pace, earning a series of needy whimpers from Korra.

"Ah... _Asami_... _Please_..." She said airly, closing her eyes shut and chewing on her bottom lip.

Asami's chest swelled with _pride_. She had one of the most _well known_ knights in the world under her mercy, whimpering from the pleasure, pleasure _Asami_ was the cause of.

"Please _what_...?" She asked in a sultry tone, dragging her fingers over the watertriber's fold, stroking the pulsing ring of her entrance, pulling a loud moan from Korra's mouth.

" _Please_ ," she repeated in a needy voice "p-push two fingers in and curl– _Oh_!"

The loud cry came as a response to Asami immediately thrusting her middle and index fingers inside. No _stalling_ or _half-steps_ , no _messing_ around, the Satorian set out a goal for herself: Make Korra _cum_ , and make her cum _now_.

Thrusting was _glorious_ , the warmth of Korra's walls against her fingers was almost as _overwhelming_ as the _sounds_ she made with each curl of Asami's fingers. She placed her thumb on her lover's clitoris according to Korra's guiding words, feeling _wetness_ streaming over her hand with every single _stroke_. Korra's muscles clenched over her fingers, almost milking them, and she was so _hot_ and _slick_ and Asami could feel _every_ swollen place.

Then, she found a particular angle that made Korra's breath hitch and her back arched, so the pale girl _repeated_ that action, earning moans that only got higher and higher in pitch, and with a few thrusts, her lover finally came with one silent scream, waves of wetness spilling uncontrollably from within her and onto Asami's hand, her hips bucked violenty, meeting Asami's thrusts. The princess could only watch in _awe_ , feeling herself becoming even damper from the sight.

" _Shit_ ," Korra cursed when she came down from her high "you're a _natural_."

" _Thank you_ ," Asami said with heavy breath, the throb between her legs getting too hard to ignore "b-but I _might_ need you to _take care of me_ real quick..." She mumbled, blushing from emberessment.

Her lover nodded, and only a moment later, she flipped their positions and Asami found herself beneath her, gorgeous carmel skin pressed completely against her, and it felt so _right_. Like this was supposed to happen, almost as if they _meant_ for each other.

"I love you," she heard those _delicious_ brown lips speak, wrapping around each syllable. How had she not done it _sooner_? What was she so _scared_ about?

"I love you too," she answered, her breath rigid and her palms roaming through her lover's sculpted bodies "show me _how much_... _Please_..." She pleaded, her fingers digging into the muscle of Korra's hips.

And soon enough, her please were answered as she felt a strong palm pressed against her clit, moving in frantic circles against her _sensetive_ nerves and applying pressure. Asami sighed in relief from the first touch, feeling herself already close to her orgasm.

Then, she felt a single finger slide into her wetness, and a grimace shoot through her face from the sudden pressure, though Korra didn't exactly _push in._

"That's your _last_ chance," Korra warned lovingly with actual concern lingering in her tone.

Asami opened her eyes, half lidded and full of _want_ and _need_. She examined her lover's face, _sweaty_ , strands of hair sticking to her forhead, her expression caught between a mixture of lust and hesitation.

"Why'd you _stop_?" The princess breathed out, being greeted with a familiar lopsided grin before she felt Korra pushing all the way in, making her let out a loud cry and tense up from the sting of pain. Korra gave her time to adjust, and the sudden pain was quickly replaced _restlessness_ , making her start bucking against Korra's finger, letting out a throaty moan at the new sensation of her deepest walls being streched.

" _Sami_..." She heard her name being spoken, and she whimpered, clutching harder onto her partner's body.

"K- _Korra_!" She almost screamed, feeling a wave of almost overwheming pleasure shooting through her body, she was _so close_ , she almost couldn't take it.

"You're so _wet_..." Korra whispered huskily against her ear, and Asami's eyes rolled backwards as she felt Korra's _hot breath_ against it "You think you can take another?"

Asami wasn't sure, her muscles already felt _tight_ around Korra's finger, but her need for more was hard to ignore, and she knew that Korra will never hurt her.

"Mmhm... _Yeah_...I trust you," she panted, letting out a soft moan as Korra pushed in a second finger, rubbing against her front wall, curling and finding all the places that made Asami _twitch_ and _moan_. She felt _full_ , at _ease_ , while at the same time, she felt like she wanted _more_ , needed _more_.

"Your fingers are so _rough_..." Her pitch got higher in tone as Korra's fingers curled against that particular spot, making her knees clutch against the tan girl's hips, keeping her in place.

"Sorry..." Korra mummerd, her movments stilling a little.

"I love it," Asami breathed out "I love _everything_ about it, about you, just _don't stop_... _Fuck_!"

With Korra's fingers pleasuring her entrance and her palm applying pressure to her core, the realese she _craved_ hit her full force and she let out a _loud_ cry. It was different then the day before, more _electrifying_ , _overwhelming_ , sending her seeing stars. She moaned and groaned, riding her climax that seemed to last _forever_ , like once she started cumming, she just couldn't _stop_.

Then, her body finally seemed to _relax_ and she collapsed against the bed, breathing heavily with Korra still inside her.

"I'll get you _out_ of here," her lover spoke gently "I _promise_."

"I know," Asami smiled lovingly "only a _few more days_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a final to write.
> 
> (Not for this fanfic calm your asses down)


	17. Royalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> I wanted to talk about the issue of "how long this story will be"
> 
> In my original statement, I said it'll be between 15 to 20 chapters.
> 
> That's because I honestly didn't think people would read it? I just kinda, wrote it for the fun of it, not expecting to get even half of the amount of support I got for my previous story.
> 
> And... Well... You guys ended up doubling it.
> 
> I felt like you guys and this story deserve more then the original plot, so about 10 chapters ago I started extending the plot further. 
> 
> So this is me officially withdrawing my previous statement and saying that this story will have AT LEAST 25 chapters. Maybe more if I'll have more things in mind. (But don't worry, I won't drag it out for too long.)
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy this!

"Shhhh, _easy_ girl..." Korra whispered under her breath, patting her horse's back. But her efforts were in vein, because a moment later, her horse neighed loudly despite her attempts.

" _C'mon Naga_..." The knight groaned, looking around to make sure no one had heard her "we _have_ to be quiet... Asami will be here in no time."

She then raised her head to look at the castle, lifting the dark fabric of her mask to her nose while waiting for her lover to appear.

_Right_?

**_________**

"So, how do we go on from this?" Korra questioned after a few minutes of silent cuddling, her face buried in the crook of Asami's bare neck.

"You're leaving tomorrow morning," Asami said. It was a sad statement, like the thought had pained her. But on the other hand, her words weren't completely holpless.

"I am," Korra affirmed, pressing a soft kiss to her partner's shoulder before pulling back to lock eyes with her "do you think you can escape the castle on your own?"

" _Yes_ ," the Satorian answered almost immediately, and for a moment, Korra could've _sworn_ she heard a hint of _hesitation_ or _uncertainty_ in her tone.

"Are you _sure_?" She asked, narrowing her eyes and stroking her lover's pale cheekbone.

"Of course," Asami waved her off "I know the castle like the back of my hand, there's only the _slight problem_ of the _extra_ security my father had set up..."

"I can break into the palace if you'd like," the knight eagrly suggested, wanting to help "I'll be in and out in no time."

"Escaping a _highly guarded_ castle is a difficult task in it of itself,"Asami said sternly "so trying to sneak out with _extra weight_? It's on the verge of _impossible_."

" _But_ –"

  
" _Besides_ ," she cut Korra off "I'll need you to get us out of here as soon as I manage to break out of the castle. The escape will be much quicker if you just let me handle it alone."

The knight huffed out in displeasure, but knew better then to argue with Asami over her plan. "Fine," she said with a slight pout "but how am I supposed to get us out of here fast enough for no one to notice us?"

"Get a horse?" The princess suggested.

Korra bit the inside of her cheeck, _it's actually a decent idea_... She thought to herself, _I'm sure there's a market somewhere in the kingdom where I can get one_... She opened her mouth to ask Asami when the escape will take place, but once again she was cut off. This time, however, it was a knock on the door that disturbed her.

She gasped, her eyes meeting Asami's wide ones. She quickly signaled the pale girl to hide beneath the bed with her head and rolled go the side. Jumping off the bed and grabbing comfortable clothes from her bag, pulling them on. Her heart was pounding like crazy as she tied her hair up and glanced back, checking to see if Asami was well hidden.

When she was done and had determined that Asami wasn't in plain sight, she approached the door. Her hands shaking with adrenaline and fear, her back was bent forward to hide the curve of her breasts and her jaw was clenched. When Korra reached the door, she extended her shaking arm to grab the door knob, twisting it a little and pulling the door open. And the moment she answered the door, her breath stopped all together.

"Sorry to disturb you in this late hour. _Ki_ , isn't it?" Prince Iroh said, his lips parted in a forced on smile. His hair was a mess and his eyes had a redish shade to them, like he just woke up from a deep slumber and suffered from a hangover. And considering how much she saw him drinking, it checked out.

"Indeed I am," the knight said with her deepened voice.

  
His eyes narrowed in slight annoyance, like he was expecting Korra to do more then that. "It's a common courtesy to _kneel_ before a _future king_ ," Iroh scolded.

"I'm a wandering knight," Korra shrugged "I don't have a home, thus, I have no _king_."

The prince let an angry huff of breath out of his nose, and brushed past Korra despite the fact that she didn't invite him in. Then, to her complete _terror_ , he sat down right on the bed.

"Have you seen _my_ fiancée?" He asked, his voice holding a slightly threatening tone.

"Not since the _celebration_ ," Korra lied through her teeth, fighting the emotional rage within her in order to not let her panic show.

"She's quite the _gem_ , isn't she?" Iroh mused.

" _Perhaps_ ," the watertriber said in a neutral tone "I haven't noticed."

"Somehow, I doubt it." He answered sternly "Spending so much time with her... And you haven't even _noticed_ her beauty?"

"To be truthful, I wasn't really _looking_ ," Korra insisted, knitting her eyebrows together in a frown "whatever are you _accusing_ me _of_?"

"Having _eyes_?" Iroh chuckled, getting up and stepping into Korra's space threateningly "I'm just saying, you two seem to be very close, at least if that hug was anything to go by..."

"I haven't _touched_ her," she replied, fisting her hands "we're _friends_ , I _saved_ her _life_ , there's _nothing_ more to it."

"I hope for your _sake_ that this statement is correct," he frowned "but unfortunately, I don't see how a _man_ like _you_ wouldn't want to _fuck_ a women like _her_."

"Well I don't," Korra bit back "and even if I _did_ , has it ever occurred to you that Asami might have _wants_ of her _own_?"

Iroh snorted contemptuously "I've never met a _man_ that would take _her_ _will_ into consideration."

The statement _boiled_ Korra's guts. It just showed so much about his character– _selfish_ and _oblivious_ , just like every other _man_ of _his stature_.

"Sounds to me like the _men_ you've met weren't _real_ _men_ ," she spat out angerly, holding herself back from punching him in the face.

They stayed in this position for a few moments, their eyes locked, amber clashing with azure. Each one of them was trying to intimidate the other with a threatening glare. But eventually, prince Iroh broke the eye contact with a satisfied smirked.

"For your _and_ for _Asami's_ well being, I _hope_ you're telling the truth." He said harshly "I'm all _mighty_. I _see_ all and I _know all_. If you're _lying_ , I shall find out, and both you _and_ her will suffer the consequences."

Then, he stepped away, heading for the door "Goodbye, _Ki_. It was _nice_ to meet you." 

And with that, he left the room. Korra breathed out in relief when he was gone, her heart still thumping hard in her chest. She waited a few moments, then opened the door and scanned the hallway with her eyes in order to make _sure_ that he was gone. When she confirmed that he wasn't there, she closed it again and approached the bed, kneeling down to Asami's level.

"It's okay," she told the green eyed princess that laid under the bed "he's _gone_."

"Thank the _spirits_ ," Asami said in alleviation, dragging herself to the side and standing up next to the bedframe "he almost _suffocated_ me when he sat down." She joked.

"This was _dangerous_ ," the warrior scolded, letting her hair down and running her hand through her short locks "we _shouldn't_ have done it..."

"Don't get _cold feet_ on me now, _pretty_ _boy_ ," Asami smirked, stepping closer and pressing her naked form against Korra, their bodies fitting together perfectly like two puzzle pieces "from what I've seen, you looked like you _enjoyed_ yourself quite a bit." She said seductively, biting her bottom lip.

Korra felt blood rushing to her face, her cheeks burning with a bronze red colour "O-of course I did... _But_..."

"No _buts_ ," Asami said with a playful expression and slapped Korra's ass, making her realese a suprised yelp "it was _worth_ the risk... Don't you think..?" She breathed out in an alluring tone, leaning her head forward to kiss and suck on Korra's neck.

"Mmhm... _Asami_..." Korra hummed "We _shouldn't_..."

"We _shouldn't_...?" Asami mumured, continuing her actions "So _why_ do I want to..?" She whispered, pulling on Korra's earlobe with her teeth.

"I have _no idea_ ," Korra replied, panting a little "considering we literally _just_ had sex..." She completed, ignoring the arousal that was starting between her own legs.

Eventually, Asami gave in " _Fine_ ," she said, pressing one last kiss to Korra's jawline and pulling back "just get me out of here as soon as possible... Then we could do _anything_ we want _anytime_ we want.

The tan girl blinked, biting back a smile and nodding " _Two days_ ," she promised "give me two days, I'll break you out in the night."

Asami grinned in response.

" _Sounds perfect_."

  
**__________**

  
"Another hour went by, and then _another_ , but Asami was yet to be seen.

Korra couldn't lie to herself, she was starting to get nervous, _scared_ even. What if Asami _changed her mind_? What if something _happened_ to her?

_Stupid_ , she scolded herself, _you should've sneaked into the castle and get her, you should've been there. If something happened to her, it's your fault entirely–_

Then, a figure with a black cloak emerged, climbing down from the castle's wall, and Korra's heart swelled with _love_ and _relief_. She dismounted Naga, grabbing the two swords she brought with her and placing them on the ground, removing her face mask and _grinning_ from ear to ear.

It only took the figure a few moments to reach the ground, dropping down with bent knees. Then, the character stood upright, searching in her eyes for something, and time seemed to _slow down_ as Korra caught those _dazzling_ green irisis she missed _so_ _much_.

The princess smiled, then ran towards Korra. Her feet meeting the grass in a pace that only got faster and _faster_ as she went on. Korra stood on place, spreading her arms to the sides and preparing herself for a bone crashing embrace.

And Asami didn't let down. As soon as she reached Korra she pretty much _tackled_ her, wrapping her arms around Korra's neck and holding her close, her face buried in Korra's shoulder.

" _I missed you_ ," Korra said with the same smile that didn't leave her lips for a moment, her eyes closing and her fingers started tracing affectionate circles under Asami's shoulder blades.

" _I missed you too_ ," her lover breathed out, raising her head to face Korra. Then, she cupped the sides of the watertriber's jaw and pulled her in, crashing their lips together in a _bruising_ kiss.

"I got you a sword," Korra informed when they parted, nudging her head to where the two swords were laid down.

"Aren't you _sweet_ ," Asami smiled lovingly, stepping away and kneeling down to grab the sword, pulling it out of it's sheath "but we have to hurry, _before_ –"

A loud horn sound coming from the castle peirced through the air, cutting her off. Asami's eyes widen in panic, then turned her head back to Korra, cursing under her breath.

"It's the _distress_ signal," she told Korra, anxiety portrayed in her tone "that would mean _they_ _might_ –"

" _Find_ _you_?"

The two turned around, swords drawn. Before them, stood a smirking man Korra has _never_ seen before. He was pale and tall, his hair was black and pushed to one side. He had an armour on, indicating that he was probably guarding tonight. On top of that, he had a drawn sword, and unfortunately, a _horse_.

" _Tahno_ ," Asami snarled, her grip on the sword tightening.

"You _know_ him?" Korra questioned.

"We used to train together," the princess informed "he's the _original_ pretty boy."

"I'm _way_ prettier then he is," Korra grumbled unhappily.

" _No one_ is prettier then me," Tahno said arrogantly "but never mind that. How about _instead_ , we'll focus on the more _interesting_ things." He grinned "For example, the _princess_ of Satora _running away_ with _the knight_ who saved her? That's _golden_!"

Then, he stepped closer, slowly and threateningly, his obnoxious smirk only getting _wider_ as he goes on "And just _imagine_... _How_ would king Hiroshi _reward_ whoever brought them _back_? He would be a _hero_!"

Korra took one step forward, but was immediately stopped by Asami's hand on her chest.

" _Don't_ ," she said sternly, her eyes fixated on Tahno "he's _mine_."

Korra knew that look of _determination_ in Asami's eyes all too well, so she nodded. the knight stepped aside, allowing her partner to close the distance between them and her rival while swinging her new sword at him. Tahno managed to block, but only _barely_.

Korra watched the two fight, stopping herself from trying to intervene and help Asami. Not that Asami needed it, she _owned_ the battle completely. Korra couldn't help herself but watch _proudly_ and admire the _beautiful_ princess in action, a _bright_ smile on her face.

That, until the watertriber heard galloping from behind her, and she turned around to see prince Iroh, stopping his horse and dismounting it. Sending a _murderous_ glare in her direction.

"You have some _nerve_ ," he spat out "showing up here and trying to kidnap _my_ _princess_? I thought we had an _understanding_."

"Ah, _you see_ ," Korra grinned, looking at her blade "your first mistake was attempting to _think_."

" _Let. Her. Go_." Iroh exasperated, drawing his own sword.

"I already did," she answered nonchalantly "I'm not _kidnapping_ anyone, she's coming with me _willingly_."

"Her _will_ isn't what _counts_." He shouted, taking a fighting stance.

A grimace went through Korra's face at his words, and she shook her head "And _this_ ," she pointed at him accusingly "this is _why_ she's leaving."

Without waiting for a comeback, she surged forward with a swinging motion. He blocks the attack, but the momentum managed to weaken his grip on the handle, so when Korra made a jabbing motion, he barely had time to dodge.

_What a rookie_ , the knight smirked to herself. But her _giddy_ feeling soon faded away as he recovered, and she was surprised to learn that the prince was _quicker_ then she had anticipated. If it wasn't for his _clumsy_ form, he might've been able to land an _actual_ _hit_ on her. But obviously, no one properly taught him _how_ to fight, so even when Korra _wasn't_ fast enough to dodge, she could block just fine.

Another reason their dual lasted for so long, is because Korra would occasionally glance to the side to watch Asami taking Tahno out. She did so mostly to check and see if Asami was alright, but also because Asami in her element was a gorgeous sight to behold. People might've seen her as just a _pretty face_ , but she was quite the _warrior_ herself. She dodged each attack Tahno threw her way _gracefully_ , and used the leverage from her movments to land _powerful_ _strikes_ on him.

But trying to remain focus, she ducked before turning around to face her foe again. Iroh was enraged, his skin was glistening with sweat and his hair was messy and fell on his face.

"I am _prince Iroh_ of the Furyin empire!" He barked at her, fire burning in his eyes "You _will_ obey my orders! Leave _my_ fiancée _alone_!"

That statement _boiled_ Korra's _blood_. Her lover _wasn't_ anyone's property, not even hers. The mere _fact_ that the prince thought he had _any_ sort of jurisdiction over _Asami_ or _her_ made _rage_ flood Korra from the _inside out_.

" _Yeah_? Well, I'm _princess Korra_ of the _southern water tribe_ ," she shot back angrly and took her hair out of her bun, smirking when she spotted his eyes widen from _shock_ "and I'm _royalty_ too, _bitch_."

She used the effect of suprise to her adventage by surging forward, clashing their blades together and disarming him with ease. Then, she hit his head with the haft of her sword, watching his eyes roll backwards as his knees gave up and he collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

"Are you now?"

She turned around, smiling from ear to ear as she came face to face with a smirking Asami.

"Well, I _am_ the cheif's daughter," the knight affirmed, inching closer towards her lover "so on that level, I guess I _am_ a _princess_. Though I never referred to myself as _such_."

"So, if the two of us get _married_ ," Asami questioned "would that make _me_ a princess too?"

Korra couldn't help but laugh at this "I think you already _are_ a princess, _princess_."

"Not _anymore_ I'm _not_ ," she closed her eyes and breathed out in relief, a dreamy smile stretching in her lips " _weight_ off my chest..." She mumbled.

Korra closed the distance between them, pressing her lips against Asami's full one's, just for one moment.

"We should get going before those two would wake up," the watertriber said as soon as the two parted nudging her head towards the two bodies laying unconscious on the grass. Then, she stepped to her horse, quickly mounting her "here, climb on top of Naga." She instructed, extending an arm for Asami to take.

" _Naga_?" Asami tilted her head in confusion, then she looked at the horse with some understanding. Suddenly, a _mischievous smirk_ broke onto her face.

"I'd much rather climb on top of _you_..." She purred.

Korra choked on her words, not expecting _this_ kind of reaction. But she quickly recovered, finding herself amused with how _confident_ Asami was being now that she _popped her_ _cherry_.

" _Asami_..." She warned, unable to stop a teasing smirk from breaking to her lips.

" _What_? It's nothing I haven't done before." The former princess grinned, climbing on Naga and sitting herself behind Korra, her arms wrapping around the warrior's waist. Korra quickly returned to reality, knowing they had to get out of there as soon as possible. So when Asami settled, Korra whipped the rein, signalling Naga to start start galloping away, and with that, they were on their way.

_Where_ they were headed? Korra wasn't quite _sure_.

_Will_ the Satorians and Furyians leave them alone from now on? _Probably_ _not_.

_Did_ they have any plan or course of action? No, _they didn't_.

But all those things didn't _matter_ , none of it. As far as Korra was concerned, the _nightmare_ was behind the two, at least the _worst_ of it. 

All that mattered was that Asami was there with her, clinging onto her for dear life, and she was there _willingly_. Against all odds, she was _there_ , she _felt_ what Korra felt too.

And at the end, she _choose Korra._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, this was originally supposed to be the final.


	18. Chased

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I on vacation? Yes.  
> Am I still writing just the same amount? Yes.  
> Do I love this chapter? Absou-fucking-lutely.

Running away was _different_ then what Asami expected it to be.

Accompanied by the _huge_ relief, came her guilty conscience. Maybe she _shouldn't_ have left? Maybe she just _doomed_ her entire kingdom?

But then again, if the alliance was really _that_ beneficial, it wouldn't require Asami getting married to that _jackass_.

Another thing she felt guilty about, was _endangering_ Korra.

Of course, the knight was _more then_ _happy_ to take down the Satorian soldiers who found them, and the bounty hunters, and... The general people who needed the gold.

Yep, the _gold_. A few days into the escape, and the two found out that the king of Satora placed a _huge reward_ t those who will retrieve them. What a _great father_ , isn't he?

It wasn't easy, the two had to be on the move all the time, traveling quickly from one village to another without staying put for too long. Because when they did, gold diggers found them.

" _Duck_ ," Korra breathed out.

Asami blinked, "What?"

" _Duck_!" She called, and finally the former princess remembered herself, ducking and dodging the attack.

If there was something Asami really _hated_ , it was _goblins_. _Greedy_ , _swift_ , _annoying_. But of course they had to attack her and Korra, because _how_ _can their day get_ _any worse_?

Even though she hated them, fighting goblins was barely a _mild_ _disturbance_ , and Asami easily sliced through them. One, then two, then three and so on, allowing her blade to lead her movments. Her style of fighting was very different then Korra's, it was all about graceful movments, dodges and blocks. Whilst Korra's style relied more on strength, agility and constant strikes and blocks.

When Asami was done with her tiny foes, she exhaled, straightening her back her pushing a stray silky lock out of her face. Then, she turned around in Korra's direction, finding her with an goofy lopsided grin.

"What is it?" Asami demanded to know, a small smile creeping to her lips from the sight.

" _Nothing_ ," Korra said playfully, "you're just _hot_ when you fight."

... But as much as she _hated_ the _fighting_ and the _running away_ , Asami _wouldn't_ trade this time with Korra for the _world_.

"Oh, so I'm _only_ hot when I _fight_?" Asami said with fake offence, holding back a chuckle when her lover's eyes widen.

" _No!_ That's _not_ what I-" Korra started nervously, stopping when Asami bursted into laughter, and her cheeks filled with colour.

"It's _not_ funny." The knight complained with an adorable pout.

"It's a little bit _funny_ ," Asami tried, leaning downwards to kiss Korra's pout.

A dreamy smile spread across her lover's lip, stretching from ear to ear as she hummed approvingly, fisting her hands into Asami's hair.

" _Love you_ ," she mumured.

" _Again_ ," Asami demanded.

Korra let out a soft chuckle at this, pulling back but keeping her hands in place.

" _I love you_ ," she repeated affectionately, kissing Asami's temple.

"One more time?" The former Satorian asked with an apologetic smile, placing her palms on Korra's shoulders.

Korra rolled her eyes at this, sliding her hands away from Asami's hair to cup the back of Asami's neck, her thumbs tracing the outline of her jaw.

" _I love you,_ Asami," she said gently, "so, _so much_." She almost whispered the last part.

"I'll _never_ get tired of this," Asami let out a satisfied sigh, "worth all this trouble..." She then mumbled.

"What do you mean?" The watertriber tilted her head in confusion.

Asami shrugged, pulling away and grabbing her hand, interlocking their fingers together, "I'm just _tired_ is all," she admitted, "traveling the world with you sounds _marvellous_ , but I _hate_ being chased down like this... I just wish to stay somewhere _safe_ for some time."

Korra worried her bottom lip as Asami dropped her gaze to their entangled fingers, "You want to settle down?" She asked hesitantly.

"Just for a little while," Asami quickly added, "I'll follow you _wherever_ you go. Just until people stop attacking us, though I don't know where we can go to."

The tan girl hummed in response, chewing on her bottom lip nervously as her fingertips slide against Asami's knuckles.

"There _is_ a place we _could_ go," she finally says, "but we _can't_ stay there for too long."

"Where are we going?" Asami asked curiously in response.

" _Home_ ," was all the explanation Korra offered.

And on the way they went.

Thankfully, now they had _Naga_ , so the travel wasn't as long as it would've been by foot. Still, they had a good week or two of travel, and it would've taken them even longer since they had to make a few stops on the way in order to buy _supplies_ and _warm_ _clothing_. In the time of the travel, Asami got to abserve Korra's nervousness and anxiety towards returning home. As it turns out, even though she made good with her parents when she left, she still didn't get to visit them throughout the years. Korra claimed that she was meaning to go visit, but couldn't bring herself to do so.

"We don't _have_ to go there if you don't want to," the green eyed girl assured, a little concerned.

" _Nonsense_ ," her partner shook her head, "I'll have to confront my past at some point, might as well do it now."

" _But_ -"

"We'll be _safe_ there," she insisted, " _you'll_ be safe there, that's all that matters to me. Besides, I can use the time to kick the guard's _ass_ and prove to them that they were _wrong_ to not want me there."

Asami pursed her lips together, but nodded. Fixing the sleeves to her newly found coat that she started wearing in the last few days since the temperature _dropped_ significantly. Korra, on the other hand, still wore her regular outfit, somehow not _freezing_ to _death_.

"Tell me about it," Asami asked softly, leaning against her backrest and closing her eyes. She enjoyed those dates of them quite a bit, even though they weren't specified as dates and resembled stops more then anything. But still, Asami enjoyed herself, learning more and more about her lover as they went on, spending time with her... Not to mention, as they got away from Satora, the two got to experience a lot of new cultures and meet different people.

"It's _cold,"_ Korra informed her, and Asami couldn't stop herself from snorting at the comment.

" _Figures_ ," she mumured, "care to specify?"

" _Very_ cold," her lover joked.

"Remind me _what_ I'm doing with you again?" Asami said, mentally rolling her eyes.

"I would," she answered in a somewhat seductive tone, sending shivers down Asami's spine. "But I don't feel _comfortable_ sharing those sort of _details_ in a public setting."

Asami had to bite back a smile, pretending to be unaffected by Korra's slutry tone, " _Fine_ , don't tell me about the tribe, see if I _care_."

"It's _gorgeous_ ," informed Korra,"it's all _white_ , just like you!"

"Oh, _fuck you_ Korra," Asami laughed.

"Mm, _please_ do," she grinned in response, "anyway, it's _beautiful_ out there. It's always snowy, even in summer, and the view to the ocean is _gorgeous_..."

Asami listened to Korra with a huge smile. Though Korra was nervous about coming back, Asami saw the glint of _excitement_ in her eyes as well. It was normal to feel conflicted about going to the south, Asami understood where she was coming from. There were a lot of things the former Satorian would miss about her kingdom too, it's beauty, the fresh crops and incredible food, going to the river... But on the other hand, thinking about going back scared her _lifeless_.

"... There's a few _viewpoints_ I'd like to take you to," she heard the watertriber say when she returned to reality, "as well as a few other _surprises_."

" _Surprises_?" Asami asked, intrigued.

"Yes, surprises," affirmed Korra, smirking. "Meaning, you'll have to get there and see."

"Well, let's get going then!" She announced, getting up from her seat.

" _Hold on princess_ ," the knight chuckled, "we have to pay first."

Asami blinked, then sat back down, blushing from emberessment. " _Oh_ ," she murmured. Being royalty had it's _preks_ , for one not having to pay for food, Asami just had to get used to it is all.

After paying and thanking the host the two left the inn, returning to the overly _enthusiastic_ Naga.

"Like _owner_ like _horse_ ," the former princess teased, elbowing her partner.

" _Ow_ ," Korra complained, "you're _so_ _lucky_ I love you."

"That I am," Asami agreed, pecking her delicious brown cheek, "when will be at the tribe?"

"Only a few days from now," she replied, getting up on the horse and helping Asami up after her, "we'll start seeing snow soon."

At that, Asami's eyes lit up.

" _Can't wait_ ," she breathed out, pressing herself against the warm body of her lover, closing her eyes and submitting into the soothing warmth, her heavy eyelids closing slowly with a satisfied smile.

**__________**

  
A few days passed _quicker_ then Asami expected.

She just enjoyed Korra's company, finally no one _bothering_ them, no _obligations_ to anyone else, no _nagging_ feeling of _guilt_.

Well, at least not the _same_ nagging feeling of _guilt_.

But the privacy was _insanely_ comforting. For a change, they now had all the time in the world, no _rush_.

She loved all of it, the _embraces_ , the stolen _kisses_ , the long _makeout_ _sessions_...

And the _sex_ , the sex was amazing too.

At times, Asami found herself almost wishing that they _wouldn't_ reach the southern water tribe. But the _curiousity_ about where Korra grew up was _huge_ , therefore when they finally reached their destination, she was _estatic_.

And _wow_ , did Korra _not_ do the place _justice_.

Asami had gotten the impression that the place reassembled a small village, but it was huge- granted, not even as _half_ as big as Satora, but _much bigger_ then she had expected.

Also, it was a _magnificent_ sight- _layers_ of _snow_ _glistening_ from the sunlight, _buildings_ on top of _buildings_ made from _snow_ and _ice_ and some were even made out of _wood_ , all sorts of ships and docks next to the _bluest_ _ocean_ Asami has _ever_ seen...

" _Wow_ ," she mumured, taking the sight in, "you've never told me this place was so _incredible_.

"Trust me, I'm _just_ as confused as you, more even." Answered Korra in a mixture of awe and bafflement, "The place was much _smaller_ when I left, and was _struggling_ financially, I don't _understand_ what happened..."

Suddenly, a building bigger then the others caught Asami's eyes. It resembled a large house or a small palace, small but _beautiful_ \- it was elevated from the others, had a few towers with rounded spires on the top, it was illuminated and located in the far end from the ocean.

"Is _that_ where your parents live?" She whispered in reverence while Korra led them inside the city.

" _Yep_ ," she chuckled "that is one of the only places that didn't seem to _change_."

The streets were pretty busy, kids playing, people selling goods. But the shouts and laughs always stopped as the couple passed by, strangers sending curious looks their way. Excited and confused whispers came from the passerbys, and Asami waved at a couple of people politely, chuckling as one _adorable_ little boy grinned at her widely and almost fell on his face in an attempt to wave back.

Finally, they reached the stairs leading to the small ice palace, and Korra jumped down from the horse and approached the door. Asami quickly followed, watching her lover alerting one of the guards, who dropped his sword and nodded furiously, rushing into the house.

"He remembered you?" Asked Asami curiously.

"Yeah, _weird_ isn't it?" Korra mused, a little nervous.

But they didn't have time to dwell on it, because before long, a character that looked _freakishly_ like Korra barged outside, followed by a very _tall_ and very _firmly_ _built_ man. The woman almost _tackled_ Korra with tight hug, to which the man quickly joined.

It _stang_ a little, and Asami wished it didn't. She wanted to be happy for her lover, estatic that she had such _loving_ parents, but she couldn't help but be reminded of her mother. How long since she hugged her like that? How long since she had a loving parent?

"We missed you _so much_ honey!" Korra's mom exclaimed, smiling widely as the couple pulled back " _Where_ have you been?"

" _Uh, I_... " Korra stummered nervously, looking at Asami for reassurance, a reassurance that quickly came in the form of a warm smile. "I've been um... _Around_. And uh... _I-I missed you too_."

When Korra glanced at Asami again, her parents's gazes followed, and now the pair was looking at her with bright blue and curious eyes. Asami couldn't help but feel warm on the inside from seeing them, given that they looked so much like her Korra. Though she looked like a complete _replica_ of her mother face wise, her physic _definitely_ came from her father's side, given that she was tall (still shorter then Asami though) and strong looking.

"And who may you be?" Her father asked politely.

Asami's words caught in her throat, she wasn't sure how she was supposed to introduce herself. _Friend? Lover? Stranger_? Given that this was a tribe, were they even _okay_ with same sex relationship? And was Korra even _comfortable_ with any of those titles?

"This is Asami Sato," Korra introduced before Asami could gather her thoughts, taking her hand and squeezing. "My _partner_."

Partner, what a _beautiful_ word, She mused to herself, smiling brightly at her lover as her parent's expressions filled with understanding. Though she used the word herself in the past, she still couldn't get used to how _incredible_ it was. Not _possession_ , not one of a _lower status_ , but a _partner_ , an _equal_. For so long she's been treated as some sort of _object_ , _possession_ , so being treated like a _person_ just felt _amazing_.

"Are you _sure_?" Her father asked, and for a moment, Asami's heart sank. That, until he opened his mouth to speak again. "She's _so pretty_ though!"

" _Dad_!"

" _Tonaraq_!"

"I'm only _joking_ ," he chuckled and kissed her mother's cheek, "no one's prettier then my beautiful _wife_ and _daughter_."

After that, he approached Asami, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into the _tightest_ bone crushing hug she has ever been apart of. Then, he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

" _I had to say that, otherwise I'd be sleeping in the pantry tonight_."

And Asami _broke_. Bursting out laughing as the chief pulled back grinning.

"It's such an _honour_ to meet you Asami," Korra's mother approached and hugged her too, "I'm _Senna_ , Korra's mother."

"The pleasure is all mine," the former princess answered, all sorts of warm feelings filling her from the inside.

"I'm chief _Tonaraq_ ," the human mountain said proudly, "though, you probably already knew that, given that my wife _screamed_ my name."

Completely ignoring his remark, his wife smiled widely at the two, taking both of their hands in hers. "Did you two come from afar? You must be _starving_! Come on in, we were just about to eat lunch!" She babbled, leading them inside.

"So are you guys... _Alright_ with this?" The knight asked, her voice portraying a hint of fear.

"Huh? Why _wouldn't_ we be?" Tonaraq asked, baffled.

"Um... _You know_... We're both..." Korra started nervously, blushing. "... _Women_?"

Both of her parents stopped dead in her track, looking at her dumbfounded, before _erupted_ into _loud laugher_.

" _W-what_!" Korra demanded, the colour of her cheeks getting more defined by the minute.

"Oh... _Sweetheart_..." Her father shook his head "It's been a _while_ since you've been to the south pole, _hasn't_ it?"

**________**

"Can I open my eyes yet?"

"No, you can't."

"But- _Ow_!"

"Oops, _sorry_."

"I _hate_ you," Asami mumured, rubbing at where she hit her leg, starting to wonder why she agreed to _traveling_ with her _eyes_ _closed_. But truth be told, she found it quite hard to say no to her lover, so she'd agree to pretty much _anything_ Korra would suggest.

"Okay, _okay_ , you can open them now."

Asami obliged, her eyelids fluttering open, and the moment they did, her breath caught in her throat.

She stood at a wide, yet not very high glacier facing the sea, giving her a perfect view of the gorgeous sunset. Different shades of red and orange painted the sky and the glowing sun's light hit the water and created a shining path along the water.

"It's _incredible_ Korra," she whispered, looking at her liver and smiling.

Korra smiled back, taking Asami's hand. "I thought you'd like it," she said softly, "they say the most _beautiful_ sunsets take place with the most _beautiful_ people."

"Hmm... _I'll say_ ," Asami grinned, leaning in to place a long sensual kiss on Korra's lips, pushing her tongue in almost immediately and allowing herself to explore every corner of her partner's mouth.

" _Korra_?"

The kiss stopped. Korra pulled away with the most shocked expression Asami had ever seen her wear. So she followed her gaze, catching with her eyes a _stunned_ , rather _short_ girl that seemed to be around around their age, her dark brown hair was separated into two braids and her small round nose reddened slightly. Exploring a little further, Asami noticed a young, perhaps four or five years old boy who was slightly lighter on the skin and had messy brown hair hiding behind her leg, _clinging_ onto it for dear life.

Asami turned back to Korra, watching how the shock on het face started fading away and was replaced with recognition, and then, a _giant_ grin.

" _Suro_!" She called, excited. Surging forward and pulling her into a tight hug.

_Suro_... Korra mentioned the name once, and vaguely mentioned their story a few times after that. But Asami wasn't _jealous_ , nope, not _at all_. The fact that she started walking _threateningly_ with narrowed eyes towards the other girl? _Nothing_ to do with _jealousy_.

Thankfully, Korra pulled back, turning back to Asami with a bright smile.

  
"Asami, this is Suro, the one I told you about?" She introduced, and Asami _reluctantly_ nodded. "Suro, this is Asami, my partner."

The short girl turned to her, her vibrant tanzanite eyes lighting up with excitement. "Did Korra ever tell you how _gorgeous_ you are?" She said with a smile, extending her hand for a handshake, "Because I have _no idea_ _what_ you're doing with her." She completed with a slight laughter as Asami took her hand, blushing.

She was about to _protest_ , because Korra was _incredibly beautiful_ , but she was cut off by a sudden feeling of bliss as two _possessive arms_ wrapped around her from behind.

" _Mine_." Korra pouted, resting her chin on Asami's shoulder.

Suro threw her hands before her face, " _Yours_ ," she agreed.

" _How_ are you even here?" Korra asked, "Weren't you at the northern water tribe?"

"Oh, _um_..." she started chuckling nervously, looking at the child behind her that Asami almost forgot existed, "My uh _husband_... He died."

"I'm sorry," was Asami's initial response, but the moment she said that Korra snorted dissmisevly.

"Don't be," the knight laughed, "if I know her, chances are that _she_ killed him."

"Mm, a _lady_ _doesn't tell_ ," Suro winked, "the point is, you can't _prove_ _anything_."

" _Ha_! _Well played_ Suro... _Well played_." Korra clicked her tongue, and Asami couldn't help but chuckle herself.

" _Anyway_ ," the short girl continued, "after that I stayed in the north for a while. But when the south cut ties with the north a few years back, they demanded I return home, so me and my son moved here."

"The south cut ties with the north?" Korra asked in shock.

"Yeah, they were too _old fashioned_ in your father's opinion," Suro laughed.

Korra seemed confused beyond belief, but before she managed to ask any further questions, Asami cut her off.

"And that's your _son_?" Asami said in awe, kneeling down to properly look at this cute minuture human, " _hey_ ," she smiled, "what's your name?"

" _Ki_ ," the young boy answered in a small shy voice.

The ex Satorian's jaw _dropped_ , and she turned her head to look at the even _more_ shocked Korra.

" _Please_ tell me you did _not_ name your son _Ki_ ," Korra said when she recovered, raising an amused eyebrow.

Suro blinked, "I... _Did_?"

" _That's going to take some getting used to_ ," Asami laughed, standing upright.

Suro tilted her head in confusion, opening her mouth to say something, but she didn't manage to get a sound out before a female voice's call cut her off.

" _Suro? Are you up here_?"

Another women emerged, climbing on top of the glacier. She wasn't from around there, much like Asami. She was tanned, but had more of an olive skin tone, dark green eyes and black hair pulled into a ponytail. She wore some sort of _armour_ and carried a _sword_ which was a bit curious. When she reached Suro's side, she looked at Korra and Asami a little suspiciously.

"Who are _they_?" She asked Suro.

" _Tahila_!" Suro's face lit up, "these are Korra and Asami."

" _The_ Korra?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"That's me," Korra laughed nervously, "who are you?"

"I'm her _wife_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But isn't it nice to know Suro got her happy ending? :)


	19. The guard

Korra stared at Tahila, then at Suro, then at Tahila again, and then at their matching betrothal necklaces.

Her _wife_? What did she mean her _wife_? How could the two be _married_?

"I don't _understand_..." Korra mumbled, eyes darting between that Tahila character, Suro, and Ki (so weird).

"I met Tahila on the way back," Suro admitted with a sheepish smile, "it was right after she left her old village."

"The place wasn't exactly _pleasant_ ," Tahila offered, still glaring slightly in Korra's way.

"We _instantly_ clicked," Suro continued, "so much so that she decided to follow me to the tribe."

" _But_..." The knight scratched her head, "You two are _married_? How... It _definitely_ wasn't possible when the two of us were..."

"A lot has changed since then," Suro said softly.

Suro was _married_ to a _woman_.

She felt so conflicted about it, on the one hand, she was happy for Suro. She still meant a lot to Korra, and she was glad that Suro got a good life at the end. But on the other hand, she couldn't help but feel slightly _upset_ after everything that went down. It wasn't that she _wanted_ Suro, she didn't, but as a child Korra had to go through such a rough heartbreak that a part of her couldn't help but feel slightly _bitter_ about it.

But then, Asami turned to her with a glint of _excitement_ in her _dazzling_ green eyes and a _wide smile_ playing on her lips, and every negative feeling she may have had washed away entirely. Instead, a dreamy smile started forming on her lips because she realized one _very_ important thing that she _missed._

" _We can have a life here_ ," she whispered in awe, her hand taking a hold of Asami's.

"Is that something that you'd like?" Asami asked.

Is that something that she'd _like_? It's something she _dreamed_ about as a child, fantasized that one day she could be _completely accepted_ in her home. _Heck_ , the only reason she _left_ to be a knight was because she couldn't serve at the guard, but given that Tahila was wearing the guard's armour...

"Yeah, it is," Korra confessed, "what about you?"

_"Me_?" Asami laughed, "I don't care, as long as you're with me I'll follow you to the end of the world."

Korra smiled, inching closer to press a soft kiss on her lips, before turning back to Suro and Tahila.

"So what happened here exactly?" She asked curiously, still smiling widely. "What caused this drastic change?"

"We don't know the _exact_ details," Tahila confessed, "hell, I wasn't even _here_ before this _huge_ change."

"But we _do know_ it had something to do with you," Suro completed.

Korra's eyebrows shot up from suprise, wrinkling her forhead. She pointed at herself, feeling a mixture of reverence and confusion.

" _Me_?" She repeated, pointing at herself."What did _I_ do?"

"Apperently, your departure left quite an _impression_ on your father," the short girl explained with a smile. "All we know is from stories."

" _Stories_?" The former Satorian asked curiously.

"Check this out," Tahila said with a smirk, then kneeled downwards to face the young boy. " _Ki_?" She asked softly, "Have you ever heard about _The_ _legend of Korra_?"

Korra's breath hitched as the boy nodded, sending big curious blue eyes her way, and finally letting go of his mother's leg.

"Are you the _same_ Korra?" He asked sheepishly, tilting his head to the side.

"She is," Suro affirmed with a tender smile.

Ki blushed, looking at his mother for reassurance, and Korra's heart _throbbed_ from the adorable sight. Then, he started approaching her slowly and catiously, and she kneeled to his level, still slightly confused.

" _Thank you_ ," she said shyly, his gaze glued to the floor, "I didn't _like_ the _north_ very much..."

"His father was an _ass_ ," informed Tahila, chuckling and shaking her head with her arms crossed.

" _Relatable_ ," Asami laughed from besides her.

"I didn't do _anything_... But, _you're_ _welcome_ ," Korra told him softly, spreading her arms a little, and the boy quickly complied. Rushing forward and hugging her, and the sensation made her feel all sorts of _warm_ inside, _happiness_ even.

"So what is ' _The legend of Korra_ '?" Questioned Asami curiously.

"It's a bed time story that goes around here," Suro answered, "it's a tale cheif Tonaraq started telling after Korra left, soon enough it caught on."

" _Every_ kid and parent knows it by now," Tahila grinned, "it tells about a young girl learning how to fight all by herself and leaving to become a great knight, by that turning the south to be _this_ accepting."

Pulling away from the hug and standing up, Korra felt shocked. _Delighted_ , but _shocked_. She didn't think that by leaving she'd make _any_ sort of difference whatsoever, not even a little one, let alone something this _huge_.

"And _women_..." She started nervously, gesturing with her hand at Tahila.  
"Women serve in the guard too?"

Tahila smirked, " _Why_? Would you like to join it?"

" _Would_ _I_?" Korra exclaimed enthusiastically. "It's only the one thing I _dreamed_ about growing up here!"

"I remember _full well_ ," Suro laughed, shaking her head slightly, "you'd go _on_ and _on_ about it."

"Heh, _right_..."

They stood in awkward silence for a few moments, just staring at each other. Korra felt like it just _dawned_ on her that standing with her _current_ lover in front of her _childhood_ _lover_ was a very awkward position. Then, after a while, they both spoke at the same time.

" _Listen_ –"

" _Korra, I_ –"

They stoped, chuckling slightly, before Korra gestured for her to continue.

"About _everything_ that happened between us..." She started nervously, nibbling on her bottom lip.

"You don't _owe_ me _anything_ ," the knight quickly said, "I _understand_ your choices–"

"No, no, I _want_ to explain," she waved Korra off, "at the time, I thought that my destiny was to _serve_ , to live for anyone that wasn't myself."

"That's just the way we've been _raised_ , isn't it?" Asami mused, a hint of saddnes to her words.

Suro nodded, inhaling a deep shaking breath. "It's not that you meant _nothing_ to me, after I left, I missed you _terribly_. But our timing was... _Off_."

"We were _kids_ ," Korra agreed with a sigh, "it was a long time ago."

Suro pursed her lips together and nodded. "Don't take it the wrong way, but... In the aftermath, I'm _glad_ I left."

Korra smiled a little sadly, looking sideways at the slightly uncertain Asami and took her hand, squeezing it assuringely. She still felt a little upset about what she went through, but she knew it wasn't Suro's fault, and she'd go through it a million more times if she had to to be with Asami.

"Me too," she confessed, "it all worked out in the end, for the _both_ of us."

" _I love you_ ," Asami whispered, leaning her head onto Korra's shoulder.

When she said that, Korra felt like nothing else in the world mattered. Nothing, but the girl she was standing with. "I love you too," Korra said softly, pressing a kiss to Asami's soft hair, "I'm so _happy_ you're here with me."

"Can we go back to your house?" Asami asked softly, yawning, "I'm _exhausted_."

"Of course," she assured her partner, then turned back to the happy family, "I'll... See you around?"

"Ah, finally, a _babysitter_." Suro teases.

"Shut up," Korra rolls her eyes, "bye! It was nice to see you again!"

After saying their goodbyes, the group parted. Suro and her family stayed on the gleciar while Asami and Korra started heading to the small ice palace, hand in hand.

"I have a _confession_ to make," the former princess said out of the blue when they reached the front door.

"Hm, do tell," Korra replied, bringing their joined hands to her mouth and kissing Asami's knuckles.

"I'm not _actually tired_ ," she said with a playful grin.

Raising an eyebrow and smirking, all that Korra could say was " _Oh_?"

" _Yeah_..." Asami giggled, leading the two into Korra's childhood room "I just wanted to know what's it like to _sleep_ with a _legend_..." She said in a sultry voice, shutting the door and urging Korra backwards until her back met the mattress.

Korra bit her lip, watching her lover straddle her lap and shrugging her coat off.

_Good to be home._

**________**

" _Korra_..."

The tan girl groaned, stirring a little in her sleep and nuzzling into the very _warm_ very _naked_ body next to her.

" _Korra_..."

" _Nooo_..." She complained, blindly pouting, "sleep now, talk _later_."

" _Korra_ , your _parents_ were just here."

Her _parents_? What were her _parents_ doing there? She questioned, frowning slightly. Until she remembered that the two were currently in the south.

Then, a much more _terrifying_ realiztion dawned on her:

They were both _naked_.

And her _parents_ were here.

" _Shit_!" She called, surging upwards, blushing furiously, then she noticed Asami laughing like a _maniac_ and she blushed even more.

"They only _knocked_ on the door," she breathed out in between pits of laughter, "to _alert_ us that breakfast is ready, they didn't _see us_."

"Couldn't you _start_ with that?" Korra protested, crossing her arms.

"Hey, I needed to get you up..." She chuckled, pulling herself to a sitting position, wrapping her arms around Korra's waist and pressing a delicent kiss on her shoulder. " _Besides_..." She whispered in Korra's ear, and the sensation of the pale girl's _hot breath_ made a shiver go down her spine. "I can _make it up_ _to you_..."

At Asami's dark tone, all the heat in Korra's body rushed in between her legs, and she swallowed thickly, desperatly grasping to her common sense.

" _We_... We have _breakfast_..." She mumured, suppressing a moan as Asami started biting and sucking on the flesh of her neck.

"I'd like to have _breakfast in bed_..." Asami purred.

Laughing, Korra shook her head, "Were you _always_ like this? I don't recall you being this _impure_ when we first met." She mused, biting her bottom lip.

"Only around you, _love_." Informed Asami, conjoining their hands together, "you made me this _randy_ , you _ruined_ me."

"Perhaps you mean made you _better_?" Korra smirked, standing up while ignoring Asami's sounds of protest. She kneeled down slightly, grabbing her clothes that layed on the floor, starting to dress up. "Are you going to lay around naked all day?" She asked her lover playfully, her blue eyes roaming Asami's form.

"I'd like that _very much_ ," the ex Satorian sighed, standing up after Korra, "but it's _cold_ now that you left o _ur_ _cocoon_..." She pouted, lifting her dress off the floor.

After getting fully clothed, which took a while considering how Asami kept stealing kisses from her, the two headed to the dining hall. It wasn't as _fancy_ or _grand_ as Satora's by any means, but it was well decored with all kinds of _sophisticated_ ice carvings and designs. Korra didn't think it was too impressive, but Asami gasped as soon as they entered, scanning the well illuminated room with her jade eyes, a look of veneration them.

"I _love_ the south," she breathed out, making her way to the table where Korra's parents were already sitted.

_Settling next to her lover, Korra greeted her parents a "_ _Good_ _morning_ ," while failing to repress a yawn, and for some unknown reason, both her parents gave her a knowing smile.

"You didn't seem to get much _sleep_ last night," her mother said in a questioning, yet _suggestive_ tone.

" _Mom_!" Complained Korra, the heat in her entire body rushing to her face and neck.

" _Sorry_ sweetheart," she chuckled, "were just happy that you're here is all."

"Speaking of which," the chief started, leaning on his elbows and interlocking his fingers together, "what made you return now specifically?"

Sighing, Korra pinched the bridge of her nose. "Asami's father chasing us," she simplified.

"He is not too _happy_ with my desicion to leave," her partner elaborated.

_"Oh_?" Tonaraq seemed confused.

"Asami is..." Korra searched for the right words, "is the _former_ princess of _Satora_. She was bound to marry a future king."

"And a complete _ass_ ," Asami added, gesturing for Korra to continue.

"A few days before the wedding," she explained, "she got kidnapped, and I was hired to find her and bring her back to Satora."

"So _romantic_ ," Senna teased.

"Our little girl knows how _woo_ a women," her father nodded in approval.

"If how _tired_ she is is anything to go by..."

"So _anyway_!" The knight started, changing the subject in emberessment. "I've been meaning to ask, what is it that _happened_ here? The place is _significantly_ _bigger_ then the way it was when I left, two girls _marrying_ each other is _acceptable_ and _women_ serve in the _guard_? How did this even happen?"

Her parents looked at each other, then smiled.

"Your _leaving_ ," her father explained, "it was somewhat of a _wake-up call_ for me. I suddenly realised that if my _own daughter_ doesn't feel at home here, it means I _failed_ as a chief, nay, as a _father_."

Flinching slightly, all that Korra could offer was a guilty. "I'm sorry."

Tonaraq waved her off, "You've done _nothing_ wrong, all you did was be yourself. It's just that after you left, I've made the desicion that this tribe would feel like home to _everyone_."

"So the first step," her mother continued, "was to implement women in the tribe's economy."

"We started allowing women to work at the market for example," her father gloated proudly, "and the last step on that level was to allow women to serve on the guard or become hunters."

"By doing that, we almost _doubled_ our working force, which did _wonders_ to our tribe _financially_ speaking, and that allowed us to expand the place. not to mention, our guard became a force to be _recon_ with."

"The only problem, was that the northern water tribe wasn't _pleased_ with us leaving traditions," her father sighed, "so, we cut ties with them, demanding that whatever southern woman was there and wasn't tied down by family would come home, and they agreed as to not cause a _war_."

"When a girl named Suro came back, she brought some other girl with her and asked that the two could live together here, tied by a bond of marriage," Senna said with a soft smile, "and your father decided to allow it."

"We _still_ have a long way to go," the chief said with a saddened smile, "some people here are still very traditional and _unhappy_ about the changes that accured here, but we're getting there."

"You... You did this all for _me_?" Korra asked in disbelief.

"You were the reason for this happening," her father specified, "but we did this for _everyone_."

"We spread the rumour around about how it all happened," added Senna, "it soon turned into a children's tale."

"The legend of Korra," Asami nodded, "we're familiar."

"So... If Asami and I wanted to _stay_ here..." The cheif's daughter hesitated, "Could we? And could I join the guard?"

"But of course," Tonaraq grinned, "would you like to go apply right now?"

" _Right now_?!" Korra exclaimed in shock, getting up from her seat and slamming her hands in the table, " _Of course_ I would!"

"That's my girl," he chuckled, "but perhaps we should _finish eating_ before we go."

"Oh," Korra blinked, a vivid blush on her cheeks. " _Right_ ," she agreed, sitting back down.

"Asami," her mother spoke softly, "would you like to stay here with me while they go? I'd be more then _happy_ to get to know you better."

"I'd love that," Asami said softly, smiling at her.

"You won't come with us?" Korra asked, a little disappointed.

"I don't really _enjoy_ fighting," she admitted, "I'll just distract you. Besides, I want to get to know the place better, your mother could give me a tour."

"Okay, that makes sense," Korra nodded, pecking Asami's cheek, "I'll see you after that though?"

"Sure thing," she promised, "can't wait."

**________**

"Here we are," her father spoke, gesturing to the armoury.

The last time Korra was here she stole a sword, the same sword she still carries with her after all those years. Now, the place was _much_ larger, and some armour designs were _slightly_ different.

"These," he pointed at the armour she was looking for, "are the _women's_ _armour_."

"Huh, so far I've been walking around with _men's_ armour," Korra said, curiously walking to a set that seemed to be her size.

"I think you'll find this _way_ more _comfortable_ ," the chief grinned, turning around and allowing her to change.

Afterwards, the two walked around the guards main base, her father introducing her to various people and showing her different places around it.

"And this," he opened a large door, " _this_ is the guard hall, where they rest while they wait for their shift."

"Chief Tonaraq," a familiar voice said, and Korra turned around to see Tahila. "It's been a while since you've been here."

"It has been," he agreed, "this is my daughter Korra, Korra this is Tahila."

"Good to see you again," Korra grinned right back.

"You as well."

"You two are familiar with one another?" Her father questioned.

"We've met yesterday," Tahila informed Tonaraq, "she used to _date_ my _wife_."

"You're quite the _ladies girl_ , aren't you?" Tonaraq teased Korra, making her blush. "Anyway, Tahila is one of our _finest_ warriors, if you can take her down, your place on the guard is promised."

The guard raised an eyebrow, turning ot look at Korra, "You're applying?"

"I'm not _applying_ ," Korra replied, a cocky smirk on her lips, "applying would imply that I might not make the cut. I'm _joining_."

"What makes you so _certain_ that you could take _me_ down?" Tahila said in a challenging tone.

"Ever heard of _Ki the knight_?" She asked.

"I have," affirmed Tahila, "have you _trained_ with him or something?"

"I _am_ him."

The guard's jaw dropped, her father also snapped his head in her direction with complete suprise. Korra could only smile arrogantly, she knew _damn well_ what kind of reputation she built to herself, and knew it was enough to _intimidate_ any _living_ _creature_.

Recovering, Tahila closed her mouth, whistling, " _Impressive_ ," she chuckled, "I _always_ wanted to take out a _world_ _class_ _knight_."

" _Bring it on_." Was all that Korra had to say.

They haven't spoken at all while making their way to the training ground, the tension between the two growing thicker and _thicker_. Korra's heart was _pounding_ in her chest, she could almost _taste_ the adrenaline _pumping_ through her veins. She was so _ready_ , she wanted this since she was old enough to _want_ , and _nothing_ was going to stop her.

Throwing a wooden sword towards Korra and grabbing one herself, Tahila took a wide fighting stance, "The rules are simple: try not to get _killed_." She grinned, "since it's just your _tryouts_ , I'll go easy on you."

Korra swang her wooden sword around, adjusting to the new weight and length, "I know you have a _kid_ home, so I'll _try_ to not cause you any harm. But trust me, you're _no match_ for me."

"Ready," her father's voice roared, "set," he continued, Korra getting herself ready, "go!"

The first thing Korra noticed about Tahila is that she goes in attacking _head first_.

Korra was yet to focus about her own attacks, and took her time studying her opponent, allowing herself to dodge without returning the attacks. She immediately noticed that her opponents relied very much on _strength_ and _balance_. Taking wide and calculated steps to keep herself _rooted_. Since she was relying so _heavily_ on her balance, all that Korra had to do was knock her down. So, after a few moments, she suddenly blocked instead of dodging, definitely catching Tahila by suprise. She then moved all of her weight forward, pushing her away and making her flinch. Unfortunately, Tahila quickly recovered, taking a stance and attacking again with all of her strength.

She continued with dodging and blocking, trying to keep on the move in order to keep Tahila slightly imbalanced, searching for an opening. When she saw her foe attacking with her sword from above,  
Korra blocked the attack from under, turning the defence into offence by pushing their collided swords upwards and with a spin, hitting Tahila's sword from the side, attempting to unarm her.

Her foe, however, saw it coming. She managed to keep a tight grip on her blade, but the price of that was that her balance was slightly off. So with a winning grin, Korra started attacking relentlessly, jabbing, swinging, not giving her a moment to catch her breath and balance herself, so when Korra spinned around swiftly and kicked her in the side of her stomach, Tahila finally collapsed.

Placing the tip of her wooden sword to Tahila's throat, Korra couldn't help but feel a little cocky about her victory. So she yawned, emphasizing that it was a _piece of cake_ to her, then grinned.

"So, _how_ did you enjoy my audition?" She asked, faking innocence.

Tahila blinked, then a rolling laughter erupted in her throat, " _Wow_!" She exclaimed. "I knew it would be a fun fight, but _shit_! You really _are_ a good warrior like they say."

Shrugging, Korra withdrew her blade. "What, _this_?" She laughed. "It was nothing, just a quick morning warm up."

Clapping his hands, her father approached the two as Korra helped Tahila up. "I won't lie, I'm _impressed_."

"I told you I'll make it in." Grinned Korra.

"That you did," he nodded, "I was expecting to just formally accept you to the guard... But given your _performance_..." He seemed deep in thought.

"What?" Korra urged, excited.

"So far, _I_ have been acting as the head of the guard," he explained, "but I've been considering to designate a _different_ person for the job, so that I could focus on being a _better leader_."

" _Me_?" Korra said in complete disbelief, then shook her head, "father I'm _not_ –"

"There's a _lot_ you can teach us," agreed Tahila, "I can tell you have experience in various fighting forms. You can help us get stronger."

" _But_ –"

"I won't _force_ you," her father promised, "but I do think that you can benefit the guard greatly. So, what do you say?"

The uncertain expression on her face slowly transformer, turning into an excited and confident smile.

"Let's get to work, _shall we_?" She said arrogantly, folding her arms while watching her father and Tahila laugh and shake their heads.

"With me _rookie_ ," Tahila nudged her head to the side, "let's introduce you to everyone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever heard about the legend of Korra? ;)  
> A lot of information on this chapter, but isn't the south adorable?


	20. Guilt

"I'll miss you,"

"Korra, you're going for a few hours, _tops_."

"I can still miss you!"

"Fine, _fine_ , I'll miss you too."

"You're _sure_ you don't want to come with us?" Korra worried her bottom lip, her hands on Asami's waist.

"Sorry love, I already promised your mother I'd spend time with her," the former princess said apologetically.

"Ugh, _fine_." Korra huffed in displeasure, then leaned in for a quick peck on the lips, "I love you."

"I know," teased Asami, placing a palm on her lover's chest and pushing her away slightly, "go now, make me proud."

After kissing her one last time, Korra and her father went on their way, and Asami couldn't help but chuckle and shake her head watching her lover waving goodbye so eagrly.

"She's gotten quite _muscular_ these last couple of years," Senna noted from besides her.

"Has she?" Asked Asami, looking at her with a questioning gaze. "I just assumed she was always fit."

"Not at all," Korra's mother laughed, waving a dissmisive hand, "she was quite a _chubby_ child actually."

"That sounds _adorable_ ," Asami said lovingly, smiling at Senna.

Smiling back, Senna clapped her hands together and rubbed them. "So, what did you have in mind for today?"

"I was hoping you could show me around town," the ex Satorian answered politely, "Korra showed me around a _little_ but I haven't seen much."

"Of course! How about we head for the market?" The chief's wife suggested happily. "We could get you some more weather appropriate clothing at the same opportunity!"

"Oh, _Senna_ , it's alright. I have my coat." Asami dissmised.

" _One_ coat," she argued, "and is it really warming you up well?"

_Pause_.

"No. It's _freezing_ here," admitted Asami sheepishly.

" _Exactly_ ," Senna said firmly, "now, stop being _silly_ and follow me."

She started walking with Asami close behind, curious emerald eyes scanning the environment around het. Much like yesterday, the streets were busy, but even though there was a lot of people there, Asami was stull able to notice a few questioning looks sent her way.

" _Why_ are they looking at me like that?" She whispered towards Senna, her cheeks slightly flushed.

"The people here are not used to outsiders," Korra's mother answered apologetically, "we _barely_ have people here that aren't _native_ water tribers, around two except for you. But don't worry, you have a place hete just as much as the next person."

Asami hummed in response, still feeling slightly emberessed about the extra attention. She kept following Senna, but this time she kept her gaze on the ground, doing her best to avoid people's gazes by not making eye contact with any.

" _So_ ," she approached Korra's mother, "what was Korra like as a child?"

" _Stubborn_." Senna huffed out, smirking when Asami started laughing in response.

"Oh, trust me," Asami shook her head, her shoulders still shaking from laughter, "that _hasn't_ changed."

"I figured, given that her _father_ is how he is," she chuckled, "but other then that, how is she doing nowadays?"

"She's well," came Asami's response, "I think being back home is doing her good."

"And how is being here like for you?" Questioned Senna. "You must miss your home _terribly_."

At the mention of Satora, the former princess had to actively _push_ _away_ those guilty feelings about the state she left her kingdom in. Instead of letting it display on her face, she smiled weakly at her lover's mother.

" _Longing_ wouldn't be the right word to describe my feelings concerning that place," she sighed, "and _home_ is definitely not a right title to describe Satora."

"So what _is it_ you're feeling?"

_Relieved_ _,_ _guilty_ _,_ _happy_ _,_ _guilty_ _,_ _euphoric_ _,_ _hopeful_ _,_ _lucky_ _,_ _optimistic_ _,_ _courageous_ _,_ _scared_ _,_ _selfish_ _,_ _stressed_ _,_ _guilty_ _,_ _guilty_ _,_ _guilty_.

"I'm _happy_ to be here with _Korra_ ," she spoke truthfully, "I never thought I could fall for someone the way I did, I'm just _lucky_ she feels the same way."

"Luck has nothing to do with it," insisted Senna, leading the two into a small shop, "from what I've seen, you're a _kind_ and _compassionate_ young woman, I'm just happy my daughter was able to find someone like you."

The words made a warm feeling spread inside Asami, and she couldn't help but smile softly. Senna was so... _Motherly_. It's been quite some time since someone treated Asami with this kind of warmth and compassion, and she could slowly feel all of her negative feelings being washed away and being replaced with complete and utter _bliss_.

Not that the _guilt_ and such were _that_ _bad_ , so long as she didn't _think_ about it.

"Well, here we are," her mother gestured to the small shop. Asami looked around, seeing a lot of different sized blue coats with white fur, and she chuckled to herself, shaking her head.

"I don't suppose they have anything in _red_ , right?" She joked, scanning the different coats around.

"Not really, but we could make an order," Senna suggested, "just pick one you'd like for the meantime, I'll talk to the tailor about it."

Asami hummed in response, browsing in the shop for a few minutes untill she landed eyes on a cloth she quite liked. It was stiched together with buttons and had soft white fur on the inside and poking out from the bottom half and the long sleeves, and also had a darker blue ribbon tying it together at the bottom. It wasn't anything _grand_ , but she was enjoying the _simplicity_ of the piece. After all, she wasn't a _princess_ anymore, not everything she wore had to be _flawless_ and _elegant_.

_Don't_ _._ _Think_ _._ _About_ _._ _Satora_.

"This one?" Senna asked curiously, and pursed her lips together approvingly as Asami nodded her head.

" _Decent_ choice," she flattered, "try it on, see if it fits."

Though the first one didn't, thankfully there was a variety of sizes for her to try on. And soon enough the two managed to find one that fitted her perfectly.

"You're _too_ _tall_ ," Senna scoffed jokingly when the two left the store, making Asami blush in emberessment. "So finding clothes that fit you is _challenging_."

" _Sorry_ ," mumured Asami.

"Don't be, it sits well on you," she flattered, patting Asami on the shoulder, "you really are one _gorgeous_ girl."

"Why does _everyone_ keep saying that?" The ex Satorian asked, her cheeks flushing bright red.

"Well, you are very _unique_ looking in comparison to the other people here with your black hair and pale skin," the chief's wife laughed, "but you _are_ very beautiful, _no_ _wonder_ my daughter fell for you."

"Korra is the _gorgeous_ _one_ out of the two of us," Asami said without even thinking, but didn't regret the words, after all, they were true.

"We can agree on the two of you being a _beautiful_ _couple_." Senna nodded, continuing to walk and show her around town. The pair strolled through the streets, with Senna explaining about various shops and food stands and Asami following her curiously, tasting all kinds of new foods and browsing through merchandise in different stores. She quite enjoyed herself, she got to learn a lot about Korra's culture and also got to know Senna better. It was a nice day, really _really_ _nice_.

"And _that's_ the tribe's blacksmith and inventor," Senna said a few minutes after leaving the market, gesturing to a small building made out of stone. It was quite interesting considering it was the _only_ house in town that _wasn't_ build out of snow, ice or wood, but the pale girl supposed it made sense considering that the person living there was a _blacksmith_.

"Can we go in?" Asami asked hopefully, a glint of excitement in her eyes.

"Oh, _sure_ ," Senna answered, a little suprised, "I just figured that it wouldn't interest you, considering you said you don't like fighting."

"I don't," the ex princess affirmed, knocking on the door politely, "but I _love_ weaponry."

Soon enough, the door opened, and Asami was slightly suprised to see a somewhat _skinnier_ then expected man standing on the other side. He still seemed _fit_ , but usually blacksmiths had more of a wider build to them. He had a relatively _lighter_ skin tone, a sideparted dark hair and one _crazy_ moustache. His eyes were icy blue and scanned her with a gleam of _curiosity_ in them as well as what Asami could've sworn was a hint of _insanity_.

Then, his eyes darted to the side to where Senna stood, and his entire face lit up.

" _Ah_ _,_ _Senna_!" He exclaimed loudly, making Asami almost jump backwards from suprise. "What a _lovely_ suprise! What brings you here today?"

" _Varrick_ , meet Asami, she's my daughter's partner," Senna introduced, and Asami gave him a small wave. "She's interested in seeing your _creations_."

"Is she now?" He looked at Asami with a piercing stare, not breaking eye contact for a moment, and Asami stared right back, unsure of what to make of this exchange. A few moments passed this way, before he smiled widely. " _Come_ _in_ _then_! I'm sure you'll be _impressed_ with my new projects!"

Giving the chief's wife a hesitant look, she entered the house, immediately seeing various sketches of different kinds of armours and weapons spread around the chamber's floor. Before her was a fire pit with a large rock next to it and a water bucket, on the right side of the room was a large stone table with many kinds of tools on it, and besides the table, stood a women, clearly _foreign_ , with a pale skin tone and brown hair that fell a few inches under her shoulders.

" _Zhu_ _li_!" He exclaimed again, "Do the _thing_!"

Asami had no idea what _thing_ he expected the girl to do, but she quickly nodded as if she understood perfectly and left the room, heading to another.

"Isn't she a _gem_?" He asked Asami in awe, wrapping a hand around her shoulders. "I found her in one of my travels around the world, she was so _impressed_ with my _mighty_ _brain_ that she decided to follow me here, as my _assistant_!" His voice roared proudly, and if the former Satorian wasn't convinced yet, now she was certain the the man was slightly insane.

"But never mind _that_!" The blue eyed man continued, dropping the subject entirely. "You're here to see the _interesting_ stuff! I have a _lot_ to show you! For example..." He let go of her shoulder and started looking around at the sketches on the floor with narrowed eyes. " _Let's_ _see_... Where did I place it..." He mumured, his fingers rubbing his chin.

Asami sent a questioning gaze to Senna, who seemed like she was on the verge of bursting into laughter, and she walked besides Asami, patting her shoulder.

"He's a _lot_ to handle," the older women said apologetically, "but he has a _brilliant_ mind still."

"I... _Can_ _tell_ ," Asami said sarcastically as Zhu li came back into the room, holding two cups of tea and handing them to Senna and Asami. So, that what ' _do_ _the_ _thing_ ' meant? That's... _Curious_.

" _Aha_!" He suddenly called out loudly, surging upwards and handing Asami a sketch. "This is a new design for a _chain_ _armour_ I have planned," he explained as Asami scanned the blueprint curiously, "you wear it under your clothes and it's supposed to be almost entirely _weightless_ and _comfortable_! You won't even _know_ it's _there_!"

Looking at the sketch, Asami had to admit Varrick was _somewhat_ creative. But he did make a few _questionable_ _desicions_ in his design, for example...

"Have you considered using _titaniumice_ instead of _regular_ _steel_? Asked Asami, raising her eyes to meet Varrick's suprised ones, "it's a _little_ weaker, but it's much lighter and still plenty strong, and snowy area's are very rich with that metal."

Blinking, Varrick snatched the design. His eyes darting to the sketch, then Asami, then Zhu li, then Asami again.

"How did you think of that?" He asked, almost suspiciously.

"My father imports that metal from the northern hemisphere," she explained, pushing away negative feelings concerning her father, "it's a good metal for armours and such because of it's lightness, easier to move around and operate that way."

Blinking again, a wide smile stretched across the blacksmith's face. " _Brilliant_!" He called out, then snapped his head towards his assistant's direction. " _Zhu_ _li_ _!_ Are you writing this down?" He asked, and she nodded in response, fliping a page of her leather notebook.

"All done sir!" She said excitingly as she closed it.

" _Good_ _job_ Zhu li!" He praised, turning back to Asami. "You have quite a _head_ on your shoulders! Do you have any more _wisdom_ _pearls_ such as this one?"

"Um," she looked at Senna, who gave her an encouraging smile, "I _do_ have an idea I've been trying to convince my father to persue for the longest time..."

"Do tell!" Varrick called enthusiastically, pulling a chair from the table and sitting on it, his eyes glistening with excitement.

She gulped. "Well, it's _simple_ really. We build some form of a sealed tube with an opening on the front and a small door at the back end to open it. Then we can place explosive on the back end and a large rock on the front, and by lighting the explosives on fire we can launch it at our attackers."

" _Amazing_!" He exclaimed, getting up from his seat. "I _like_ this one Senna!" He told the older women, pointing at Asami.

"We like her too," Senna replied lovingly, making a _warm feeling_ that Asami hadn't felt since her _own_ mother died fill her.

"How about this," he said, grinning like a maniac, "bring me a _design_ by next week, and you're hired as my _co_ _-_ _inventor_!"

" _Hired_?" Asked Asami, she wasn't even aware that she was _applying_ , but the thought excited her nevertheless. She never worked a day in her life, and she always enjoyed designing and such... She knew she could benefit the tribe this way, and it made her heart beat faster with anticipation of working and helping.

" _Alright_ ," she agreed with a smile, taking his hand to a handshake, "I _won't_ let you down sir!"

"I don't doubt it." He smirked.

**___________**

_Somehow_ , Asami found herself sitting on the gleciar again, late at night.

Though she _loved_ the south and enjoyed the _company_ , she did need some time alone to digest.

It wasn't until now that she realized how _guilty_ she felt.

She did notice the feeling of guilt about what she did on the journey here and in the last two days, but Korra was always with her, so how could she really be _upset_?

But now, she was sitting alone, allowing herself to _feel_ whatever it is she was _repressing_ for the last couple of days. And somehow, she found herself crying too.

She'd never _regret_ leaving with Korra, she wouldn't trade it for the world. But she couldn't help but wonder if she _doomed_ her kingdom completely. What will happen to them? What if the alliance wouldn't take place because of her, and both kingdoms would lose from it, all because of _her_ _?_

She didn't regret being _selfish_ , but what was the _cost_ of her running away? _Who's_ paying the price?

" _Asami_?" She heard a voice and turned around, seeing a worried Suro standing there.

"Do you come here every day?" Asami asked, laughing and pulling her nose.

"I could ask you the _same_ _thing_ ," Suro joked with a sad smile, approaching Asami and sitting next to her.

" _Got_ _me_ _there_ ," Asami chuckled sadly.

"So, what's on your mind?" Asked Suro, tilting her head slightly to the side to look at her.

" _Nothing_ ," the ex Satorian was quick to respond, "I'm fine."

"Oh, so sitting on gleciars and _sobbing_ is just a hobby?" She teased in response.

Laughing, Asami shook her head, "I just have a _lot_ on my mind."

"I won't tell anyone," the shorter girl promised, "I might be able to help."

Asami considered her words. Maybe sharing would help her, and if anyone could understand her position it was definitely Suro, considering her past and all. After a few moments of hesitation, she finally gave in with a defeated sigh.

"I used to be a princess." Asami admitted sheepishly.

"Miss it?" Suro asked with concern.

" _Fuck_ _no_ ," Asami laughed, "I just can't help but feel slightly guilty... I was supposed to marry a future king in order to unite our kingdom."

" _Yikes_ , that's _rough_ buddy." she joked. "Then what?"

"I was kidnapped by the kingdom's enemies," the former princess explained, " _Korra_ was hired to rescue me."

Suro blinked, then laughed. " _Wow_! _Poor_ _Korra_ and her _tendencies_ to fall for _engaged_ women."

"Actually, I kissed her first." Asami said and couldn't help but smile at the memory. Though it wasn't _that_ long ago, it still felt like _years_ had passed. Things were so _different_ back then... Somehow _simpler_ , yet more _completed_ at the same time.

"Ah, so _Korra_ the _heart stealer_ ," she grinned, "I get it."

"Something like that, except that at the time, I thought her name was _Ki_." Asami added.

The watertriber besides her looked a little confused and suprised for a second, then realization landed on her.

"Well, that _certainly_ explains your reaction from the other day," she said finally, "but _Ki_? She couldn't do anything more original then that? It's a _really_ common name among the water tribes, I'm pretty sure there's _ten_ other Ki's in this tribe alone."

"You named your _son_ Ki!"

"My _husband_ did," she corrected with a slight chuckle, "though, I have to admit, it's a good _fit_."

"We're getting _side_ _tracked_ ," Asami groaned, "the point is, that I ran away from the kingdom to be with Korra, and I can't stop thinking about the damages I might've done to my people... Did I stop the alliance from taking place? Did I fail my citizens? What are the consequences to my actions?"

Suro listened carefully, then sighed. "Would you like to hear the opinion of someone who made the other desicion?"

" _Yes_ _please_ ," Asami whispered.

"It was _shit_." She said bluntly. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that's the decision I made, but not because I was happy in the north or treated well. I'm happy because that was the way I got Ki and met Tahila, but living up there was the _worst_ _time_ of my life."

She stoped for a moment, then continued.

"I was always taught as a child that my _purpose_ in life is to get _married_ and bring _children_ , be a _housewife_ , please _men_. So when Korra asked me to run away with her, I refused. But up there in the north I was treated _terribly_ by everyone, and this time I didn't have _a Korra_ to rely on... So I was just _misrable_ all the time. It's only when the south demanded I come back that I realized I have my _own_ _value_ , and you have your own value too Asami."

"It's just so _odd_ ," Asami breathed out, "my entire _life_ everyone told me that I shan't be _selfish_ , that I must live in a way that would benefit _my people_ and not necessarily _myself_. Korra was the _first_ _person_ to tell me that I should put myself first more often."

"It's _hard_ to change that mindset," the shorter girl sighed, "even after marrying Tahila, I still felt guilty at times about not marrying another man and not being a housewife."

"How did you get over the guilt?" The former princess asked eagrly, turning to her.

"I gave it time," she said with a sad smile, "then one day I realized I could be helpful _without_ being misrable, and that if _men_ are allowed to live for themselves at times, then maybe I should be allowed that as well."

Asami nodded and took a deep breath, thinking about her words. It did help her, knowing that she can get over this. Not to mention, she knew she could benefit the tribe greatly, especially after the whole Varrick incident. She just felt... _Lighter_.

" _Thank_ _you_ ," she told Suro sincerely, "I do feel a little better now."

"Hey, I'm _glad_ I could help," she smiled, "you're a really _sweet_ _girl_ Asami, you are more then just a man's satisfaction tool, you are your _own_ _person_."

Smiling, Asami couldn't stop herself from hugging the girl besides her tightly, whispering a few other quiet thank you's to her ear before pulling away.

"I think I'll be heading home now," Suro said with a sigh, "can't leave Ki alone with _Tahila_ for too long or the _house_ might _explode_. But I did enjoy your company tonight, Asami."

Laughing, Asami said her goodbye too. Though she might've been slightly _jealous_ of the girl when the two first met, now she was _greatful_ for her company and advice. She stayed there for a while after Suro left, but after a few moments of thinking over her words, she decided it's time to head home too.

_Home_ _?_

That was a _first_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now begins the wait for the next chapter.
> 
> AT LEAST in the meantime you can read "The theatre", which is a fanfic I dropped yesterday 👀😂


	21. Spirits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 more chapters after that + an epilogue, wow.

Korra and Tonaraq got back a little _later_ then expected.

At first, they were meaning to go for the tryouts only, but given that her father decided to give her the head of the guard position, they had to go through all of the duties that accompany that position before she starts actively being the leader. Therefore, by the time they got back, it was already dark outside.

Given how late it was, Korra really hoped Asami wasn't sleeping, because truth be told she missed Asami. She knew it was silly, since now the two had all the time in the world together and they literally were together just earlier today, but she still _hated_ not being around her partner. It was just odd, she was used to being around her _all the time_ , so she wasn't quite _used_ to time apart.

Finally, they reached the ice castle and was greeted by her mother, who hugged Korra and to her _disgust_ , gave her father a quick kiss on the lips.

"Where's Asami?" Korra asked curiously, noticing she wasn't in the entry hall.

"Oh, she just got back about half an hour ago," her mother informed, "she's in your room."

"Got back?" Korra quirked a confused eyebrow. "Got back from where?"

Senna shrugged. "I don't know," she admitted, "she just went out for a while..."

Korra pursed her lips together in slight worry and nodded, deciding that she'd have to ask Asami about it later. "So," she started, somewhat hopefully, "did you two have fun?"

Her mom nodded enthusiastically. "She's quite the girl," she said with a wide smile, "both _beautiful_ and _brilliant_ , well done Korra."

The comment had Korra beaming with _pride_. Though she didn't _need_ her parent's approval, them being so supportive had Korra's inner child do lops in place and she couldn't help but smile widely at her mother.

" _Thank you_ ," she said, pecking her mom on the cheek, "I'll go see her right now," she informed and exited the entry hall, walking up to her room.

And in her room, next to a table, sat Asami. She was dressed in some sort of a furry robe and seemed to be very concentrativly sketching something.

"Hey Sami!" Korra beamed, taking off her armour quickly and stepping closer to look at the sheet of paper she was drawing on.

Asami have her some form of a ' _hey_ ' in response, but it wasn't really much of a word that left her mouth as much as it was a breath. That was a little odd, but she shrugged it off.

"What is it?" Korra asked, getting no response from her partner. Then, to get her attention, she waved a hand in front of Asami's eyes, making her jump slightly in suprise and snap her head in the warrior's direction.

"Oh, _Korra_!" She laughed. "When did you get here?"

"This moment," answered Korra with a smile, "what are you drawing _princess_?" She asked curiously.

Asami scrunched her nose slightly, shaking her head. " _Designing_ , not _drawing_." She corrected. "I've met Varrick today and–"

" _Varrick_? That _crazy basterd_ is still around?" Korra asked in slight suprise, cutting Asami off.

"Yeah, he is." Asami chuckled slightly. "He offered me a position to work with him if I give him a sketch of something I had planned."

Korra whistled, impressed. "I hadn't realized you were _miss smarty_ _pants_." She teased, leaning with her elbows against Asami's chair and placing her chin on Asami's shoulder.

The former princess let out a soft breath of laugher, shaking her head. "What about you?" She asked. "How were the tryouts?"

"Mhm, _well enough_ ," the watertriber smirked, "you're now dating the official head of the guard, just so you know."

Asami gasped, giving Korra aside glance. " _Seriously_?" She gawked, speaking in a mixture of shock and awe.

" _Yep_ , that's how _good_ the tryouts went, though I'll only start acting on this role in the near future." she gloated, bringing her hands to play with the knot of Asami's robe. "But if you'd like... I _still_ have some _fight_ in me..."

" _Korra_..." Asami shuddered when the former knight started kissing her neck. "Later, I'm _busy_..."

"Can't it wait?" She whispered huskily, pouting. "I'm feeling _dirty_..."

"Take a shower then," Asami said, though Korra could sense her slowly giving in.

"Mm, not _that_ kind of dirty," she nibbled on the ex Satorian's earlobe, "it's the kind of _dirty_ that would only pass if _you_ take a shower with me..."

Asami hesitated for a moment, before sighing and and putting her feather down. Korra watched her movements with a wide smirk, before pulling the chair away from the table and spinning it, making Asami release a suprised yelp.

" _Shit_..." Korra groans after unraveling the knot of Asami's robe and parting it, suprised to find Asami's exposed, completely naked body underneath the robe. "Someone _planned ahead_ tonight..."

"Didn't want to waist time on removing clothing..." The naked beauty sighed and shrugged the robe completely off, her hands grabbing Korra's coat and fisting. "Speaking of which... What are _those_ still doing on you?"

Smirking, Korra quickly tore all of her clothes away, and once she was completely naked her hands found a grip on Asami's thighs and lifted her up. Easily she approached her bed and threw Asami against it, climbing on top of her and dipping her head down to start pressing kisses just beneath her breasts. Licking and sucking on the flushed skin there.

She started trailing her kisses upwards, until her mouth captured Asami's pink nipple in it like a prisoner. She started swirling her tongue around it, feeling Asami arching into her mouth and her nipple stiffening with each stroke of her tounge.

Slender fingers threaded through her short chestnut hair and a series of encouraging moans reached Korra's ears while she moved to the other nipple to give it the exact same treatment.

Then, she raised her head, only to lean down and kiss Asami deeply. It was urgent, _passionate_ and a little sloppy. The two were entirely consumed with hunger and lust, causing the kiss to be full of tounge and teeth and making Korra reach an incredible _dizzying height_.

Blindly, Korra grabbed one of her lover's legs and lifted it over her shoulder for leverage, enjoying the new position that gave her a better view of Asami's gleaming folds. Her hips dipped forward, their vulva's fitting together perfectly, making Asami realese a gasp as her strained clit made contact with Korra's.

Then the tan girl started grinding, starting with a slow and controlled pace and she gradually started moving faster and more restlessly. She released a loud groan, feeling so much wetness gushing out of her entrance that it was practically _dripping_ out of her sex to her partner's.

" _Fuck Asami_..." She moaned, her eyes closing shut. "You feel so _good_..."

Pleasure started building up down her core, her rocking motion became more and more violent and needy. Asami didn't seem to mind though, if her higher pitch moans were anything to go by.

" _Spirits_!" Asami's breath hitched as her hips started bucking to meet Korra's grinding. "Don't stop... _Don't stop_... I'm so _close_..." She panted.

And the guard was getting closer herself, feeling pulses of pleasure flood her with every single movement, every single brush of their clits, every single buck of Asami's hips.

She used her hands to pin Asami harder against the mattress, letting out a loud gasp as the pleasure became almost _unbearable_ , overwhelming. But she smirked despite that, making a generous rock against Asami and pulling a loud moan out of her.

"Cum then," she said huskily, increasing in speed, "I want to feel your _release_ _against_ me... _Beneath_ me... _Oh fuck_!"

To the former knight's surprise, she came first. Her groin grounding against the pale girl's pelvis, her thrusts become slightly disoriented and uneven. Her core was throbbing with pleasure that flooded her entire body in electric pulses, her thighs were quivering in place. Her intense movements had the pressure in Asami's core burst too, and Korra could feel the girl trembling beneath her while releasing all kinds of pleasured sounds that we're just melody to Korra's ears.

When Korra came down from her high, she collapsed against Asami's flushed body, her breath heavy and her body still recovering from her orgasm.

" _Fuck_ ," she grunted, "that was..."

" _Intense_." Asami breathed out against her ear and she shuddred from the feeling of Asami's hot breath against her.

" _Good_ intense?" The watertriber asked, pulling away to look at Asami with a worried expression.

" _Great_ intense," Asami smiled widely, "though I'm not sure I could _sleep_ right now... You got me _wide awake_..." She purred.

Korra laughed, knowing that Asami was trying to _seduce_ her. But...

"I'm too _tired_ for _another_ round," she pouted, rolling to the side.

" _Awwww_ ," Asami complained, _nuzzling_ into Korra's side, "but you can't go to sleep! You need to _entertain_ me..."

"I'm _recovering_!"

"It's _your_ _fault_ that I'm this _energised_." She accused, leaning on her elbow to face Korra, "thus, it's _your_ responsibility to keep me company."

Korra considered her words for a moment. Thinking what she could do that would entertain her lover. Then, an idea sparked her mind, and she bolted upwards excitingly.

"Come, wear your clothes," she quickly said, getting up and picking her clothes and sword.

" _Wha– where_ are we going? _Why_ are you taking your sword?" Asami asked confusingly, pulling herself to a sitting position.

"I always take my sword with me, _prepocation_." Explained Korra, pulling her pants on. "And you'll see, just get ready, we're going out."

**____________**

The southern watertribe was mostly surrounded with mountains and nothing else. But, on it's eastern side, was the only forest you could find in miles. While it wss pretty _big_ , it wasn't _that_ grand, which was one of the reasons why the tribe didn't use many of its trees. But the main reason for it was that large parts of it were considered _sacred_.

"Where are we?" The former Satorian asked curiously, scanning the environment as the entered the forest.

"This is the _spirit forest_ ," the guard explained, talking Asami's hand and leading her around, "it's a highly spiritual place, and is considered very _holy_ for my tribe."

"Wait, _actually_ spiritual?" Asami gawked, staring at Korra with shock.

"Have you ever been to a spiritual place?" She questioned in response.

Shaking her head, Asami slipped out of Korra's hand and walked in, slowly and catiously. "I thought spirits were a _myth_ ," she admitted sheepishly, "Satora certainly isn't a very traditional place in _these_ means."

"So, they're only traditional in the _sucky_ means?"

The former Satorian let out a soft chuckle at this, smiling at Korra. "You can say that," she approved, "so, what makes this place so spiritual?" She asked.

"Come with me," Korra offered with a wide smile, starting to walk deeper into the woods with Asami's close begin.

After a few moments, the two reached the place Korra was leading them. A pond revealed itself as the couple came closer, it's shape was a perfect circle and it's water were glowing in a blueish turquoise colour. The shine of the water was lighting up its close environment, showcasing the incredible multiple colour vegetation surrounding it is my on, sparkling purple, pink and blue. Korra turned to Asami, grinning proudly when she saw Asami's shocked expression.

"Korra this..." The words caught in her throat. "This _can't_ be _real_ I... I must be _dreaming_..."

"I assure you, this is real," she grinned, offering Asami a hand and leading them closer to the pond. "There are bodies of water spread all around the forest, those and the vegetarian around then are considered _holy_."

Asami stared in awe, her eyes darting back and forth between Korra, the breathtaking flowers and the body of water, until she eventually spoke.

"Is it safe to go in?" She asked, stepping closer to the pond and kneeling besides it, being careful to not step on the flowers.

"It is," affirmed Korra, "the ponds have some _healing_ qualities to them, they'll restore your energy and cure some wounds."

Asami tilted her head, hesitently dipping a finger in and gasping at the sensation. "It's... _Wow_..."

"Spirit water," informed Korra, grinning and stepping closer as well, "the glow is caused by the spirits of this forest."

"So are there spirits in here now?" The ex princess turned to her with hopefulness.

Korra laughed, shaking her head dissmisevly. "Though it's high in spiritual energy, meeting _actual_ spirits here is pretty _rare_..." She kneeled besides her as well, painting circles with her index finger over the water. "Honestly, I don't believe you can meet them here at all, but people from the tribe claim differently."

"Tell me," Asami asked, leaning her back against her and closing her eyes, melting onto Korra's embrace.

"For example when I was a child," she started, stroking Asami's soft hair and inhaling it's scent, "I heard someone claiming he saw some sort of a _wolf_ _spirit_ drinking from one of the ponds."

"And did he?" Her partner questioned.

"By the time we got to where he told us was a spirit, it was either long gone or was never there." Korra laughed, shaking her head. "I chose to believe the latter."

"I never believed in spirits," Asami mused, "in my adult life that is. Though as a child my father told me about the Kemurikage spirits that would _abduct_ me if I shall _misbehave_."

"Sounds _legit_ ," Korra said sarcastically and snorted, "better stay on Hiroshi's good side then."

"Well, I cancelled a _wedding_ he had planned in order to run away with a _women_ ," she mused, "I think I'd be kidnapped by now, don't you think?"

"Mm, sounds about right," the former knight agreed, brushing a strand of hair behind Asami's ear and pressing a kiss above it. "But you're right about the spirits being considered a mythical in most places. I was pretty surprised to learn that they're only a big deal here, in the northern tribe and in a very few other spiritual places."

"This is _incredible_ ," Asami breathed out, "the fact that people actually _met_ spirits here..."

"Those were only _rumors_ ," Korra corrected, "and there was a lot of them going around ." She laughed, "most of them were about animal-like spirits. The common one being an _aye-aye_ like spirit with a _sassy_ attitude, but Suro once claimed she saw the _Shenghuo_ from afar."

"The Shenghuo?"

"An ancient spirit," Korra laughed, shaking her head, "its the spirit of life, that's as much as I know about it."

"You believe Suro _really_ saw it?" Asami turned to her with reverence gleaming in her eyes.

"I believe she really _thought_ she did," the cheif's daughter laughed, "Suro wouldn't lie about it."

Asami hummed in response, her fingers playing with Korra's.

"I like Suro," she said out of the blue, "I met her earlier today."

"Have you?" Korra quirked an eyebrow. "Was it when you went out by yourself?"

"You know about that?" She laughed, emberessed.

The tan girl nodded, wrapping an arm around Asami's shoulders. "My mother snitched on you."

Asami laughed, shaking her head. "I did," she admitted, "I just needed some me time, to digest."

" _Digest_?"

She sighed, settings upright and turning to Korra with a somewhat sad and guilty smile.

"This isn't _easy_ for me," confessed Asami, "my entire life I've been taught to put people's needs before my own. The last few days had been... Incredible. But I couldn't help but feel _guilty_ for leaving the way I did... I needed a good _cry_ to get it out of my system."

Though Korra didn't want to admit it, the words _stang._ There she was, thinking her partner was perfectly happy, while Asami was entirely _consumed_ with her guilty conscience this entire time. But of course she did, it made _perfect_ sense. It's why at first she decided to stay at Satora before changing her mind, that's why Suro left as a child... This is a lifelong _mindset_ Korra was asking her to change, it doesn't just happen over night.

"Do you _regret_ it?" She asked despite herself, because she had to know. "Do you regret... _Us_? Leaving with me?"

" _Never_." The ex Satorian answered sternly, bringing her hand to cup the side of Korra's jaw. "If this, _us_ , was wrong. Then why would it feel so _right_? So _good_? It doesn't make sense." She smiled. "So it _has_ to be right, it has to be as _pure_ and _incredible_ as I feel it to be... _I love you_ , Korra, I wouldn't change our escape for the world."

"I love you too," the former knight answered with her heart fluttering and filling with a warm sensation in her chest.

"Suro cheered me up about it," she then sighed, "she and I had a very _similar_ decision to make.... So it meant a lot."

"I'll have to thank her later," Korra breathed out, bringing her hands to fist Asami's soft silky hair and pull her closer. Closing the almost nonexistent distance between the two in a passionate kiss, trying to portray how much she loved Asami in this incredible kiss.

" _I think I'm ready to go to sleep now_ ," Asami whispered as the two parted.

"Alright, let's go then." Korra spoke fondly, standing up and offering Asami a hand.

They walked slowly, their fingers still interlocked with one another, and Korra couldn't help but steal glances at her partner and smile as she saw Asami scanning the environment with the vary same look of reverence.

Korra didn't have a home, not really, not until now that is. Her entire life she wandred around places, never staying long enough to make friends, never allowing herself attachment out of the fear of getting hurt. But she had Asami now, and she found acceptance in her tribe. Things were finally...

_Perfect_.

She opened her mouth to thank Asami for everything, but the words never left her mouth. Because, before she was able to let out a breath, a loud horn sound came piercing through the air, a sound she easily recognised as the tribe's distress signal.

Asami turned to face the guard, her hand leaving Korra's grip as a terrified look on her face.

"Is that noise what I _think_ it is?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"It's probably _nothing_ ," Korra tried to assure her, but was unable to hide her own panic from her voice. She brushed past Asami, her legs carrying her to the edge of the forest while her mind tries to assure her that everything will be _alright_ , that it's _nothing_.

That, until she reached the edge of the woods, and came upon a particular sight from the hill she was on. A sight that was enough to make adrenaline surge through every inch of her body and for her legs to start running towards the tribe on their own will.

_Smoke_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love cliffhangers.


	22. Smoke

_It all happened so fast._

One moment, Korra was there, holding her hand, smiling at her like she's the only thing in the world, looking absolutely _stunning_ as always.

Then, with a blink of an eye and a toot of a horn, that happy expression was completely wiped out, replaced with complete and utter _fear_ and _concern_.

A moment later, Korra was _gone_ , walking in a fast pace out of the woods, one that Asami was barely able to keep us with.

Then, she stood still, frozen, staring from the edge of the hill and onto the tribe. That lasted only a moment, a few seconds at best, before she started sprinting towards it in full speed.

And Asami was running after her, though she didn't understand why at first. She just let her legs carry her, allowed them to follow her lover.

_Then_ , she saw the _smoke_.

_Then_ , she saw the _flames_.

_Then_ , she heard the _screams_.

She was no longer following Korra, she lost her at some point. The girl was undoubtedly fast, so it was hard for Asami to keep up. But she still ran, she had to _get there_ , she had to see what's going on.

The sight of the tribe was almost _overwhelming_. When she's been out late last night, the streets were completely empty, peaceful, quiet. But now, people were flooding the streets, running away, screaming, clutching onto their children.

The lucky ones that is. She wasn't able to look at the few bodies that laid limp on the ground, it was too much for her.

Brushing past the people running away, she moved in the opposite direction to them. She saw fires spreading in the wooden built houses, but it seemed unlikely to be an accident considering that they were in a snowy atmosphere. Not to mention, _every_ wooden house was burning, and most if not all of them were separated. This wasn't an accident, this was _intentional_.

But _who_ was attacking? Why?

She suddenly became very aware of the fact that she didn't even have a _sword_ on. Not knowing where the armoury is, she decided her best bet was to sneak into Varrick's house and search for a sword there. So, she raised the hood of her coat, trying not to stick out and blend in with the crowd. She didn't really see soldiers yet, but she knew it was coming.

And just when she reached Varrick's house, she started seeing them.

" _Zhu li!_ Do the _thing_!" She suddenly heard Varrick yell and turned to the direction where his voice was coming from. He ducked, then Zhu li literally _jumped_ on his back and used it as a _launcher_. Then, with the leverage from the jump, she swang a sword and easily took out a soldier.

She got _that_ from ' _do the thing_ '?

Asami ran towards them with the intention of getting help for herself, but the moment she laid eyes on the knight Zhu li took out, she stopped dead in her tracks.

She'd recognize that armour _anywhere_.

" _Fuck_ ," she cursed under her breath, feeling tears start burning in her eyes. " _Fuck_!" She shouted loudly this time, kicking the limp body on the ground in anger and frustration.

_Why did you have to find me?_ She asked, mentally, screamed mentally, fighting away those nasty tears in her eyes. _This was supposed to be my happy ending!_

_This is my fault..._

_This is all my fault..._

" _Asami_!" Varrick called from behind her. "Zhu li and I are taking out soldiers! You're joining?"

"No, Varrick," she said bitterly, wiping water away from her eyes, "I won't be joining you."

_No one else is going to die because of me._

A few other soldiers ran towards them, and Asami straightened her back, taking down the hood of her coat and wearing a stern expression.

"Tell _Korra_..." The former princess started, addressing Varrick, "tell Korra I'm _sorry_."

" _Asami_?" Came Zhu li's call from afar.

She ignored him, stepping closer to the knights running towards them with her hands raised in the air. At first they seemed to be going for an attack, but the moment they recognized her, they stopped midway.

" _Princess Asami_." One of the soldiers said, his voice roaring loudly. "We're here to claim you back to the kingdom of Satora."

"I'll come with you _willingly_." She answered despite herself, her voice trembling with emotion. "Just _leave_ _this tribe alone_ , they've done _nothing_ wrong."

Two of them stepped closer, withdrawing her swords and grabbed her tightly by the shoulder, but she didn't resist. She _had_ to do that, she _had_ to go back, she's been a fool to think that her destiny _wasn't_ tied to Satora. Not everyone gets freedom, some people don't get a happy life, that's just the _harsh reality_ of life.

"No can do _princess_ ," the same one spoke again, chuckling as her eyes blew wide, "you see, we're following _orders_ from king Hiroshi to _wipe_ _them_ _all out,_ we can't refuse orders, now can we?"

" _You can't do_ this!" She screamed, trying to struggle out of their grip unsecsesfuly.

"We've declared war on this _hell_ _hole_." He snarled, laughing as the two holding her made her fall on her knees, and he kneeled to her level, sitting on his heels. "And I bet _your_ _father_ will _have_ _your_ _head_ for the trouble you've caused," he continued, using his fingers to lift her chin up until the two locked eyes, her fearful jades meeting the coldest ember she's ever seen, "you see, _this_ , is what you get for mixing with a filthy _snow savage_ -"

He stopped mid-sentence, his eyes blown wide with _fright_. His hand falls from her chin to the side, and half a second later, he _collapsed_ against the snow himself.

Then, she briefly sees _Korra_ , fighting away the rest of the knights, taking them all at once without stopping for a moment to catch her breath. The former Satorian felt the two holding her starting to drag her away, and she struggled again, but she was unsecsesful and she found herself being dragged and getting further and further away from her partner.

" _Asami_!" Comes Korra's horrified call.

" _Korra_!" She screams right back, sobbing and fighting to get loose. But she knew she already lost, she couldn't fight them off, not _unarmed_ , not _alone_.

But she _wasn't alone_ , and she was reminded of that fact when the two holding her suddenly fell unconscious out of nowhere, and a moment later Varrick and Zhu li helped her up.

" _Thanks_..." She mumured, smiling at Zhu li weakly.

"Just don't do _stupid things_ like that anymore, alright?" She replied, smiling back.

"I had to _try_." Asami said firmly, seeing Korra running to her from the corner of her eye, and she turned to her direction to face her, barely managing to turn in time because a moment later Korra tackled her with a bone crashing hug, making Asami release a suprised yelp. One of her lover's hands was fisted tightly into the ex Satorian's dark hair and the other held onto her shoulder for dear life, clutching hard like she was reminding herself that Asami was alright.

" _What are you doing here_?" She asked sternly, burrying herself in Asami's shoulder.

"The same thing you are," Asami breathed out, " _helping_."

"By getting yourself _captured_?!" The cheif's daughter pulled away, disbelief in her expression.

"I didn't get _captured_ , I handed myself in." She corrected sadly, and immediately regretted it when the disbelief was replaced and anguish reached Korra's azure eyes.

"So... _What_? You were just planning to _leave_? Just like that?" She asked, sounding betrayed.

" _Look around you Korra_!" Asami exclaimed. "This is _my fault_! I had to do _something_! I _had_ to try and _stop it!_ "

"This is _not_ your fault! _I_ brought us here, if anything, it's _mine_!"

" _No_..." Asami shook her head, her voice trembling. "N-no you... _You_ _didn't_ _know_..."

"You didn't know _too_! You can't just _leave_!" Korra shouted in response, making Asami flinch. "The whole _purpose_ of this place is to _fight_ for _everyone's_ freedom! _Everyone_ , Asami. Including _you_."

At that, a dam broke in Asami's eyes and she latched onto Korra, hugging her tightly while sobbing into her shoulder. At first, Korra tensed up, but then she relaxed into the embrace, calming down.

" _I'm so sorry_..." Asami chocked out. " _I'm_ _so sorry.... This is all my fault_..."

" _Shhh_... It's _okay_..." The tan girl said soothingly, stroking Asami's hair. "It's _not_ your fault _sweetheart_... But for now, let's focus on getting everyone out of here and to the spirit woods where they could hide and heal their wounds, _alright_?"

After another moment of cooling down, Asami pulled away, sniffing. "You're right," she said, determined, "we _have_ to _help_ , _let's go_."

" _So,"_ Korra inhales deeply, "I need a certain _favour_ from you, but you're _not_ going to like it."

"Are you going to ask me to _run_ to the woods and _rescue myself_?"

" _No_! Well... Not _exactly_..."

" _Korra_."

" _Look_ ," she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, "I _can't_ have anything happen to you, okay? I can't... I can't handle that. You don't even have a _sword_ and-"

"Are you _joking_?" Asami asked in disbelief, kneeling down and grabbing one of the unconscious soldiers swords. " _Here_ , now I _have_ a _fucking_ _sword_."

"Can you let me _finish_?" The cheif's daughter groaned in frustration, threading a hand in her own hair and fisting. "I _have_ to stay here, I'm the head of the guard, I _have_ to help evacuate everyone. So I need you to help get my _parents_ out of here and to the spirit woods, okay? I trust you."

Understanding Korra's intention and calming down, Asami swallowed thickly and nodded. Korra was right, she _had_ to stay there, but she had to get her parents out too, and the fact that she trusted _Asami_ with her parents lives was _heartwarming_ , filling her from head to toe with _determination_. Asami reached out to her lover's face with her free hand and stroked her soft cheek lovingly. " _Come back to_ _me_ ," she demended, pressing a rushed kiss to her lips.

" _Always_." Assured Korra, before turning and spirnting to the opposite direction Asami was headed.

Asami allowed herself to watch her partner leaving, just for a moment. Then she turned around, running towards her parents house. Whenever she came across civilians, she informed them that they needed to head towards the spirit forest and hide there. She tried to sneak past every Satorian solider she spotted, knowing that they'd never let her leave, but unfortunately she still had to put down a few. It wasn't easy by any means, but it wasn't really hard too. The problem was that she tried to reach the ice palace as soon as she could and those inconvenient _encounters_ made her lose precious time.

Her heart started beating faster as she reached the ice palace, seeing that the two guards that were positioned at the entrance were now on the ground, wounded without any life left in them. Meaning that _someone_ was here.

_Could she be too late?_

Pushing the thought aside, she entered the house. The main hall was empty, piercing silence reaching her ears. _Why is it so quiet here_? Though she fought her pessimism with every fiber of her being, she couldn't help but fear for the worst.

" _Senna_?" She called, hearing the echo of her own voice. " _Tonaraq_?"

_No response._

Gulping audibly, Asami continued to march, leaving the main hall with slow and cautious steps and entering the hallway. She scanned each room she came across, but they we're all _empty_.

That, until she saw _Tahno_.

Signs of struggle were all around, cracked and scratched walls, broken furniture, a bloody dagger on the ground just a meter or two next to Tahno. And her former river... He was covered in blood, his lifeless body resting against the wall with his head slightly dropped, and the moment the sight unraveled before her, she stopped breathing _altogether_.

Because there was _another_ trail of blood, leading straight to the main bedroom.

Her feet felt heavier than metal as she dragged them through the hallway, not at all ready to face whatever it was waiting for het in the other room. She kept telling herself that if Tahno is dead, they won the fight. They're probably just mildly hurt, that's it, they'll be alright...

She reached the already opened door, stepping inside slowly. The trail of blood was leading to a space near their bed, where Senna was sat down on the floor, scrunched down. And Asami's initial reaction was relief, _until_ she noticed...

Until she noticed the _body_ laying next to her.

"What happened?" She asked without thinking, seeing Senna jump back slightly and look at her. It was only for a moment before she turned back to look at the chief's body, but even with this small amount of time, Asami could still spot the fear and anguish in her watery eyes.

"Someone broke in here," she said, her voice trembling and her hand stroking Tonaraq's cheek lovingly, "h-he caught us by _suprise_... I _stabbed_ _him_ b-but he already _got Tonaraq_ and I–" her voice broke.

Asami was stunned, not really digesting the information. Her heart _ached_ , ached for _Senna_ , for _Korra_ , and for herself. Because though she didn't _know_ Tonaraq for too long, he had been nothing but nice and supporive to her from the moment she arrived. And truth be told, he was more of a father to her in their limited amount of time together than her own dad had ever been. She just couldn't _accept_ the sight before her, her _mind_ wouldn't accept it.

" _M-maybe_ we can help him..." Asami stummered nervously, her bottom lip quivering. "W-we can take him to the _spirit forest_... Korra told me the water has _h-healing_ qualities..."

"For _wounds_ and such," Senna sighed, sniffing "they can't bring _back to life_ , they can't _heal_ the already gone."

The pale girl felt her own eyes start to water too. This wasn't _fair_ , Tonaraq is such a great person, he did so much for _his people_ , he did so much for _Korra_ , he did so much for _her_. He accepted _everyone_ with open arms and made sure they all found home in his tribe. He accepted Korra and her, their relationship and everyone elses, he gave _equality_ to women, gave his citizens a chance to be _whatever_ they want, he allowed two people of the same sex to be wed.

And now he's _gone_.

And it was _all her fault._

"Where's Korra?" Senna asked suddenly, looking in her direction with an expression that told Asami she was scared to learn the answer.

" _She's_ –" Asami stoped herself. She wanted to tell Senna that Korra was _alright_ , but how could she _promise_ that? Though she _had_ to believe that Korra's fine, she had to _hold onto_ it for her sake, but she couldn't _promise_ anything. She already promised Korra that she'd get her parents out of here safely and failed, how could she promise something she couldn't know for sure was true? "She went to help rescue the citizens, she's leading them all to the woods." Asami finished.

Korra's mother smiled sadly at that. "So _brave_ that one," she mused, looking back at Tonaraq, "she gets that from _him_... My two warriors..."

The former princess used her forhand to wipe away tears from eyes, kneeling beside Senna and wrapping a soothing hand around her shoulder, watching Tonaraq's bloody figure. Even with seeing it up close, her mind _still_ had a rough time catching up with what happened, still couldn't grasp the loss, like she kept _forgetting_ that it meant she'll _never_ see him again. But she knew what _had_ to happen next, she _had_ to keep Senna safe, _she had to._

" _We have to go_ ," Asami said with a trembling voice, looking eyes with Senna's blue ones, "I-I _promised_ Korra..."

"It's _alright_ darling," Senna smiled sadly, kissing Tonaraq on the cheek, "I _know_."

Nodding, Asami stood upright, allowing the chief's wife to say her last goodbyes to her husband before helping her up as well and giving her a quick hug. If _anyone_ knew how it felt to suffer such a great loss, it was Asami. She knew how _hard_ it was, she knew that _hollow_ feeling, she knew the _numbness_ and the pain, all too well. However, when Asami's mother died, her father became cold and distant and Asami was left _alone_. Now, she was _determined_ to make sure Senna and Korra will _never,_ be left alone like she was, _ever_.

After pulling away, Asami started leading the two outside, fully prepared incase of an attack. Though thankfully, no one _else_ seemed to wander into the house.

_Outside_ , however, was a _different_ story.

Thankfully, the adrenaline pumping through Asami's veins allowed her to easily and quickly take out the soldier they immediately encountered after leaving the house. Then, she grabbed Senna's hand, running and dragging her with Asami as they ran away. The town was pretty much empty, the Satorians were probably at the other side of town.

... Where _Korra_ was probably at too.

At the thought, a huge urge to go and help her lover flooded her, but she _promised_ Korra she'd get her parents out, she had to make good on that promise, though she already failed.

So she led Senna away, deciding that after she's all cleared, Asami could come back and help–

" _Asami besides you_!"

Blinking, the former princess snapped her head to the side, seeing a knight storming in their direction. She quickly got Senna and herself away from his path, making the soldier a little disoriented. When he flinched, Asami kicked the back of his knees, making him collapse entirely.

She hesitated for a moment on what to do next. On the one hand, those people... They _killed_ _Tonaraq_ , they _killed_ all of those _innconent_ _civilians_ , they tried to _destroy_ her home.

But... What if he had a _family_? What if finishing him off would be was robbing someone of their father, just like she's been robbed of her mother? Of the only decent father figure she ever had?

It only took that split second of hesitation on her part for him to get back on his feet, and he surged into an attack once more. She managed to block with ease, knowing the Satorian technique all too well, and thankfully, he wasn't precise enough in his movements to cause a _real_ threat, not to Asami at least. His armour made him slower, so she took advantage by dodging every one of his attacks gracefully until she recognized him losing his energy.

That's when she blocked instead of dodging, and by doing so, making him stumble backwards, then, with a frown she pushed him to the ground.

And this time, she didn't hesitate to take him down, stabbing him in the crack between his armour pieces with one decisive action.

Senna looked stunned for a moment, but the pale girl didn't let that stall them. The moment she came out victorious, she gestured Senna to come with her and the two ran as fast as they could to the spirit forest without looking back, thankfully not meeting any other _unwelcomed_ _Satorians_ on their way.

Finally reaching their destination, the two were panting like crazy, making their way in the woods until they found the evacuees from the tribe next to one large pool, the injured and unconscious laying inside it. The people were _broken_ ; sobbing, pacing around, leaning powerlessly against the trees. At that moment, it didn't _matter_ what Korra said, because ultimately, Asami was right. _None_ of this would've happened if it wasn't for _her_ , she should've _known_ that her father would find her eventually, she should've known he'd never give up. She was too important for his _precious alliance_ , of course he'd snoop around until he'd find her. It's all her fault.

_But, she could still help._

Giving one last look at everyone, Asami turned around to get out of the woods, only to see Senna blocking her path.

" _Don't_." She said softly, her voice shaking.

"I _have_ to help," Asami half pleaded, blinking away tears, "I _have_ to find Korra–"

"We need you _here_ more then down there," insisted Senna, walking up an cupping Asami's jaw, stroking her cheek lovingly, "look around you, _all_ of the guards are _down there_... We need someone to help keep us safe _here_ , in case they find us."

" _But_ –"

"She'll be fine... She has to be fine..." Her partner's mother said, her eyes starting to fill up with water again, something _broken_ displayed in her ice blue eyes. " _Please_ I... I _can't_ lose you too..." Her voice broke into sobs and she brought a hand to her mouth.

Asami's heart ached at the sight, and she pulled Senna into a tight embrace, allowing Senna to sob into her shoulder as she clutched onto her for dear life.

"I'm _here_ ," she mumured soothingly, resting her chin on Senna's head, "I'm here, I'm _staying_ , it's _alright_..."

They stayed like this for a while, silently. Asami let Senna get it out of her system, slowly digesting what happened herself.

Her mind finally _grasped_ the _loss_ , she finally _understood_ that she'll _never_ see Tonaraq again, that the tribe just lost their leader, that Korra just lost her father.

Spirits... _How_ was she going to tell _Korra_?

That, if Korra was even alive...

She fought that voice telling her that something might've happened to Korra the entire day, but the fight was getting harder and harder the longer Korra _didn't_ show up. The evidence that her lover was still _alive_ came a few times in the form of a few evacuees who arrived and claimed she rescued them, so that meant she was fine, at least, she was fine when they saw her....

But it's been a while since then, it was almost sunrise at that point, and it's been at least an _hour_ since anyone new arrived, but Korra was yet to be found, and so was Suro and her family. Even all of the other guards were already _there_ at this point, and they didn't see her. So freaking out, Asami promised Senna she'd be in and out in no time at all, and after a lot of _reassurance_ , Senna reluctantly agreed.

But Asami didn't make it very far, the moment she left the woods, Tahila's figure emerged. Her hair was loose and messy, and her face was tainted with soot that had clean wet trails leaking from her olive eyes. She clutched onto a sleepy Ki for dear life, looking at Asami with a broken expression that made Asami's heart _stop_.

" _W-what happened_?" Her voice shook, fearing the worst and scared to hear the answer.

Tahila didn't reply at all, But she didn't need to. A moment later, Korra came into sight too. Her face and clothes smeared with fresh blood, strands of hair poking out and falling onto her face, and her usually vibrant eyes seemed empty and glassy with tears.

And in her arms, she carried the limp body of Suro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say it's Suro's happy ENDING, now didn't I XD
> 
> (the drawing doesnt have blood in it cause its a trigger btw)


	23. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, I'm gonna start posting the hit list real soon, so if y'all need a good laugh after this you should definitely read it (who am I kidding Im not funny)

_It's_ _all_ _my_ _fault_ _._

" _Korra_?" Came a harsh whisper from behind her.

She jumped, turning to face the person, breathing out in relief when she recognized Tahila. Only for said relief to immediately disappear when she saw _fear_ displayed in her olive green eyes.

The city was _flooded_ with knights at that point, and from what Korra overheard, there were more Satorians and Furyians on the way. And though she really wanted to _kick_ the _shit_ out of all of them, she promised Asami she'd come back safe and sound. So now, when the city was completely evacuated from civilians and all of the other guards already left, it was time for her to sneak out too.

But something was _wrong_. She saw that in Tahila's scared expression and couldn't leave her like this, she _had_ to see it through.

"What happened?" She asked quietly, glancing over the wall of her hideout for a second to make sure no one was listening, then turned back to face her.

"I-it's _Suro_ _and_ _K-Ki_..." She mumured, frightened. "I-I can't _find_ them..."

Korra's eyes widen and her heart started pounding harder in her chest, feeling her _own_ _panic_ starting to rise beneath the surface. "Maybe they've _already_ been _rescued_?" She suggested, clinging into her own words.

" _No_ ," Tahila shook her head in response, hyperventilating. "I asked _every_ _guard_ on the way, _no_ _one_ has seen them a-and I–"

" _Hey, hey_ , it's _alright_ ," Korra said softly, placing a hand on Tahila's shoulder, "we'll find them, don't worry."

"B-but _what if_..." She mumured, her eyes turning glassy with tears.

"What if _nothing_ , it'll be alright, I'll help, we'll find them." The former knight said in the most soothing voice she could manage, not allowing herself to display any sort of _uncertainty_. That was the _last thing_ Tahila needed right now.

Pulling her nose, she nodded, pointing her index finger to the direction behind them. "I already searched that area," she informed, "so they have to be in the other half of town, they have to be."

Nodding, Korra glanced around to see that there are no soldiers in the area and stepping out of their hideout. "We should _split_ ," she instructed Suro's wife, "that way we'll cover more area in less time."

"Okay, _yeah_ , sounds good," Tahila nodded in response, "see you soon." She added, sniffing and turning around, running.

Korra didn't dwell on watching her leave, she had a _mission_ to attend to. So turning around herself, she started sweeping the area with her sword drawn out. She searched everywhere; every dark corner, every house, every ruin, every alley.

She found a soldier, and in a blink, he was _down_.

Another soldier, _down_.

A third soldier, _down_.

She hid a few time, rather then fight. Knowing that she couldn't risk something happening to her, Asami wouldn't stop _blaming_ _herself_ if...

" _Leave me alone_!"

The shout came not too far from where Korra was, and she'd recognize the voice _anywhere_. Jumping into a standing position, Korra ran towards the voice, only increasing in speed as she continued running.

Then, she stoped in her tracks, seeing Suro standing there, completely fine, with a bloody sword in her hands and a Satorian corpse at her legs.

Actually, scratch that, _several_ _Satorian_ _corpses_ at her legs.

Korra couldn't help but whistle, impressed, making her friend's eyes snap in her direction, ready to fight. Then when she recognized the former knight, her expression softened slightly, though she still didn't seem at ease. " _Damn_ , you did that all by _yourself_?" Korra grinned, stepping closer.

Suro shrugged, a worried look on her face. "I watched you train for _years_ , did you really think I picked up _nothing_ at the span of this time?"

Korra tilted her head. "Are you alright?"

"I am," she sighed, " _but_... The soldiers came a-and I..." She gulped audibly. "I told Ki to _run_... He ran that way w-we have to _find_ _him_ before..." She stammered, pointing at the direction where her wife was searching.

The guard followed her index finger, then looked at her, feeling slightly relived. She stepped closer, placing two hands on each of Suro's shoulders and tried to smile assuringly. "It's all right," she said soothingly attempting to catch Suro's eyes. "Tahila's there, looking for you and him, she'll find him, it's okay I _promise_."

A look of relief passes through Suro's face, but only for a second. Suddenly her dark blue eyes moved to behind Korra's shoulder, widening with fright. And before the chief's daughter managed to react, she felt herself being shoved to the side.

Then came Suro's pained scream before Korra could even balance herself.

Suro collapsed to her knees, her hands clutching onto her stomach as she let out a shuddering breath, falling to the ground. The knight standing before her swang his sword in the air, making a drop of red drip off of the blade and taint the white snow beneath his feet.

And there was _so_ _much_ _blood_ _._

Every action that Korra did was done _subconsciously_ and went out in a blur. With blood pumping in her ears and an angered shout, she surged forward, jabbing and striking and kicking and blocking, attacking with such speed that her foe didn't have a chance to keep up. And soon enough, he was on the ground, lifeless.

Korra drawn her sword back and rushed to Suro side, her breathing was quick and shallow and blood was pouring out of het open wound. Korra was stunned, unsure of what to do, all she knew was that she had to do _something_ , she couldn't just... She _couldn't_...

"It's okay..." She said in a raspy voice, pressing her palms against the cut in a desperate attempt to stop the bleeding, making Suro release a silent scream. "I _got_ _you_... I'm _not_ letting go..."

" _Korra_..." Her voice was weak and husky as she brought her hand to Korra's face, unintentionally smearing fresh blood on her bronze cheek.

"You're going to be _alright_." Korra said stubbornly, applying more pressure. "You're not _done_ _yet_ Suro... You still have so much to live for... _You can't_..."

" _Thank_ _you_ ," Suro said quietly, smiling with sad glassy eyes, coughing slightly. "Thank you _so_ _much_... For _everything_..."

Then, in a terrifying moment, Korra saw the steams of her last breath in the air, before she completely stilled.

" _No_." She said, like it would make a difference, like it would bring her back. " _No_ _no_ _no_!" She shouted in rage, shaking her friend and ignoring the tears burning like acid in her eyes. "Y-you _can't_... _We_ _need_ _you_... _I_ _need_ _you_ _._.."

But no reaction came, Suro couldn't hear her, not anymore. All she could do was clutch onto the body of her first love, first friend and first person to accept her fully. So, she pulled her lifeless body to a tight embrace, burrying herself in Suro's shoulder and cried silently. She had no idea how much time has passed like this, but didn't care. This was all her _fault_ , all _her_ fault... _She_ did _this_...

" _Korra_!" Came a yell from before her, and a moment later Tahila emerged, she was holding Ki in her arms and the two of them were covered in soot. "I found Ki!" She called before she was close enough to see Korra clearly. "And I-I swept the _entire area_ but Suro _wasn't_ –"

She stoped when her mind finally drank in The sight, and Korra recognized the exact moment she realized what she saw. Her olive eyes widened in shock and filled up with tears. She held Ki in a way that he wouldn't be able to see Suro and her hand threaded through his brown short hair in order to keep him in place.

"– _There_." She finished off, her voice weak yet heavy with emotions.

With her bottom lip quivering, Korra closed her friend's eyes for the last time and picked her up from the ground, letting out a shaky breath.

"We _need_ to get out of here," she said in the bravest tone she could manage, "before they _find us_."

Tahila didn't respond right away, but after a moment, she clutched even harder onto the boy in her arms and nodded, a single tear that later became several sliding on her cheek.

Everything between then and reaching the spirit woods went out in a blur, all that she remembered is climbing on top of the hill on the verge of the forest and seeing Asami, looking _tired_ and _scared_. At least she was alive... Thank the _spirits_...

" _Asami_ ," suddenly Tahila spoke when they reached the rest of the tribe, her voice trembling, "would you mind taking Ki for a little while?"

"Not at all," her lover's soft voice came, and she saw Asami heading towards Tahila and taking Ki off her hands, sending a worried in Korra's direction before leaving the two alone.

" _Korra_..." Tahila turned to her, wiping tears away from her eyes with her now free hands. "I do _appreciate_ you carrying my wife, but I'd like to take her from here if you don't mind..."

" _Of course_ ," Korra's voice came out in a whisper as Tahila approached, reluctantly handing Suro over.

After getting a grip on Suro's body, the widow stared at her wife's face, her bottom lip quivering as a sad and weak smile formed on her lips.

" _Hey gorgeous_..." Her voice cracked at the end and her knees gave up. The two collapsed to the ground with Tahila brining their foreheads together and releasing the most heartbreaking crying sounds Korra had ever heard.

Korra walked to their side, it felt almost like a subconscious move as she kneeled down, drinking in the sight and everything that it means.

Suro was... _Gone_...

And it's all _her_ fault.

" _I_..." The former knight started, searching for her voice. "I _should've_... I _couldn't_... I'm so sorry..."

"There's nothing you could've done. And there's nothing we can do for her anymore." Tahila's voice shook as she leaned down slightly and pressed a kiss to Suro's forhead. "Just _promise me_ we're going to get them. That we're going to get every _last_ _one_ of them and our _home_ back. _Promise me_." She looked at Korra dead in the eyes with determination, unwilling to accept any answer that wasn't _affirmation_.

And Korra wasn't willing to _give_ _one_.

"I _promise_." Korra said, swallowing thickly. "We'll get our _home_ back, we'll finish them _all off_ , I _promise_."

Tahila nodded, turning her gaze back to her wife, tears dripping from her eyes and onto her now pale face. "I'd like to _burry_ her," she said, blinking away tears, "she deserves a proper burial, I'll do the best I can to give her one."

"I can _help_ _you_ –"

" _No_." Tahila shook her head, stroking Suro's cheek. "I'm _sorry_ Korra... I _have_ to do it by myself."

The chief's daughter understood, with a sigh and one last look at her friends face, she got up despite herself, understanding that if she was in that position, she'd need her space too.

"I'll leave you two alone." She said tenderly, giving the two one last look.

" _Thank you_ ," Tahila replied quietly, not turning her head away from Suro.

She then turned around, looking around between all of those broken and tired faces ghat looking at her with some sort of hope. Some were sleeping, some were healing inside the pools, some were guarding over their families. Though she felt like they suffered a lot of loss today, there were still many people, yet her family were yet to be found. And after searching for a while, she started fearing that Asami was there alone, that she _didn't_....

Then, _finally_ , she spotted her mother leaning against a tree and Asami pacing around with Ki sleeping in her arms.

"Oh _thank_ the _spirits_ ," Korra breathed out in relief and went to hug Asami first while trying not to disturb the child.

" _Korra..."_ Asami said, her voice sad and sorrowful.

She pulled back, seeing that Asami was now crying too, and her heart _ached_.

"What is it, love?" She asked softly and worryingly, wiping tears away from her dazzling green eyes.

"I'm _sorry_..." She choked out, "I'm so _so sorry_... It's all _my fault_..."

" _None_ of this is _your_ fault sweetheart, _none_ of it." Korra promised, pressing a kiss to her nose, before pulling away completely and heading to her mother.

That's when she noticed.

" _Where's father_?" She asked, confused.

But she didn't _need_ answer, the broken look on her mother's face was enough to make her heart still and the breath to catch in her throat.

_No_.

She turned to look at Asami once more, searching for _some_ reassurance, _something_ that would tell her that she's reading the situation wrong, _anything_.

But this reassurance never came as Asami averted her eyes with a guilty look, and Korra completely froze, hearing the heartbeat thumping in her ears.

No reaction came even when she felt her mother hug her, not even when her mom sobbed into Korra's shoulder. She wasn't _sure_ what her reaction should be anyway, she didn't feel _sad_ , she was just couldn't _believe_ it, like any moment now her father would just _pop out_ of nowhere and tell her that it was a _joke_ , that it wasn't _true_.

But he _didn't_ show up, _nothing_ showed up other then _numbness_ , other then anguish and _hollowness_. Like her heart just _sank_ and she was left with the biggest pit in her chest that she ever had, and that void was sucking in every emotion she had and left her feeling _nothing_ at all. She wanted to _scream_ , _cry_ , go and _kill_ every last soldier that was left standing in her home. She wanted to do so many things, yet all she could do was hug her mother back tightly and stare at the air, _insensate_.

He can't be... He can't be _gone_... She only _just_ got him back...

How did Iroh even _find them_? They've only been here for two days, it's not even enough time to _follow_ them and _get back_ , let alone _organize_ _forces_ and _bring them here_ to attack...

_Then it hit her._

Pulling away from her mother with wide eyes, Korra stumbled backwards, falling on the ground as her foot caught up in a near root. But she didn't _bother_ standing up, she just threaded a hand in her hair.

" _I told him_." She said, her breath picking up. " _I_ did this, it's all on me."

" _No_." Came Asami's vague voice. "Korra, _love_ , _breath_."

But Asami didn't _know_ what she was talking about, she didn't _understand_

"Tahila's a _widow_ ," she said, acknowledging the loss aloud for the first time, "my _mother's_ a _widow_ , the tribe lost _countless_ people and it's _leader_ and all of it is my _fault_..."

A pair of jade eyes suddenly gazed deep into her own. " _Korra_ ," she said, cupping her jaw, "it's not _your_ fault."

"I _told_ him." She insisted, her sight blurry with tears. "I-I didn't think he'd _remember_... I hit him on his head afterwards... It's _all_ my _fault_..."

"Can you _listen_?!" Her lover snapped, making Korra jump backwards slightly. "I _know_ my father, even if you hadn't mentioned it, he'd _still_ find us."

Gulping, Korra shook her head furiously. "He _couldn't_ have–"

"When he's _determined_ , he can do anything," insisted Asami, "he'd either _follow us here_ , or investigate until he'll find out where we could've gone to. All he had to do would find that woman working in that inn that recognized you as a watertriber, it would be even worse because then he'd attack two tribes! This would've happened _either way_ , the only _real_ way to _prevent_ it was..."

Suddenly her voice broke, and she looked away, averting Korra's eyes. "For me to stay in Satora." She completed _bitterly_ , a distant look to her usually vibrant emerald eyes.

The watertriber's breath came in a shudder as she realized what Asami was saying, and she waisted no in taking her partner's hand.

" _Asami_..." She started sadly, shaking her head.

"I didn't think he'd _try_ and find me, I didn't think he'd care enough..." she said sadly, "I was _stupid_ to believe that he wouldn't. I'm sorry Korra... I stripped _you_ of your _father_ and _everyone here_ of their _lost loved ones_ it's... It's _blood_ on _my hands_..."

"Asami... _Darling_ what are you _talking_ _about_?" Asked Korra, stroking her dark wavy hair affectionately and soothingly, sniffing. "It's _not_ _your_ fault your father is a cold hearted basterd... This is _not_ on you..."

" _Tahno_ was the one who killed your father." She explained, _ashamed_. "If I would've killed him when we fought, Tonaraq would _still_ _be alive_ _."_

" _You don't know that_ ," Korra insisted, "am I at fault for sparing Iroh's life, just because without him this might not have happened?"

Gulping, Asami shook her head.

"Exactly," Korra stated, "your _compassion_ is not the _cause_ of this Asami, you're _not_ at fault."

" _None_ of you are at fault," suddenly her mother spoke, kneeling besides them. " _Equality_ was always bound to be a _struggle_ , your _father_ –" she paused, letting out a deep shaking breath. "Your father _knew that_."

" _Mother_..." Korra chocked out, feeling tears starting to resurface at the use of past tense.

"I _wish_ that the _outcome_ of this struggle would be different," sighed Senna, rubbing her red and puffy eyes, "but we mustn't _blame_ _ourselves_ , we can't let _anguish_ come in our way. We _need_ to prepare, we _have_ to reconquer the tribe. We need _you_ , _Korra_."

" _Me_?" The former knight pointed at herself in confusion. "What do you mean _me?"_

"The tribe needs it's _leader_ ," she smiled weakly and sadly, "especially during this dark time, the citizens needs _guidance_."

_"Me_?" Korra repeated in shock. "What about you, mother? It feels more _appropriate_ for you to take the throne, given that you'd be next in line _after_..." The words caught up in her throat. She couldn't, she just _couldn't_.

"I was never _meant_ to lead," her mother mused, closing her eyes, "I was never a leader, and I never wanted to be either. But _you_? You are one by _blood_ , we saw it in you even as a young girl, and I can still see it in you today. One of the reasons your father made this place so accepting was in hopes that one day you'll return, and that one day you'll be able to _replace_ him after he passes away. We need you, Korra, we need you as a _beacon of hope_ , as a _chief_ , a _leader_. And though I _wish_ it was under different circumstances, I'd be so _proud_ to see my daughter _leading_ the tribe to _victory_ , and I'm sure _Tonaraq_ would be too."

Korra carefully considered the words. She just couldn't _believe_ that her father was gone, she couldn't believe her mother was asking her to take his place. It felt so... _Dishonouring_ towards him, but then again, it made _perfect sense_.

But how could she replace him? How could anyone? He's done so much, and though Tonaraq made his fair share of mistakes in the past when it came to Korra, he more then made up for it as a chief and a father. How could this be that she'll _never_ see him again? It felt _impossible_ , like tomorrow she were to wake up with him besides her mother, and with Suro besides Tahila.

It's like she kept forgetting they were _gone_. Like if people didn't remind her, she'd just expect them to be alive once more. But who can blame her? Just moments ago, Suro was alive and well, talking about finding Ki. Just hours ago, her father _appointed_ her as the head of the guard. How could they be _gone_? It seemed like they were alright just _moments_ ago.

But at the same time, it felt like _decades_ had passed.

She felt like _crying_ , and _screaming_ , and finding this _Iroh_ just to _rip his head_ _off_ with her _bare hands_. She felt like _sticking_ a _sword in_ Hiroshi's stomach, then burn that _bloody castle_ to _ashes_.

She looked at her partner again, and Asami looked just as _tired_ and _beaten_ up as she was. Though she wasn't as close to the two, Korra knew that the loss was huge for Asami as well, and she knew that her lover was burdened with an _overwhelming_ _guilty conscience_ and falsely blamed herself for the _tradgedy_ they suffered. Her mother probably saw herself at fault too, and _none of it_ was _acceptable_.

She couldn't let her _grief_ show, she had to be strong for her _family_ , for her _tribe_. She wouldn't allow _sorrow_ to fall in the way of claiming back the tribe from those _sons of bitches_. Her father and Suro deserved that much, and she had promised Tahila tas well. Her mother was right, _somebody had_ to take over, and though she wished her father would be around to take the job or even just _witness_ her doing so, she knew he'd be _proud_ of her taking responsibility.

She _had_ to do this, for those she _lost_ , and for those that made it out.

For her childhood friend, for her father, chief Tonaraq.

_For her family._

She closed her eyes taking in a few calming breaths before opening them again, projecting determination and confidence as she got up and straightened her clothes, wiping stray tears away from her face.

" _I'll do it_." She said firmly and decisively. "I'll lead our people to _victory_ , no _loss_ shall be in _vain_. I _won't_ allow it."

Smiling sadly, her mother stood up after her, bowing down a little.

"We expect _great things_ from you, _chief Korra_ of the southern water tribe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait I'm not ready for this story to end wtf


	24. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so gay I miscalculated the amount of chapters left lol sorry bout that

There was something so very soothing about being in the cocoon of Korra's arms.

The only problem was that Asami still _couldn't sleep_.

At least Korra was fine... But _Suro_... And _Tonaraq_...

Sighing, Asami looked to the side, where Senna was cuddling with Kai. Asami had no idea how come Senna didn't hate her yet, Asami was the one who got her husband killed, got their tribe conquered, if only she would've _stayed_...

_No_. She wouldn't think about it, _Korra_ told her not to.

Seeing that she wasn't anywhere near falling asleep, she decided that perhaps a walk to clear her head would help. So she peeled Korra's arms off of her, trying to slip out of Korra's embrace without waking her. Which was proven to be quite a challenge considering how tightly Korra was holding onto her while sleeping. And though she succeeded, Korra still stirred and closed her eyes tighter in confusion and displeasure, trying to locate the warm body that just escaped from her grip.

" _Sami_..." She groaned, half asleep still. " _Don't leave me_..."

The former princess couldn't help but smile from the adorable sight, sleepy Korra was _easily_ one of her _favourite_ _Korras_.

"Don't worry love," she said, softly and quietly, "I'll be right back, I promise."

She then leaned forward to press a kiss to Korra's cheek, making her partner release a soft whimper before drifting back to complete sleep. Then, Asami got up, trying to ignore the peircing cold breeze that hit her and she started walking around, tip toeing in an effort to not wake anybody up.

After walking inside the forest territory for a while, Asami decided to leave it for a little bit. The few guards on the night shift scolded her when she tried walking away from the group, but after assuring them that she wouldn't go far and showing them her sword, they allowed her to leave for a while. It's not that she was _running_ _away_ , she just needed fresh air, that's it.

However, to her suprise, after a little distance she once again found herself not alone. It was hard to see because of the dark but as she got closer she noticed a familiar figure... _Digging_..?

" _Tahila_?" Asami asked when she was close enough to be able to recognize said figure, and Tahila stopped her actions to look at her, her eyes widening in fright.

"Aren't you babysitting _Ki_?" She asked while quickly climbed out of the hole she was digging, sounding terrified.

"He's with Senna, he's _safe_." Asami was fast to assure her, then tilted her head when the young mother breathed out in relief. "Where did you get a _shovel_?"

"I sneaked to the city, stole it and a few other things," the guard shrugged, as if it was nothing, "I _had_ to start digging, I need to do this, for her." She nudged her head to the side where Suro's covered body was laying.

Asami ignored the ache in her chest that formed from looking at Suro, instead she focused on the _insane_ thing that Tahila just said. "You went _back_ to the tribe? _Alone_?" She asked, horrified. "Tahila, that's so _dangerous_!"

"I'm _alright_ ," she countered, "I had to go steal a shovel, Suro deserves a _proper_ _burial_ and I'm going to give her one, I _have_ to."

"What you _have_ is a _kid_ to look after," the former princess scolded, "you need to be _careful_ , if not for you than for _him_. You can't just cut yourself off! He _needs you_ , he can't stay _alone_ –"

"– _Who_ said I'm _cutting myself off_? That's the _last_ _thing_ I want to do." Interjected Tahila, confused.

Asami blinked, slowly realizing that She wasn't actually talking about Tahila, but rather her own father. Then she hugged herself tighter and looked away, guilty. " _Sorry_ , this got personal for a moment... I shouldn't be _rebuking you_ at all... If anything, I should _apologize_."

" _Apologize_?" The other girl asked, tilting her head in confusion.

Asami sighed and dropped down to a sitting position, resting her chin on her knees.

"The _knights_..." She started with a small voice, struggling to fight back tears that were threatening to surface. "The knights that attacked the tribe... They followed _me_ here. My father he–" her voice broke for a second, and she shut her eyes tightly with a deep shaking breath. "He's _angry_ , _angry_ that I left, _angry_ that I didn't _bend to his will._ If it wasn't for my _departure_... _None_ of this would've happen... _Suro_ would _still_ –"

"– _Asami_."

She almost whimpered from Tahila's stern tone. But when she opened her eyes she was suprised to see that Tahila was now kneeled to her level, her eyes glistening with tears and a sad smile was stretched on her lips. She didn't look _enraged_ at all, she seemed _understanding_ , _soft_. Then, she brought a hand to Asami's shoulder and squeezed it soothingly.

"Asami," she sighed, "this is _not_ your fault."

" _But_ –"

"Listen," Tahila quickly cut her off, "you shouldn't feel bad for leaving whatever _fucked up_ situation you were in, I would've done the _same_ _thing_. In fact, I left my _own village_ in seek of equality when Suro and I met. Freedom for all is a _fight_ , and people are going to _die fighting_." She stopped for a second to take a deep breath and wipe away tears. "But one day, a girl is going to be born, and she'll have all the opportunities she wants in the world. She would be able to do _whatever_ she wants in life, whether it's what we consider to be a _men's_ job or a _women's_ job, and no one will think twice about _any_ decision she makes. Even if it will be _many years_ from now, and even if it will only be just _one_ girl, it would make this whole fight _worth it,_ it would make this struggle a _success."_

Sniffing, Asami choked out a laughter. "That sounds so _wholesome_ ," she admitted, a sad smile on her lips.

"It is," Tahila affirmed, standing up, "and who knows? Maybe that girl would be _your_ daughter."

" _What_?" The ex Satorian blinked in confusion, then laughed. "I don't know if you've _noticed_ , but given that I'm dating Korra... There are probably no children in my future."

"Not necessarily," Tahila laughed, "I'm no expert, but Suro always claims she saw the spirit of life here, we're planning to–" she paused for a moment, and her excited expression faded into something more blank, more _empty_. "We _were_ ," she corrected bitterly, "planning to try and find it again, in hopes that it will gift us with a child."

Asami stayed silent for a moment, contemplating what to say. Then, after settling her mind, she spoke again.

"I know what it's like to _lose_ someone that you love," she said with a sigh, "I lost someone too."

" _I'm sorry_ ," the guard mumbled, blinking away tears.

"Don't be," Asami said while she got up, looking at Tahila with a sad smile, "my point is, that if you ever want to talk, or... _Anything_ , I'm right here, I _understand_ what you're going through"

"It's just... I keep _forgetting_." She said, her voice heavy with emotions, "I keep forgetting that _she's_... It's like my _mind_ can't quite _grasp_ the fact that she's _truly gone_. Every time I do something, _anything_ , I make a plan to go tell her about it only to be remembered of the harsh _truth_ that _she's_... She's _no longer_ _with us_ and _I_..."

Her voice broke into sobs, and soon enough Asami found herself holding her while trying her best to suppress her own tears. She kept a brave face on, not letting a sound leave her mouth. She didn't do anything in particular, she just was _there_ , knowing that sometimes, that all that was needed.

"She's _gone_..." She choked out. "She's _gone_ and _I..._ I'm all _alone_..."

"You're _never_ alone, Tahila." Asami spoke firmly, yet tenderly. "You have Ki, the tribe, Korra and me... We're all here for you, to help you get through it."

"I'm not even sure I _want to_ _..._ " she admitted, pulling away from the embrace and meeting Asami's eyes, olive meeting emerald. "It's like my _pain_ is the only _connection_ I can have to Suro's soul from now on, and I'd rather have _that_ than nothing..."

"You'll _always_ have a connection to her," Asami shook her head furiously, " _grief_ is not what defines the beautiful thing you two had, and still have. Even if she is gone, you'll always love each other, and that fact will always keep your souls connected."

Sniffing, Tahila smiled. It was a weak, somewhat sad smile, but at the same time, greatfull.

"Thank you," she said affectionately, even though she was still upset, "you are an _incredible_ person Asami, Korra is very lucky to have you."

"I consider _myself_ to be the _lucky_ one," Asami laughed, feeling like she's repeating herself too often these past few days.

"You are," agreed Tahila, "no reason you _both_ can't be the lucky ones... Speaking of Korra, I think she's looking for you."

"Huh?" The pale girl asked in confusion and turned around, smiling a little when she saw the still somewhat sleepy Korra heading to their direction.

"You weren't _right back_ ," she said with a weary voice as she got closer and wrapped her arms around Asami's waist, burrying her face in her pale shoulder. "You _promised_ you'd be right back, you _promised_."

" _Sorry_ ," Asami apologized, pressing a kiss to her lover's hair, "I got held up talking to Tahila."

" _Oh_?" Korra pulled away blinking, then her eyes drifted to behind Asami where Tahila stood. "Oh, _hey_..."

"Hello," Tahila replied nervously, "I... I _heard_ about your father, I'm sorry."

" _Why_? Are _you_ the one who killed him?" Korra joked, making both Asami and Tahila choke on the words.

" _Korra_." Asami scolded, half upset and half shocked.

" _What_? That's how I _cope_ ," Korra stuck her bottom lip out in a pout.

"That's... _Understandable_ ," Tahila chuckled with a dissmisive shake of her head, "on another subject, why did it take you so long to get here?" She questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

Blushing, Korra looked away. "I got a bit _off tracked_."

"Doing _what_?" Asami asked curiously.

Korra didn't answer, instead she turned to Asami with a nervous expression, and opened her fist.

"What do you think?" She asked.

Asami looked down to her fist, seeing a pretty small light blue stone resting on her palm, which confused Asami slightly.

"It's... _pretty_ ," she said, still baffled, " _why_?"

" _No reason,_ I just found some pretty rocks on the way and this one reminded me of you," Korra quickly said, stuffing it into her pocket.

"You're being weird," Asami mentioned.

"I'm just _tired_ ," she argued quickly, "can we go back to sleep now?"

The former princess blinked, looking at Tahila for some explanation, but all that Tahila offered was a knowing smirk and a shake of her head that Asami didn't quite understand. So she decided to shrug it off, it probably wasn't important, _right_?

"You should sleep too," she told the widow, who just huffed in displeasure.

"I _need_ to be done here, then I'll get some sleep," she grunted.

The Satorian was about yo protest, but before she could Korra placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her head. "She needs it," she sighed, "she needs this time to process, let her."

Asami huffed in displeasure, but reluctantly nodded, taking Korra's hand.

"Back to sleep?" She asked.

Korra smiled at her, pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

"Back to sleep."

**________**

  
Morning came sooner then Asami was ready for it.

And with it, came the _assembly_ of the entire tribe.

Korra and Senna figured it was time to start preparing for the upcoming war, that it was time to inform everyone that their leader is _deceased_ (though, rumors traveled pretty fast) and announce that Korra would replace him, acting as the official chief.

Which the latter, in Asami's eyes, was really _hot_.

For some reason, when she heard she was about to marry a prince, she only felt _dread_. But now when she was in love with practically a king (or rather queen) she found that extremely _attractive_.

It probably had something to do with _Kora_ being extremely attractive though.

"We have gathered here today," her partner's voice roared, snapping her out of her haze, "because _chief_ Tonaraq, _my father_..." She let out a shaky breath and locked her expression, making it unreadable. "Has been killed."

Immediately, Asami looked away guilty as whispers started coming from the crowd. She shouldn't have felt guilty, nobody else seemed to blame her, but she couldn't help it. Even if the entire war wasn't her fault, it was still _her_ responsibility to make sure Tonaraq and Senna were rescued, and she _failed_.

"Be we _mustn't_ let it stop us," she continued with a look of determination, "we're heading for a war, one that we _must win_ , one that we _will_ _win_. And to do that, we _need_ a leader."

She paused, looking at her mother for assurance, then after getting it, looking at Asami, who forced on a smile.

"Thus, my mother and I spoke, and a decision was made; _I_ , would take on the role of being the tribe's leader in practice. We'll only hold a small ceremony before–"

"Oh you have _got_ to be _kidding me_." A voice came from the crowd. The words silenced everyone completely and made both Korra and Senna sti in shock. But not Asami, Asami saw _red_ and stepped before Korra possessively.

" _Excuse_ _me_?" She growled, spotting that _ignorant bastard_ and stepping into his space threateningly. She didn't _know_ him, but didn't _care_. That _dunce_ was going to get his _ass_ handed to him.

" _Women working_ I could handle," he said with a frown, locking his eyes with Asami's, " _women_ on the _guard_? I didn't _like it_ , but I said _nothing_. But a _female chief_? Please, that _slut_ couldn't lead us _anywhere_ , let alone to _victory_."

" _Oh you little_ –"

" _Asami_."

A familier hand on her shoulder made her stop, and her expression softened. She glanced at Korra, who wore a stern expression, and stepped backwards, giving that idiot a smug look that clearly said ' _your'e fucked_ ' and folded her arms as Korra came face to face with him.

"I _assure_ you that I am _more than_ _capable_ of running this tribe," she said sternly, "and trust me, I'm more capable _than you_ in any sort of _combat training_ you could _possibly_ think of."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh _please_ –"

"But if you're _still concerned_ that I can't lead this tribe," she cut him off, "and if you genuinely believe that _any_ _man_ could do a better job than I, the _official heir_ and head of the guard, not to mention one of the _best_ _world-renowned knights_ and _warriors_ , you can create your _own_ _tribe_ and lead _it_."

He went quiet.

" _What_?" He demanded.

"There's the exit," she pointed her index finger to a path that leads out of the woods, "if you, or _anyone_ here." She addressed the rest of the tribe, frowning. "Think that _you_ can do a better job than myself, _then go_!"

He looked at her in shock, but she didn't flinch, nor did she break the eye contact. And eventually, he broke, huffing in displeasure and looking away, cursing under his breath.

Smiling smugly, Korra turned, starting to walk. "Everyone other than elders and children with me!" She snarled. "We'll need your _help_ bringing those Satorians down, it's time to start training!"

People followed, and Asami intended on doing so as well. But felt a small hand pull on her skirt and she looked down to see the somewhat bashful Ki, looking at her with hopefulness.

"Yes?" She asked with a soft smile, kneeling to his level.

"I'd like to help, miss." He said in his small voice politely, blushing a little. "I want to fight for the tribe."

Asami had to swallow a laugh, not wanting to offend the little boy next to her. " _Would you now_?" She raised an eyebrow, acting like she's seriously considering his offer.

"Yes _please_ ," he said decisively, puffing his chest.

"And how _old_ are you?" She asked, tilting her head.

" _Four_ ," the child answered proudly.

Asami's heart clenched from adorableness, and she shook her head. "Have you _heard_ what chief Korra said? Everyone _but_ elders and _kids_..."

His hands dropped to his sides in disappointment. "But I can _fight_!" He whined with a pout.

"I think your mother _Tahila_ would not _condone_ _this_ darling," Asami said with an apologetic smile.

"Mommy Suro _will_! She always lets me train fighting!" He said enthusiastically, and with his words, Asami's heart dropped.

_Nobody told him._

Of course nobody did, she was with him the entire time. He probably didn't _understand_ what he saw yesterday, or even didn't remember, so how would he know?

She would've told him herself, but he wasn't _her child_ , thus not _her desicion_ to make.

"I have an _idea_ ," she attempted to change the subject, swallowing the lump in het throat, "how about I'll take you and the two of us could watch them train?"

At the suggestion, his entire face lit up and he nodded, extending his arms in the air. " _Up_?" He half asked half _demanded_ , grinning.

Laughing, Asami complied. Scooping him up and propping him on her hip. Then, she started walking towards where Korra and the others were, suprised to see most people dueling in pairs with Korra, and suprisngly _Tahila_ supervising them.

"Now _remember_ , it's all about learning your opponent technice and using it to their _disadvantage_!" Korra called, her arms folded.

" _Mommy_!" Ki called enthusiastically when they approached the pair, making both Tahila and Korra snap in their direction and smile. The kid wiggled out of Asami's hold in an attempt to get out until she gave in and placed him on the ground, and immediately he ran into his now kneeled mother and hugged her tightly.

"Hey _you_ ," Tahila mumbled, still smiling from ear to ear, "I missed you..."

"So.. " Korra laughed with a smirk, looking at Asami. "Are we _adopting_ little Ki now?"

"I think his _mother_ wouldn't _approve_." Replied Asami, gesturing to the still hugging mother and son. "Where did those wooden and regular swords came from?" She asked, referring to the swords used by the citizens and the ones on the ground.

"Tahila _stole_ things from the town last night," she answered, shooting Tahila a glare. One that went unnoticed.

"And why aren't _you_ training?" She asked Korra with a smirk.

"I have no opponent to train with?" Explained Korra timidly, rubbing the back of her neck. "Also, I'm the supervisor."

"Train with Tahila."

" _Sorry_ ," Tahila shot an apologetic and sad look their way while picking her son up, "I need to talk to _Ki_ about... Yeah..."

Korra and Asami stayed silent, with Korra nodding as the two left slowly, Tahila's hand threaded in Ki's hair.

Eager to change the subject, Asami suddenly got an idea, and with a smirk, she grabbed a wooden sword from the pile on the ground.

"Fight _me_."

That made Korra's head to snap in her direction, azure eyes wide with suprise, but also _thrill_. " _What_?"

" _I'll_ be your opponent," the pale girl gritted her teeth, "fight _me_."

The shock in her partner's expression slowly faded away, and instead a cocky smirk formed on her lips. "You want to go _toe to toe_ with _me_ , _princess_?" She said, her voice holding a challenging aspect to it as she grabbed a wooden sword of her own.

"I'd very much like that, _chief_." She spat out, enjoying the new title just as much as she enjoyed the taunting.

"Let's go _then_." Korra said with a glint of excitement in her eyes.

" _Let's go_." Agreed Asami.

Korra was in a cocky mood, which actually played to Asami's advantage, because whenever Korra feels _smug_...

Her lover let out a chuckle, surging forward into an attack.

... She attacks _first_.

Asami dodged by simply moving out of the way, not even putting much effort to it. She knew she couldn't disparage Korra, the former knight was a _highly trained_ and very well known in her _skills_ , but Asami had a few things playing to her advantage.

Korra attacked again, striking relentlessly, putting all of her energy into each of the attacks, ones that Asami simply dodged.

_Number one_ \- Korra was feeling _confident_ and _cocky_.

The chief suprised her with a sudden jabbing motion and Asami barely managed to dodge it, which knocked off her balance and gave Korra a clear opening.

But rather than attacking again, she just let out a chuckle. " _Had enough_?" She asked cockily.

Number two– Korra had an _ego_ to _boost_.

"Not _quite_ ," Asami breathed out, easily rebalancing herself and clashing her sword against Korra's, attempting to push her backwards. Korra knew Asami was light on her feet and relied on graceful and swift movments rather then strength, thus, Korra would fight by staying rooted and strong. So what Asami was trying to do is knock her off her feet in order to undermine her posture.

But that... Wasn't as _easy_ as it sounded.

Holding the physical advantage, Korra let out a grunt and pushed Asami away, making her stumble backwards a bit, disoriented. She then swang her sword in Asami's direction, leaving her no choice but to block.

And they kept it up, the chief throwing attacks in Asami's way and Asami blocking them, all in a very high pace. She felt herself getting tired, and knew that on the next attack, Korra would win.

But when the next attack came, the former princess could detect something uncertain in her partner's eyes, and the strike was weaker, slower.

_Number three_ – Korra was _hesitant_.

Smirking, Asami managed to block, trying to push Korra back so that she would lose her balance and bend backwards slightly. When Korra raised her leg to take a step back and root herself, the ex Satorian let go of the hold, making her partner flinch backwards. Then, she raised her own foot and kicked Korra in the middle of her partner's torso, making her fall on her back.

When Korra's back hit the ground, Asami sank quickly to her knees and pushed her own sword with both hands against Korra's sword who rested on the ground, trapping it further. Korra groaned and tried to wiggle her sword out of Asami's hold, but it was pointless. She then attempted rolling on her side to get a better grip on her sword, but before she managed Asami replaced her sword with her foot and jabbed Korra lighty at the stomach with her now free sword, grinning.

"I won," she gloated, using her hand to push Korra's shoulder, making her roll to her back again and sitting on her, straddling her hips.

"I _let_ you win." Korra said, her cheeks flushing a little. "Didn't want to hurt you."

"A win is a _win_ ," Asami shrugged, leaning down to capture Korra's lips.

" _Mmm_ ," Korra mumbled against her, smiling, "when you do that, you make the whole duel just feel like _foreplay_..."

Asami had to bite back a smile at Korra's adorableness and instead leaned to her partner's ear.

" _Why_? You like being _trapped beneath_ _me?"_ She whispered, smirking when she felt Korra shudder. "Is the all _mighty_ _strong_ _chief_ _enjoys_ being out of control?"

" _Fuck_ ," Korra's voice came out ragged, "Asami... Please..."

"Mmm, maybe _later_ ," Asami said in a seductive manner and pulled back, ignoring her partner's pout of protest, "after all, you have people to supervise on, don't you?"

At that, Korra suddenly blushed furiously, but still a dreamy smile sneaked to her lips. " _Tonight_?" She asked, enthusiasm and hopefulness filling her tone.

The pale girl grinned, standing up and pulling Korra after her. When the two were facing each other again, she leaned down again, pressing a kiss to Korra's cheek.

"It's a date."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy Korra<3


	25. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra's coronation ceremony and the start of a war.

Korra _never_ believed this day would come.

By leaving the tribe a few years ago, she did not expect to ever return as a full time citizen at all, let alone be announced as the official chief of the water tribe. She didn't see the tribe in her future other than perhaps a visit destination, and even when she decided she could have a life there, she never imagined she'd take on the role of the chief.

Not to mention, it's been _years_ since the tribe has went to war, Korra wasn't even _born_ _yet_ the last time.

But, here she was, her face painted in the traditional markings of a chief and a warrior. It's been a while since the initial attack, a week maybe, and all this time they have been training away from the tribe itself. But on their last mission to steal supplies from the city, Asami heard soldiers saying that reinforcement was supposed to arrive soon, so they decided that it was time to strike.

The mission got a little held up, because Asami apperently wanted to do things the proper way, so they went to steal some traditional objects for the ceremony and the upcoming war, thus the face painting.

Korra _also_ wanted to do things the proper way, but in a very _different_ way than Asami's, that may or may not have involved a certain _stone_ - _carved_ _neckless_ that was resting in her pocket.

But before that, she needed to focus on the ceremony and the speech she had planned. Her people needed motivation, and as a newly found leader, she needed to provide it.

So there she was, kneeled besides her mother, her gaze facing the ground, listening to her mother's wise words about her father and the tribe. Around them, were many lit candles in many different colours and shapes, spreading a soft aroma in the nearby environment and keeping the place lit up. It was traditional to have the ceremony at night, with the moon as a witness. And given that attacking at night seemed like the _wiser_ choice, the ceremony was done in the late afternoon, right after the sunset.

"... In the last few years, since Korra's departure, Tonaraq and I worked hard to make sure that if she were to ever return, she will be able to live her life here in any way that she wants, and we made changes accordingly. Another thing chief Tonaraq mentioned with every change that he made towards _equality_ , is that he wished that a day will come when Korra replaces him and takes on the role of the chief, and though I wish he was here to see it, I no nobody would be prouder than him. Expect maybe myself." She raised her head to see Senna smiling at her, eyes glassy and glistening with tears. Korra didn't know whether it was tears of happiness or sadness, but she smiled right back. Fighting the urge to stand upright and hug her mother.

"The last few days had been a few of the _hardest_ days in the tribes history, we lost many, we lost a leader, and Korra lost a father," her mother sighed, "yet she didn't let it stop her. She took charge, showed incredible leadership and combat skills, preparing us for the conflict that would unravel just after this humble ceremony. With her, and with your dedication, tomorrow we will celebrate at our home."

A round of applause accompanied the end of Senna's speech. It wasn't very loud, as it was agreed that loudness might attract Satorians their way, but it still filled Korra's heart with pride. She allowed herself to glance over to see Asami holding Ki, beaming. With her free hand, Asami blew a kiss her way. She grinned back, tempted to pretend to catch it, but given that the entire tribe was watching her, she gave up on that idea.

" _Korra_." Her mother said, her voice loud and official, making her raise her head to meet her mother's eyes. "Would you take the role of the chief, and vow to serve and protect your people, following the rules written down by the spirits themselves?"

Korra took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Though she acted as the chief in practice, she still couldn't believe the moment had come. Saying yes now, would be vocaly admitting that her father was gone, that she was now to replace him, that he'll never return. It was simply heartbreaking to her, and though she was excited to be the chief, she was _dreading_ this moment.

" _Yes_." she answered, keeping her voice formal and serious, projecting confidence. Her father was gone, her father was not coming back, it was harsh, but she _needed_ to move on. Her _people_ needed her, _Asami_ needed her, her _mother_ , _Tahila_ and little _Ki_ all _needed_ her. She refused to be a letdown, she refused to be the screw up she once believed to be. She was going to lead this tribe, and she was going to win that war.

"Thus, with the moon spirit as my witness, I'm _proud_ and _pleased_ to announce, you, _Korra_ , daughter of Tonaraq, as our chief, leader, and the rock we could count on." Her mother finished off. Then, Tahila came up to them, representing the _current_ head of the guard. and with a smile, she handed Korra the sword she was carrying at the moment. Korra would recognize the blade any day of the week, it had been her father's, her father's father and so on. Though it's been fixed, resharpened and renovated many times throughout the centuries, it was still the same blade that had been passed around from chief to chief for generations, and now, it was Korra's sword.

She stood up, thanking Tahila quietly while taking the sword from her hands. Tahila smiled softly, bowing down a little, and Korra signaled her to rise, emberessed. Then, she turned to the crowd, scanning her newly found citizens, with a proud, shining smile.

"Thank you all, for this great _honour_ that fell in my part," she said loudly and formally, "unfortunately, the events leading to this one, are not pleasant ones. The suprise attack of the Satorians took a great toll on us all, we all suffered a great loss. But, this is _not over_. For those we lost, for those who made it out, for ourselves and for my father, today, we _will_ reconquer the tribe!"

Another wave of applause cane from the crowd, it was louder this time, but it didn't matter. Soon, Korra will blow the horn, signaling the attack that were to take place. Everyone who is not fit for battle will return to the woods, and the battle of the water tribe will continue. So she allowed the applause, allowed the moral, and moments later it faded away. Turning from a coronation ceremony, to preparations for war.

She went to hug her mother tightly. Senna was staying behind, though she knew how to fight, given her limited skills and age it made more since for her to stay and protect the rest of the tribe. Meanwhile, Asami stepped in their direction, handing over Ki to his mother before going to greet Korra. Time seemed to slow down as Asami approached, she looked so _stunning_ that it _hurt_. Her hair was shining from the moonlight, and her jade eyes were more sparkly than any given star in the sky. Her face, painted in a somewhat similar warrior markings to Korra's, though Korra's were of a leader, and Asami's were of royalty (she also added a red shade to her lips, it wasn't traditional, but it was really hot).

But Asami wasn't _royalty_ _yet_ , not _until_...

It had to happen _now_ , Korra knew that it was _now or never_. She didn't know if either of them was going to make it out of this war, and if she were to go down, she was doing it her way, the right way. If they were to not get through the night, Korra wanted them to face it together, it was time.

"I like your _makeup_ ," Asami teased as she finally approached Korra lifting her hands to place them on the shoulders of the newly found chief.

"These are the _markings_ of a _chief_ , not makeup." Frowned Korra, faking annoyance.

"Aren't you the _first_ _female_ chief?" The former princess laughed, shaking her head. "Does this mean _every_ male chief wore makeup?"

" _Face painting_! It's very manly!" Pouted Korra.

"Should I start thinking of you as Ki again?" Asami joked, then scrunched her nose. " _No_ , this is _too weird_ with little Ki, can't do it."

Korra laughed, then bit her bottom lip. With a deep inhale to calm her nerves, she took both of Asami's hands, looking deep into her lovers eyes.

"Isn't this _crazy_?" She asked Asami with a smile streching from ear to ear. "Our story is so _insane_ , it almost feels unreal."

"My life had been insane since I met you," Asami smiled right back, " _insane_ and _unbelievable_ , in the best possible way."

"You _hated_ me when we first met," Korra pointed out, smirking when Asami rolled her eyes.

"Will you _ever_ let this go?" She groaned.

"You had no good reason to!"

"I _did_!"

"Elaborate then," Korra grinned, "I've never gotten an explanation."

Asami rolled her eyes, bur smiled softly, her thumbs sliding against Korra's bronze knuckles. "My whole life, I've been training with and been around knights who were just... _Assholes_. Like Tahno for example, he threatened to _kill_ me and _rape_ me _multiple times_."

Korra frowned, tightening her grip on Asami's hands protectively. "Have I mentioned how _greatfull_ I am for the fact that he's _deceased_?" She said sternly behind grit teeth.

Asami laughed. "You have." She affirmed. "Anyway, the point is that when I saw you for the first time, with all of your ' _I'm the best knight in the world'_ and the ' _I'll save you_ ' facade... I just _assumed_ you were like the others."

"Well, I assumed you were like every other princess, so I can't _blame_ you," Korra chuckled, "so why did you kiss me?"

"You were _different_ , I knew that when you saved me." Asami laughed, "honestly somewhere deep within I knew I liked you even _beforehand_ , I was just too _proud_ to admit it, and also _engaged_."

"I knew at the river," Korra informed, heart pounding nervously, "we had so much _fun_ , and you were so beautiful... I never allowed myself to get attached to anyone since the heartbreak I suffered with Suro... But that was when I realized feelings might've _snuck_ _up on me_."

Asami smiled, leaning in for a short, yet sensual kiss. Soon the two parted, and Korra knew it was now or never, so she took a deep shaking breath and parted her lips to speak.

"That's not all."

Asami raised a curious eyebrows. " _Oh_?"

"Yeah," affirmed Korra, feeling a lump in her throat, "remember when we fought those lizard people? You saved my life, that's when I knew that..."

"Knew... _What_?" Asami asked, not understanding where Korra was going with this.

She sighed, smiling lovingly at her partner as she let go of one of Asami's hands, reaching into her pocket and taking the necklace out.

"Do you know what that is?" She asked Asami nervously.

Asami looked at the necklace with big curious eyes, reaching with her hand to slide her fingers on the outlines of the carvings. "That's the azure stone you showed me a couple of nights back," she recognized, "and I've seen many women wear a necklace similar to this, including Tahila and your mother."

"It's a _betrothal necklace_ ," the young chief informed, keeping her voice from shaking, "it's tradition that the man of the relationship, or in this case, me, carves this necklace by hand with a unique design and offers it to their desired woman. If you were to wear it, it will be the symbol of our _love_ for one another, as well as signify to everyone else that we are _promised_ for each other."

Asami's head snapped in her direction, her eyes widening in suprise. "So in _other words_ –"

" _Marry me_?" Korra cut her off, unable to contain herself no longer. "If you don't believe in marriage, given everything you've been through, it's fine. But just know, that I'll never be like _Iroh_ , or your _father_ , or _anyone_ who's _ever_ _wronged_ _you_ before. I'll love, and cherish you for the rest of my life, even if you say no. I know we don't know each other for long, but you _are_ the _love of my life_ , I'm _certain_."

Asami looked at her, still wide eyed. Then, she looked at the necklace once more, tears starting to form in her green eyes. At that point, Korra was starting to feel nervous, she knew there was a great chance of Asami saying no, and though she promised it wouldn't change their relationship, she still couldn't help but fear _rejection_.

Asami raised her head, locking gazes with Korra, and all of Korra's worries flew away when she recognized awe and warmth in Asami's look. Her lover, smiling, reached with her hands to move her silky hair to the side, and turned around.

"Put it on me." She commanded, her voice shaking with emotion.

Korra breathed out in relief, taking the necklace in both hands and tying it around her partner's neck. "The imprints I chose reassemble the legendary spirit of _Raava_ , the spirit of love and light. I chose it, because she reminds me of you. If Raava would've chosen a _human reincarnation_ , it will _undoubtedly_ be you."

" _Impossible_ ," Asami choked out, turning around to face Korra and touch her necklace with a beaming smile, "if _anyone_ would resemble _love_ and _light_ , it _has_ to be _you_."

Before she could protest, their lips met again. The kiss was urgent, passionate, powerful. It held so much weight to it, that Korra couldn't help let a few tears slide. In one day, she had been crowned as the chief, and had been _engaged_ to the love of her life.

"Chief!" A small voice squicked excitingly from besides them, making the pair pull apart and look down at it's source in suprise.

Ki was standing there, excited and grinning full force, and a moment later, Tahila jogged up to them.

" _Sorry_ ," she apologized on his part, "he didn't mean to _interrupt_ , he's just excited."

" _Congladolitions_ on being _chief_!" He exclaimed happily.

" _Congratulations_ dear," his mother corrected with an emberessed smile.

He narrowed his eyes in concentration. " _Con–grad–yo–lations_?"

Tahila blinked, then laughed with a shake of her head. " _Good job_ sweetheart." She mumbled.

"That's adorable," Korra smiled, kneeling down to his level, "you went all this way just to congratulate me?"

With that, his grin returned, and he nodded enthusiastically before tackling her with a hug.

She chuckled and hugged him back, then he pulled away and went up to Asami to pull on her skirt, until she sank to her knees and embraced him as well.

"Congratulations on the ceremony, it was very inspiring," Tahila said as Korra stood up, her arms folded, "and congratulations on this," she pointed at Asami's neck, "it's beautiful, you two are perfect for each other."

"Thank you," Korra smiled, pulling the guard in front of her to an embrace too. "You are too kind."

They stayed like this for a moment, but a nagging thought was bothering Korra. Ki, though he didn't really understand it well, had just lost his mother. He only had Tahila left, so she believed the two should stay together. A selfish thought maybe, given that Tahila could contribute greatly to the conflict, but she wanted to assure her safety still. "You _can_ stay here." She said quietly, hoping Tahila would agree to her suggestion. "You _should_ stay here, with Ki."

"Senna will take care of him," Tahila dismissed, pulling away with a determined look, "I _have_ to do this, for _her_ , for him and for the _tribe_. Maybe those are _your_ people, but they are _my_ people too."

Korra sighed, but nodded. Though she didn't like the idea, she wasn't about to force Tahila to stay. She wanted to do this for Suro too, and for her father, so she understood _why_ Tahila felt like she needed to do this. As a chief, she had the power to order Tahila to back down, but as she looked at Tahila's pleading expression, she realized she _shouldn't_ prevent this, she _couldn't_ take it away from her friend.

Asami got up, the giggling Ki in her hand, still wrapped around her neck.  
"You might want to take him to safety," Asami said, snickering as well, "the attack will start soon."

"Right," Tahila nodded and took him off Asami's hands apologetically, turning around to catch Senna's eyes, and when she did, Tahila signalled her to come, and she approached.

"Mom," Korra managed to say before being crashed by her mother's hug, one that she returned eagrly.

"You're _destined_ for _greatness_ ," her mother choked out, "so _make sure_ you come back, make sure you'll be _able_ to _do_ those great things."

"I will," she said assuringely, though she couldn't promise anything, "I love you mother."

Her mom pulled back, smiling sadly and stroking her cheek, "I love you too." She said softly, before turning To Asami in an intention to hug her too. But she stopped when she noticed the necklace wrapped around Asami's neck, freezing and drinking it in. Then, with a huge smile and teary eyes, she pulled Asami in, hugging her with the same urgency.

"You too," she told the pale girl in her arms, "especially now. Though I've seen you as one of our own from the moment Korra introduced you as her significant other, I see that you are now _officially_ part of our _family_."

Asami laughed, and cried, and hugged Senna back tightly. "I'll be _alright_ , we'll _all_ be _alright_."

" _What's happening_?" Ki whispered loudly to his mother.

"They're getting _married_ ," replied Tahila with a smile, bopping him on the nose.

"They're _getting_ married?" He asked confused. "Aren't they _married_ _yet_?" He asked, somewhat disappointed.

"Not _yet_ ," replied Korra, messing his hair, "but hey, that means you can be at our wedding!"

His disappointment was immediately replaced with excitement, and he turned back to Tahila. " _Can we can we can weee_?" He spoke enthusiastically.

"Sure," she laughed in return, handing him over to Senna as soon as she let go of Asami, "we'll _both_ be there."

After saying their last goodbyes, Senna and Ki left. She spotted Tahila shedding a few tears, but Korra rested a hand on her shoulder, smiling reassuringly.

"We're doing this for him," she told Tahila.

"I know," Tahila answered with a sad smile, " it's just that... He's so young," she sighed, "he doesn't even fully _understand_ what _death_ even is. I just hope that he'll be okay, even if...."

"He will be," Korra insisted. "The two of you will, we're _saving_ the tribe today, I promise."

Tahila took a deep breath and nodded as one of the other guards approached, handing the young chief a traditional horn, and she looked at it with _awe_. She had seen it as a child, when it was locked in a glass cabinet, but never saw one _use it_. It was different than the distress signal, it was a horn that symbolises an attack, a start of war. Since her birth and up until now, the tribe had lived a life of _peace_ , but not today. _Today_ , they were to reclaim peace, and the only way to do so, was to wipe the tribe out of any _foreign soldier_.

Asami took her hand, squeezing it with a soft smile, and Korra smiled right back. She was doing it for _her_ too, for her _lover_ , _partner_ and _fiancée_. She did it for the life that she promised to Asami, with her, just the two of them.

So, tossing aside any hesitation or doubt, she brought the horn to her lips, and taking a deep breath, she blow on it. Creating a loud, warning sound that made cries of battle fill her ears, and she gave Asami a quick kiss for good luck.

And with no further ado, they _stormed_ into the city, ready for battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm well aware that they haven't been together for long, but these are very different times.
> 
> Also fuck u it's sweet I'm not taking it back


	26. Struggles

The silence of the night was filled with calls of war and the sounds of clashing steel. The darkness eloping them was pushed away by the light of burning torches, helping them to see. Half of the guard's force was following Korra and Asami, to the side if town with the ice palace, attempting to reconquer it. The other half, was led by Tahila to the ocean's side, and though they didn't know how things were looking for them, Asami had no doubt in her mind that Tahila would come up victorious.

In their half, it seemed like they managed to catch the Satorians by suprise, given that the most of them weren't even wearing an armour, and the tribe was taking advantage of it beautifully. She could barely sneak glances to look at her fiancée, given that she had her hands full constantly, fighting soldier after soldier. But when she did manage to still a glance, she was astoned to see Korra, fighting multiple people at once, not missing a beat. Kicking, ducking, jumping and striking, her lover was fighting more furiously then Asami had ever seen her fight before.

Countering an offence thrown by her foe, Asami returned her focus to her own battle. She spin-kicked his sword holding hand, managing to disarm him with one hit. Then, she jabbed the sword to his ribcage, sighing when he stilled.

She didn't know this knight _per_ _say_ , but she did see him around the castle a few times back in Satora. And though she knew in her heart that they attacked first and that her tribe was merely protecting themselves, she couldn't help but feel a little _sorry_.

This guy had a _family_ , and her father just sent him to _risk_ _his_ _life_ in a useless battle, and for what? He wasn't planning to keep Asami alive for the alliance, this was just a _sick_ _revenge_ journey.

This was her _fathers_ _doing_ , this is blood on _his_ hands.

_Not_ _hers_ _._

" _Carefu_!" Korra shouted from a short distance away, stopping her actions if only for a mere moment to look at Asami. The former princess blinked, snapping her head back to see another knight storming her way. She ducked last moment, making his knees hit her back and he fell forward. With a grunt, Asami pushed him off her, pressing her foot against his throat as she used her sword to block another Satorian that surged her way. The one beneath her struggled as she kept blocking attacks from the other one, but she had a death grip on him, and soon his struggle stopped.

In good timing too, because a moment later the second knight managed to make her flinch, and she fell on her breech. Then, he smirked, letting out a filthy sound that could only be interrupted as a _chuckle_. He threw his sword away and kicked Asami's to the side too, then reached to grab Asami by her coat and pushed her hard against a wall of one of the houses nearby by, making a pained gasp leave her mouth. But before she could struggle out, he pressed his forearm against her throat and pressed, blocking her airway.

Her two hands shot to his arm, trying to tear it away as she struggled to breath. His free palm began stroking her cheek in a somewhat creepy manner that sent a shiver down Asami's spine.

"What a _pretty_ little face..." He said, his hand trailing downwards to meet the fabric of her coat as her vision turned slightly blurry. "Would be a _shame_ that it all would go to _waste_... Don't you think?" He said suggestively, tugging on the hem of her pants, making Asami freeze in fright.

But before anything else happened, his eyes widened with fear and his grip on her lossened. She gasped for air and fell to her knees, seeing him collapse from the corner of her eyes.

" _Asami_?" Two warm hands rested on her shoulders and straightened her back, and she came face to face with a horrified Korra. " _Sweetheart_? Are you okay?" She asked, sounding more freaked out by the moment as her hand rose to fist Asami's hair.

"I'm..." She choked out, taking in a raspy breath. "I'm _fine_... T-thanks..."

"Of course," Korra breathed out in relief, embracing Asami, "I'll _never_ let anything happen to you... _Never_..."

Logically, the cheif's fiancée knew they needed to part, but her body betrayed her as she nested further into her partner, allowing herself to feel safe in Korra's arms even if around them the battle continued raging on.

"I love you..." Asami muttered, her arms still shaking.

"I love you too," Korra said soothingly, "so _so_ _much_ _..."_

" _Ah_! _Asami_! There you are!"

The two jump apart and Korra immediately jumps on her feet for an attack, only to stop herself with her sword halfway when she noticed it was just Varrick.

" _Varrick_?!" She exclaims. " _Where_ have you _been_?!"

"Right here!" He answers enthusiastically. "Me and Zhu li were staying put in our chamber for a while when suddenly we heard noises, so we figured you might be out here!"

"We though you two were _dead_!" Korra cried out in disbelief.

"Never mind that!" The blacksmith called, pushing past Korra to approach Asami. " _You_! We need your help!" He said, pointing his index finger towards Asami.

" _Me_?" She asked, baffled.

"Yes you! Zhu li and I stole your designs from the ice castle a few days back." He then turned back to Korra, for once in his life not smiling like a crazy villian. "I... I'm _sorry_ about your father..."

She nodded, acknowledging his words. "Thanks, please continue."

"Right." He turned back to Asami. "We've been working on it and on a few other things for the last couple of days, but since the sketch isn't finished we could really use your help. So, what do you say? Come and help us?" He said, loud and confident.

"I'm..." Asami blinked. "Sorry Varrick, I need to help here on the front line–"

"–Hold on," Korra cut her off, "I think it's a good idea."

Asami's eyes widen and her head snapped in Korra's direction. "You _can't_ be _serious_!"

"I am," Korra nodded, "I'm just saying, they need help, you're brilliant, you can help them greatly!"

"Do you just want me out of the fighting field?" Asami asked suspiciously, standing up.

Korra chuckled, giving her a lopsided grin. "That's just an _added_ _bonus_." She said playfully.

"Wait," Varrick stopped them, stepping closer to Asami with narrowed and concentrated eyes, before his face broke into a grin, "you're getting _married_! Who's the lucky guy?"

"Uh, _me_ ," Korra said, with a slightly possessive pout.

"Oh right! Congratulations!" He exclaimed. "Zhu li and I also got engaged durling the first fight! Maybe we could have a double wedding!"

"Or, _maybe_ , not," Asami told him down slowly, hesitating for a moment before turning to Korra, "you're sure you can handle this?"

"Of course," Korra grinned, stepping closer and grabbing Asami's shoulders, squeezing them a little, "go, do what you do best, I'll be alright."

"You better be," she warned lovingly, pressing a soft kiss to her brown lips, "you owe me a _life_ _together_ , you promised."

"And I'll fulfill," she smiled, "I love you."

"Love you too."

They kissed again, and Asami tried pouring in every emotion she felt. She _trusted_ Korra, she trusted Korra's skills, but she was still couldn't help but worry. A single tear slid from her eye as she pulled Korra closer, craving her warmth, scared to pull away.

But soon, Korra pulls away. The chief pressed a kiss to her forehead before turning and jogging away, joining the rest on the battle, immediately taking an opponent on.

Asami wanted to _stay_ , every fiber of her being told her that she _should_ _stay_ there, but the decision was already made. So she turned her back, nodding towards Varrick an the two started running towards his weaponary.

That part of town was rather empty, though Asami still had to take down a knight or two on their way. Some of the tribe's forces were there too, but they mostly were fighting near the ocean and the palace, leaving the center of town almost _disturbingly_ _silent_. But she didn't dwell on that, she just kept running. And soon enough, they reached Varrick's house, entering without any trouble at all. Immediately upon entering, a wave of heat coming from the furnace hit Asami's face, making her break a sweat without being more than two seconds in the room.

" _Asami_!" Zhu li exclaimed happily, standing up from her knees and stepping away from what seemed to be a prototype. "Good to see you!"

"Good to see you too," the former princess smiled right back, "I heard a congratulations is in order."

"I see that I should be saying the same to you," the assistant nudged her head, gesturing to Korra's necklace.

"Thank you," she replied, taking off her coat for the first time in what felt like weeks and she approached the prototype, "so, what do we have here exactly?"

"We started building according to the design you made," Zhu li explained, "we figured that if and when their _reinforcement_ would show up, it would come in handy."

"We also worked on a few _other_ _things_!" Varrick called out excitingly, opening one of the cabinets and taking out what seemed to be a net armour. "This is the chain armour I've showed you the blueprints of! Remember?"

She _completely_ forgot.

"This is actually very helpful," she said, "we barely managed to steal any sort of armour from the guard's base. We should hand them out to soldiers as soon as it's possible."

"I'll do it! You two keep working on the launcher!" Varrick volunteered, approaching to kiss Zhu li her goodbye, then he opened the same cabinet and took out a few more chain armours. He looked at them again, saying goodbye before leaving the chamber and closing the door as he left.

"Okay, let's get working," Zhu li said, rubbing her palms together, "we've built a stand for the tube, but as you can see the body itself is not done yet." She gestured to the unfinished prototype.

"Right," Asami affirmed, kneeling down to examine the half–tube, starting to make calculations in her head regarding the launcher, "it needs to be longer," she pointed out the obvious, her hand sliding across the metal of the prototype's body. "What metal is that?"

"Iron," Zhu li informed, "unflamable."

"Good," the former princess nodded, sliding onto the back of the tube, her fingers wrapping around the knob of the small door there. "I think we're going to have to seal this door and put the explosives in from the other end, maybe instead have a hole here with a rope in it in orded to fire up the explosives." She said.

"But you _said_ –"

"I know," Asami cut her off, "but that was when we didn't have a time limit on our hands, now we don't have time to plan and build this in a way that it wouldn't open when we put the rock in. This is the safer, _easier_ option and quite frankly might be the better one too."

"Alright," the assistant nodded, "but you should know that we melted some extra titaniumice into a ball that would fit into it, that way it's both stronger and lighter."

"Smart," she clicked her fingers, a smile forming on her lips, "we can aim it at a mountain nearby, it will cause an avalanche and will stop at least some of the forces from arriving."

"If that wouldn't work, we also have some rounded rocks we can shot directly at them while they're arriving, it'll take at least a couple of them down."

" _Yes_! We're going to _win_ this war!" Asami exclaimed happily, jumping a little in place. "This will show my father!"

"Your... _Father_?" Zhu li blinked, confused.

"Oh um..." The former Satorian's face fell a little, and she looked away. "Well, long story short, I used to be a princess and ran away, so, that's him _chasing_ me."

"Ah," was Zhu li's somewhat shocked answer, and for a scary moment, Asami had been worried that Zhu li might blame her for the attack. But then, the assistant spoke again.

"Well than, after today he'll know _not_ to mess with you."

Asami couldn't stop herself from laughing slightly, letting out the breath she's been holding. It was such an absurd scene; it was the middle of a _raging battle_ , a battle that will _determine_ the continuation of her life, a battle that her own _fiancée_ was risking her life in. Yet there was Asami, laughing like she didn't have a care in the world. In reality, she was almost suffocating on anxiety for her partner, friends, people, and weirdly, _Varrick._ But in a moment of relief, she allowed herself to let out a small laugh, even if it was just a moment.

"Alright, sounds like we have a plan," Asami said after inhaling deeply to calm herself down, "now, let's finish this and set it up. We have to do it quickly, we do not know when reinforcement would come."

**________**

Asami put her coat back on, popping all of the buttons in. It wasn't easy work, her skin was so damp from sweat that it had smeared most of her face paint off even before she just decided to remove it completely. (Though she left the red layer to her lips on, there was something oddly nice about it.) Varrick had returned at some point and helped them finish their launcher off, and though under normal circumstances there would be much more work and test runs, this had to do for now.

"We should take it outside for a test run," Zhu li said, "maybe take down a few Satorians while we're at it."

"Taking down _Satorians_ is my _favourite hobby_ ," Asami chuckled, grabbing a hold of one end of their prototype with Zhu li taking the other.

"And I'll carry the _rocks_!" Varrick exclaimed, looking slightly confused when Asami and Zhu li looked unimpressed.

"It's probably better this way," Zhu li said eventually, smiling apologetically at Asami, "he's so weak he'd only slow us down."

Asami chuckled in response, and on a count of three, they both raised the prototype up. She glanced over her shoulder to see where she was going as the blacksmith opened the door and the three left the house, but something was _different_. As opposed to earlier in which there weren't many people around, this time it was _swarmed_ with people. Thankfully, all of them were watertribers, seemed to be recovering from a recent battle that had just ended.

"You're going to be _fine_ –"

" _Fuck_... I-I don't think I'll _m-make it_..."

"Yes you _will_! You _have to_... Come on..!"

Asami froze in place, recognizing the voice immediately. " _Wait_." She told Zhu li, dropping it slowly and snapping around to the source of the voices, anxiety bubbling inside her. Her legs carried her subconsciously to the two people talking, the one laid against a wall mostly moveless and the one attempting at patching her up, quite unsuccessfully.

" _Asami_?" Tahila asked weakly as Asami got closer and dropped to her knees, coughing away blood as her eyes tried to adjust.

_This can't be happen_ in _g_ , Asami thought panickly as her shaking hands hovered over Tahila's bloody figure, unsure of what to do. Her coat was soaked with red, she had a stab wound right on her shoulder and a deep cut stretched all across her chest and stomach. Asami had to squint her eyes shut and open them again, just to assure herself that she wasn't _imagining_ it, hoping that she _was_.

But she _wasn't._

_No no no no..._

_This can't be happening!_

"That's me," she choked out, and Tahila's eyes widen as if she only just comprehended that was _really_ Asami there, and not just a mere hallucination.

" _Asami_." She breathed out, rolling to her side to grab Asami by her coat and pull her closer with all of her remaining strength, a grimace of pain going through her face as she did so. 

"Don't _waist energy_!" The person patching her up tried, but Asami recognized Tahila's determined face and immediately knew that the effort was in vein.

" _Asami_..." Her head fell slightly and she coughed again, her breath becoming quick and shallow. "I– I _can't_... _Ki_... _Promise me_..."

"W-what is it?" Asami's voice shook and she took her hand, squeezing her in an effort to comfort Tahila. 

" _Promise me_..." She repeated in a raspy breath, raising her head again to meet Asami's eyes. Tahila's olives were dim, full with fear and panic, and the thought hurt Asami greatly. _No one_ should go like this, with such a conflict raging within them and written all over their face. Nobody deserved this at all, especially not a person like Tahila.

"Promise you _what_?" The chief's fiancée urged, wearing on a brave face.

" _Ki_... I-I need him to... To be _okay_..." Her voice shook.

And Asami understood. She understood the fear, she understood why Tahila was restless. She had unfinished business, she had a son. She couldn't find peace, she was too worried about his wellbeing, his safety. With Tahila gone, Ki is left alone, no _family_ , no one. And so Asami _had_ to help, she had to make sure that if this is Tahila's _last breath_ , she'd be at _peace_ , and she had to help Ki when the time comes.

"He'll be _fine_ ," she promised softly, stroking the guard's cheek as gently as she could, "I'll make sure of that _personally_. _Rest_ now, everything will be _alright_..."

At that, the guard seemed to calm down. She let go of Asami's coat and rolled to her back, her gaze stuck at the skies above them. She looked more at ease, like it was weight off her chest, like she trusted Asami enough to know that she meant every word, that Ki would be taken care of.

"I _see her_ ," she said excitingly, her voice so weak that it was barely a raspy whisper, "Asami, I can _see her_! I..."

And then,

She _stilled_.

Asami let out the trembling breath she was holding, allowing the tears she didn't let display pour out in streams. With her lip quivering, she reached to Tahila's face and closed her eyes slowly, wiping away blood from her face.

Life wasn't _fair_ , it just _wasn't_. It wasn't fair that Asami had to run away from her kingdom, it wasn't fair that her father followed, it wasn't fair that Tonaraq died, it wasn't fair that Suro died, and now Tahila too. It wasn't fair that Ki was left an orphan, and it wasn't fair that Korra had to lead at such a young age.

  
And Tahila... They just _spoke_ a few _hours_ ago, everything was just fine not too long before. How could Asami accept that she's _gone_? That the _unthinkable_ happened? The loss once again, left a huge void in her stomach, one that she knew that she'll never be able to seal off, no matter what.

But as always, life _kept going._

It's like Senna and Korra said, she couldn't let _grief_ get the better of her. They were still _fighting_ , they still had a _war_ to _win_.

So, reluctantly, she got up. Wiping away water from her eyes with the back of her hand, and went back to Varrick and Zhu li, more determined than _ever_ as she grabbed the prototype and lifted it, gesturing the assistant that it was time to go.

"Asami?" Zhu li asked worryingly. "Are you alright."

"Yes," she lied, her expression blank, "let's _kill_ these _fuckers_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch, that hurts.
> 
> So, ready for the final?:)


	27. Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pheeeew, that was quite a journey... welcome to the final!  
> chapter 28 is an epilogue, so my final thoughts and summary will be there.  
> hope u enjoy!

Though Korra had fought a lot of people back in the day, this was most definitely the hardest battle she ever participated in.

It wasn't that she was _overwhelmed_ , or that those she was fighting against were more skilled than her, no. What made this battle so difficult was what was at _stake_.

Her mother, fiancée, friends and people were all at risk right now. So was the future she wanted for the tribe, her future with Asami... The _stress_ was what made this battle so hard.

But not _too_ difficult apparently, given that she had gotten so far with barely a scratch on her body.

She sliced through her enemies with ease, one after the other. Adrenaline was coursing through her veins and her movements were fluent and precise. She couldn't count how many enemies she took down today, nor did she care about the lives she had taken. Those... _Monsters_... They killed so many people, implanted so much destruction... Why should _she_ show any mercy? Have they shown mercy to her _father_? To her _people_?

She bent backwards last minute to avoid an attack. The knight she was fighting was impressively tolerant to pain considering that he only had one healthy arm and a cut wound on his back, yet he was _still_ attacking.

She tried to keep her attacks on his unusable side, but he was quick, very quick even. Deciding that this was his biggest strength, thus his biggest fault, she dropped herself to the floor and hit his leg with her sword, somehow able to avoid the splash of blood coming from the open cut. He screamed in agony and fell to his knees, and the moment he did, she swung her sword again, aiming for his neck and almost decapitating him. (It wasn't a clean cut though, which was extremely yucky.)

Getting up, she noticed another Satorian storming her way. Korra pretended she didn't notice though, letting him get closer and closer, and last minute, she jumped to the side. When he lost his balance, she finished finished the job by simply stabbing him in the back.

A third soldier almost caught her unprepared, but at the last moment a white flash came and tackled him, making Korra grin. No doubt, rescuing Naga and the other horses from the Satorian controlled stables had been a _brilliant_ idea, she couldn't count how many knights her horse took out today. Also she missed the _damn horse_.

" _Good girl_ ," she praised as Naga approached, petting her back, "I'll get you as many apples as you want after this."

At that point, they have been fighting for a few good hours, and it seemed to be going well– The Satorians were a mess, and not many of them were. She couldn't help but feel extremely proud of her people. She saw them applying things she taught in Training, she saw them fighting hard. and though her heart _ached_ for those who were hurt or those who didn't make it, she could see that everyone was making sure the sacrifices won't be in vein.

But just as she started to think positive, she caught glimpse of something in the mountains nearby, and turned around to get a better look.

Her heart _dropped_.

The reinforcement came, and it seemed to have at least _double_ the amount of soldiers currently in town. They came in horses too, and the chief's own hand dropped from Naga in a mixture of shock and fright. The tribe could take them down, they _had_ to take those Satorians down.

_But what will be the cost?_

Before she was able to shout any commands at her people however, a sound of a _blast_ made her flinch and squint her eyes shut. When she opened them however, she managed to see something round shooting out from somewhere behind her and managing to hit the mountain near where the enemies were. When it hit, a loud _crash_ sound echoed in the valley where the tribe was, and a moment later snow started gushing down fast towards their forces. They tried escaping the avalanche, but it still managed to take down at least a two dozens if not more. This both _depleted_ their forces and bought the tribe time to prepare themselves, it was _amazing_.

_But what was it...?_

Some not very loud calls of excitement came out of the back, and Korra snapped her head in that direction. Narrowing her eyes, she managed to see three figures standing next to a _tube-like_ object that had smoke coming out of it. Two of them seemed to be celebrating, while the third didn't move much.

_Asami_.

She knew her lover would be _alright_ , given that she was sent away from battle. But knowing that for a _fact_ was a _huge_ weight off her chest, and she couldn't stop herself from _grinning,_ even though she was in the midst of a _battle_. A moment later, she found herself _running_ towards her, as fast as her legs could possibly carry her. When she got closer, she noticed that Asami wasn't _merely_ as excited as Varrick and Zhu li, and that all of her face paint was gone, but she didn't care. Asami raised her head just before Korra got there, and Korra used it to pull Asami into a bruising kiss, pouring all of her relief and love into it.

" _I missed you_..." She muttered against Asami's lips.

She expected Asami to answer with something along the lines of ' _I just saw you a few hours ago_ ', but when Asami opened her mouth to reply, she managed to surprise Korra.

"I missed you too... I'm so glad that you're okay..."

"Of course I am." Korra couldn't help but smile, leaning in to steal another kiss from her partner before pulling back. "What is it?" She questioned, kneeling to look at the steel pipe, her index finger sliding along it's length.

"This is a _zherrick–thrower_! It shoots rocks at enemies in a tremendous speed!" Varrick exclaimed, making Zhu li to slap her palm on her forehead.

The former knight raised an eyebrow, glancing at Asami with a look that said ' _really_?'

"It's a _Sato–launcher_ ," corrected Asami, the right corner of her mouth twitching upwards into a small sad smile.

"Now _that_ name is chief approved," she laughed, standing up and stroking Asami's cheekbone, her eyebrows knitting together when she noticed her lover had still been somewhat upset. "What is the matter?" She asked.

" _I_ –" she sighed, her eyes dropping to the ground, "I need to tell you something."

Korra tilted her head, curious as to what Asami has to say in the midst of a raging battle. But when she opened her mouth to ask, she was cut off by the sounds of war cries from the other end.

She turned around and whistled Naga. "We'll have time to talk later," she said quickly, mounting Naga and drawing out her blade, "we have bigger things to worry about right now."

" _But_ –"

Much to her dismay, the tan girl didn't get to hear the rest of the sentence, because she already galloped away.

When she reached the edge of the city, she slowed down just for a minute and raised her her sword in the air, releasing a battle cry that was answered by the louder ones from her people. Satisfied with the moral, she urged Naga to go faster and headed to the attacking force before them.

She swung her sword, managing to hit one and make him fall off his horse, another one headed her way, but she didn't move. She rushed Naga, catching him off guard and skewering him.

Fighting on a horse was not something Korra was very accustomed to, but she quickly adapted. She galloped on a vertical axis, taking down many knights in the process. The water tribers joined her, some on horses and some by foot. The riders focused on dropping enemies from their horses to the ground, while the others took out all of those who fell from their steeds. Korra led the attack, trying to take down as many knights as it was possible, making Naga go as fast as she physically could and swinging her sword around whenever she got closer to a foe. There were many soldiers around, but the tribe wasn't anywhere near _done_. They could _win this_ , they could _actually_ win this.

" _Princess Korra of the southern water tribe!_ " A voice suddenly called, a voice that could not have been mistaken for anyone else's, a voice that was _engraved_ into her memory from the moment she left Satora.

She tensed at the sound, stopping Naga and turning her around with a glare. And there was Iroh, with a _cocky ass grin,_ dismounting his horse and rooting himself on the ground with his sword drawn out.

The girl huffed out in displeasure getting off Naga as well. "I'm more of a _king_ now really, a _chief_ to be specific." She said behind grit teeth.

" _Really_?" He scoffed, chuckling. "Having a woman as a leader? How _pathetic_ , even for _snow savages_ like _you_. You will never be as good as a man, better to just _accept_ that."

"Tell that to your _ex fiancée_ ," she smirked, "or as I know her, _my future_ _wife_."

Finally the smirk seemed to have _wiped off_ of his face, being replaced with a murderous frown. "You think you're _funny_?" He snarled.

"Just thought you'd like to know that _I_ stole your _girl,"_ she taunted, and without further ado, launched herself and his direction.

To her surprise, the prince was easily able to block her attack. She grunted in frustration and swung her sword again, and once again, was blocked.

The next attack came from Iroh's side, he stepped on her foot to keep her in place and attempted to stab her quickly. But thankfully, she managed to bend her back to the side and thus dodge the attack.

From the corner of her eyes, she managed to see her people fighting with everything they got, and she was filled with pride to see that Asami was one of them, fighting relentlessly and taking out enemies as well. She kept a close eye on her future wife, even though she was a bit far. After all, Iroh was no match for her, _right_? She fought against him and won once before already, shouldn't be _hard_ to do so again.

But something was _different_ this time. He was faster, more precise with his attacks than in their last match. When the two last fought, she could _easily_ check to see that her lover was alright while keeping herself on the winning end, but now, she found it to be much harder.

"You found yourself a _master_ , _didn't_ _you_?!" She shot at him with a harsh tone, gritting her teeth in concentration as he pushed his sword against hers.

"Let's just say we're _both_ full of _surprises_ ," he smirked, " _chief_." He spat out.

With the last of his strength, she managed to push his so that he flinched. Korra spinned around for leverage and hit Iroh's sword, trying to disarm him. However, she only managed to dispute his grip on the handle, and to buy himself a little bit of time he kicked her in the stomach, pushing her back. Then, unexpectedly, he managed to land a hit on her, creating a bleeding cut on the side of her torso.

She grunted from pain, a grimace shooting through her face. It wasn't that deep of a wound, and was _definitely_ _not_ enough to stop her. But _fuck_ , it was _painful_.

She was just about to attack again, before she saw something in the corner of her eye, something that took out all the breath she had left in her lungs.

She saw Asami get a _direct_ and powerful hit right to her stomach, a _strike_ that was so strong that it send her flying far enough for her to leave Korra's eyesight.

Korra stopped in her tracks, every fiber of her being _screaming_ for her to get there, the only thought in her mind was that she _promised_ Asami that she'll _never_ let _anything_ happen to her just a few _hours_ ago. So Asami _had_ to be okay, _right_? Korra _promised_ her, so she _couldn't be_...

But, in her heart, she knew the truth; _no one_ can take such a _hit_.

"What happened?" Iroh taunted, letting out a _disgusting_ and _blood–boiling chuckle_. "They _killed_ your little _slut_?"

She squinted her eyes shut, letting the tears slide down her cheeks and drip down from her jawline. But the moment she heard those _words_ leaving her foe's mouth, every bit of sadness she felt _evaporated_ and was replaced with _burning rage_. She felt a stronger adrenaline _rush_ than ever before, and it filled her with such _raw power_ that she felt _unstoppable, untouchable_. Her eyes felt like they were so _hot_ they were _burning_ , but not in a bad way.

In a _powerful_ way.

And in her enraged state, there was only one _thing_ that every instinct of her body was screaming at her to do.

_Kill that motherfucker._

She opened her eyes and turned around, glaring. The moment she did, Iroh's smirk wiped off and was replaced with a look of fright. Eyes wide, fearful and confused, mouth hanging open. " _What in the name of the spirits...?_ " He muttered, shocked and scared.

She ignored it, surging forward with speed she had never known before, throwing attack after attack in an _inhuman_ pace. She striked, jabbed, swung her sword, kicked and pushed. She didn't even _need_ to block or dodge, Iroh barely managed to block all the attack she relentlessly threw at him, resulting in more than a few bleeding wounds on his part. Korra felt like she was _glowing_ , she had never felt such _energy_ , such _power_ , such _anger_. On her next attack, the chief recognized her foe's sloppy block as a result of a lack of energy, so instead of just attacking, she tried and succeeded to disarm him. When his sword was sent flying, she kicked him to the ground, her eyebrows knitted together in a _glare_ and more tears streaming out of her eyes as she looked at him.

" _I showed you mercy on our last fight_!" She roared, her voice sounding deeper than usual even to her own ears, but she didn't care. "And _**this**_ _,_ _this_ is _how_ you _thank me?!"_

Iroh crawled backwards, terrified. "W-wait _don't_ –" he stuttered, his chest rising and falling rapidly, "don't _kill_ m-me! I... I have _people_ to look after..! They'll be _ruined_ without me!"

Korra tilted her head, walking slowly and ducking to face him, her free hand rising to grab him by his hair and she brought his head closer to her face. He whimpered as she did so and shut his eyes, waiting for her to finish him off.

"Look me in the eyes you _fucking_ _coward_." She commended harshly, almost pulling his hair out from the strength in which she was griping it. He slowly opened his eyes, his _horrified_ amber irises looking directly into her own eyes, and that's when she spoke again.

" _Beg_." She spat out.

His eyes widened in shock, his lip quivered and a shaky breath left his throat. Slowly and cautiously, he opened his mouth to speak again, looking more _terrified_ than she thought was _physically possible_.

" _Please_ ," he said, his voice weak and trembling, "just _please_ don't _kill me_... I–I'll _leave you all alone_... _Please_..."

Korra smiled, but nothing a _happy_ smile. It was an _angry, poisonous_ smile. One that it's intended purpose was to plant even more _fear_ in Iroh's heart. She let out a sigh and gripped his hair tighter. After waiting a few moments, she raised her sword in the air, and with a swift and powerful strike, she decapitated him completely. And this time, it _was_ a _clean cut._

A splash of blood came from Iroh's lifeless body, staining her coat before collapsing completely. Korra got up, throwing his dripping detached head to the ground casually. _He had what's coming for him_ , _that's_ what he _deserved_ for the death of her _father_ , of _Suro_...

...Of _Asami_.

The warmth of the power she felt pumping through her veins started fading away, and the tears that had already started to disappear started to rise up to the surface again. Every instinct in Korra's body told her to run to where she saw Asami last, to hold her one more time, to clean her up and press a kiss to her full ruby lips, and she intended to do so. But a second before she sprinted away, a figure came into sight, and the glow of power she felt before returned full force.

" _Hiroshi_." She said, hostility and anger dripping from his tone.

He seemed confused and shocked for a moment when looking at her, but soon the expression wore off. If he was scared or upset, he _didn't_ show it at all.

"I'm only here for _my daughter_ ," he replied, frowning.

" _She's dead_." Korra spoke the truth aloud, her grip on her sword was so tight that her hand was shaking.

The king's expression didn't shift, it remained as blank as ever. "What a _shame_ ," he sighed, "I was hoping I'd get to kill her _myself_."

Her blood boiled _hotter_ than ever before, and once again her thirst for blood heightened. She launched herself forward for an attack, missing him by only half an inch. Groaning in frustration, she swung her blade again, aiming for his neck, but he managed to block her.

Unlike Iroh, Hiroshi was very slow. However, he was very _strong_ as well. His blocks were overwhelmingly solid, and his strikes needed a bit more of an effort on Korra's part to blocked. However, with the newly found _strength_ Korra had felt in every inch of her body, he wasn't even able to land a _single hit_ on her.

Hiroshi threw a side attack her way, trying to deepen her already existing wound, but she slid backwards to avoid it. She then jumped forward, holding her sword in both of her hands and trying to land a direct strike on his head, but he somehow managed to dodge that too.

Hiroshi tried to kick her torso, but she immediately caught his foot with her free hand. He lost his balance from that and Korra used it to push him backwards. The force of her push sent him almost flying back, his sword fel in the process and his stomach hitting the cold snow, making him release a groan of pain and exhaustion.

" _Hiroshi Sato_ ," she said behind grit teeth, stepping closer to his stern yet terrified looking self and raising her sword in the air. "You are a _dead_ _man_."

But before she managed to swing her sword down, a soft and familiar hand warped around her wrist, stopping her from proceeding.

She gasped, the rush of power she felt immediately drained away at the sensation, the warm glow she felt in her was gone in the blink of her eyes. The fingers around her wrist felt _familiar_ , but it couldn't be, it was _impossible_...

She turned head to the side, breath hitching as she met those warm, emerald eyes she never thought she'd see again. And gradually, her hand went down.

" _A-Asami_?" She asked, afraid that it had been a vision, a hallucination from her _hopeful brain_. "B-but..."

Asami didn't let her finish, she just smiled lovingly and leaned in to plant a kiss to her cheek. When the _warm_ lips were pressed against her, she knew it was real, she couldn't have mistaken this feeling for a dream, Asami was _really_ there, she was alive and well, not even a drop of blood shed from her beautiful body. When they parted, she droped her sword to the ground, her hand shooting to touch where Asami kissed her in awe as Asami brushed past her, looking down at her father. Korra reluctantly stepped backwards, creating some distance between them and thus giving the father and daughter some space.

" _You_." He said, his voice harsh and hateful. "You _abomination_ , _all_ of this is _your fault_." He accused, spitting out every word with venom. "How _dare_ you _disobey me_? And to run away with a _woman_ no less? You're such a _disgrace_ , your _mother_ would be so _disappointed_ in you."

Korra wanted to surge forward and strangle him lifeless, but Asami didn't even _flinch_. She just kneeled down to face him, calm as ever.

" _No_ ," she said simply.

His eyes widen in rage. "The _audacity_ –"

" _No_ ," Asami repeated, "you're _wrong_. I will not take the blame for _your_ _actions_ anymore. _You_ made my life in Satora miserable, _you_ isolated me for the entirety of my life and _you_ made me marry a man I don't even know. And worst of all, _you_ sent _innocent Satorians_ to _die_ in a causeless battle. It's _over_ father, go back to Satora, you _lost_."

Hiroshi didn't provide an answer, nor did his daughter wait for one. She stood up and turned to face Korra, walking to close the short distance that Korra created between them.

But in a blink of an eye, Hiroshi growled in anger and reached to his sword again. Asami didn't even have time to turn around and react before he jumped on his feet and raised his blade in the air, aiming for her head.

For Korra, however, it was like time _slowed down_. The adrenaline rush and the warm feeling in her eyes from before returned full force, making her feel once again like she had all the power in the world. She swung her arm _fast_ and purely on _instinct_ , _shocked_ and _confused_ to see melted snow following the movement of her fingertips, and from the corner of her eyes, she could see Asami's eyes widen in shock too. Then, the water that had been copying her movements condensed, turning into _sharp ice_ _prongs_ that shot into his lower stomach, piercing through the the leather straps holding his armour together and _spearing_ him.

The king dropped his sword, his breath scrappy and uneven as his knees gave up. He raised his head to look at Korra, then Asami, _fear_ and _anguish_ written all over his face for just a minute, before he fell to his side, completely lifeless.

Asami glanced over her shoulder slowly, letting out a trembling breath as she looked at her father's corpse. Then, she turned to look at Korra once more, her eyes wide and confused, trying to process the events that just took place.

Korra sudden felt that _power_ drain out again, and collapsed to her knees with a gasp from the sudden lack of energy, her two hands pressed against the snow and stopping her from falling down completely.

" _Korra_?!" Asami called out, and soon her hands were on Korra's shoulders, forcing her to face her partner. "Are you _alright_? Can you hear me?!"

Korra swallowed thickly, nodding her head. "I'm _fine_... Just _tired_..." She said weakly, then glanced over Asami's shoulder to look at Hiroshi, _baffled_.

Asami breathed out in relief, standing up and helping Korra up as well. "H-how... _How_ did you do _that_?" She, somewhat nervously.

"I-I..." Korra hesitated. "I don't know... Suddenly I could just... _Feel_ the _water_? L-like it was a _part_ of my _blood stream_?"

"What about your eyes?" She asked.

Korra blinked, not understanding what Asami was talking about. "My _eyes_..?"

"They were all..." Her fiancée gulped, gesturing to Korra's face. " _White_ , a-and _glowing_... How did you do that..?"

Korra's eyes widened, her hand roaming through her chestnut hair as she absorbed the information. "I–I d-don't... I don't know..." She said, her breath becoming quicker.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, we'll figure it out..." Asami was quick to assure her, placing her fingers underneath Korra's chin and alinging their faces, looking at the chief with a soft smile. "The important thing is that we're both fine."

" _How_?" Korra half whispered, catching Asami by suprise. " _How_ is it possible? I saw you... _I saw you_ get hit right in the stomach... How are you not even _bleeding_..?"

Asami blinked a couple of times, then released a soft laughter. Her fingers left Korra's chin and instead started undoing her buttons. Korra opened her mouth to say that now was _not_ the _time_ , but stopped herself when Asami parted her coat slightly, revealing some sort of _chain armour_.

"I took it from Varrick's workshop," she said as Korra draw circles around the net with her fingertips, "that _blow_ still bruised me real good, but this _saved my life_."

Korra couldn't help herself, her face broke into a huge smile and crashed their lips together in a bruising kiss. Asami was caught off guard at first, but soon she melted into the kiss as well, bringing her hands to cup Korra's jaw and pull her even closer.

After a few moments like that, the two parted with Korra bringing their foreheads together, tears of relief and happiness starting to stream from her eyes. "We're going to be _okay_ ," she whispered, her bottom lips quivering. "We're going to be _just fine_..."

_"Of course_ we'll be alright," Asami laughed softly, "we have _each other_ , forever."

_Forever_.

**______**

After the two leaders of the attack had died, the war had practically ended.

The Satorian forces were a mess when they learned that Korra had defeated both Hiroshi and Iroh, most of them fleeing the city immediately and leaving their dead and wounded behind. Some stayed to fight, but got so outnumbered that it was barely a bother.

The Satorians caused a lot of death and destruction, so it was natural for people to seek revenge. However, after a lot of contemplating, Korra commanded to not _kill_ any of the wounded enemies, but instead loot them of their swords and armour while they were getting medical care from the tribe's healers. After they'll recover, they can leave.

Korra wanted to be with Asami right now, you can even say that she _craved_ it. But as the chief, she needed to lead the people, while Asami as a citizen needed to help. So Korra walked around, passing between the various groups preforming different tasks, helping and giving commands. Meanwhile, Asami was clearing the city from the dead.

Gradually, the people of the tribe who stayed behind had returned. The chief looked around them too, and was yet to find her mother and Ki. But she wasn't worried, she knew they were fine, the civilians had informed her of that much. They had a quiet evening, pa peaceful one.

Korra was still worried of course. She was worried about her family, hoping that in the aftermath, they'll be okay. She was worried about Tahila and Ki, who after all also lost a family member. She was worried about Asami, who though she seemed like she was taking it well, still had just lost her _father_.

She was worried about what happened earlier too. With that _glow_... That power she _felt_... The way the water followed her movements... She tried to push it away for now, her people needed her. But still, she couldn't help but _wonder_ what it was about.

She was scanning the environment with pride, looking at her hard working people helping around without any complaints at all. And as she did so, suddenly, a hand rested on her shoulder making her turn around.

" _Katara_!" She called, surprised and delighted.

"It's been a while hasn't it ?" The elderly smiled right back.

"It has," Korra agreed. She then looked around to make sure no one was in need of any help. Slowly as she looked around her delight faded, filling her again with confusion and doubt about the previous events. And with a sigh, her gaze dropped to the floor.

"Is something the matter? "Katara questioned in concern.

Korra hesitated for a moment, not sure if she should speak it aloud. But she had a feeling, that if anyone could've helped her, it was Katara. "It's just..." The chief started, breathing in. " _Something_ happened earlier, something _weird_ that really _stuck_ with me..."

"What is it? "Katara asked her hand squeezing corn shoulder soothingly.

Korra looked around again, however this time it was to make sure nobody was listening. She wasn't _sure_ she wanted to _share_ this with anyone she didn't _trust_ , especially when she didn't quite understand it herself.

"It was like I was suddenly able to _control water_." The younger girl admitted. "And Asami said... She _said_ that my eyes were _glowing White_... I-I don't _understand_ what happened..." She finished off, desperate to find _any_ sort of answer while at the same time being scared about katara's reaction.

But Katara didn't look freaked out, if anything her smile just widened and she started rubbing Korra's shoulder lovingly. "All that it means," she started tenderly, "is that you are _much_ _stronger_ than we all had thought."

"What?" Korra blinked. "But–"

"I know you heard stories about my husband Aang," the elderly woman cut her off, "but here is one that is not much talked about."

Katara paused, making sure Korra was paying attention, then continued.

"My husband was a very good man, " she started, "but what people don't really know, is that he was actually _gifted_ by the spirits, just like you."

The tan girl's jaw dropped. "I'm _gifted_ by the spirits? _Me_?" She whispered in awe. "Wait, does it mean he could control water too?"

Katara let out a soft chuckle. "Yes and no. Yes, I believe you _are_ gifted by the spirits," Katara affirmed, "but _no_ , he _couldn't_ control water. Unlike what you've described, my husband could control _air_."

Korra gasped, her hand covering her mouth. " _That's_... Are you telling the truth?" She asked in reverence.

"I am," the older woman nodded, smiling. "And whenever he _bended_ the air to his will, his eyes would glow white too, just like yours did. He described the feeling of that as a rush of _unstoppable_ power, _inhuman_ strength and speed. I believe you might posses a similar gift to his, which means you, _chief Korra_ , are _destained_ for _greatness_ , just like _I_ always _knew_ you were."

Korra listened carefully to her story, shocked to hear about it _now_ for the first time in her life. The similarities to what she felt in that _state_ were _astonishing_ , making her more and more curious about the subject and more excited about it too. "Why didn't you ever tell me about it?" She couldn't help but ask.

"You never asked," Katara answered with a laugh, and Korra couldn't help but snort dismissively at this.

"What was I _supposed_ to ask? ' _hey Katara, was your husband a mage?'_ " she exclaimed.

"No, _no_ ," Katara breathed out after calming down, "but it was never much talked about, he preferred to keep it a secret. I'm only telling you now so that you'd know how special you are, and how with the proper training, you could help protect a lot of people."

Korra's lips formed a soft smile. _I can keep them safe_ , she thought to herself, turning around to look at her fiancée again. But when she turned around, she was surprised to see her mother there, talking to an upset looking Asami, Ki running around playing in the snow just next to them.

Then the two hugged for a few moments, something that resembles a comfort hug. Then, Senna and Korra made an eye contact, and when they did, her mother said her goodbye to Asami and headed in Korra's direction.

"I'll leave you two alone," Katara said, walking away as Korra's mother got closer.

"Thank _the spirits_ you're okay," her mother breathed out and jumped to hug her tightly, holding Korra close.

She laughed, throwing her hands around her mother. " _Of course_ I am, we _won_! This is all _over_ now..."

Senna sighed, pulling back and placing a soothing hand on Korra's shoulder. "There's... _Something_ you should know."

Korra tilted her head. "What is it?"

"It's _Tahila_ , she... she didn't _make it."_ Her mother said, looking at the ground. "Asami saw her. She said she didn't come around to telling you yet, that's why I'm the one telling you."

Korra felt like she was punched in the face. She should've known, after all, Tahila would be the _first_ to greet them on the victory, but how could Korra _assume_...? How could she assume that such a horrible thing had happened?

"Ki's an _orphan_?" She asked, fighting away tears.

Her mother nodded. "I'm _sorry_ Korra... She was such a great person..."

Korra didn't find it in her heart to respond, all she could think about was the family who was _torn apart_ , her friends who just _demolished_. She only met Tahila not too long ago yes, but she already entered Korra's heart, and something felt missing without Tahila there, celebrating the victory with them.

She promised Tahila everything was going to be okay, and she failed to fullfil that. _How_ could everything be okay with her _gone_? How could Korra make good on her promise?

She glanced over her shoulder again to where Asami and Ki were, and her heart fluttered when she saw the two playing in the snow together, laughing. He probably doesn't know yet, but at the moment, Asami was looking after him. Keeping him _safe_ and _happy_ , entertained.

Seeing this, Korra knew _how_ they could make things right, she knew they can do it. Tahila and Suro can't be brought back from the dead, but their legacy will live on in their son. And if she failed to fulfill her promise, she would do the next best thing.

"Ki is going to be just _fine_ ," she told her mother with a sad smile, "We'll make _sure_ he _always_ has a _family_ to take care of him."

Her mother smiled back, and the two hugged again. However, when the two parted, Korra said goodbye and jogged to Asami and Ki, kneeling down just before she got to them and forming a snowball in her hands, then throwing it on Asami.

" _Korra_!" She shouted, snickering.

" _Yeah_!" The little boy exclaimed happily. "Take _that_ Sasami!" He formed his own little snowball and threw it at Asami too.

Korra laughed, jogging closer and joining her new _family_ in the snow fight, helping Ki by ganging up on her fiancée.

_Everything is going to be okay._

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my girl Sasami really said "no <3"  
> hope u liked the final:) see u on the epilogue!


	28. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little different than most chapters, we get like a mix of Korra's pov with Asami's pov.
> 
> It's longer, but honestly, it's sweet.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**5 years later:**

"Are you ready?"

" _No_."

" _C'mon_ I'll catch us!"

" _Fiiiiiiine_."

With a winning grin, Korra gave one last look to the slide they were on. It was a water slide, and the two were on a wooden surface ready to test it out.

"Okay, _ready_." Korra said, wrapping her arm around the petrified Ki, and with her other arm she signaled the guy in charge to push them.

And so, he did. Immediately as they were starting to catch speed, Ki let out a high pitched scream of fright. So, being the _incredible_ mother that she is...

Her eyes turned white and power started pumping through her veins. She swung her free arm in order to move the water around them, and in result they gained more and more speed, making Ki release another yelp.

" _Moooooooom_!" He yelled.

The edge of the slide came, but Korra didn't slow down, in fact, she moved faster. And when they reached the end of the ramp, the two were sent flying into the pool she created earlier, and landed with a huge splash of water around them.

Her son was panting heavily, while she was just laughing like a maniac, letting the glow in her eyes fade away. As he calmed down, he turned to her a little, and with a frown he slapped her arm.

" _Hey_!"

" _No powers_!" He whined. "That was _scary_."

"Sorry," she chuckled, messing his slightly damp hair, "but it was our last task for today! I wanted us to have fun together"

Ki didn't answer, he just took out his toungue and untangled his seatbelt, jumping into the pool and climbing out of it. The chief grinned, her eyes glowing white again as she ordered the water to carry her out.

"So?" The guy in charge of the slide asked hopefully.

"It's _awesome_!" Her son answer enthusiastically. "Ki- _approved_."

"Well, that's the _best kind_ of approvement," the man, Bu, said, relief lingering in his tone.

  
"And how did I do?" Ki turned to Korra, nervous and hopeful.

"I think you did great," Korra smiled, messing his head and making him snicker, " _in fact_ , I think you did so great, that I will allow you to join your mother and I in the welcoming of the delegation from Satora today."

His eyes lit up in excitement, and his lips split into a toothy grin. "really? Really really _really_???"

"Woah, _woah_ , calm down big man," she laughed, "the governor of Satora would be arriving too, so you need to be on your _best_ behiviour."

"I _won't_ let you down!" He squealed.

"Like he's _already_ cheif," the man in charge of the water slide said, chuckling, "the Satorians are coming to the festival today?"

" _Yes_ ," Korra affirmed.

It wasn't very surprising that it caught his attention, given that Bu, like many other citizens, _used_ to be a Satorian soldier _against his will._ As it turned out, a lot of the soldiers in the Satorian force weren't there by _will_ , but because their lives of their family's lives were _threatened_.

After helping the left behind injured, about half of them asked to stay, and half of them insisted to get back to help their families. It all resulted in having a lot of new, _ex_ Satorians citizens (those who didn't kill anyone that is) that had their own trauma from their former home, much like Asami. So when it came to the _alliance_ with Satora, a lot of Korra's people, whether they were _traumatized_ Satorians or watertribers who remembered the _war_ , were more than a little _skeptical_. But the _transformation_ that happened in Satora those last years had been incredible and unbelievable, and the _peace settlement_ assured many more years without conflict between the tribe and the kingdom.

"But things are _very different_ there than you remember." She added to assure him.

"So I've heard," the men spoke with a soft smile, "it seems that the _Satora_ _module_ was successful. "

It's hard to say that the satorians had it _easy_ after Korra and Asami left them with no clear heir to the throne, and from what they heard the _backlash_ after the war of the south has been _tremendous_. People were upset that their loved ones were forced into enrolling in a battle with no cause, and started to riot against the authorities, resulting in a full-on _civil war_.

When the news reached the south, Asami _insisted_ on sending a delegation to help. She said the water tribe had responsibility for Satora given that a lot of their citizens were former Satorians, including herself. However, when the South delegation _reached_ Satora, they found out very interesting things:

After _two years_ of uprising, the civilians finally managed to discharge all authorities from their position in power and take control of their own kingdom. By the time the south got there, the citizens had already initialized a full _system_ to help them choose a new authority figure, one which they called the _satorian_ _module_.

They had set up a _working_ _government_ with ministers, a governor and a law system. And as it turns out, Satora in general wasn't a very _mysogonistic_ place in it of itself. In the _higher_ statures, people were very _patriarchal_ , taking the idea of gender rolls very seriously. In the _lower_ statures however, people were very united given that they were all in the same _fucked up_ situation, so who you _were_ and who you _loved_ meant absolutely _nothing_. And that fact was emphasized highly when they held elections, and a _woman_ named Kuvira was elected.

Upon reaching to Satora, governor Kuvira gave Korra and Asami a warm welcome, sincerely _apologizing_ for the trouble her kingdom had caused in the past and assuring the two that any _war criminal_ or authority figure that had anything to do with the war had been found guilty and was punished severely for their actions.

After that, the two kingdoms were working together to create the peace settlement, and a few months later they officially reached an agreement.

When Korra saw that the elections were going well in Satora, she considered applying them to the her own tribe. But _unfortunately_ , people were much too _traditional_ to agree to such a change. So for now, she raised _Ki_ to know how to lead, so that he'll be ready when it'll be _his_ _turn_ to be chief.

The former knight and her son said they're goodbyes to Bu and decided to call it a day. However, after walking around for a little bit Ki suddenly stopped.

" _Hey_... " He said nervously. " _Um_ , I was wondering if by any chance we can go _visit_ my moms..?"

Korra certainly hadn't been _expecting_ that, but she smiled despite it, nodding her head and starting to head to the cemetery with her hand resting on Ki's back.

" _Of course_ we can," she answered, "it's been a while since I visited my father anyways."

The two walked in silence, not speaking a word until they reached the cemetery. When they did, Korra led them to the grave of Suro and Tahila.

One of the first things Korra did as chief after the war, was to go find where Tahila had buried her wife and dig her out, feeling that the two should be buried together. After learning about Tahila's death, Ki agreed with her decision and thanked her greatly.

"Should I leave you three alone?" She asked Ki as he sat down before the two graves, and he glanced over his shoulder and nodded quietly.

She pressed a kiss to the back of his hair and messied it, leaving and heading to the edge of the cemetery, where her father was resting.

His grave was larger than others, only matched by the graves of other past leaders. It had some snow of it, indicating that some time had passed since anyone visited and cleaned it. Korra brushed those aside with a sigh and laid down next to it, staring at the sky.

"Hello father, " she said, "sorry I haven't been here for a while, I've been busy with chief duties."

She paused to take a big breath, and sighed again.

"Not _much_ has changed, " she informed, "it's the second annual spirit festival today. Remember I told how Asami and I founded it? For..."

She couldn't stop a smile from forming on her lips at the thought. Her family had been _unusual_ , but the thing she was most _proud_ of in the _world_.

Two years after adopting Ki, Asami had brought up the suggestion of giving him a sibling to play around with.

Korra laughed _hysterically_ at that, annoying Asami by explaining her about _how_ _babies are made_ and not backing down even when Asami insisted that she _knows_.

(" _Obviously_ you don't," Korra laughed, "otherwise you won't be _suggesting_ such an _absurd_ idea!"

"I _do_ know!" Asami cried out. " _But_ -"

"What do you mean ' _but_ '?!" Korra wheezed, ignoring the way Asami punched her arm. "What do you _expect_ me to do? _Grow_ a _penis_?!")

But after _persisting_ , Korra finally agreed to hear her out. Asami said that Tahila had told her about Suro and her wanting to ask the spirits to fgift them with a child, and though Korra had been skeptical about it working, she couldn't stand saying no to her Asami, it was one of her biggest weaknesses.

And thank the _spirits_ she _agreed_.

It took them around a year, to the point where Korra was ready to give up. But at last, one day, they found the _Shenghuo spirit_ near one of the pools, and managed to get a trade deal.

The two get a child, a daughter, that would inherit trades from them both. In exchange, the tribe will celebrate the spirits and their traditions more closely (turns out, the spirits weren't those to spread unequal rules, those were all humans), thus, the _spirit_ _festival_ was founded.

When the issue of what name will the two give to the new member to their family surfaced, Korra immediately suggested that they would name the girl after _Asami's mother_ , but her wife dismissed her. She said she wanted their daughter's name to be something that would be meaningful to _all_ three of them, and after a lot of consideration and back and forth...

"We've founded it for _little Suro's_ _birthday_ ," Korra said proudly.

Ki cried and thanked them about a _million times_ when they told him, he was so _touched_.

"Can you believe she's _two_ today?" Korra said in reverence. "And Ki is _nine_! Asami and I have been married for _five_ amazing years..."

The chief pulled herself into a sitting position, looking at her father's grave with a smile.

"You would've been _so proud_ of our family, dad." She said, wiping away a tear from her eye. "I _wish_ you would've gotten to see it."

She stares for a few moments, almost as if she was waiting for a response. Grief was a funny thing really, though Korra had gotten used to her father not being around, she couldn't say she was _over_ his premature death. It wasn't as _overwhelming_ as it was before, and the sorrow had faded away to the edges. Still she found herself _wishing_ that he'd be around to babysit her kids, that those conversations of them would be real ones with _real responses_ , or even that he would just be there to give her a _hug_ once in a while.

But, life moves on, and for everyone around her, Korra had to move forward as well.

"It was nice talking to you," Korra said, getting up with a sigh, "as always I'll remind you that mother said you are _not allowed_ to be with _any_ cute spirits and you have to wait for her, otherwise its cheating." She couldn't help but let out a chuckle from remembering that statement, shaking her head. "Until next time dad," she told him, then turned away to go get her son and head home.

______

  
Upon entering, Korra expected a lot of _excited calls_ and maybe even a _tackle_ _hug_ from her daughter, but nothing.

Instead, her mother was sitting on a chair in the entry hall with Suro on her lap as she brushed the girls hair. One of the things both Korra and her mother had been _estatic_ about was to find out the little girl had inherited Asami's soft silky hair, and in general, the girl looked a lot like Asami; she had a somewhat similar face shape to hers, her eyes were the same brilliant green and it seemed that she had Asami's body type (meaning- she didn't have much of a cute baby belly). However, she got Korra's nose, and her skin was as dark as the watertriber's if only in a slightly _warmer_ shade. In behiviour, she got Korra's enthusiasm and Asami's curiousity, which had been a _perfect_ _combination_ in both of their eyes.

Though she was very energetic, she always seemed to relax when Senna was taking care of her. When Korra asked how, she just shrugged and told her that it was her second time dealing with such endless energy, and so she had more experience in calming it down.

" _Hey_ ," Korra called with a grin in order to grab the two's attention, and perhaps earn a hug to herself.

And that _worked_.

" _Mommy_!" Suro called happily as Senna grabbed her and put her down. The moment her legs hit the ground she started running (slowly, fit for a two year old) towards Korra who kneeled down, and hugged her closely.

Korra chuckled, a huge grin plastering on her lips as she pressed a kiss to the girl's hair.

"Hey _beautiful_ ," she said with a smile, taking in her daughter's scent, "happy birthday _gorgeous_."

_"Up_!" She called with a toothy grin after pulling up, raising both hands in the air.

"How about this?" The chief asked, stroking her black hair softly. "Go hug Your brother, and then _he_ can carry you a little."

At the mention of Ki, Suro suddenly seemed to notice her sibling's presence, leaving Korra alone and tackling him with a hug, giggling.

Korra smiled at the two as Ki picked her up, then turned to walk to her mother.

"Hey mom," she said happily as she got closer, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Have I ever told you how _happy_ I am you chose Asami as your partner?" Senna grinned right back. "This girl's _hair_ is my favourite thing in the world."

Korra laughed. "You've mentioned it once or twice," she grinned, "speaking of which, where _is_ Asami?"

"She went to take a shower," her mother informed.

At that, Korra tried hard to appear nonchalant next to her mother, but the thought of her wife naked and wet in the bathtub sent a volt of need throughout her body, and she knew that she had to get there.

"Actually, I had a _long day_ ," Korra spoke, technically not lying, "would you mind babysitting the kids for a bit while I go rest?"

"Sure I don't," her mother smiled, "you know I love these _basturds_."

Korra smiled and stretched her back, turning to go to their bathroom as calmly as it was physically possible to her.

"Have _fun_ with _Asami_!" Her mother called after her making her freeze and blush.

" _Mom_!" She complained with a pout, blushing harder when all her mother did was provide a wink.

Emberessed, but not enough to put a stop to her plans, Korra started walking again in a faster pace. She entered their shared room, seeing that the link bathroom's door was close and knocking on it.

" _Occupied_!"

"Can I occupy _you_ instead?" Korra answered immediately, not missing a beat.

 _Pause_.

" _Always_."

With a grin, Korra opened the door. The sight of Asami's naked form laid down in the bathtub sent a hard ache in between her legs, and quickly, she peeled all of her own clothes off, stepping into the tub quickly and splashing water around. No _words_ were spoken, nor did the two need any. It was a quiet understanding, a wordless hunger for each other's touch.

Asami didn't complain about the mess, instead, she threaded her fingers into Korra's hair and pulled her into a searing kiss. Korra moaned into her mouth, her hands settling on her lover's lower back as she pulled her closer and started grinding herself onto Asami's thigh in an effort to find some relief.

" _Desprate_ , are we?" Asami teased.

"Just _fuck me_ ," Korra sounded breathless even to her own ears, " _please_ just _fuck me_."

Asami _liked it._

Pushing Korra on her back and pulling her partner closer, Asami couldn't help but release it's a throaty moan. She places her tigh between Korra's legs, and started rocking her hips against her lover's thigh. Immediately, Korra let out a a groan as burning pleasure started building up in her lower stomach and she bit her lower lip. Asami, however, was torn between pleasure and frustration as her inner walls clenched around nothing, craving Korra's fingers to fill her.

After a few moments of rocking or so, Asami's partner seems to have got the message. She flipped the two roughly, making a lot of water splash out of the tub, but Asami was far too on edge to care. She gasped as her back hit the tub, and soon, Korra was cupping her vulva, her fingertips teasing Asami's entrance.

Both Korra and Asami had found it truly _astonishing_ that even after _five_ _years_ of marriage, their love didn't fade in the slightest, nor did their _passion_ for one another calm down, and the evidence for that fact was noticeable to Korra even under water as she pushed two fingers in and felt Asami's wetness.

Asami moaned, squeezing down on Korra's fingers in an attempt to feel her more, get _more_ of that pleasure that already made her clit pulse. Korra started curling her fingers, _enjoying_ the slick warmth around her digits as she rubbed against Asami's front wall in the most pleasurable way. The two had a lot of experience exploring one another's bodies and it showed. Even after so few strokes around her clit and so few thrusts of Korra's fingers, the former princess _already_ found herself _close_. She could feel her core burning with the orgasm that she so craved being built, and her hips bucked violenty as she released a series of whimpers. Korra's thumb found her blushing red clit and tugged on it, making Asami arch into her touch.

" _Don't stop_..." She whimpered, her voice breaking in the end. "Don't you _dare_ stop..."

" _Never_ ," Korra replied, pressing a loving kiss to Asami's plump lips.

And that all it took, Asami came undone with the most silent scream she could provide. The jerks of her hips became _brutal_ and uneven as she rode Korra's fingers. Jolts of pleasure rippled through her, making her toes curl and her teeth sink into her bottom lip, her nails dug into Korra's shoulder blades and her eyebrows knitted together. A series of moans left her mouth as every muscle in her body tensed, delight and euphoria filling her.

Korra watched Asami's face twist from pleasure in reverence, proud to know that it was a result of her actions, a pleasure she had given. She allowed Asami to ride out her orgasm. Her partner was so beautiful, so perfect, especially like that.

"You look so _perfect_ when you cum, Asami," said Korra lovingly, brushing a strand of damp hair behind Asami's ear.

" _Out_ ," Asami breathed out, panting.

"What?"

" _Out_. Go sit on my work desk, I _need_ to taste you."

Not even a moment had passed, before Korra obeyed, finding herself sitting impaitently with her legs spread open, when Asami finally emerged from the bathroom.

" _Hey_ ," Asami said seductively, licking her now dry lips as she stared between Korra's legs. And though she found release just moments prior, her clit already pulsed at the sight with newly found need.

" _Hey_ ," Korra offered back, fingers flexing on the rough wood of the table. She couldn't stand it, she was worried she might _lose her mind_ if Asami didn't lick her soon.

But thankfully, Asami didn't seem to be in the mood for _games_.

She stepped slowly, her mouth watering at the sight of Korra's sex wet and glistening. Her clit was completely exposed, it's pretty tip blushing red and practically _calling_ for Asami's tounge to play with it and her outer lips were peeled open with anticipation.

Asami _loved_ going down on Korra, it was as much of a reward to her as it had been for her lover. She loved _providing pleasure_ this way, getting to taste her wife's need for her, her wife's want.

She kneeled before the chief's sex, inching closer and closer painfully slow as Korra threaded her fingers in Asami's hair, hoping to be able to fasten the process.

"You _want_ this?" Asked Asami.

" _Yes_." Korra said, her voice pleading.

"How much?" She said, tearing her hungry green eyes to look at Korra's darkened irisis.

" _So_ much," panted Korra, "Asami please... I-I _can't_... I'm _losing_ my min- _oooooooooh_!"

The reaction was a result of Asami dipping in and providing a _long lick_ to her lover's core. Immediately, Korra felt slightly relived. However, she needed more, much, much more.

And thankfully, _more came_.

Asami pulled Korra's clit into her mouth, attacking it's tip with her flattened tounge. Korra was barely able to keep up before Asami pushed three fingers in, stretching Korra's entrence in the most pleasurable way. Korra moaned and rocked, meeting Asami's movements. Asami smirked, her need burning hotter as the taste of her love met her tounge, but she managed to ignore it. Her focus was solely on Korra's pleasure, Korra's release.

So she worked faster, finding that swollen spot in Korra she knew made her breath hitch and made sure she hit it on every single trust. Her tounge was still lavishing her clit with attention, drawing uneven circles around it as well as other random shapes. Korra was a panting mess, letting out needy sounds and fisting her hands to Asami's hair. Her thighs were shaking while waves after waves of pleasure crushed down on her and sent her seeing stars. The pleasure was so overwhelming that her sight faded to white at the edges, making her slightly scared that she'll go into the state by accident.

Little did she know, that it was actually Asami's _intention_.

It wasn't completely unheard of, it happened by accident several times. Sometimes Korra would do it on purpose if she wanted to spice things up (after all, controlling _water_ was very useful in bed). But today, Asami wanted to really _drive her_ over the edge. To give her wife such _intense_ _pleasure_ that her body would kick start her defence mechanism, to make love to her until she loses control.

She pulled Korra's clit deeper into her mouth and sucked, her fingers curled inside her liver while hitting all of Korra's favourite places, and Korra couldn't stop her glow from appearing with a gasp.

_Adrenaline_ surged through her body as her clit pulsed in her wife's mouth, her sight faded to white just for a moment, before turning sharper and clearer. Her climax felt a million times more intense that way, electric pulses filled her with an overwhelming pleasure that she was scared she might hurt her partner, but Asami didn't stop for a moment. She kept working, making Korra's peak stretch longer and harder.

Finally, Korra came down from her high. She blinked her glow away, feeling her energy leaving her almost to the point of _complete_ exhaustion. She leaned her head against the wall behind her, breathing heavily when Asami stood upright, bringing her fingers to her mouth and sucking them clean.

" _So_ ," Asami said, chuckling, "how was your day?"

Korra laughed loudly at that as Asami climbed in between her legs, aligning their faces together.

"It was nice," she answered, stroking Asami's cheek, "Ki and I went through the booths and approved the activities."

"So, he will be joining us in greeting govener Kuvira today?" Asked Asami, humming in approval and sinking into Korra's hand.

"He will," Korra approved, then paused. "We went to the cemetery too." She added.

" _Oh_ ," her wife blinked, worrying her bottom lip, "is he okay?"

"I believe so," Korra answered with a sigh, "I think it's just _confusing_ to him, this is the first year to mark that they have been gone for more than _half_ of his life..."

Asami pursed her lips together and nodded, sitting herself between Korra's legs and sitting backwards, pressing her back against Korra's naked breasts. "I hope he feels _at_ _home_ with us," Asami mumured, "It's not that want to try to replace Suro and Tahila, but I don't want him to feel _alone_."

"He doesn't," Korra quickly assured her, stroking her soft hair, "he _knows_ we're here for him, and doesn't see himself as foreign in this family. He misses his mothers, but he sees us as his parents too. Not to mention that he's such a protective older brother to his sister."

Asami laughed. "That he is. And speaking of which, shouldn't we get back to the kids? This pair can be overwhelming at times, even to your mother."

"In a few," the tan girl answered, pulling Asami closer and resting her chin on Asami's shoulder, "but let's stay like this for now, just for a little bit."

Asami let out a chuckle.

" _As you wish._ "

And so, they did.

**________**

The three stood tall and proud while watching the Satorian delagtion getting closer and closer.

  
Korra's mother was looking after little Suro, and as promised, Asami and Korra had taken Ki to formally greet the delegation with him. After all, he was the tribe's heir, so he was very excited to keep Korra company as she was doing her duties. It still caught Korra by surprise when he asked to join them, given that the war between the tribe and the Satorians had taken away his parents. But in retrospect, she shouldn't have been- Ki was such a compassionate and understanding child, though one might expect him to blame the Satorians for his loss, it would be extremely out of character for him. He knew that those who stayed in the tribe were forced to join the Satorian army and didn't mean the harm they might've caused and he knew about the uprising in Satora. What was amazing was that he saw the current governor of Satora as the place of savior and didn't blame the entire Kingdom for what a few causes him even at the age of nine.

Finally, the sartorians arrived. And soon enough, a tall, fairly built dark-haired woman dismounted her horse and immediately the three recognized her as governor Kuvira.

The chief extended her hand, and immediately, her hand met Kuvira's is in a firm handshake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again, governor Kuvira," said Korra with a smile.

"You too, chief Korra," the tall woman said, smiling right back. She's then turned to addres Asami, her face a little more serious than before. "Mrs. Sato, I'd like to formally apologize to you for the pain my Kingdom has caused you for all these years. I can assure you that none of this inequality is tolerated and Satora and the bastard who cost you all this pain are no longer in a position of power. "

"That want to be necessary dear," Asami laughed, shaking hands with her. "You don't need to apologize every time we meet."

"I feel like I have to," Kuvira said apologetically, then she finally noticed the quiet boy grinning between them. "Is this the legendary Ki I heard so much about?"

His face lit up at the recognition, and he puffed his chest out proudly. "That's me," he beamed.

  
"Well, it seems the future of the tribe is in safe hands," Kuvira said with a smile, shaking his hand too before turning back to Korra. "Thank you for inviting me, though I'm afraid I don't know much about spirituality."

"That's quite alright," Korra started, "there's really nothing to know, this day is to celebrate the spirits and the miracle Asami and I got. So just let loose and have fun, I'll be strolling around if you need me." Korra finished off with a wink.

Kuvira laughed, and after a lot of political talk that somehow didn't bore Ki, they parted. Korra, Asami and Ki were going to Senna and Suro's direction who were playing in the snow, and the moment they came into sight, Ki surged forward, grabbing Suro from behind and swinging her in the air. Asami's parental instincts immediately kicked in, and she attempted to jump to stop the two, but Korra managed to grab her by the wrist before she did.

"You'll just upset them," she said softly, "it's fine, my mother is there."  
Asami smiled and nodded, walking back to Korra's embrace and wrapping her hand around Korra's waist, watching their oldest putting his sister down.

Suro dropped to her back and started wiggling her limbs enthusiastically, then got up and pointed to the shape she created on the snow. "Sow aigel!" She called happily.

"Right," encouraged Ki, "snow angel, wanna see a bigger one?"

He then laid on his back, swinging her arms and legs around to make another snow angel. Suro squealed in delight and clapped her hands excitingly, and then before even Senna could react, she jumped on Ki's stomach, making him fold and let out a choked groan before grabbing her tightly, causing her to giggle and fight out of his control.

At that, Korra and Asami decided it was time to join their family, just to be stop dead in their tracks when a young, pale and brown haired girl that seemed about Ki's age emerged next to them, blushing slightly as she kneeled down to face the two.

And to their complete surprise, he was blushing too.

"Ki, that's your sister?" She asked sheepishly, smiling when he eagrly nodded. "She's so cute!"

"Uh, _thanks_..." He said, bringing his hand to rub the back of his neck (a nervous habit he got from Korra).

"My _my,_ " the former princess said in astonishment, "does our little boy has a _crush_?"

"Sure seems that way," Korra laughed with a nod, paying close attention to the children's interaction.

Meanwhile, Suro broke free and returned into playing in the snow. The girl talking to Ki was quiet, like she was waiting for him to say something. When he didn't, she sighed.

"I'll see you later?" She asked hopefully.

" _Y-yeah_!" He answered, a bit too eager in Asami's mind who shook her head.

"Okay," she smiled, "bye Ki," the girl said, pressing a kiss to his cheek before getting up and walking away, leaving him blushing furiously.

Korra was having none of that.

" _Ki_!" She called, making his head snap in her direction. " _Go there_!"

He blinked, tilting his head in confusion. " _What_?"

" _Go to her!_ " Korra answered.

" _Get your girl_!" Asami joined in encouragly.

His eyes widened and his blush deepened, making him jump on his feet. " _M-mom_!" He called in a mixture of suprise and emberessment.

"Don't _mom_ me," Asami scolded, pointing to the direction in which the girl left, "no boy of mine will _run_ _away_ _scared_ from a _girl_. _Go_! Ask to join her in the festival!"

"Don't be _scared_! She likes you too!" Korra added.

Though Ki's blush burned hotter, he still nodded, turning around and jogging away. " _Hi! Ami! Wait up!_ "

The married couple laughed, heading towards Senna and Suro. Immediately Asami picked their daughter up, spraying kisses all over her face.

" _Nooooo_!" She giggled, fighting against Asami's grip. "Big _ugly_ _monswer_!"

Korra let out a loud laugher while Asami frowned in fake anger. "Who are you calling _ugly_?" She forged offence.

" _Don't worry! I'll_ save you!" Korra said, snatching her away from Asami and putting her down. " _Quick_! Let's escape the _ugly_ monster!" She exclaimed.

Suro snickered and reached with her tiny hand to grab Korra's, and the two started running away slowly together.

"You're _sleeping_ in the _pantry_ tonight!" Asami called, starting to chase the two.

" _Figures_!" Answered Korra, grabbing Suro and swinging her in the air, thus getting her away from Asami's grip.

They did manage to get to the festival in the end, though by the time they did, the four of them were exhausted. Ki ditched them for the day, only returning after the festival ended with a dreamy smile on his face (which they all teased him relentlessly about). Suro seemed to have a lot of fun, though she had a bit of a crisis when Korra told her she was too young to get on the slide, but it was quickly forgotten when Asami brought her her birthday gift.

Later that night, Asami and Korra found themselves strolling between the two rooms, watching over their kids while they slept.

"How did we get so _lucky_?" Asked Asami, stroking Suro's hair softly.

"We were _meant_ for each other," Korra answered, making Asami turn away, "I truly believe the spirits had written down our destinies for us to meet each other and start this _beautiful_ thing."

"Then we owe them a lot," she smiled, going up to Korra and wrapping her arms around the chief's neck, "I'm _so_ _happy_ I ended up with you Korra, I love you so much."

"I love you so much _too_ ," answered Korra, dipping in for a searing, loving kiss.

They went through so much together, so much loss and sight and struggles.

But at the end it was all worth it. Because right now? Everything was _perfect_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final thoughts on the story:  
> No regrets.  
> Honestly, I kinda wished it all would've been planned better, but othrr than that, I really like how it turned out.  
> I started it off thinking that it would be my less successful story than my series"Past and futures", but I got triple times the support for it and it's honestly crazy, so thank you!
> 
> I'll highly appreciate if you'd read any of my other stories, if u need a good cry go read "The theatre", if you need a good laugh go read "The hit list", and if u want a mixture of the two there's always"Pasts and futures".
> 
> I am working on a new story, details of it will be on "The hit list", anyway, hope to see you again!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think.


End file.
